A vinha e o girassol
by viihrochaaa
Summary: Rachel e quinn, uma historia que nao imaginavam acontecer ( nao é minha e postei para eu lr , e quem quiser junto)
1. rachel

A vinha e o girassol

 **Introdução:**

Rachel, ainda criança, foi deixada à própria sorte em um orfanato. Foi naquele lugar triste que criou os valores afetivos e morais que carregou para a vida adulta. Aprendeu a usar de seus dotes físicos para atrair pessoas, dinheiro e o mundo que imaginava ser o ideal de felicidade. Até que o destino a leva para o interior da Itália onde encontra alguém que irá fazer tudo o que acreditava ser importante na vida, se diluir como chuva entre as vinhas e os campos de girassóis da Toscana.

 **Capítulo 1**

RACHEL

\- Mas eu não entendo por que! Você não gostou?! Eu fiz tudo pra te agradar!

Falava a bela moça loira, desolada...

\- Aí é que está o problema, meu bem! Deixa eu te falar uma coisa... você não tinha que me agradar, mas agradar ao "Paizinho"! Eu avisei que você estava muito focada em mim. Nas duas últimas vezes então, você praticamente deixou o homem de lado e ficou toda só em mim! Aí não dá né?! É muita bandeira! Claro que ele não gostou! E como não gosta de fazer a parte chata do negócio, sobra pra mim ter que te dispensar! Um saco isso!

A morena dizia tudo numa entonação cadenciada e tinha uma expressão de enfado, típica de quando tratamos de assuntos menores e sem importância. A loira tentava ainda argumentar...

\- Eu não deixei ele de lado! Só que quando via o seu jeito provocante, o modo como tirava a roupa, suas caras de prazer, seus beijos, seu jeito de gozar... Ah, eu fiquei louca mesmo! Você tira qualquer um do sério! Como eu poderia desviar minha atenção de uma Deusa como você e ficar fazendo charminho pra aquele velho babão?! Você fazendo amor é a coisa mais deliciosa que...

Antes que a moça loira terminasse seu discurso, foi interrompida pela morena, que já se preparava para ir embora, demonstrando claramente que a conversa já tinha chegado ao seu final, a voz já continha certa impaciência...

\- Peraí, menina! Você confundiu tudo mesmo! Aquilo ali é trabalho! Eu nunca fiz amor com "Micheteira"! Eu sou como uma atriz que interpreta o papel que o "Paizinho" quiser e sou bem recompensada por isso! Você não é nenhuma ingênua, também já está nessa há algum tempo, deveria saber como essas coisas funcionam! Agora não tenho mais o que fazer por você. Trabalhou mal, foi dispensada! Não me culpe porque não sou eu quem paga seu cachê! Só tô fazendo o que ele me pediu, então, por favor, me poupe das suas historinhas, cansei!

E levantando-se da mesa em que estavam, no bar de um famoso hotel da orla do Rio de Janeiro, colocou um envelope na frente da loira e completou...

\- Eu até que gostei das nossas brincadeirinhas... você é muito gostosa! Mas como disse antes, não é do meu bolso que sai a sua recompensa. Ele me mandou te dar esse "agradinho" pra te dizer que foi bom enquanto durou, nos divertimos muito! Ah, e não se preocupe, a conta já está paga! Até mais...  
\- Mas Rachel...

A morena já não ouvia mais nada. Saiu do bar, acenando de costas, sem dar chances da moça loira argumentar ou tentar segui-la.

Rachel... esse é o nome da heroína da nossa estória... aliás, anti-heroína!

A começar pelo seu nascimento, Rachel não tem os encantos e qualidades próprias das mocinhas que protagonizam aventuras da ficção. Ela foi produto de uma "suruba"! Quer coisa mais patética que ser fruto de uma "surubada" entre hippies do final dos anos 70?! Daí deduz-se que ela jamais soube quem de fato era seu pai! Entre os oito participantes do sexo masculino da tal "festinha", a mãe de Rachel só descartava um, por ser japonês!

Seguindo a máxima da cultura hippie, Shelby era praticante do Amor Livre, e dessa maneira ela concebeu sua única filha! Quando sentiu que o parto estava próximo, foi abrigar-se numa casa comunitária lá em Lumiar (RJ), onde vários parceiros de filosofia de vida curtiam seus momentos de "Paz, Amor e Rock n' Roll"! Queria que o nome dela fosse algo relacionado à natureza. Pensou em Amora, Flora, Aurora Boreal, mas aí, uma colega que a ajudou no parto de cócoras, perguntou:

\- Porque não coloca um nome indígena? Quer coisa mais ligada à natureza que índio?!

E então, ela lembrou-se de um dia ter ouvido da mãe uma lenda indígena, na qual uma Sereia-Índia, de nome Rachel, seduzia e levava para o fundo das águas os guerreiros mais belos da tribo! Sempre achou esquisito aquele negócio de Sereia-Índia, mas quando pegou no colo aquela linda moreninha de cabelos escuros e enormes olhos negros, não teve dúvidas... Rachel seria seu nome!

O pai do qual nossa protagonista se lembra, era outro hippie, de cabelo armado e barba rala, que anos mais tarde se juntou à sua mãe para viajar pelos interiores do Brasil, vendendo artesanato e queimando uma "graminha" nos "pipes" que faziam de durepoxi.

Até os oito anos, foi essa vida nômade que nossa menina conheceu! Nunca teve uma casa, um quarto ou uma cama comum, na qual pudesse descansar seu pequeno corpo. Dormiam acampados em barracas ou até mesmo dentro do fusca 69 que sua mãe conseguiu comprar, após ter vendido, além do artesanato, umas ervinhas secas, durante uma grande feira agropecuária no interior de Minas.

No meado dos anos 80, aquela estranha doença, conhecida como a peste do século, pega de jeito a doce Shelby, amante do amor livre. Ela adoece e em menos de um ano uma pneumonia a leva, deixando a pequena Rachel aos cuidados da avó pouco paciente. A vida era difícil pra pobre senhora, que resmungava ter que dividir seu pouco com aquele inconveniente estorvo que sua filha tinha lhe deixado como legado. Mas o destino parecia querer que Rachel fosse só e menos de dois anos depois, levou a avó que tanto reclamava sua sorte, abalroada por uma Kombi de feira com os freios mal conservados.

Nossa pequena é, então, encaminhada a uma instituição para menores órfãos, onde tem contato, pela primeira vez, com as letras que não conseguia decifrar. Somente aos 10 anos Rachel começa a aprender a ler!

O mundo então começa a se desvendar diante dos enormes e curiosos olhos negros de Rachel, primeiro através dos livros infantis que conseguia na biblioteca do abrigo, depois pelos livros que a transportavam a mundos inimagináveis até então, e que um dia sonhava conhecer! Nossa pequena órfã não consegue adoção, estava numa idade que não interessava aos casais, eles sempre preferem os menores de um ano de idade. Mas, por incrível que pareça, não era com uma família que Rachel sonhava! Não fazia parte de seus devaneios a estrutura que jamais conhecera, queria sim, era conquistar o mundo! Ser capaz de ter os bens materiais com os quais sonhava, visitar todos os recantos do mundo que tivesse vontade e poder conquistar qualquer pessoa que lhe chamasse a atenção de algum modo!

O sonho de Rachel era TER, era POSSUIR, era CONQUISTAR tudo e a todos que tivesse vontade, não importando o que teria que fazer pra alcançar suas aspirações!

Bem jovenzinha ainda, Rachel pôde perceber que uma grande aliada aos seus objetivos de conquistar o mundo era sua rara beleza. Aos 13 anos já se destacava dentre as demais meninas pelo seu porte esguio e altivo. Era mais alta que a média das outras meninas, tinha os cabelos lisos, volumosos e longos, extremamente negros. A pele era morena num tom caramelo claro e tão suave ao toque, que dava medo machucá-la num aperto menos delicado. O nariz afilado e reto era um pouco maior do que ela gostaria que fosse, mas dava uma harmonia perfeita àquele rosto de lábios cheios com cor de carne crua. O que mais chamava atenção em Rachel era sem dúvida o seu olhar! Olhos grandes, como dois ônix brilhantes, moldurados por cílios espessos e longos e sobrancelhas levemente arqueadas e desenhadas para desafiar! Era o olhar da provocação constante, da altivez, da falta de humildade congênita, algo tão raro de se encontrar entre pessoas que viviam nas condições daquela menina.

Nem era preciso dizer que, com isso, nossa protagonista tinha atrás de si, um séquito de pequenas fãs ansiosas por ser como ela, por copiar seu estilo, seu jeito arrogante, sua segurança nata! Para algumas, Rachel dava a graça de sua atenção vez ou outra, para outras apenas o ar de superioridade de quem realmente se achava melhor, e ainda havia aquelas que eram simplesmente ignoradas por Rachel nem ao menos notar a existência! Porém, não eram apenas as pequenas fãs que a seguiam e admiravam.

Quando a puberdade chegou, Rachel começou a notar olhares nada inocentes de algumas meninas da instituição, especialmente as mais velhas e de algumas monitoras também. Aos poucos, foi aprendendo a usar de seus dotes naturais para conseguir as coisas que tinha vontade... fosse um livro, uma roupa nova, uma maquiagem, um perfume, uma comida especial. O contato com as meninas mais velhas e mais experientes lhe deu ainda a malícia necessária pra aprender a "jogar"! O famoso "jogo" da sedução e da conquista!

Mas Rachel era extremamente seletiva, sabia a quem provocar e por quem se deixar conquistar. Foram poucas e muito bem selecionadas as suas "eleitas". Aos 13 anos, a primeira mulher a lhe ensinar os prazeres do sexo, uma bela mulata de 16 anos que caiu de amores por Rachel... Alice! A jovem havia ido pro orfanato naquele mesmo ano, após ter toda a família exterminada por um grupo de traficantes na comunidade onde morava. O juiz de menores havia dito que ela podia estudar na instituição e conseguir um emprego depois que saísse de lá aos 18 anos. Alice achou que seria melhor que morar de favor com algum vizinho, e foi pro abrigo.

No dia em que chegou e pôs os olhos em Rachel, nada mais existia no mundo pra ela. Já havia tido sexo com vários meninos, desde os 12 anos, mas nada se comparava a ter aquele corpo, os olhos de poço sem fim, a boca doce que ansiava em aprender. Começaram com uma amizade, onde a curiosa Rachel sempre perguntava sobre como era transar e, um dia, o inevitável acontece, Alice resolve mostrar como as coisas eram na real! Só não contava com o fato de ser Rachel alguém tão volúvel. Pensou que aquela pequena diaba morena gostasse dela de verdade, mas que nada! Rachel era pura curiosidade e aprendizado! Queria descobrir como conquistar sempre, sem se importar com sentimentos que a desviassem do seu objetivo. Partiu o coração de Alice no dia em que começou a flertar com uma monitora, que lhe daria muito mais experiência e regalias!

E assim foram os anos para Rachel naquele abrigo para menores sem família. Mudava de amante sempre que vislumbrava uma possibilidade melhor adiante. Sentimentos de paixão juvenil não conhecia, sabia sim do que desejava. Fosse tesão por um corpo ou um bem material, sempre conseguia o que e quem cobiçava, e isso lhe dava a confiança e a certeza de que assim seria sempre.

Rachel possuía três coisas que aliadas lhe davam uma vantagem anormal sobre os demais: Beleza, Malícia e a Inteligência necessária para saber usar as duas primeiras ao seu favor e benefício exclusivos!

Uma coisa incomodava muito nossa ambiciosa Rachel, seu atraso nos estudos! Percebeu logo que se não tivesse muito estudo, não conseguiria passar da mediocridade e não poderia ir muito além nos seus planos. Queria aprender a falar outros idiomas, entender sobre vários assuntos diferentes pra sempre se sair bem nas conversas interessantes, poder ser admirada não apenas por ser bela, mas por ter conhecimento, saber o que dizer na hora certa. Isso sim daria a ela o poder para ter qualquer coisa que quisesse no mundo: a beleza e o saber juntos!

Mas a instituição só oferecia o estudo básico fundamental e um curso profissionalizante em áreas que pouco a interessavam. Rachel só terminaria o ensino fundamental aos 18 anos, quando então deveria sair do abrigo e não via a menor possibilidade de arrumar um trabalho com esses parcos conhecimentos. Sabia que a chance de começar a realizar seus sonhos viria através de seus outros dotes que não a Educação e, com isso em mente, partiu para sua primeira grande conquista: alguém que a ajudasse a concretizar seus planos futuros!

A grande chance surgiu quando, três meses antes de completar 18 anos e ter que sair do Orfanato, Rachel se vê diante daquele que a faria dar o primeiro passo em direção a sua escalada para o topo.

A Instituição havia conseguido um novo Benemérito que patrocinava parte das despesas do abrigo, juntamente com o Governo Estadual. Era um grande empresário que passou também a dedicar parte de seu tempo livre na coordenação dos trabalhos do Orfanato. Will schuster era um empresário bem sucedido na área da construção civil. Fez fortuna nos 30 anos em que se dedicou ao seu trabalho e a sua família, mas infelizmente um acidente havia levado um de seus filhos, o caçula, e decidiu então a se dedicar aos menos afortunados. Sua tragédia pessoal o deixou com um enorme sentimento de culpa por ter muito dinheiro, incrementando o pensamento médio-cristão de que rico é sempre castigado. Isso o fez virar um filantropo da noite para o dia e contribuir pra alguma instituição de amparo a menores, onde ainda pudesse doar um pouco do seu tempo livre. Tinha ainda mais três filhos já adultos e uma mulher dedicada e boa com quem estava casado há 28 anos. No entanto, achou que aquele trabalho o faria redimir-se um pouco diante do mundo e de Deus por ter dinheiro.

O orfanato era um enorme casarão em estilo vitoriano, cedido pelo governo do Estado do Rio de Janeiro que, no entanto, não disponibilizava recursos financeiros para a manutenção do mesmo. Essa parte ficava ao encargo dos Patronos e dos voluntários que ajudavam a Instituição na arrecadação de recursos e no trabalho diário. Abrigava mais de duzentos menores, sendo praticamente meio a meio o número de meninos e meninas. Eles ficavam em partes completamente separadas e só tinham contato nas salas de aula, que eram mistas, e nas diversas festas ao longo do ano que a coordenação promovia para os internos, funcionários e voluntários. No resto do dia e nas atividades de fim de semana, a direção achava por bem manter meninos e meninas separados, principalmente os adolescentes, pra evitar contato íntimo, que acabaria por ser inevitável. Mas óbvio que essas medidas nunca foram impedimento para que alguns namoros surgissem entre os internos.

Porém Rachel nunca havia se interessado por nenhum dos meninos que dirigiam olhares compridos em sua direção. Com quase 18 anos completos, Rachel já se considerava experiente sexualmente, mas somente com mulheres! Tinha que começar a mudar essa situação e diversificar suas habilidades no campo da sedução. Apesar de saber que eram as meninas que faziam seu corpo esquentar e molhar, sabia também que teria que aprender como seduzir e usar das mesmas armas com os homens, pois tinha a certeza que seriam eles o seu passaporte para o mundo!

O novo grande Benemérito do Orfanato, Sr. Will schuster, seria apresentado aos internos numa festa no dia 12 de outubro, quando seria comemorado também o dia de Nossa Senhora Aparecida, santa padroeira e que dava nome àquela Instituição. Rachel havia conseguido ganhar de presente, de uma monitora amante sua, um belo vestido na cor cereja que se moldava com perfeição àquelas curvas desenhadas para embriagar. Ajustado como um corpete em cima, tinha uma saia solta e leve pouco acima dos joelhos, que parecia dançar a cada passo que dava, o decote abusado fazia quase saltar os seios fartos que levavam os meninos ao delírio!

Quando chegou ao pátio central onde a festa já tinha se iniciado, não houve um só olhar que deixou de mover-se em sua direção e naquela figura estagnar por pelo menos meio minuto! Alguns demoraram bem mais, outros não conseguiram mais visualizar nada naquele dia, além de Rachel! E um deles foi o novo Benemérito!

Rachel percebeu o modo como o. Will Schuster a fitava insistentemente, mas desviava o olhar quando era flagrado nesse deslize. Ela notou que o desconcertava cada vez que retribuía seus olhares juntamente com um sorriso malicioso. O nobre Senhor estava realmente encantado pela nossa personagem, mas tinha vergonha de estar sentindo aquilo! Era bem casado, sua esposa estava ao seu lado e passaria a dedicar alguns dias da sua semana àquele lugar! Não podia ficar flertando com uma interna da instituição que iria coordenar! Além disso, era uma criança!

Rachel estava concentrada enredando sua teia, quando foi abalroada por um ser saltitante e afogueado que se pendurou em seu braço e começou a falar de modo afetado:

\- Bibaaaa, tu não perde tempo, hein?! Já tá dando mole pro coroa que vai patrocinar nossos lanchinhos! Resolveu mudar de ramo agora é?! Nunca te vi dando mole pra homem, ainda mais dessa idade! Cruzes, ele pode ser seu avô sabia?!  
\- Sai pra lá, bicha! Tá querendo queimar meu filme se pendurando que nem um mico aí no meu braço?! Tô dando mole pro coroa sim e "ai" de você se me atrapalhar! Ele pode ser a chave para minha próxima casa, só que dessa vez não vou precisar dividir meu quarto com mais nove meninas... um lugar só meu! Agora desinfeta daqui antes que ele ache que alguém com a minha classe tem amizade com uma bichinha feia que nem tu... sai fora!

E foi empurrando o amigo pra longe, caminhando em direção à mesa de comidas para se servir, não sem antes dirigir outro olhar cheio de sedução para o schuster.

O rapaz olhou para a cena e balançou a cabeça com pena do pobre Senhor. Ele não teria a menor chance de resistir a Rachel!

O rapaz em questão conhecia melhor que qualquer outra pessoa a protagonista da nossa história, era seu melhor amigo! Olhando de longe para a amiga, lembrou-se perfeitamente do dia em que chegou àquele abrigo, vindo de outro orfanato que havia sido fechado por falta de recursos. Tinha apenas 11 anos, era negro num tom de pele chocolate, tão magro que mais parecia um fiapo, ou melhor, um palito de fósforo, pois foi esse apelido que ganhou dos outros meninos, no primeiro dia que chegou! E eles tinham razão, com a cabeça sempre raspada por máquina zero e pernas tão finas que pareciam que iriam se partir a qualquer momento era mesmo o próprio fósforo... e na boca da molecada passou a ser tratado como "fósfro".

Era muito tímido e triste e já com aquela idade, tinha trejeitos difíceis de camuflar, por mais que tentasse... e como ele tentava! Pra piorar, tinha um nome bem peculiar e isso o tornou o alvo principal dos garotos do abrigo. Adoravam implicar com ele e chamá-lo por adjetivos nada elogiosos, os mais simpáticos eram "bichinha", "franga" e "vela de macumba". Era da mesma sala que Rachel, e apesar de estar atrasado nos estudos, ela ainda estava mais que ele, pois era dois anos mais velha!

Durante os primeiros meses, ela nem sequer olhava na direção dele. Chegou a pensar que Rachel nunca o tivesse notado, quando então, num dia qualquer, estava no pátio na hora do intervalo das aulas e vários meninos caçoavam dele. Fizeram um circulo e começaram a empurrá-lo de um para o outro como se ele fosse um boneco "João bobo". Num dado momento, perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu no chão ralando os joelhos. Foi quando sentiu, pela primeira vez na vida, dois braços a envolvê-lo num abraço protetor, enlaçando-o e ao mesmo tempo fazendo com que se levantasse. Estava ainda de cabeça baixa, chorando, quando ouviu a voz de Rachel gritando com os meninos:

\- Seus idiotas! Porque não vão fazer de bola o Jorjão que tem o tamanho de um gorila?! Pois escutem bem, se vocês implicarem com esse menino outra vez, vai ser com o Jorjão que vocês vão ter que prestar contas! Vou pedir que ele proteja meu amigo aqui, ouviram bem?! Experimentem só!

E levou o pequeno menino com os joelhos sangrando para a enfermaria do orfanato. Ele nem acreditava que a menina mais bonita do orfanato, que todo mundo respeitava e queria ser amigo, estava ali do lado dele, segurando sua mão, enquanto a enfermeira fazia os curativos. Quando terminou, Rachel passou um dos braços por sobre os ombros do menino e falou:

\- Eu não acredito que vá acontecer de novo, mas se por acaso algum daqueles imbecis implicar com você outra vez, é só me avisar... eu chamo o Jorjão na hora e não tem nada que ele me negue.

O menino a olhava agradecido e ainda sem acreditar direito que ela se preocupava com ele. Ela sorriu pra ele e continuou:

\- Kurt... vai ser assim que vão te chamar à partir de agora! Afinal Kurtelson não é nome, meu filho... é um xingamento! Kurt soa como um nome Francês... chique né?! Mas quem foi que botou essa desgraça de nome em você, Kurt?  
\- Não sei! Fui pro orfanato com menos de um ano... dizem que foi meu pai que me levou... as freiras do outro orfanato disseram que minha mãe morreu e meu pai não tinha como cuidar de mim... nunca mais apareceu!

Rachel olhou para aquele menino que mais parecia um palitinho mesmo de tão frágil e naquele momento se identificou com ele nos mesmos sentimentos de solidão e desamparo que de vez em quando sentia, mas que jamais confessaria a ninguém! E a partir dessa data, nunca mais se desgrudaram! Kurt era o único que entendia o modo muitas vezes áspero e debochado de Rachel. Ela o xingava, fingia maltratar, mas devotava a ele um carinho e uma proteção que beirava ao maternal! Ele por sua vez, era como um cão fiel, tinha um amor incondicional pela amiga e adorava quando fingiam brigar para logo depois caírem na risada, se insultando mutuamente.

Kurt não sabia o que seria de sua vida, dali a três meses, quando Rachel tivesse que sair da instituição. Ela era tudo o mais próximo que havia conhecido sobre família, amizade e amor! Essas palavras não tinham significado pra ele sem Rachel e sentia que também era importante na vida da amiga, mas tinha medo que a ambição desenfreada dela os afastasse. Seu medo era que ela fosse capaz de sacrificar qualquer coisa, inclusive a amizade deles, em favor de seu sonho de se tornar alguém importante, ou melhor, rica!

Continuou de longe a observar como a amiga se aproximou do novo Benemérito e da esposa dele, cumprimentou a ambos e parecia estar falando como as coisas funcionavam por ali, provavelmente agradecendo também a generosidade do casal. Rachel era expert em envolver e fazer as pessoas se encantarem por ela. Não era uma adulação explícita própria dos "puxa-sacos", era algo mais sutil, que enredava o seu interlocutor numa sedução só perceptível quando já não tinha como dela escapar! E num suspiro, pensou alto:

\- Jeito de Rachel! Coitados!

Kurt durante muito tempo lutou contra seu jeito naturalmente efeminado. Não queria mesmo falar, andar e agir daquele modo meio afetado, mas sentia como se já tivesse nascido daquela maneira, e tentar mudar pra parecer mais homem, só o fez sofrer! Realmente não conseguia mudar seu modo de andar, de olhar, sua voz, seu gestual. Tentava ser comedido, menos espalhafatoso, mas muitas vezes "escorregava no quiabo", como Rachel falava! Foi ela mesma que o convenceu a não se preocupar mais tanto com aquilo, que ele fosse do jeito que era.

\- Eu gosto de você de qualquer jeito, bicha! Sendo machão ou "franguinha" eu vou te adorar sempre! Então deixe esse povo falar, vão falar de qualquer modo mesmo, você bancando o macho ou "escorregando no quiabo" como faz. O fato é que será gay a vida toda e não tem como fugir disso! Você tem é que aprender a se fazer respeitar e não permitir ser objeto de chacota!  
\- Mas tem carinha que não quer ficar comigo só porque eu tenho esse jeito! Poxa, acabo perdendo um monte de oportunidade de ficar com alguém por causa disso! Eles têm vergonha de serem vistos perto de mim, de ficar comigo! Queria ser menos pintosa!  
\- Bem, então tente mudar se acha que vai se sentir mais feliz assim! Mas sinceramente, acho que vai perder tempo, Kurt! Você parado, de boca fechada, todo mundo vê que é viado! Acho que você vai ficar dando murro em ponta de faca! O melhor é se aceitar do jeito que você é e ficar com os que não se importam que seja assim!  
\- Quando fico empolgado com alguma coisa então, aí que desmunheco mesmo! Não sei controlar! Queria que existisse um remédio que me fizesse andar e falar grosso que nem os outros meninos! Mas você tem razão, eu sou assim, fazer o que?! Quem gostar mesmo de mim vai me aceitar desse jeito, que nem tu né sua bruxa?!  
\- Isso mesmo, bi! Manda essa cambada de hipócritas se danar! Quando estão lá atrás da capela, no bem-bom contigo não sentem vergonha né?! Vão se ferrar!  
\- Aiiii... adoro quando você banca a minha mamãezinha!  
\- Sai pra lá! Vê só se eu ia ter um filho feio que nem tu e ainda por cima preto! Se bem que eu posso me casar com um Negão, aí meus filhos serão que nem você! Meu bebêêêê!

E apertou a bochecha magra do amigo, fazendo um biquinho.

Kurt acompanhava os passos de Rachel de longe e admirava como um fã que via seu ídolo atuar. Já conhecia o "modus operandi" da amiga. Percebia de longe seus estratagemas e a forma que se aproximava de suas vítimas como se não estivesse nem aí pra elas. Aos poucos ia se acercando do seu objeto de cobiça, enredava com aquele olhar que era puro feitiço, convencia com sua oratória privilegiada, e arrematava tudo com um sorriso de holofote, daqueles que iluminam uma avenida inteira! Pronto! Mais uma conquista para o rol de nossa heroína!

Quando a festa já estava chegando ao seu final, o Sr. Will Schuster resolveu fazer um discurso de apresentação e também dizer a todos como pretendia conduzir os trabalhos na instituição dali por diante. Rachel aproximou-se de Kurt e enquanto o homem falava lá na frente, ela cochichou no ouvido do amigo:

\- Já tá no papo, filho! Na segunda-feira começo a trabalhar com nosso novo benemérito, como sua assistente! Levei menos de duas horas pra convencê-lo, com o aval da esposa é claro! Vou auxiliá-lo com os papéis e as contas do orfanato! Sabe como sou ótima em português e matemática! Agora é só questão de tempo!

O amigo virou pra ela impressionado:

\- Não acredito! Nossa, acho que esse foi seu recorde viu? E ainda por cima conseguiu que a mulher dele gostasse de você também! Ah, Rachel você é uma peste! Só me diga uma coisa, tá mesmo disposta a ir pra cama com ele? Você nunca transou com um homem! Já imaginou que pode detestar e não conseguir?

Rachel olhou pro amigo com as sobrancelhas arqueadas e sorrindo como se ele fosse um tonto a falar uma grande bobagem...

\- Já ouviu falar na palavra "abstrair", meu bem?! Se não gostar, eu vou fazer como sempre fiz até hoje com as mulheres com quem fui pra cama e não sentia tesão... vou ABSTRAIR! Ou você pensa que eu gostava de todas aquelas bruacas com quem transei?!  
\- Nossa! Às vezes você me assusta! Nunca gostou de nenhuma monitora ou menina com quem transou?  
\- Você quer dizer me apaixonar? Tá louco! Eu não sou burra, filho! Apaixonar é para os tolos! Eu quero me apaixonar é pelo meu saldo bancário no dia que me divorciar do meu primeiro marido milionário... hahahahhaha!  
\- Ai meu Deus! Me explica, como é que eu posso amar uma bruxa como essa?!  
\- Porque sabe que essa bruxa também te ama, tolinho!

E como esperado, Rachel conseguiu mais uma vez acertar no centro de seu alvo! O nobre Sr. Will Schuster até tentou resistir por alguns dias aos olhares cheios de promessas daquela menina. Afinal ela era ainda menor de idade, era quase 40 anos mais velho que ela, mas como resistir àquela beleza fresca que se insinuava e o arrastava para uma teia de sedução? Pensou na mulher que era tão boa e o amava, nos filhos todos bem mais velhos que Rachel, em sua vida relativamente equilibrada e na dor que a morte do filho caçula o fazia sentir dia e noite! E talvez aí tenha residido sua fraqueza! A dor de uma perda irreparável que precisava ser amenizada pelo menos algumas horas do dia! Parecia que naquele momento, só Rachel o fazia se sentir um pouco melhor, sentia-se forte, jovem outra vez, viril! Era como se um sopro de vida tivesse entrado por sua alma! E menos de um mês depois que havia assumido a coordenação do Abrigo, lá estava ele enroscado com sua assistente, uma interna daquela instituição, uma órfã desprotegida e... virgem!

\- O quê? Você é virgem!  
\- Era! Agora o senhor já me fez deixar de ser nesse exato momento!

Murmurou Rachel enquanto ainda tinha o Sr. Antonio no meio de suas pernas, sobre a mesa do escritório do orfanato. Claro que ela não era mais virgem há muito tempo! Seu hímen há muito se fora numa de suas primeiras transas, mas tecnicamente falando, com um homem, era realmente virgem!

O homem ficou apavorado! Passou um monte de coisas pela sua cabeça em poucos segundos, inclusive o fato de se sentir um ser abominável por estar se aproveitando e tirado a virgindade de uma órfã desamparada! Sentia-se um crápula!

\- Minha nossa! Eu devia ter adivinhado que você ainda era pura! Eu não podia ter feito isso!

Rachel não pôde deixar de pensar com ironia - "Pura, eu?! Acho que só quando eu nasci!" - Mas quando falou, fez uma voz bem dengosa:

\- Não se sinta culpado, eu quis também esqueceu?! Além do mais, eu sei que você é um homem bom e correto, jamais vai me desamparar, não é mesmo?!  
\- Claro que não! Sou um homem de princípios, jamais me aproveitaria de você e a deixaria desamparada! Vou cuidar de você, pode ficar tranquila! Mas me prometa uma coisa... não diga a ninguém que estamos fazendo isso... minha esposa não pode sequer desconfiar do que se passou aqui!  
\- Fique tranquilo, Sr. will! Não é minha intenção acabar com seu casamento, mesmo porque gosto da sua esposa! Eu só peço ao Senhor que cuide de mim, não tenho mais ninguém nesse mundo!

Rachel dizendo isso com o jeito mais doce do mundo fez cair novamente as barreiras que o Sr. will tentava erguer.

\- Mas eu deveria vê-la como uma filha... você é tão menina ainda... como pude me deixar levar pelo desejo assim... eu...

Então, ajoelhou-se na frente do coordenador, levantou aqueles enormes olhos negros de pura sedução e arrematou...

\- Mas você pode ser meu "paizinho" e cuidar de mim... eu vou retribuir de um jeito bem doce... assim ó...

E pela primeira vez ocupou a boca com algo diferente do gosto agridoce ao qual estava acostumada. E ali, ajoelhada diante daquele homem, compreendeu que quanto mais parecesse frágil e dominada, mais poder teria sobre quem quer que fosse! Era de joelhos que ela arrancaria o que quisesse dos homens! Aquela felação e outras tantas que viriam depois seriam o símbolo condutor de sua caminhada em direção ao que imaginava ser o sucesso na vida: ter muito dinheiro e poder sobre os outros!


	2. ascensão

A vinha e o girassol

 **Capítulo2**

 **A ascensão!**

\- As regras da casa são bem simples: sujou, limpe... bagunçou, arrume! Não quero saber da casa zoneada, viu?! E o mais importante, quando o "paizinho" chegar aqui, desapareça! Não quero nem saber pra onde vai, se vire! Vai pro cinema, vai estudar na biblioteca, vai namorar, sei lá, mas não pode ficar aqui... ele morreria de vergonha!  
\- Ai Bi, tá bom... já entendi! Nossa, nunca tive mãe, mas será que elas são chatas assim que nem tu?!  
\- Vê se te enxerga, moleque! Já disse que não tenho filho crioulo e feio que nem tu! Além disso, eu sou só dois anos mais velha que você! Agora vem cá ver seu quarto...

E pegou Kurt pela mão pra levá-lo até seu novo quarto. Era a primeira vez que ele teria um lugar pra chamar de seu, o seu refúgio, o seu quarto, a sua casa! Quando entrou no cômodo, não conseguiu conter as lágrimas que caíram livres pelo rosto magro. O quarto estava muito mais bonito que ele sonhava! Havia uma cama de solteiro, um armário embutido que tomava toda uma parede, uma escrivaninha com um computador, uma estante do lado oposto à cama com TV, DVD, som e vários livros arrumados de maneira harmoniosa, e um enorme pôster de sua banda de rock favorita ornamentava a parede acima da cama! Olhou pra Rachel e não se conteve mais, abraçou-a forte e falou entre soluços...

\- Obrigado, minha amiga! Acho que nunca vou ser capaz de agradecer isso tudo que você tá me dando! Eu te amo, sua bruxa!

Rachel não era de chorar, mas os olhos ficaram levemente umedecidos, retribuiu o abraço e falou dando um tapinha na bunda do rapaz...

\- Deixa de ser manteiga derretida, Biba! Você sabe que desde que saí daquele orfanato eu disse que te traria pra morar comigo quando você saísse também. Tô só cumprindo com minha palavra, afinal eu também adoro ter você perto de mim! Eu não tenho outros ouvidos pra encher que não os seus! Ah, mais uma coisa, nada de amiguinhos dormindo aqui, ouviu bem? Não quero que minha casa vire um bordel!

E secando as lágrimas, Kurt falou num gesto afetado...

\- Ah, eu sabia! Tava bom demais pra ser verdade!  
\- Bicha safada! Olha só, vamos começar a meter a cara nos livros! Vamos terminar esse supletivo e estudar muito pro vestibular! Você sabe o quanto eu levo a sério esse sonho de ir pra faculdade e quero você lá comigo!  
\- Vamos sim! Sabe que é meu sonho também!

Quando saiu do orfanato há dois anos, Rachel já tinha para onde ir! O Senhor Will Carlos primeiro alugou um pequeno apartamento, na Zona Sul do Rio (bem distante do Abrigo), onde a visitava duas vezes por semana. Pagava todas as despesas dela, comprou móveis novos, ao gosto de sua jovem amante, pagava o supletivo e o curso de inglês, a fez tirar carteira de motorista e deu-lhe um carro. E para arrematar, ainda dava a ela uma generosa mesada para os seus pequenos luxos! Mas Rachel não ficou na incerteza do aluguel por muito tempo. Um ano depois, conseguiu persuadir o "paizinho", com seu jeito todo especial, que ela precisava ter uma segurança maior naquele relacionamento, que se algo acontecesse a ele, estaria novamente desamparada. Então ele achou melhor comprar um apartamento para sua linda órfã, afinal havia sido o primeiro homem da vida dela e tinha obrigações por conta disso. Era um homem íntegro e tinha muito dinheiro, não faria diferença no seu patrimônio.

Rachel escolheu um apartamento de dois quartos, no mesmo bairro que já morava, e preparou sua vida e o local pra receber Kurt assim que ele saísse do orfanato. Toda semana ia visitá-lo e sentia muita falta de conversar com o amigo todos os dias como faziam antes. Preparou o quarto dele aos poucos, de acordo com o jeito que sabia que o agradaria e esperou ansiosa o dia em que finalmente poderia trazê-lo para casa. Levou algumas semanas convencendo o Sr. Will Carlos que Kurt fazia parte de sua vida e queria abrigá-lo quando ele saísse da instituição. Eram como irmãos e não poderia deixá-lo sozinho sem amparo. Ele aceitou, contanto que não encontrasse com Kurt nas vezes em que fosse visitar Rachel. Não se sentia à vontade na presença do jovem!

E assim foi feito! Após terminarem o supletivo, Rachel e Kurt entraram para um cursinho pré-vestibular e estudaram juntos até que conseguiram passar para uma Universidade pública, o que levou dois anos. Kurt escolheu o curso com o qual sempre sonhara, Publicidade e Marketing. Rachel escolheu algo que lhe desse base pra realizar suas ambições, Turismo e hotelaria! Com esse curso, certamente aprenderia como se comportar no mundo que imaginava conquistar, o mundo dos ricos! Estudaria mais línguas estrangeiras, aprenderia as regras da etiqueta e do comportamento social, estaria preparada para conhecer o mundo e lidar muito melhor com as pessoas. Seu objetivo não era aprender como trabalhar em um hotel ou com turismo diretamente, aliás, seu objetivo não era aprender a trabalhar, mas sim a saber como se portar e como seria tratada quando sua hora de frequentar tais lugares chegasse!

Às vezes coincidia de irem juntos para faculdade, outras, os horários não encaixavam. Ambos eram extremamente sociáveis na faculdade e tinham vários amigos em comum, apesar dos cursos diferentes que faziam. Saíam juntos pras baladas e flertavam sempre, muito! Kurt não era exatamente bonito: magro, franzino, tinha 1,70 cm, um pouco mais baixo que Rachel, usava o cabelo quase raspado, mas tinha uma alegria de viver e um sorriso tão contagiante que acabava sempre tendo algum belo carinha na sua cama. A diferença é que Kurt concluía suas conquistas e muitas vezes investia em namoros. Rachel preferia ficar só no flerte, até levava uma menina ou outra pra cama de vez em quando, mas nunca passava de uma noite. Não queria complicações pra sua vida, principalmente por causa do "paizinho"!

\- Poxa Rachel, a Julia é tão gente boa, porque não dá uma chance pra ela outra vez? Você me disse que ela é ótima na cama, além disso, é linda e tá apaixonada por você!  
\- Bibaaa, realiza comigo uma coisinha... imagina uma namorada na minha vida... eu faço o que com ela quando o "paizinho" chegar aqui? Além do mais, não quero ninguém no meu pé! Esqueceu dos meus planos? Eu quero me dar bem com um cara montado na grana! E qual a mulher que vai aceitar que sua namorada tenha um "Patrocinador" que banque ela? Acorda!  
\- Isso é verdade! Ai, mas ela é tão legal e eu queria tanto que você um dia se apaixonasse por alguém!  
\- Ei, não me roga praga não tá bom! Não vou me apaixonar e muito menos por essas loucas que já se acham donas da gente só porque demos uma trepadinha! Tô fora, Nêgo! Eu quero é me dar bem! Aí vou poder ter a mulher que eu quiser e também dispensá-las quando me cansar! Como diz aquela musiquinha... "não sou de ninguém!"  
\- Ah, Rachel, mas se apaixonar é tão bom! Mesmo que não dê certo depois, só o sentimento já faz a gente se sentir tão vivo... tão mais feliz! Parece que o mundo ganha cores mais vibrantes quando estamos amando!

Olhando pro amigo com cara de ironia e descrença, disse...

\- Sei... depois sou eu que fico ouvindo suas lamúrias quando eles te dão um pé no traseiro! Muito romântico isso, mas nem um pouco prático! Não quero saber de me amarrar em ninguém que não seja meu "Patrocinador", mulher então, nem pensar! Por isso nada de segundos encontros, nada de repetir dose, uma noite tá bom e como dizem em inglês... NEXT!  
\- Então só tenho a lamentar, mas se não quer se envolver, o melhor é não passar do segundo encontro mesmo. Tem até aquela piadinha sobre o que uma lésbica leva no segundo encontro, conhece?

Rachel pensou um pouco e falou...

\- Não sei, o que é?  
\- As malas!

Ambos riram e ela então decidiu completar a piada...

\- Pior que é verdade, mas e os gays? O que levam no segundo encontro?

Kurt, com conhecimento de causa, falou prontamente...

\- Nada! Eles não aparecem no segundo encontro!

E saíram de mãos dadas gargalhando.

Cinco anos já haviam passado desde que Rachel saíra do orfanato. Sua vida estava transcorrendo como planejava. Tinha dinheiro mais que suficiente pras suas despesas, fazia faculdade como sempre sonhou, curso de Inglês e agora também um de Espanhol. Enfim, estava adquirindo todo o conhecimento que podia, para mais tarde quando decidisse partir e encontrar alguém que fosse fazer a grande diferença na sua vida.

Era um fim de tarde de um dia de semana qualquer, ela e o Sr. Will Carlos tinham acabado de ter um encontro sexual um pouco mais selvagem que o normal. Ele estava deitado por cima dela e de repente Rachel percebeu que a respiração dele não estava muito normal. Tentou erguê-lo e olhar pro rosto dele, mas ele enterrou o nariz em seu pescoço, só conseguiu ver que estava vermelho demais! Foi então que sentiu todo o peso daquele corpanzil de quase 90 quilos relaxar totalmente sobre o seu! Algo errado estava acontecendo e começou a chamar por ele...

\- Paizinho... tá sentindo mal? O que aconteceu? Fala comigo!

O pânico se instalou quando Rachel notou que ele não atendia o seu chamado e muito menos se movia! A respiração, antes acelerada e irregular, agora parecida ter parado de vez e ele não fazia mais som algum! Conseguiu movê-lo para o lado e sair de baixo dele! Tentou de todas as maneiras reanimá-lo, fez respiração boca a boca, bombeou o peito e nada! Não sabia mais o que fazer! Ligou para a emergência e pediu uma ambulância. Em seguida ligou para Kurt.

\- Ainda bem que você tá com esse celular ligado! Aconteceu uma tragédia! Vem pra casa agora por favor, Kurt... correndo!  
\- Nossa Rachel, o que houve? Parece que morreu alguém!  
\- Acho que é isso mesmo! O "paizinho" tá aqui na cama e acho que ele morreu! Já chamei a ambulância... vem pra cá, rápido!  
\- Meu Deus! Chego em cinco minutos!

Quando o socorro chegou, não havia mais o que fazer, fora um infarto fulminante! Eles não queriam nem remover o corpo para o hospital, mas com seu jeito de persuadir e alguns trocados para reforçar, Rachel conseguiu que eles levassem o Sr. Will Carlos, explicando os motivos verdadeiros. Ele era casado, ela era a amante e sua família não podia saber as condições em que ele havia morrido. Era melhor dizer que tinha passado mal na rua e morrido a caminho do hospital. Ele fora alguém fundamental na vida dela e não queria prejudicar a imagem dele diante da família agora que estava morto.

E desse jeito foi!

Saía do hospital com Kurt ao seu lado quando deixou uma lágrima rolar, apertou a mão do amigo e disse...

\- Vou sentir falta dele! Eu tinha certo carinho por ele sabia? E não só porque ele bancava a gente, mas porque já tinha me habituado a ele. Era todo metódico, chato muitas vezes, mas era sempre gentil, educado, um cavalheiro!  
\- Eu sei amiga! E agora, o que vai ser da gente?! Eu vou começar o estágio daqui a alguns meses, mas você sabe que ganha pouco né?! De qualquer jeito, posso tentar arrumar um emprego ao invés do estágio, faço qualquer coisa pra...

Rachel o interrompeu...

\- Não se preocupe com isso agora, eu tenho uma grana guardada, dá pra gente se manter pelo menos por uns seis meses! Até lá eu penso em algo e você já vai tá ganhando a merreca no seu estágio... fica frio!

Entraram no carro e começaram a voltar pra casa, depois de alguns minutos, Kurt falou...

\- Nossa Rachel, não queria pensar nisso, mas acho que você matou o velho de tanto transar com ele!

Rachel olhou pra Kurt e balançou a cabeça sem acreditar no que ouvia...

\- Eu não matei ninguém, seu paspalhão! E ele não era tão velho assim, tinha acabado de fazer 60 anos! Como eu ia adivinhar que ia ter um piripaque depois de uma trepada?! Ele parecia tão saudável!

Kurt deu um sorrisinho de lado e falou...

\- Isso é que eu chamo de mulher fatal! A trepada da morte! Mas ele tinha um leve sorriso nos lábios, aposto como morreu depois de gozar! Quer coisa melhor que isso?!

Rachel deu uma risadinha sem querer...

\- Perde a amiga, mas não perde a piada, né seu palhaço?!

Três meses depois, Rachel já tinha dois novos "paizinhos"! Frequentando o bar de um cinco estrelas da Praia de Ipanema, conheceu um empresário paulista, de 47 anos, que a fazia voar um final de semana a cada 15 dias para estar com ele e fazê-lo esquecer do estresse da sua vida profissional e descansar da esposa eternamente insatisfeita. O segundo encontrou através de um site na Internet, especializado em encontros extraconjugais. Era um diplomata espanhol que cobria sua bela morena de todos os mimos que ela desejava. De ambos ganhava presentes, joias e uma boa soma em dinheiro pra continuar a seguir com seu objetivo de vida.

Kurt já fazia seu estágio, ganhava bem pouco, mas já conseguia comprar suas próprias roupas e pagar as despesas com seu celular, gasolina pra sua scooter e uma baladinha de vez em quando. O resto ainda era bancado por Rachel, ou melhor, pelos "paizinhos".

Mais dois anos se passam e Rachel finalmente se gradua na faculdade em Turismo e Hotelaria. Kurt só colaria grau um ano depois. Na festa de formatura, foi ele o seu par e provavelmente no dele, seria ela. Conheciam muita gente, eram bem populares entre os colegas de faculdade e do estágio, mas amizade mesmo, só um pelo outro. Eram bem reservados com relação à vida que tinham em casa, justamente pra esconder das pessoas o modo como Rachel conseguia mantê-los no padrão de vida que possuíam. Diziam pras pessoas que Rachel era secretária executiva numa multinacional americana e, assim, camuflavam sua verdadeira profissão... "Miché de luxo"!

Os "paizinhos" passaram a se suceder mais rápido que Rachel gostaria. A média de duração passou a ser de 6 meses, alguns mais, outros menos, preferia quando eles eram mais estáveis. Não gostava de passar de um pra outro com tanta frequência, gostava da estabilidade e da confiança que só o tempo construía, mas desde que o Sr. Will Carlos havia morrido, não tinha mais conseguido outro "Patrocinador" tão estável. Mantinha no máximo dois "paizinhos" ao mesmo tempo, não gostava de ter que administrar mentiras ou confusões de horários, nem desagradá-los faltando a algum encontro.

Mais alguns anos se passaram, Rachel tinha agora 28 anos. Nesse período, conhecera toda sorte de homens: jovens, coroas, meio-termo, altos, baixos, magros, gordinhos, carecas, cabeludos, gentis, arrogantes, bons, ruins, pervertidos, parvos, legais, babacas, grandes, médios, pequenos. O que tinham em comum era a capacidade de atenderem sempre às necessidades financeiras de Rachel! Quando percebia que o "paizinho" estava sendo mesquinho de alguma maneira, ela simplesmente tratava de arrumar um substituto bem melhor que o anterior, e assim ia construindo seu patrimônio e sua escada para o topo.

O contato com tantos homens de negócios deu a Rachel a oportunidade de viajar e começar a realizar um de seus desejos, conhecer o mundo! Já havia ido aos EUA, conhecia 8 países diferentes da Europa, mais 6 na América do Sul, o Japão e boa parte do Brasil! Falava fluente inglês, espanhol e italiano, este último, resolvera aprender por ser fã da cultura, arte e música italianas.

Kurt já estava formado e trabalhava numa pequena agência de publicidade e propaganda, a mesma que lhe dera estágio. O salário ainda não era grande coisa, mas já podia andar de carro ao invés de scooter, usar perfume francês pra impressionar e ajudar Rachel nas despesas do apartamento, mesmo sabendo que ela não precisava e nem queria, mas era uma questão de honra pra ele! Ela tinha dado a ele a oportunidade de ter uma vida digna, de se formar, ter um bom trabalho, ser gente de verdade e isso não tinha preço! Se pudesse daria a vida pra proteger a amiga, tinha certeza disso!

Uma madrugada, se encontraram na garagem do prédio, cada um vindo de uma noitada diferente. Kurt ainda sentia no corpo o embate sexual com um belo moreno que havia conhecido na praia. Rachel trazia no rosto um sorriso triunfante e um brilho diferente no olhar! Olhou para Kurt dentro do elevador e ele, sem resistir mais à curiosidade, pergunta...

\- Fala logo vai... que cara é essa de gato que acabou de engolir um suculento ratinho?

Rachel ri enigmática e responde...

\- Hoje eu encontrei o meu pote de ouro no final do arco íris, meu querido! Meu futuro marido!  
\- O que?! Futuro marido?! Mas eu pensei que você fosse ficar com seus "paizinhos" até uns 35 anos! Ah, não me diga que se apaixonou?! Isso seria maravilhoso, Rachel!

Rachel revira os olhos num gesto de impaciência e abre a porta de casa, dizendo...

\- Não viaja, seu sequelado! Quem falou aqui em paixão?! Eu falei que hoje encontrei aquele com quem vou me casar e finalmente ter tudo aquilo que sempre busquei: dinheiro sem limites pra poder ter tudo o que sonhar, tudo o que as "verdinhas" puderem me trazer, entendeu?!  
\- Conheceu como? Quem é esse cara?  
\- Um milionário italiano que conheci na festa do morro da Urca esta noite!  
\- Ué, mas você não foi com um dos "paizinhos" nessa tal festa hoje?  
\- Fui, mas o idiota tinha que ficar resolvendo negócios com um bando de nerds?! Já tava de saco cheio de ficar sozinha só olhando pra paisagem lá de cima, quando surge na minha frente um charmoso coroa com duas taças de champanhe nas mãos...  
\- E...  
\- E aí ele se apresentou... Russel Fabray... melhor, Don Russel Fabray! Conversamos o suficiente para que me resumisse metade de sua vida em pouco mais de duas horas. Disse que havia se divorciado de sua quinta esposa há um ano e que esperava encontrar uma nova mulher em breve, pois não suportava ficar sozinho muito tempo! Que achava as brasileiras maravilhosas e que seu sonho era casar-se com uma!

Deu uma risada que Kurt já conhecia muito bem como de pura ironia e continuou...

\- Eu já tava pensando nele pra ser meu próximo "paizinho", quando o idiota do Luiz surgiu do meio dos Nerds e foi interromper nossa conversa! Cumprimentou todo entusiasmado o Russel e me perguntou se eu sabia quem ele era. Sem esperar resposta, começou a me falar do patrimônio que o homem tinha espalhado por vários pontos do globo: hotéis, um castelo-hotel no vale do Loire na França, um casino-hotel em Las Vegas, uma vinícola da família na região da Toscana, uma empresa de design de produtos com sede em Roma e filiais na França, nos EUA e agora no Brasil também! Enfim, um "miliardário" playboy cinquentão, que bota todo mundo pra trabalhar pra ele e fica correndo o mundo atrás de mulheres e diversão!  
\- Minha nossa! E o que faz a Senhorita Pretensão achar que pode ser a próxima mulher dele? Eu sei que você é bonita, Rachel, mas se o coroa é tão rico, bonitão e um tremendo bon vivant, mulher linda é o que não deve faltar em volta dele! O que vai te tornar especial no meio delas todas?

Com a certeza que só seu instinto e confiança lhe davam, ela respondeu:

\- Alguns sinais... primeiro o interesse dele foi inegável! Me achou além de bonita, inteligente, bem formada, principalmente quando comecei a conversar com ele em italiano. Depois, não se importou nem mesmo com o fato de eu estar com o Luiz, demonstrando claramente seu interesse e me dando esse cartão aqui ó...

E balançou o cartão diante dos olhos de Kurt, continuou...

\- E por fim, algo que vocês homens não estão muito familiarizados, minha intuição me diz que é ele! Bastaram duas horas de conversa pra eu saber que ele seria alguém importante nessa minha trajetória, e isso eu não sei explicar, simplesmente senti que será assim!  
\- Essa é boa, não sabia que era chegada a essas coisas de sobrenatural!  
\- Seu pateta! Não sou mesmo! Só que tive uma sensação estranha quando me aproximei dele e algo martelava na minha cabeça... é esse o homem! É ele com quem irá se casar e que mudará sua vida! Não acredito em bobagens, mas ouvia isso claramente dentro da minha cabeça! Isso se chama intuição, apenas isso, in-tu-i-ção!  
\- Bem, então me convide pro casório tá bom? Mas veja se convida algum italiano bonitão gay... quero casar também... na Espanha já tá podendo!

E ambos ficaram até de manhã conversando sobre o tal milionário italiano e rindo das bobagens que entremeavam a conversa.

Quatro meses depois, Russel Fabray e Rachel berrys, trocavam alianças numa Capela de Las Vegas. A cerimônia foi assistida por Kurt e meia dúzia de amigos de pôquer de Russel. A lua-de-mel seria no Hotel-cassino do noivo e depois iriam curtir o sol do Caribe nas Bahamas.

Rachel finalmente havia realizado parte do seu desejo, mas minutos antes da cerimônia, um detalhe tirou o brilho do seu sorriso... um contrato pré-nupcial!

Russel já havia passado por vários casamentos e seus advogados já sabiam como agir cada vez que seu cliente mais ilustre resolvia casar com alguma bela modelete de qualquer ponto do mundo. No contrato dizia que, em caso de divórcio, Rachel não teria direito a nada da fortuna do marido. Só seria dela aquilo que ele resolvesse dar a ela no seu nome. Se decidisse se separar dele em menos de um ano, só teria direito a uma pensão de 5.000 dólares pelo período de um ano e nada mais! Caso ficasse mais que um ano casada, teria direito a 200.000 dólares por cada ano de casamento e uma pensão de 20.000 dólares mensais pelo número de anos de duração do enlace.

Claro que pra qualquer mulher comum, que levava para o casamento somente seus dotes físicos, aquele contrato pré-nupcial era bastante vantajoso também! Mas para a ambiciosa Rachel era um insulto!

Assinou o tal contrato, não tinha saída! Ou assinava ou não haveria casamento, e apesar de contrariada, Rachel sabia que poderia ainda assim conseguir muita coisa daquela união!

Após a cerimônia foram todos para a cobertura do Hotel-cassino de Russel, onde uma comemoração os aguardava, com poucos convidados, mas muito champanhe francês e caviar iraniano.

Rachel disfarçava bem seu descontentamento diante dos convidados e de seu marido, mas de Kurt, que a conhecia como a própria mão, não tinha como fugir. Ele se aproximou e perguntou baixinho...

\- Essa ruguinha aí entre os olhos é por conta de que hein?

Rachel olhou para ele com cara de indignada e falou entredentes...

\- Meu maridinho querido que me pregou uma peça momentos antes do casamento! Fui obrigada a assinar uma droga de contrato pré-nupcial que me deixa sem direito a nada em caso de separação, ou então, me dá um "cala boca" se eu conseguir aturá-lo por mais de um ano! Um bom filho da p...!  
\- Nossa, Bi! E você achando que ia dar o golpe do baú, hein?! Que zica!

Kurt achava graça da irritação de Rachel porque no fundo sabia que ela encontraria um jeito de se dar bem com aquele casamento de algum modo! Ela falou mais irritada ainda com a cara de riso dele...

\- Maior traíra você! Ao invés de me dar força, fica aí com essa cara de riso, se divertindo à custa da minha desgraça! Tudo bem, mas fique sabendo que essa foi a primeira e última viagem "boca livre" que você faz às minhas custas, sua bicha feia! Arrume um macho que te banque também e tomara que ele seja muito ruim de cama e tenha o pau pequeno!  
\- E quem tá rindo de você aqui, hein sua mal humorada?! Sorria, boba... é seu casamento hoje! Ele pode não ser o Príncipe Encantado, mas é um charme de coroa e miliardário, como você mesma diz! Então, use desse seu charme e aproveite! Sei que vai dar um jeito e esse contrato vai ser apenas um detalhe sem importância!  
\- Não sei por que eu ainda perco tempo com um ser feio e abestalhado como você! Ah, e pode ir ficando naquela merdinha de apartamento, porque da próxima vez que for ao Brasil, vou fazer esse filho de uma vaca comprar um tremendo apê de frente pro mar no meu nome! Você vai ver, ou não me chamo Rachel berry... ops, esqueci... Rachel Fabray!  
\- Bruxa!

E depois de alguns minutos de diálogos recheados de insultos e farpas, Rachel já estava mais descontraída e ria a valer dos comentários jocosos de Kurt. Num determinado momento ele perguntou:

\- Ele não tem uma filha?  
\- Quem?  
\- Seu marido, oras! Deixa de ser tonta, mulher! Foi você mesma que me contou que ele tem uma filha que vive meio reclusa na Vinícola deles lá na Toscana, não foi?  
\- Afe... é mesmo! Tinha até esquecido dessa aí! Ah, sei lá... acho que ele nem convidou... sabe que ela não viria mesmo!  
\- E porque não viria?  
\- Porque ela deve conhecer muito bem o pai que tem. Sabe que eu sou sua sexta ou sétima mulher em menos de dez anos. Deve tá é cansada de assistir aos casamentos dele, cada vez com uma mulher mais jovem e num ponto diferente do globo! Se fosse eu, também não me daria ao trabalho depois do segundo. Casar mais de duas vezes não é nem burrice, é palhaçada mesmo!  
\- Ai, mona... como você é amarga! Cruzes, puro fel! Pois eu acredito no amor e caso mil vezes se assim for preciso pra encontrar meu grande amor! Pena que as leis não me deixem casar nem uma vez sequer!  
\- Era só o que faltava mesmo! Se pudesse, você já teria casado umas 15 vezes, cada vez que se apaixona por um desses derrotados que encontra pelo caminho! Acha que vai ser pra sempre e que vão se casar logo que aprovarem a lei! Tome vergonha nessa sua cara desconjuntada!  
\- Tá bom... eu também te amo! Mas voltando lá pra sua "filha postiça", porque ela vive reclusa?  
\- Filha?! A mulher tem quase 40 anos, é bem mais velha que eu! Não sei o motivo, ele não entrou muito em detalhes, parece que morreu o cara que ela amava num acidente, sei lá! O que sei é que ela não sai da Vinícola há mais de 2 anos, o máximo que faz é ir de vez em quando na Vila mais próxima.  
\- Coitada! Ela devia ser muito apaixonada pelo cara que morreu!  
\- Viu só como paixão só traz prejuízo pra gente?! Inclusive mental! O que ouvi um amigo dele comentar uma vez, é que ela não bate muito bem das ideias, ficou meio doida, sabe?! Fala sozinha, às vezes fica dias sem tomar banho, trocar de roupa ou pentear os cabelos. Que uma hora é um doce de pessoa, gentil, simpática, meiga, mas pode ficar dias sem falar com ninguém, nem mesmo com os funcionários. E dizem que nesses dias, não há alma que consiga arrancar uma palavra dela! O Russel acha que foi excesso de remédios que ajudou ela a ficar assim. Era remédio pra depressão, remédio pra dormir, remédio pra acordar, remédio pra sorrir...  
\- Nossa, então a coisa é séria mesmo! Tenho uma pena de gente doida, sabia?!  
\- Mesmo?! Então é por isso que tem tanta autopiedade, né?!  
\- Engraçadinha! E você não tem curiosidade em conhecer sua enteada?  
\- Pra ser sincera, de doido eu quero distância! Se ele que é pai fica longe dela, imagina se eu vou me preocupar em arrumar sarna pra me coçar! Deixa ela pra lá, um dia se acontecer, tudo bem, vou tentar ser gentil, mas se não encontrar com ela nunca, que diferença vai fazer?!  
\- É mesmo... melhor não se envolver! Mas ele não visita a filha?  
\- Ele fala com ela ao telefone uma vez por semana, quando ela não tá atacada da mudez! Mas parece que faz quase um ano que não vai até lá e, pelos planos dele de viajar comigo, acho que vai ficar outro tanto sem ir. Pra mim melhor ainda!  
\- Mas eu acho isso descaso da parte dele! Se eu tivesse uma filha nessas condições, não ficaria tanto tempo longe dela, afinal ele é o pai né?! Pô, tinha que apoiar e ajudar a filha a sair dessa!  
\- Mas eu acho que ele foge porque não sabe como lidar com isso. Loucura tem cura?  
\- Sei lá se tem cura, mas vai ver ela não é completamente louca, só tá assim por causa da depressão! Deve ser muito doloroso perder quem se ama de verdade!  
\- Lá vem o romantiquinho outra vez! Me poupe dos seus devaneios, Kurt! A mulher é doida sim e acho que não tem cura pra isso não, portanto, melhor não ficar muito perto também!  
\- E a mãe dela?  
\- Morreu de câncer quando ela tinha 6 anos de idade. Foi criada pela avó, mãe do Russel, que também já faleceu.  
\- E ela não tem mais ninguém? Irmãos, primos, tios?  
\- Que eu saiba, de família só o pai mesmo! A mãe era francesa e mudou pra Itália quando casou com Russel. Não sei se deixou familiares na França. Da parte do Russel, ele não tem irmãos também, logo...  
\- Tadinha, sozinha mesmo... que nem a gente!  
\- Como que nem a gente?! Não tem nem comparação né?! Ela conheceu a mãe, foi criada pela avó, sabia quem era o pai, sempre foi milionária, nunca precisou se preocupar com dinheiro... a gente não! Maior perrengue pra ter uma muda de roupas! Só não passamos fome por conta da caridade alheia! Você nunca conheceu seus pais nem família nenhuma, eu lembro pouco da minha mãe hippie, sempre doidona, minha avó me rejeitava... vai comparar a situação dela com a nossa?!  
\- Ora Rachel, não tô falando de grana, tô falando de solidão! Vai ver ela ficou assim por se sentir sozinha, sem o amparo de alguém! Você sabe o quanto isso é ruim, eu também sei muito bem! Se não fosse você, não sei o que teria sido de mim!  
\- Garanto que teria sobrevivido do mesmo jeito, talvez não tivesse se formado ou dirigido um carro zero, mas com certeza teria sobrevivido, fazendo alguém rir por aí! Agora eu garanto que se tivesse a sorte que ela teve de nascer milionária, não ia ficar perdendo meu tempo nem o resto da minha preciosa vida, enfurnada dentro de uma vinícola, me intoxicando de remédios e vendo o tempo passar por mim! Ela ficou louca porque foi burra e não soube reconhecer a vida boa que tinha... aliás, que tem! Autopiedade é sintoma claro de burrice!  
\- Falou a voz da sapiência e da frieza glacial!  
\- Vai catar seu próximo "amor pra vida toda" vai... chega de entupir meus ouvidos de besteira!  
\- Porque eu gosto de você... me explica vai... por quê? É a coisa mais sem sentido desse mundo! - suspirou o pobre rapaz afetadamente, indo fazer o que ela sugeriu.


	3. novos caminhos

A vinha e o girassol

 **Capitulo3**

 **Novos caminhos...**

\- Foi um prazer fazer negócio com vocês! Que naquele apartamento vocês tenham tantas alegrias como eu e minha família tivemos!

A jovem senhora estava feliz com a venda do seu apartamento, tinha conseguido um bom preço por ele e poderia finalmente fechar o negócio com a cobertura com que há muito sonhava.

Rachelcumprimentou-a sorrindo e também muito feliz por finalmente ver um de seus sonhos realizados, um apartamento de frente para o mar!

Estava casada há pouco mais de 6 meses. E hoje, ali naquele escritório do Oficio de Notas onde havia assinado a escritura do seu imóvel, olhava em triunfo pra Kurt ao seu lado! Só eles sabiam o que ela dizia com o olhar! Russel estava no escritório de sua empresa de design de produtos, fechando um grande negócio, e ambos tinham combinado de almoçar juntos pra comemorar o presente de Iara. Mas ela fizera questão de ter Kurt ao seu lado naquele momento, tudo de importante que acontecera na sua vida após os 13 anos, havia sido presenciado por Kurt e ele não poderia estar fora de mais um.

\- Tô feliz demais por você, Bruxa! Mas vou ficar triste em não te ter mais comigo no apartamento quando estiver aqui no Rio!  
\- Até parece que vou conseguir ficar longe de você quando estiver na cidade! Sou seu carma eterno, Bi, esqueceu disso?! Além do mais, Copacabana e Ipanema são do lado, você pode vir a pé aqui pra casa se quiser, ou melhor, vem dormir aqui comigo quando eu estiver sem o Russel, claro!

Kurt sorria sinceramente feliz pelo sucesso da amiga. Estava pendurado no braço dela, como sempre fazia desde que eram crianças. Adorava tê-la por alguns dias que fosse, sentia falta demais da convivência com ela, que agora se resumia a uma semana a cada dois meses, quando Rachelvinha ao Brasil.

Ela viajava pelo mundo acompanhando o marido, tinha todas as coisas materiais que sempre sonhara desde criança, mas ainda não tinha a principal: a autonomia pra fazer o que quisesse! Russel era um bon vivant nato, não era ciumento nem controlador e deixava a jovem esposa fazer o que quisesse, desde que ela estivesse sempre ao lado dele nas viagens.

Rachelpor sua vez adorava aquela vida de puro luxo, satisfazia as vontades do marido na cama e conseguia dele qualquer coisa que apenas imaginasse somente com um olhar mais doce. Contudo, sabia que era questão de tempo estar novamente sozinha e poder voltar a morar no Brasil. Adorava aquela cidade e queria estar perto da sua gente, da sua cultura e principalmente do amigo querido. O mundo era maravilhoso pra se conhecer e ter muitas estórias pra contar depois, mas sua morada era no Rio de janeiro e era para aquele belo apartamento que havia acabado de comprar naquela manhã, que pensava em mudar em no máximo dois anos.

Russel já ia completar 60 anos, era ainda um homem bonitão, um típico italiano, pele levemente bronzeada, cabelos grisalhos e olhos verdes. Mantinha uma excelente forma física para sua idade e tinha dentes perfeitos e bem cuidados, mas Rachelsabia que jamais sentiria por ele algo além do que um carinho por ser um bom homem pra ela. Ele era divertido, gentil e fazia todas as vontades de sua mulher. Só que ela queria mesmo era um bom saldo no banco e dali um tempo voltar ao Brasil em definitivo pra fazer o que quisesse de sua vida. Separar dele era só questão de tempo e de quanto pretendia acumular em sua conta. Estava perdida nesses pensamentos, quando Kurt a fez voltar a real:

\- Você tá gostando de estar casada?  
\- Não sinto diferença entre estar casada e quando tinha os "paizinhos", pra mim apenas voltei a ter somente um homem ao invés de variar tanto! Mas o que tô adorando mesmo são nossas viagens, o que aprendo com as coisas que vejo pelo mundo afora! Ele é um cara legal e sabe ser muito engraçado quando quer ou quando bebe um pouco mais da conta... o que é praticamente todos os dias!  
\- Mas você gosta dele, Iara? Conseguiria ficar casada com ele até um dos dois morrer? Ficaria feliz vivendo com alguém que não ama, por quem nunca vai sentir o tesão da paixão?  
\- Eu já te falei, meu querido! Não posso sentir falta de algo que nunca conheci na vida! A gente só sente vontade de ter novamente algo que já experimentou um dia. Eu não conheço esse sentimento que você fala tanto, nunca me apaixonei por ninguém, então pra mim essa situação está ótima! Não sinto o tal vazio que dizem que quem não ama sente, tudo uma grande bobagem! Quando não estou de muito bom humor ou triste por algum motivo, pego meu cartão de créditos sem limites e vou às compras! Depois de visitar umas três ou quatro lojinhas, meu humor fica excelente e um sorriso de orelha a orelha não sai da minha cara!  
\- Hahahaha! Ai, Iara... só você mesmo! Se não te conhecesse como conheço, te acharia a rainha da futilidade!  
\- E quem disse que não sou?! Adooooro coisas fúteis! Deixe o sério da vida pros chatos e pros filósofos... eu quero é me divertir!

E voltou a olhar o amigo, dessa vez um pouco mais séria...

\- Mas respondendo a sua pergunta... eu não pretendo ficar casada com ele muito tempo não, no máximo até completar dois anos! Ele já tá ficando bem coroa, mas você acredita que o cara de pau ainda fica flertando com um monte de mulher quase nas minhas barbas!  
\- Sério?! E você não liga?  
\- Nem um pouco! Queria mais era que ele arrumasse umas amantes pra gente transar menos e eu poder arrumar alguma diversão de vez em quando. Tô sentindo falta de mulher, mas ele não me dá espaço e eu não vou arriscar né?! Então fico na minha!  
\- Então daqui a menos de dois anos, você tá solteira de novo? Vem morar aqui né?!  
\- Claro que venho! Pra gente cair na vida outra vez! Mas eu também tenho tido umas ideias aqui que podem adiar um pouco...  
\- Que ideias? Xiiii, lá vem bomba! Quando você tem ideias com essa cara de maldade é porque o babado é fortíssimo! Me conta logo o que é!

Rachelsorriu com malícia e começou a contar ao amigo o que pretendia...

\- Bem, se eu ficar casada por dois anos, o contrato pré-nupcial diz que terei direito a 400.000 dólares de indenização e mais 20.000 dólares por mês de pensão por mais dois anos. Se ficar menos de um ano não terei direito a nada! Eu tenho feito meu pezinho de meia, já tenho uma grana razoável no banco e se tudo der certo e conseguir ficar os dois anos com ele, acho que até lá já terei conseguido juntar em torno de um milhão de dólares, mais esse apartamento que ele me deu hoje, acho que poderia ficar tranquila! Porém...  
\- Porém...  
\- O Russel é multimilionário! Tem grana a dar com pau e só tem uma herdeira que é solteirona e completamente doida, não aproveita nada dessa fortuna toda! Você não acha uma pena eu sair desse casamento e deixar pra outra ou então só pra tal "Lelé da cuca" uma fortuna dessas?!  
\- Mas ela, mesmo sendo maluquinha, vai ser herdeira dele de qualquer jeito! Hum, não entendi ainda! O que tá se passando nessa cabecinha malvada, hein?

Rachelolhou pra ele com um sorriso irônico e fez um gesto como se embalasse um neném. Kurt arregalou os olhos e entendeu imediatamente o que ela tinha em mente...

\- Não acredito nisso! Você quer engravidar do coroa?  
\- Exatamente! Tenho pensado tanto nisso nos últimos dois meses, que já até me vi barriguda e comprando roupinhas de bebê!  
\- Iara, acho que você tá mais doida que a filha do homem! E desde quando você nasceu pra ser mãe?! Logo você que sempre foi tão individualista nos seus planos!

Rachelolhou para ele surpresa e arqueando as sobrancelhas questionou...

\- Individualista é?! E quem cuidou de você, hein sua Biba mal agradecida?!

Ele sorriu abraçando a amiga e se redimindo falou...

\- Eu fui a salvação da sua alma, minha querida! Mas confesse que com todas as outras pessoas que passaram pela sua vida, você sempre arrancou delas o que quis e depois as descartou. Quer mais individualismo que isso?!  
\- Bem, verdade! Mas nem por isso, deixo de beneficiar alguém com o meu egoísmo. Pense comigo, tendo um filho dele eu vou ficar milionária, mas e o bebê? Será milionário também! Então, apesar de engravidar pra ficar rica, vou acabar beneficiando por tabela outro ser! E vou poder ter um bando de babás e empregadas para pajear o meu bebê e eu cair na gandaia! Além do mais seria um desperdício deixar todo o dinheiro de Russel só pra filha doida dele! Ela vai fazer o que com a grana? Vai acabar indo parar nas mãos de algum espertalhão!  
\- Ou espertalhona como você, né?!

E caíram na risada mais uma vez. Chegaram ao restaurante pra encontrar Russel e tiveram um agradável fim de tarde.

A partir daquele dia, a ideia de engravidar tomou mais força ainda na mente de Rachele, para uma jovem saudável como ela, bastaram alguns poucos meses e sua vontade estava realizada! O teste de farmácia confirmou e Racheldecidiu fazer o exame de sangue pra dar a notícia ao marido com ele nas mãos.

Estavam no Castelo de Russel no Vale do Loire, na França. Era um típico castelo do século XVIII, com mais de 40 quartos, que também era hotel e curso de gastronomia. Rachelmandou preparar um jantar especial e quando ele chegou à suíte, após uma reunião de negócios, estava impecavelmente vestida e com o envelope nas mãos. Ele estranhou toda aquela arrumação em volta e perguntou curioso...

\- É alguma data especial que eu deixei de lembrar?

Rachelestendeu o envelope e respondeu sedutora...

\- É uma data especial sim, mas não deixou de lembrar e sim passará a lembrar daqui por diante... parabéns, papai!

Rachelde repente viu o semblante de Russel se transformar! Primeiro ficou de boca aberta por um longo tempo, depois franziu o cenho como se não acreditasse que aquilo era possível! Pegou o envelope com avidez e o leu! Começou a balançar a cabeça negando o que tinha acabado de ler, o que lhe inundava a mente...

\- Não pode ser! Não acredito nisso! Não... não... não!

Ela percebeu que a surpresa não era nem um pouco agradável pra ele e ficou assustada com o modo como ele andava de um lado para o outro da suíte, lendo repetidamente o papel do exame e negando com o tom de voz subindo cada vez mais!

\- Isso só pode ser um pesadelo! Como aconteceu?! Não pode ser!

Rachelcomeçou a ficar irritada com aquela reação dele e falou irônica...

\- Como aconteceu?! Bem, só pode ter sido numa das trepadas que demos, é assim que se faz neném, lembra?! Ou você acha que é filho do Divino Espírito Santo? Se não queria filhos, porque nunca me falou sobre isso? Eu teria tentado evitar!

Ele olhou pra Racheldesconcertado, passou a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos e disse como que pra si mesmo...

\- Eu não achava que fosse possível mais! Minha contagem de espermas sempre foi muito baixa, a minha primeira mulher engravidou por pura sorte! Depois dela, nunca mais consegui engravidar outra mulher em toda minha vida... e isso já tem quase 40 anos! Minha filha ser concebida foi praticamente um milagre da natureza e agora você me vem com essa! Como vou ser pai já na idade de ser avô?! Eu jamais imaginaria uma coisa dessas!

Rachelestava mesmo irritada agora! Ainda bem que tinha certeza que o filho era dele! Se ele não queria, o problema não era dela, e sim dele...

\- Pois eu sinto muito se você não esperava! O fato é que o filho é seu e agora não é apenas a sua filha que é um milagre da natureza, esse aqui também é e não há nada que me faça desistir dele! Você será pai outra vez! Sinto muito se não gostou da novidade!

Russel agora parecia ter caído na real, se acalmou um pouco e começou a falar, num tom mais controlado e triste...

\- Eu sinto muito se te decepcionei com minha reação negativa a essa notícia, mas jamais me vi sendo pai novamente! Eu nunca fui um bom pai! Não estive presente na vida de minha filha! Quando a mãe dela morreu, nós já estávamos separados, mas ao invés de ficar com minha filha e cuidar dela, eu preferi deixá-la aos cuidados da minha mãe. Eu era muito jovem ainda, não queria a responsabilidade de uma criança na minha vida, ainda mais menina! Eu sempre fui um Bon Vivant, queria era ter várias mulheres, liberdade pra fazer o que bem entendesse e uma criança dependente de mim, certamente me atrapalharia e muito! Eu a via alguns dias durante duas vezes por ano, no Natal e no aniversário dela. Sempre dei tudo de material que o dinheiro pode comprar, mas não participei da vida dela, não conheço minha filha! Eu a deixei de lado por vários motivos: egoísmo, falta de compreensão com as escolhas que ela fez depois de adulta, mas principalmente pela minha incapacidade em ser um bom pai! Eu não sei me dedicar a alguém desse jeito! Não sei dar amor nesse nível... simplesmente não sei!

Rachelse aproximou dele e sentiu sinceridade nas suas palavras. Percebeu que de alguma forma eles se pareciam, pois assim como ela, ele também era individualista e só pensava no seu bem estar e nos seus prazeres pessoais. Então sentiu medo também! Lembrou da conversa com Kurt e pensou se seria capaz de ser uma boa mãe para aquele pequeno ser que gerava. Se conseguiria superar seu egoísmo e dar a ele o amor incondicional que as mães dão aos filhos ou seria como Russel e abandonaria a filha aos cuidados de terceiros?

No fundo havia engravidado somente pra ter mais dinheiro! Pretendia fazer o que Russel havia feito, deixar seu filho aos cuidados de empregados e babás. Será que conseguiria ser diferente algum dia?

Um enorme nó se formou em seu peito, sentiu o estômago revirar e, mais rápido que foi capaz de correr até o banheiro, viu uma golfada ocre sair de sua boca e sujar o chão da suíte, inundando o ambiente com o odor desagradável das coisas mal digeridas!

Apesar de estar longe do amigo, Rachelfalava com Kurt ao telefone quase todos os dias e foi pra ele que ligou assim que Russel entrou no banho...

\- Que voz é essa Iara? Aconteceu alguma coisa? Não vá me dizer que matou o "véio" que nem fez com o "paizinho" Will?  
\- Aiii... não sei como ainda tenho a ideia imbecil de ligar pra você em momentos como esse!  
\- Tá bom, desculpa... tô percebendo que a coisa é séria... o que houve?

Racheldeu um longo suspiro e falou...

\- Eu tô grávida!  
\- Ai, não acredito! Eu vou ser tio! Então você tava falando sério mesmo quando disse que pensava em engravidar! Mas já? Não tem nem três meses que falamos sobre isso e...  
\- Cala essa matraca, Kurt! Se eu te liguei é porque tô precisando desabafar com alguém... só tenho você no mundo pra isso!  
\- Cruzes! Eu aqui feliz em saber que vou ser tio e você aí toda destilando fel... o que foi?  
\- Ele detestou saber que vai ser pai outra vez! Quase teve uma síncope aqui e pior de tudo, os motivos dele mexeram comigo! Eu me vi ali, identificada com ele e com o que ele sentia, foi horrível! Agora não sei o que fazer! Acho que eu também não quero filhos! Eu não vou ser uma boa mãe, pior, eu vou ser péssima mãe! Não sou capaz de amar nesse nível, que nem ele falou! Não sou capaz...

Kurt a interrompeu...

\- Hey, hey, hey... peraê! A gente tá falando da mesma Rachelque eu conheço? A mesma Racheltopetuda e arrogante, mas que me protegia da molecada abusada lá do orfanato? A mesma Rachelque cuidou de mim e que me deu uma formação universitária e a chance de ser alguém nesse mundo? A mesma Rachelque eu adoro e que sei que me ama também? É da mesma pessoa que estamos falando?  
\- Ah, Kurt... você tá falando isso, mas sabe muito bem que eu não fui mãe pra você, mas como uma irmã! Sou sua amiga, você não foi dependente de mim pra aprender a andar, a falar, a comer... eu nunca me dediquei a ser humano algum nesse mundo! Não vou saber ser mãe, ter alguém que dependa de mim pra tudo pelos próximos 15 anos, não sirvo pra isso! Lembra como sou individualista?!  
\- E o que pretende fazer, hein? Abortar seu filho?

Ele falou com indignação na voz e aquelas palavras causaram um enorme desconforto em Iara, e mais uma vez ela enjoou! Disse com a voz quase sumida...

\- Não sei o que fazer! Vou tomar um remédio para enjoo e vou dormir. Amanhã as ideias vão estar mais claras pra mim... vou pensar...  
\- Iara, por favor não faça nenhuma bobagem pra se arrepender depois! Filho é uma benção na vida de uma mulher e pode ser na sua também, pense nisso! Mesmo que você não tenha todo esse sentimento maternal em você, então pense no seu plano inicial... não era pra engravidar a fim de ter um herdeiro dos Fabray? Então que seja! Depois você vai para um analista resolver suas crises de consciência e de egoísmo, mas não mate seu filho, por favor!

Kurt apelava para o mínimo que pudesse existir de amor maternal em Iara. Ficara tão feliz com a notícia da amiga ter um filho, que a tristeza de saber que ela não queria mais, o arrasava! Do outro lado, ouviu-a dizer quase num murmúrio...

\- Tá bom! Agora já tá feito! Seja o que Deus quiser! Que venha saudável! Nos falamos depois... beijos...

Kurt ouviu o click do outro lado da linha. Ficou horas passando a limpo toda sua vida e de Iara.

 _"Um filho! Nossa, quem diria! Quem sabe é através dessa criança que você vai aprender a ver o mundo com outros olhos, com outros valores, amiga!"_

Nos meses que se seguiram, o ritmo de viagens de Rachele o marido diminuíram bastante em virtude da gravidez. Ela enjoou demais nos três primeiros meses e, além disso, parecia que Russel havia perdido totalmente o interesse pela mulher. Não a procurava mais para sexo e tinha um rol de desculpas esfarrapadas para chegar tarde em casa ou viajar sozinho. Por essa razão, depois do quinto mês de gravidez, Rachelresolveu ir para o Rio de Janeiro ficar com Kurt. Ele a paparicava e era o companheiro perfeito para aquela fase extremamente delicada na vida dela.

Estavam sentados na varanda do apartamento de Iara, olhando o sol se pôr atrás da "Pedra Bonita", quando Rachelfala num tom desanimado:

\- Eu acho que logo logo o Russel vai pedir o divórcio! Ele simplesmente não tem mais interesse algum por mim, nem me olha mais e parece ter horror de me tocar, como se eu tivesse virado uma santa, a mãe intocável do filho dele! Era só o que me faltava!  
\- Bem, você assinou o tal contrato pré-nupcial e já tem garantidos 200.000 dólares por já estar há mais de um ano com ele, mas e se ele pedir o divórcio? Você leva o que?  
\- Se ele pedir o divórcio agora, eu ganho o dobro da indenização, ou seja, 400.000 dólares além da pensão. Só que agora tem uma grande diferença, um filho! Por isso eu tô tranquila e quero mais é que ele tenha um bando de amantes pra me deixar em paz! Não é isso que me deixa desanimada...  
\- O que é então?  
\- Eu não queria ser mãe! Não tenho esse tal instinto maternal coisa nenhuma! Não sei o que fazer com essa criança! E nem adianta me olhar com esse olhar de acusação... eu não sinto culpa por isso! Sinto muito, mas não vou fingir! O que eu faço?!  
\- O que faz?! Pare de pensar bobagens e receba bem o seu filho! Aliás, filha! A nossa lindinha vai ser a coisa mais querida, fofa e amada! Se não for por você, mãe desnaturada, com certeza será por mim! Vou ser o tio mais babão do mundo! Ah, e por falar nisso, já pensou no nome? Deixa eu escolher, vai Iara!  
\- Pra quê? Pra colocar Kurtelsa, que nem o tio demente?  
\- Tão sem graça você! Sabe que eu adoro Beatriz, por causa daquela música linda do Milton Nascimento?! Coloca Beatriz vai... eu sei que você gosta também!  
\- Tá bom, seja o que for. Não tô nem aí pra como essa criança vai se chamar! O pai nem liga também! Vai ser outra que ele vai abandonar que nem fez com a filha. Caramba, você sabe que só agora eu me dei conta que nunca soube o nome da filha dele?!  
\- Sério? Ele nunca falou o nome dela?  
\- Nunca! Pra você vê, ele tem tanto horror em ser pai que nem o nome da filha fala e eu também nunca me interessei em saber. Só falta ser Beatriz também né?!

 **DOIS MESES DEPOIS...**

A notícia caiu como uma bomba sobre Iara! Ela ouvia o noticiário na TV sem conseguir assimilar direito as palavras ditas num tom monocórdio pelo repórter! No minuto seguinte o telefone toca, Kurt aflito do outro lado da linha pergunta:

\- Iara, sua TV tá ligada?  
\- Tá sim, mas não tô acreditando no que acabei de ouvir!  
\- Eu vou providenciar as passagens e já tô indo praí! Amanhã estaremos lá... quer que eu ligue pra alguém?  
\- Não sei o que fazer, Kurt! Tô em estado de choque ainda, não consigo pensar em nada!  
\- Me espera, amiga, já tô chegando... em 10 minutinhos tô aí!

A notícia da morte de Russel era como uma bigorna a martelar insistentemente na cabeça de Iara! O jatinho em que viajava com mais duas mulheres e um outro empresário, havia caído nos Pirineus, uma cadeia de montanhas entre a França e a Espanha. Os corpos estavam em Andorra, um pequeno país incrustado naquelas montanhas geladas e ela, como esposa, deveria agir imediatamente pra liberação do corpo e medidas legais pertinentes. Mas ela estava perdida, não sabia o que fazer, como agir! Kurt toca a campainha...

\- Meu Deus, nem consigo acreditar! Já reservei as passagens pela Internet, só temos que confirmar o pagamento agora. Amanhã embarcamos para Paris e de lá para Andorra! Quem eram as pessoas que estavam com ele?  
\- Não sei! Provavelmente alguma amante dele e outra do amigo que tava junto, não era a esposa com certeza, porque eu conhecia ela e a foto que mostraram na TV não era a dela! A última vez que falei com ele foi anteontem e ele disse que estava indo de Monte Carlo para Madri resolver alguns negócios com o tal amigo empresário! Provavelmente estavam era na gandaia com essas mulheres! Mas que droga! Nossa filha nem nasceu ainda e já está sem pai! Ai, Kurt eu sei que deveria estar me sentindo péssima, mas nem chorar eu consigo!  
\- Ei amiga, pra mim você não precisa fingir coisa alguma! Eu sei que você não era apaixonada por ele, mas sei também que não está de todo insensível.  
\- Claro que não! Eu gostava da companhia dele, era divertido. Nos últimos meses é que estava me traindo direto, cada vez que olhava num jornaleco desses de fofocas, tava ele lá com alguma modelete à tiracolo. Acho que estava só esperando o dia que ele ia me mandar um e-mail pedindo o divórcio! Mas não consigo evitar de sentir um certo pesar, ficamos casados mais de um ano, foi uma boa convivência de certa maneira!  
\- Eu te entendo, melhor até que você mesma! Pode parecer bastante vil numa hora como essa, mas não posso deixar de pensar nisso... agora você será mãe de uma bebezinha "miliardária"!

Rachelarregalou os olhos brilhantes e confirmou com um sorriso...

\- Incrível como as coisas acontecem! Eu achei que logo seria divorciada e que minha filha herdaria tudo algum dia sim, mas quando podia adivinhar que ela seria rica antes mesmo de nascer?! Agora é tudo dela e da irmã!  
\- E seu sonho se concretiza! Parece que o destino colabora sempre contigo, hein?! Vamos ver qual será a armadilha dele agora!  
\- Xiii, qual é Kurt?! Tá me agourando é?! Sai pra lá! Não vai acontecer nada além de eu ter que administrar uma fortuna imensa em nome da minha filhinha querida! Só isso!  
\- Eu sei, meu bem! E não tô te agourando não! Você sabe o quanto eu estive sempre contigo, acompanho a sua trajetória e sei que tudo deu certo pra ti até agora, do jeito que você sempre sonhou! Então fique tranquila, só disse que tudo aconteceu meio que na base da surpresa, então qual será a próxima surpresa que virá?!

Rachelsuspira e fica pensativa por um instante, aí começa a dizer como que pra si mesma...

\- A primeira surpresa se chama Quinn!  
\- Hein?! Tá falando de que?  
\- Da filha de Russel! Ela deve ir ao enterro do pai pelo menos não é?! O nome dela é Quinn... francês! Ele me disse há poucos dias quando perguntei sobre ela. O que será que ela vai achar de ter uma irmã? De ter que dividir sua fortuna? Será que já sabe?  
\- Nossa que nome chique! Quinn! Adorei!  
\- Nome de velha! Ridículo você hein, Kurt! Achar um nome bonito só porque é francês! A mãe dela era francesa, ela é francesa, queria que ela chamasse o que? Creuza? Josinete?  
\- Ô mulher! Só vou te dar um desconto porque você acaba de ficar viúva! Que mau humor!

 **ANDORRA.**

Andorra é um pequeno principado encravado na cadeia de montanhas conhecida como Pirineus, entre a França e a Espanha. É um País independente e sua economia gira basicamente em torno do turismo e das atividades financeiras, pois é conhecida como paraíso fiscal. O país tem menos de 700.000 habitantes, é formado por pequenas aldeias que parecem estacionadas no tempo. A língua oficial é o catalão, mas também se fala francês, espanhol e português. Sua geografia é composta por vários lagos escondidos por entre as altas montanhas, perfeitas para a prática de esqui. A arquitetura é singela, compostas por casas de pedras e estilo montanha, algumas construções antigas, como o Parlamento e várias igrejas, datam de mais de 5 séculos atrás. Foi nesse pedacinho esquecido da Europa, que dois dias depois do acidente que o vitimou, a mulher oficial de Russel Fabray desembarca a fim de providenciar os arranjos do funeral. Kurt a acompanhava.

Estavam no hotel Apsis, uma construção relativamente nova, no centro da capital Andorrana. Racheljantava no salão principal com Kurt a espera de um dos advogados de Russel, Dr. Corelli. Este chega e começam a acertar os detalhes finais para o traslado do corpo, o rapaz começa a falar:

\- Tenho ordens para que o corpo seja trasladado para a Toscana. A Vinícola é da família Fabray há mais de 200 anos e lá que estão enterrados os antepassados do Dr. Russel. A filha dele, Quinn, já tomou conhecimento do ocorrido e disse que o funeral deve acontecer em no máximo três dias, na propriedade da família. Ela pediu que os amigos dele fossem avisados e faz questão que a senhora e quem a acompanhar fiquem hospedados na Vinícola. Tem um outro detalhe Senhora...  
\- Pode falar Doutor, o que é?  
\- Bem, a Srta. Quinn ainda não sabe do seu estado... digo... que a senhora está grávida do pai dela! Eu preferi deixar isso para que vocês conversem, acho que a situação é meio delicada!

Rachelsentiu certo desconforto, não sabia explicar porque, mas era como se estivesse fazendo algo errado...

\- Entendo sua atitude e agradeço doutor! Acho que vou mesmo ter muito que conversar com a filha do meu marido! Obrigada!

Kurt olhava encantado o jovem advogado à sua frente e perguntou fazendo um meneio de lado com a cabeça, num italiano "tupiniquim"...

\- Como é mesmo seu primeiro nome, Doutor Corelli?

O rapaz o olhou fixamente e respondeu com um leve sorriso estendendo a mão para um cumprimento...

\- Carlo... Carlo Corelli ao seu dispor!

Ainda conversaram por mais algumas horas e a maior parte do tempo Rachelfoi apenas uma coadjuvante. Parecia que Kurt havia encontrado ali, tão longe do Brasil, a cara metade com quem sempre tinha sonhado! Quando o Dr. Corelli foi embora, deixou no ar e no olhar a vontade de um novo encontro com o sorridente brasileiro. Já na suíte de Iara, Kurt suspirou profundamente pela enésima vez e ela comentou...

\- Ah, não! Mais um suspiro desses e te ponho porta à fora! Tô enjoando de tanta melação! Nunca te vi assim tão caladinho e só suspirando, que paixão hein?!  
\- Ai amiga, acho que foi amor à primeira vista! Que loucura! Ele é tudo que sempre sonhei: magrinho e pequeno que nem eu, os olhinhos claros mais lindos que já vi, aqueles cabelos loiros que nem de um anjo, e um nariz lindo de italiano! Acho que tô apaixonado! Quantos anos você acha que ele tem? Parece uns 30 né? Ai perfeito!

Rachelolhava o amigo e ria, era tudo tão absurdo pra ela...

\- Só você mesmo, Kurt! Se apaixonar por alguém que viu umas horinhas, é um abestalhado!  
\- Pois tomara que um dia aconteça com você também, Dona Iara! Essa é a praga que eu te rogo... que você caia de amores por alguém e fique perdidinha assim que nem eu tô!  
\- Acha mesmo que eu sou tonta que nem você pra me deixar levar por uns olhares melosos?! Fala sério, Kurt!

Kurt deu de ombros e sentenciou...

\- Tá bom "Mulher de Mármore", quanto mais alto achamos que estamos, maior o tombo! Mas pode deixar, eu sou seu amigo, vou estar lá para amortecer a sua queda quando seu salto quebrar diante de uma paixão! Vou viver pra presenciar isso, se Deus quiser!

Racheldeu de ombros e foi dormir, tinha muito que fazer nos próximos dois dias até chegarem à Toscana. O papel de viúva desconsolada ainda não havia sido decorado!


	4. toscana- o encontro

A vinha e o girassol

 **Capitulo4**

 **Toscana - o encontro.**

A região da Toscana, na Itália, é um desses lugares no mundo que deveriam permanecer intocáveis! Ali está o berço da cultura ocidental, um dos mais importantes acervos da arte clássica da humanidade! A Região é formada por dez províncias, dentre elas estão as mais famosas cidades italianas: Florença, Pisa, Livorno, Arezzo, Lucca, Siena, Pistoia, Grosseto, Carrara e Massa.

A Renascença e seus espíritos mais brilhantes nasceram naquelas belas paragens formadas por cidades que surgiram sob o topo de montanhas escarpadas, em vales incrustados na base desses montes ou à beira de um mar cor de cobalto que tira o fôlego de seus espectadores! No verão, a Toscana se veste de amarelo, com suas pequenas vilas e estradas ladeadas de girassóis enormes que se voltam para o Astro-Rei como que sorrindo a pedir mais luz!

Espalhadas pelas províncias que compõem a Toscana existem em torno de 200 Vilas. Muitas delas como que paradas no tempo, com seus castelos medievais, torres que permitiam avistar o inimigo a grandes distâncias; casas que mantêm sua arquitetura ainda no século XIV ou XV, caiadas em alvenaria pura ou em pedra rústica como um pequeno castelo, e vinhedos que descem pelos montes da região até os vales, cobrindo a paisagem com cores múltiplas de suas uvas que servirão de base aos famosos "Chiantis", "Merlots" e "Sauvignons".

Essa profusão de cores da Toscana também vem acompanhada de cheiros e sabores que tornam uma ida àquela região uma experiência singular e inesquecível!

O helicóptero sobrevoava a pequena cidade de Montalcino, uma vila de aproximadamente 2.000 habitantes, 100 km ao sul de Siena. Instalada no topo de uma colina, com vista inenarrável para os montes Asso e Ombrone. A pequena vila era rodeada de restaurantes e das famosas casas de vinho que fazem a fama da maravilhosa gastronomia italiana.

Do alto se podia ter uma vista privilegiada daquele pequeno pedaço de história encravado nas encostas de Montalcino. Podiam-se ver os vinhedos que se espalhavam pelos montes e vales e suas casas de pedra rústica dizendo que ali o tempo era percebido de outro modo, bem diferente da agitação e do ritmo das metrópoles.

Esse foi o primeiro pensamento que Rachel teve ao admirar a vista que extasiava a todos dentro da aeronave. Kurt soltava pequenas exclamações cada vez que avançavam sobre as montanhas e topavam com um castelo ou as bem cuidadas vinhas. O mar já havia ficado pra trás e agora as plantações de uva cobriam homogeneamente o solo fértil.

Começaram a descer!

O vento produzido pelas hélices do helicóptero que sobrevoava baixo a Vinícola da família Fabray, fez espalhar folhas e curiosidade entre os que esperavam embaixo. Não eram muitos, por enquanto, consistiam em empregados da tradicional Vinícola e amigos da vila próxima. A Toscana os brindava com um belo dia de sol claro, porém um pouco frio, o que emprestava ainda mais charme e encanto àquele lugar.

Rachel, Kurt e o Dr. Carlo Corelli eram os personagens que saltavam do gigante de aço que havia deixado despenteados os campos verdes de parreiras e os espectadores que os assistiam. Rachel usava um enorme óculos de sol que escondia as olheiras e as feições de pouco sentimento. Era melhor que ninguém pudesse ver o quanto ela não sentia tanto aquela morte!

Aproximou-se da pequena comitiva segurando o vestido largo e os cabelos em desalinho. Não tinha a menor ideia de quem pudesse ser a filha de seu marido. Havia cerca de doze pessoas para recepcioná-los e logo que ela se aproximou do grupo, um homem alto, grisalho, de meia idade, a olhou surpreso, estendeu a mão e a cumprimentou num italiano bem diferente do que Rachel estava acostumada a ouvir:

\- Seja bem vinda à Vinícola Fabray, espero que a Senhora tenha feito uma boa viagem! Sou Gigio, administrador da Vinícola e esta é minha esposa, Emma.

Rachel cumprimentou o homem e em seguida uma mulher baixa, meio gordinha, de bochechas rosadas e também de meia idade, a segura pelo rosto e diz com ar de total surpresa:

\- Meu Deus, você está esperando um filho! Como não soubemos disso! Quinn vai ficar petrificada! Ainda bem que ela está no período bom!

E logo as outras pessoas se acercaram e começaram a cumprimentar Rachel, dando a ela os pêsames pelo falecimento do marido. Até mesmo o Prefeito da pequena Vila estava presente para fazer sua função social e de "amigo" da família. Rachel apresentou Kurt aos presentes e no meio dos cumprimentos notou que todos ficaram estáticos observando alguém que se aproximava. Olhou na direção em que eles fitavam e viu surgir por um caminho onde havia um caramanchão coberto de parreiras e ladeado por Girassóis, uma silhueta pequena e franzina, andava com certa dificuldade apoiada a uma bengala, porém o sol não permitia que Rachel pudesse ver detalhes da figura que se aproximava.

Quando visualizou o grupo que havia acabado de descer do helicóptero, a mulher estancou por alguns minutos, provavelmente também tomada pela surpresa ao ver aquela inesperada barriga de sete meses de gravidez apresentar-se antes mesmo de sua dona. Então passou a caminhar pelos 20 metros que os separavam mais lentamente, como que se dando um tempo para reorganizar os pensamentos.

Rachel olhava na direção da mulher tentando enxergar suas feições, pensando:

 _"Senhor, tomara que esta mulher não seja hostil nem faça uma cena! A última coisa que quero agora é ter algum tipo de confronto com uma doida dessas!"_

Quando finalmente a distância que as separava foi coberta, surgiu diante de Rachel uma mulher de aparência frágil, uns 10 cm mais baixa que ela, a pele era muito clara e contrastava com os cabelos cor de avelã, tinha as feições delicadas, um nariz reto e afilado e uma boca muito vermelha que a fazia lembrar uma cereja, talvez estivesse queimada pelo frio da região. Os cabelos estavam presos num rabo de cavalo, o corpo era magro e parecia por demais fragilizado, com ombros levemente caídos. Quinn devia estar perto dos 40 anos, mas apesar do abatimento, parecia mais jovem.

Ela parou diante de Rachel e esta pode olhar diretamente para sua anfitriã e dar de cara com o par de olhos mais tristes que havia visto até então. Eram verdes como os de Russel, mas não aquele verde brilhante e encantador que de certa forma a havia atraído. Eram verdes opacos, meio sem vida, um verde-mar pré-tempestade! Os cílios eram longos e as sobrancelhas emolduravam harmonicamente o conjunto e, mesmo sem luz, Rachel pensou nunca ter visto olhos mais bonitos na vida!

\- Sinta-se em casa, senhora... desculpe, mas seu nome é um pouco difícil de se pronunciar na minha língua... fala italiano ou francês?

A voz baixa e suave combinava perfeitamente com a aparência da mulher à sua frente, mas não com a reação de Rachel, que se sobressaltou sem saber direito por quê. Talvez por não esperar tanta delicadeza no tom daquela voz. Tinha feito um trabalho mental ao longo da viagem esperando uma reação negativa da parte dela devido ao seu estado, mas não era isso que acontecia naquele momento. Com a voz sem a firmeza e segurança próprias dela, respondeu:

\- Rachel, é este o meu nome! É um nome indígena, em tupi, por isso a dificuldade em pronunciar. E sim, eu falo bem o italiano e entendo mal o francês, mas aqui se fala um pouco diferente!  
\- Sim, é diferente do italiano falado em Roma, mas não chega a ser um dialeto. Você fala muito bem, em pouco tempo se acostuma.  
\- Mas você é francesa não é?!  
\- Sim, mas morei aqui minha vida toda, por isso me sinto mais italiana que francesa! Somente nasci na França, vim para cá ainda não tinha 5 anos completos! Não precisará falar francês por aqui!

E deu o que parecia ser o esboço de um sorriso, mas tão levemente que Rachel ficou sem saber se realmente tinha acontecido. Em seguida baixou os olhos na direção da barriga de Rachel. Esta retesou o corpo esperando a reação que viria, mas o que ouviu a surpreendeu:

\- Não sabia que estava grávida! Meu pai nunca comentou sobre isso! Só posso lhe dizer que além de surpresa, estou muito feliz em saber que esta família tem uma esperança de não se extinguir! Que esta criança nos traga muitas alegrias!

Rachel estava estática, não sabia o que pensar daquilo tudo! Sentia que ela estava sendo absolutamente sincera, mas como havia se preparado para a reação contrária, levou certo tempo até conseguir processar o que se passava. Nesse momento, Kurt se aproximou com a mão estendida e cumprimentou a dona da casa:

\- Apesar das circunstâncias, é um prazer conhecê-la Senhora Quinn... sou Kurt, amigo de Rachel... na verdade somos como irmãos!

Ela o cumprimentou de volta com a mão que estava livre da bengala, não sorria, mas a expressão era acolhedora...

\- Seja bem vindo à minha casa!

E se dirigindo ao Dr. Corelli o cumprimentou também:

\- Como vai Carlo? As providências de praxe já foram tomadas?  
\- Sim Quinn, tudo será feito como seu pai queria!  
\- Muito obrigada! Sei que posso sempre confiar em você!

E virando-se para a senhora que havia cumprimentado Rachel antes...

\- Emma, mostre a casa para eles e os acomode, por favor! Eles devem estar muito cansados da viagem e precisam repousar! Vou cumprimentar as outras pessoas...

E assim se afastou deles indo em direção ao grupo que havia ficado um pouco atrás. As bagagens foram levadas pra sede da Vinícola e, após Emma fazer uma breve apresentação dos principais cômodos daquela enorme construção, eles foram instalados em seus quartos.

No entanto, Rachel não conseguia relaxar! Estava inquieta e seus pensamentos voavam de um canto ao outro quase que no mesmo ritmo em que andava pelo aposento!

De repente a porta foi aberta de supetão e Kurt entrou no quarto com aquela excitação tão característica dele:

\- Meninaaaa, que gracinha a filha do homem! E que casa é essa! Parece que voltei no tempo e me jogaram num castelo de algum Duque! Acredita que o doutor vai ficar no quarto ao lado do meu?! Tô me sentindo! Já viu o meu quarto? Olha só esse aqui! Nossa, tô encantado com esse lugar, com essa gente simpática, com esse advogado "tudibão"!  
\- Kurt, cala a boca e sossega esse facho um minuto, por favor! Eu tô com a cabeça a mil!  
\- Ué, você tá preocupada com o que? Ela recebeu a gente super bem, foi amistosa. Tá certo que não ri muito, mas e daí?! Tá com esse vinco aí na testa por quê?

Rachel deu um longo suspiro e botou pra fora suas inquietações...

\- Eu até senti que ela foi sincera, mas não esperava por isso! Eu vim tramando um monte de jeito de rebater qualquer coisa que ela dissesse de ruim pra mim. Vim bolando frases de efeito pra deixar ela mal, caso me destratasse. Criei a maior expectativa de que eu seria hostilizada, afinal estou esperando um novo herdeiro com quem ela terá que dividir tudo que o pai deixou e, qual não foi minha surpresa ao me deparar com alguém tão... tão... ah, sei lá... tão...  
\- Tão o que, Rachel?  
\- Tão... tão... doce!

Kurt riu da forma como Rachel disse aquilo! Parecia, além de surpresa, muito estranhada com a mulher que encontrou, ela estava meio que chocada!

\- A mulher fez você perder o rebolado, hein Rachel?! Nunca ia imaginar encontrar alguém com uma aparência tão frágil e, como você mesma diz, doce!  
\- Confesso que não estava preparada pra isso e sim para um confronto! Pô, que pessoa em sã consciência fica feliz com a notícia de que vai ter que dividir sua herança com um irmão do qual nunca ouviu falar até a hora em que enxerga a barriga diante do nariz?! E pra piorar com o pai ainda embalsamado lá fora! Ora, Kurt, tem que admitir que isso não é normal! Ela realmente é doida!

Kurt toca a ponta do nariz de Rachel com o indicador e diz:

\- Não é normal para quem pensa como você, meu bem! Sua única é grande preocupação é grana e ela parece não ligar muito pra isso, basta ver as roupas que está usando, basta ver como ela decora este lugar: lindíssimo, mas com muita simplicidade, sem extravagâncias, sem luxos desnecessários. Ela parece ser diferente, Rachel! Vai ver tem outros valores e não dá tanta importância a dinheiro assim!  
\- Acho isso difícil de acreditar! É muito nobre não dar importância a dinheiro quando se é rico né?!  
\- Mas pode ser verdade! Pode ser que ela esteja realmente feliz em ter um irmão! Alguém que, como ela mesma disse, possa trazer um pouco de alegria para a vida dela! Eu mesmo daria qualquer dinheiro no mundo pra ter um irmão de verdade... alguém do meu sangue!

E fazendo Rachel sentar-se ao seu lado no divã em frente à varanda com magnífica vista das colinas, complementou...

\- Pense numa coisa, ela nasceu e é até hoje muito rica! Dinheiro nunca fez falta pra ela, os valores dela são outros! Se ela gostasse de luxo e riqueza como o pai dela, certamente não estaria morando nesse lugar, que é lindo, mas no fim do mundo! Olhe em volta, ela estaria em Paris, meu amor, em Roma, em Nova York, e não aqui! Além disso, não sabemos da história direito, mas ela perdeu alguém que amava muito e não se recuperou disso até hoje! Então, Rachel, talvez realmente dividir a herança com um irmão que está pra nascer não faça muita diferença em termos financeiros, mas pode fazer uma diferença enorme em termos emocionais! Ela parece ser uma mulher muito triste, mas não mesquinha!

Rachel olhava Kurt, mas não via seu rosto, apenas tentava assimilar suas palavras pra ver se conseguia entender seus próprios pensamentos...

 _"Talvez ele tivesse razão! Russel havia deixado tanto dinheiro que dividi-lo ao meio não faria muita diferença assim pra uma pessoa que vivia isolada naquele recanto medieval perdido nas montanhas da Toscana. Realmente o modo simples com que se vestia, o jeito afável, mas reservado, parecia não se importar muito com o glamour e o estilo de vida que o pai levava."_

Virou-se pra Kurt, quase que pensando em voz alta...

\- Mas ela deve pedir um exame de DNA pra ter certeza que o filho que estou esperando é do pai dela! Ninguém é tão bobo que acredite apenas na palavra de uma estranha! Eu vou adorar que ela peça!  
\- Pois eu não me surpreenderia se ela não pedisse!  
\- Por que não?  
\- Não sei exatamente... ela me pareceu tão despojada de tudo isso que a gente dá tanta importância... sei lá... eu confesso que quando a vi quase comecei a rir sem parar, se o momento não fosse tão trágico!  
\- Rir de quê? Não vi nada engraçado nela! Só porque ela manca?  
\- Não, sua tonta! Claro que eu não riria do defeito físico dela, né Rachel! Eu achei engraçado toda a nossa preocupação em encontrar uma mulher sofisticada, elegante, com ar arrogante como essas ricas que a gente vê por aí. Ou então uma doida cheia de tiques nervosos correndo atrás da gente e, no entanto, deparo com uma mulher de aparência singela, com os ombros caídos e um olhar tão triste que dá vontade da gente abraçar e tentar confortar as dores dela!  
\- Engraçado, eu pensei a mesma coisa!  
\- Ai, amiga, ela parece tão sofrida!  
\- É, parece mesmo! O que será que aconteceu na vida dela?  
\- Não sei, mas acho que logo saberemos! Cidade pequena todo mundo sabe de tudo, além disso, a empregada vai tratar logo de colocar a gente a par, do jeito que parece ser falastrona!

E começaram a conversar sobre as primeiras impressões sobre a casa e os empregados que moravam na Vinícola.

Umas duas horas após a chegada deles à Vinícola, Kurt e Rachel ainda relaxavam e conversavam na varanda do quarto quando alguém bate à porta e entra devagar:

\- Com licença, Dona Rachel. Quinn espera vocês na sala de refeições para o almoço, aposto como estão com fome depois da viagem de Andorra até aqui!

Emma sorria com simpatia e lembrava muito aquelas tias bonachonas que adoram fazer quitutes nas festas de família.

Rachel e Kurt a acompanharam até a sala de jantar. O lugar, assim como todo o restante da casa era amplo e arejado. A casa era toda em blocos de pedra gigantes, que davam um ar medieval à construção, porém era cercada por varandas e com enormes janelas e portais de vidro, que permitiam a luz chegar a todo ambiente de forma harmônica e aconchegante. Os quartos eram grandes e possuíam varandas que permitiam visualizar as plantações que se estendiam a perder de vista. Todos possuíam banheiro privativo e eram decorados de forma singela e agradável. Havia um extenso corredor que ligava os quartos e no meio dele uma escada larga de mármore di Carrara ladeada por corrimões dourados dando acesso ao andar inferior. Este era composto por três salas grandes que se dividam entre si através de colunas que realçavam o pé direito de mais de 6 metros de altura, formando com o andar superior um mezanino que se podia ver de baixo. A biblioteca ficava num cômodo grande, contíguo às salas, todo forrado em madeira, com prateleiras que iam do teto alto ao chão, cobertas de livros bem cuidados. Tinha sofás largos e confortáveis e uma mesa de madeira escura que de tão grande se podia até deitar sobre ela. De frente pra esta mesa podia ser vista uma lareira que tornava o ambiente ainda mais aconchegante, ali era o lugar preferido de Quinn, tinha dito Emma. Havia ainda a parte da cozinha que lembrava muito as cozinhas rústicas das tradicionais fazendas cafeeiras brasileiras, porém combinada com o que há de mais moderno em utensílios domésticos.

Definitivamente aquela era a residência mais elegantemente simples que já havia estado. Tudo era decorado com objetos de muito bom gosto, porém sóbrios. Nada era extravagante ou "over", o que dizia muito sobre a personalidade de sua dona. Realmente era um lugar acolhedor!

Chegaram à sala de jantar e a longa mesa de banquete estava apetitosamente arrumada com as mais diversas iguarias tipicamente italianas, deixando no ar um aroma delicioso de comida bem feita, e imediatamente abrindo o apetite voraz da nossa grávida.

Ao lado da mesa, Quinn os esperava com o ar ainda abatido, porém com as bochechas mais rosadas, devido ao sol que havia pegado do lado de fora.

Kurt com seus olhos de gula indisfarçada imediatamente se manifestou:

\- Minha nossa, que mesa tentadora! Acho que finalmente vou conseguir ganhar um pouco de peso nessa terra! Como alguém consegue ser magro por aqui?!

Logo se deu conta da gafe cometida, pois Quinn abaixou os olhos e sentou-se mostrando os lugares aos visitantes. Virou-se para Emma, em seguida, e gentilmente falou:

\- Venha comer conosco, Emma. Deve estar também cansada com todos esses preparativos desde ontem. Sente-se e relaxe agora, vamos conhecer um pouco mais nossos hóspedes.

Rachel notou que Quinn tratava Emma com um carinho especial, como se fosse um membro da família, e não como uma empregada da casa. Podia-se notar ali uma relação de afeto e amizade como entre parentes que se gostam muito. A Senhora logo se sentou e começou a servi-los perguntando:

\- Estão bem instalados nos seus quartos? Gostaram deles ou preferem escolher outro?

Kurt foi o primeiro a responder:

\- Está tudo perfeito, senhora. Nunca estive em uma casa tão aconchegante! E esta comida está simplesmente divina!

Disse enfiando na boca uma generosa garfada do guisado de coelho que havia sido posto no seu prato. E inicrachelm um diálogo animado sobre as belezas da região e as comidas deliciosas que Emma adorava preparar.

Rachel notou que o lugar na cabeceira da mesa havia ficado vazio e Quinn sentou-se à direita dele, com o olhar baixo e perdido dentro do prato à sua frente. Ela não participava da conversa e parecia estar completamente alheia às pessoas à sua volta. Emma estava de frente para ela e Rachel ao lado de Emma, Kurt ao lado de Quinn e o Dr. Carlo ao lado dele. Neste momento chega Gigio e também se senta à mesa para comer, ao lado da mulher. Eles trocam um olhar cúmplice que logo foi percebido pelos convidados. Era como se comentassem com os olhos sobre o silêncio de Quinn. Em seguida Emma fala com ela:

\- Minha querida, quer um pouco de pizza frita? Sei que adora essa de berinjela, fiz especialmente pra você!

Quinn pareceu acordar da catatonia em que se encontrava e novamente, com aquele arremedo de sorriso nos lábios, disse num tom baixo, quase inaudível:

\- Estou sem fome... guarde que como mais tarde.

E voltou os olhos para o prato vazio.

Emma a olhou preocupada e novamente trocou uma mensagem silenciosa através do olhar com o marido. Voltou-se pra nós e continuou a falar sem parar sobre a vida na Vinícola e de como ajudara a criar Quinn desde que ela havia ido morar ali com os avós aos 4 anos de idade. Rachel notou que ela parecia querer entretê-los e não dar espaço para que eles tentassem conversar com Quinn, como se tivesse receio de quebrar o momento introspectivo dela, de perturbar seus pensamentos. Kurt e Rachel compreenderam perfeitamente e conversavam com o casal e o advogado sem interferir no silêncio de Quinn.

O papo descontraído durante o almoço mostrou aos convidados muito da vida local. A simplicidade e ao mesmo tempo a tradição secular no cultivo das uvas. A forma como a Vinícola era administrada e cada detalhe da produção do tradicional Chianti. Além disso, eles ficaram sabendo que o casal morava em uma casa nos arredores da sede e tinha dois filhos homens já casados, um morava em Siena e outro em Roma.

O casal parecia adorar a vida naquele lugar e tinham uma relação de família com Quinn. Emma falava dela como se ela fosse ainda uma garotinha e a mimava com cuidados típicos de mãe. O Dr. Carlo também era da região da Toscana, mas tinha nascido em Arezzo, mais ao nordeste e já trabalhava para a família desde a juventude. Assim que se formou, Quinn o empregara para tomar conta da parte jurídica da Vinícola, pois apesar de inexperiente, ela confiava nele. E já se passavam 10 anos, estava agora com 34 anos!

Claro que Emma não cuidava da limpeza do pequeno castelo sozinha, era ajudada por duas empregadas da Vinícola que também moravam em casas de colono dentro da propriedade, cujos maridos trabalhavam na produção dos vinhos. Por isso, ela se dedicava mais à cozinha, sua especialidade, e a cuidar das coisas de Quinn.

Já estavam terminando o delicioso café expresso quando Quinn levantou de súbito e disse meio que aérea:

\- Vou me deitar um pouco... estou com dor de cabeça.

E virando-se para Rachel e Kurt, completou:

\- A casa é de vocês. Fiquem à vontade. Nos encontraremos mais tarde.

E se foi.

Pela primeira vez Emma ficou quieta e não conseguiu disfarçar a preocupação que tinha com aquela mulher. A seguiu com os olhos e depois falou com o marido num tom de desabafo, parecendo esquecer que havia gente estranha com eles na mesa:

\- Não sei mais o que fazer, Gigio! Ela definha cada dia mais! Quase não come e nem mesmo andar á cavalo ela quer! Lembra como adorava cavalgar pelo Vinhedo? Examinava cada uva, acompanhava de perto a produção, cuidava de tudo com tanta alegria! E agora a morte do pai pode piorar essa letargia! Mesmo ele sendo tão ausente, ela pelo menos sabia que não estava só no mundo, mas agora o que mais posso fazer?! Me sinto tão impotente vendo ela desse jeito! Me corta o coração!

A voz trazia toda a preocupação e o desespero de sua incapacidade em mudar o ânimo de Quinn. Gigio respondeu:

\- Você faz o que pode! Não se culpe! Tudo que está ao nosso alcance é feito pra melhorar a vida dela! Quem tem que reagir é ela mesma, não podemos fazer mais nada! Com licença...

E saiu do recinto com o semblante arrasado!

Ninguém parecia ter coragem de quebrar o silêncio que se instalou por alguns minutos. Emma balançava a cabeça desanimada e algumas lágrimas já molhavam sua face rosada. Dr. Carlo mantinha-se quieto, com o semblante sério e muito triste também.

Rachel estava morrendo de vontade de perguntar sobre toda a história que cercava aquela família, mas respeitou o momento de tristeza da mulher ao seu lado. Olhava para Kurt como que perguntando o que fazer e recebia em troca o mesmo olhar.

Após alguns minutos, a senhora se recompôs e começou a contar num desabafo:

\- Desculpem, eu realmente não deveria causar esse constrangimento a vocês, mas me dói muito ver que a cada dia ela piora ao invés de melhorar! Não sei mais o que fazer e quem sabe você pode me ajudar, Rachel!  
\- Eu? Ajudar como?  
\- Ficando um pouco aqui além do tempo que pretendia. Ontem ela achou que estava só no mundo, agora ela sabe que não! Há você e essa criança que vai chegar! Acho que se ela tiver vocês pela casa talvez possa ajudar a melhorar o ânimo dela. Quase ninguém vem aqui, somente Francesca e Laura, de vez em quando e o Dr. Carlo uma vez ao mês.  
\- Quem são elas? - perguntou Kurt.  
\- Francesca é amiga de infância de Quinn e Laura é a... como vou explicar melhor... bem... a companheira dela! Elas dividem a mesma casa, é isso!

Na mesma hora Kurt e Rachel trocaram olhares de entendimento com o que Emma tentava explicar meio sem jeito. Rachel não contém sua curiosidade e pergunta:

\- Mas o que houve com Quinn? Porque ela ficou desse jeito se você mesma diz que ela não era assim? Qual o problema com a perna dela?

Emma pareceu ficar muito envergonhada. Percebia-se que ela não encontrava um jeito de começar a contar aquela história e Kurt resolveu interferir pra ajudar:

\- Soubemos por amigos de Russel que ela tinha caído em depressão após a morte do marido ou namorado, foi isso?

Emma abaixou a cabeça e enrubesceu. Olhou para o Dr. Carlo e este assentiu com a cabeça como a dar força a ela para prosseguir. Aos poucos pareceu criar coragem e começou sua dissertação dos fatos:

\- Quinn não era casada, não da forma tradicional que todos conhecemos, e a pessoa pela qual ela era apaixonada não era um homem, mas uma mulher! E sim, foi por causa da morte dela que minha Conca ficou neste estado, sem vontade de viver!

Rachel e Kurt se entreolharam e pareciam mais que surpresos. Na verdade Rachel sentia um tremendo desconforto em saber que Quinn era homossexual como ela e Kurt, mas não conseguia explicar por que se sentia assim. Pensou num comentário que Kurt havia feito há meses sobre ela ser parecida com eles: solitária e agora também gay! Começou a sentir um mal estar, porém a curiosidade era maior e queria saber tudo. Emma continuou após um longo suspiro:

\- Eu não estaria expondo minha querida Quinn assim pra vocês se a situação não fosse especial. Ela sempre foi discretíssima na sua vida pessoal e social e peço a vocês que mantenham o que vão ouvir aqui! Só vou contar essa história porque sei que Rachel já pertence a esta família. E graças aos céus esta criança é a grande esperança de trazer um pouco de vida ao coração da minha menina!

Kurt segurou as mãos da velha senhora como que para dar coragem a ela e afirmar seu pacto de silêncio com o que estava prestes a ouvir:

\- Fique tranquila, Dona Emma. Somos pessoas muito reservadas também em nossas vidas e entendemos perfeitamente porque a senhora quer proteger tanto Quinn. Rachel concorda comigo e nada do que ouvirmos aqui sairá desta sala! Prometemos, não é Rachel?

E olhou pra amiga praticamente a intimando a concordar. Rachel não estava se sentindo muito bem, mas sorriu levemente e deu à mulher a segurança de que podia continuar com suas confidências:

\- Claro que prometemos, pode continuar Emma.

Emma começou a falar pausado, bem diferente da forma habitual, parecia estar escolhendo as palavras certas:

\- Bem, eu criei Quinn praticamente desde que os pais dela se separaram e Anne, a mãe dela, decidiu vir morar aqui na Vinícola com os pais de Russel. Ela já estava doente quando veio para cá e em pouco mais de um ano se foi, deixando a pequena aos cuidados dos avós. Acho que ela sabia que a menina só poderia contar com eles mesmo, porque Russel sempre foi muito ausente. Após a morte de Anne, os pais de Russel tentaram suprir de todas as formas a falta da mãe e também do pai. Ela cresceu aqui nessas terras, brincando por entre essas videiras, com meus filhos, com Francesca. Era tão feliz na sua inocência infantil, que apesar de vez ou outra perguntar pelo pai, parecia não ser afetada pela ausência dele.

Emma tomou fôlego e continuou sua explanação:

\- Ela se transformou numa moça inteligente, cheia de energia e muito alegre. A vinícola era a vida dela e, por causa disso, ela decidiu ir estudar em Siena para administrar melhor o negócio de vinhos e fazer crescer a produção. Um dia, quando veio passar o final de semana com os avós, trouxe uma moça com ela. Estudavam juntas, foram morar juntas, não se desgrudavam e, em pouco tempo, começamos a perceber que havia mais que amizade entre elas! Os avós não gostaram muito, mas com o tempo acabaram se acostumando, Quinn era o ser mais importante na vida deles! A "amizade" com a tal moça durou cerca de dois anos e depois outras "amigas" se sucederam e também se foram. Essa escolha da minha menina nunca foi um problema pra mim nem pra minha família. Amávamos nossa Conca do mesmo modo de sempre e apenas torcíamos para que ela um dia encontrasse alguém para sossegar seu coração.

Emma ficou com o olhar brilhante e um sorriso despontou nos seus lábios ao continuar:

\- E finalmente esse dia chegou! Quinn começou a pesquisar um novo tipo de uva para diversificar a produção e fabricar também espumantes, então contratou uma botânica para auxiliar nas pesquisas que já vinha realizando. E foi assim que Camille entrou nesta casa e em nossas vidas! Ela foi o grande amor, mas também o pior pesadelo na vida de Quinn!

Kurt e Rachel se olharam, queriam saber mais daquela história e Rachel não se conteve:

\- Como assim o pior pesadelo?

Emma prosseguiu:

\- Porque ela morreu! Somente por isso!

Kurt perguntou:

\- Morreu como?

As lágrimas voltaram a inundar os olhos de Emma e a voz embargou quando ela disse:

\- Num terrível acidente de carro! Um acidente que matou Camille na hora e continua matando Quinn aos poucos até hoje!

Rachel comentou, quase que para si mesma:

\- Então o marido que os amigos de Russel falavam na verdade era uma mulher! Então elas deviam ser muito reclusas mesmo pra que ninguém soubesse.

Emma retrucou:

\- Na verdade elas não eram tão reclusas assim, eram apenas muito discretas. Nunca havia visto duas pessoas se darem tão bem! Viajavam muito juntas, iam sempre a Florença, Pisa ou Siena para passar o final de semana, tinham os mesmos gostos, o mesmo amor pelas uvas e pelo vinho e se amavam demais! Elas apenas tinham pouquíssimos amigos. Francesca era a mais fiel de sempre e passavam muito tempo juntas, Camille, Quinn, Francesca e alguma outra "amiga" da ocasião. Dr. Carlo também estava aqui de vez em quando não é?!  
\- Sim, participei muitas vezes só ou com amigos das alegres reuniões que Quinn e Camille promoviam aqui. Elas eram um casal perfeito! Nunca vi tanto entrosamento, era uma parceria invejável, no bom sentido, é claro!

Emma sorri com tristeza e continua:

\- Quinn nunca foi de ter muitos amigos. Havia se decepcionado muitas vezes na juventude com inúmeras meninas que se aproximavam dela somente pra usufruir de sua fortuna. E isso a tornou cada vez mais reservada, mas nem por isso deixava de ser alegre e aproveitar a vida. Quando Camille surgiu foi como se um raio de sol iluminasse permanentemente os olhos e o sorriso de Quinn! Ela era diferente das outras, não dava importância às coisas materiais, pois também havia sido criada em família abastada. Ela amava sinceramente a minha garotinha e todos nós tivemos certeza que era a pessoa que Quinn esperou toda a vida. Ela transpirava felicidade por todos os poros e não tinha mais receio de nada, pensou que finalmente fosse ser feliz para sempre e que jamais se sentiria enganada ou rejeitada outra vez! Mas infelizmente Deus não quis assim!

Rachel ouvia tudo atentamente e perguntou com certa desconfiança:

\- Mas se essa Francesca era tão amiga assim delas por que não vem mais aqui depois da morte de Camille?  
\- Porque ela percebeu que suas visitas não fazem muito bem à Quinn. Ela fica o tempo todo relembrando fatos do passado e sempre tem alguma reação negativa durante essas visitas. Ou chora sem parar ou cai em profunda depressão após a partida da amiga. Ela costuma vir ou ligar uma vez ao mês porque adora Quinn e se preocupa com ela, mas sabe que sua presença traz lembranças muito dolorosas pra ela, por isso não vem com tanta frequência.

Rachel ficou pensativa e então perguntou:

\- E os avós dela? Faleceram há muito tempo? Russel nunca comentou nada sobre a família!  
\- Sim. Ambos morreram de problemas cardíacos e já eram bem idosos. O senhor Russel pai morreu há pouco mais de três anos e a senhora Nunciata alguns meses depois dele. Quinn ficou muito triste com a morte dos avós, mas tinha Camille para confortá-la! Jamais imaginaria o que estava por vir em poucos meses!  
\- E quanto tempo elas ficaram juntas?

 _"Mas que raio de pergunta é essa, Rachel?! O que te interessa quanto tempo elas ficaram juntas?! Parece uma dessas fuxiqueiras!"_ \- pensou sem entender direito porque havia feito aquela pergunta.

\- Quase doze anos! Os doze anos mais felizes que esta casa já viveu!

Rachel sentiu um leve mal estar. Achava aquela história toda muito sombria. Uma mulher tem uma vida perfeita, feliz e de repente, se vê sozinha porque todos a quem amava morreram! Pensou que talvez fosse melhor ser como ela, não ter ninguém a quem amar, pelo menos evitava esse tipo de sofrimento! Kurt, curioso, perguntou a Emma:

\- O problema na perna de Quinn foi sequela do acidente?  
\- Sim, ela ficou presa às ferragens e teve diversas fraturas nas pernas e na bacia. Camille morreu na hora! Foi projetada para fora do carro! Elas voltavam para casa após uma viagem de fim de semana que fizeram à Roma, tinham ido visitar meu filho e a esposa dele que estava grávida. Aconteceu algo inesperado na estrada, acho que foi um animal que atravessou na frente do carro e quando ela tentou desviar, foi abalroada por um caminhão que vinha em sentido contrário! A batida fez o carro capotar e rolar a ribanceira à beira do caminho. Quinn ficou presa dentro do carro e talvez por isso tenha se salvado, já Camille não teve a mesma sorte!

Rachel ficou confusa com aquela descrição do acidente e perguntou:

\- Quem dirigia o carro?

A senhora na frente deles balançou a cabeça como que negando algo pra si mesma, enxugou as lágrimas e olhando pra Rachel e Kurt falou como numa sentença:

\- Quinn!


	5. cartas na mesa

A vinha e o girassol

 **Capitulo5**

 **Cartas na mesa!**

Após aquela longa conversa com Emma em que ficaram sabendo todos os detalhes da vida de Quinn, Rachel decidiu subir pra descansar um pouco. Sua barriga já estava pesada demais e não sabia direito porque, mas depois daquela conversa havia ficado um pouco melancólica, talvez fosse a gravidez que a tornava mais sensível!

Mas Kurt parecia querer continuar naquele tema, só que dessa vez sozinho com Rachel. Assim que entraram no quarto dela, ele foi logo comentando:

\- Menina, que história essa hein?! A mulher num momento tem tudo, dinheiro, família, o amor da vida dela ao lado e, de uma hora pra outra fica só no mundo! Apenas com um pai que a vê uma vez ao ano e não dá a mínima pra ela! Não me surpreende que tenha ficado maluca! Quem não ficaria?!

Rachel não estava passando muito bem e queria ficar um pouco só pra relaxar e pensar no que tinha acabado de ouvir. Falou impaciente com Kurt:

\- Bi, me deixa sozinha um pouco vai, tô com a cabeça explodindo e não quero mais ouvir falar dessa história por enquanto. Me deixou chateada, não sei por que!  
\- Ora, eu sei! Porque é triste! Porque nos identificamos com ela na solidão.

Rachel já estava ficando irritada:

\- Ah, Kurt, dá um tempo tá?! Identificar com ela em que? Ela viveu feliz por muitos anos, cheia da grana, cercada de gente que a amava, encontrou a mulher perfeita pra ela, então o que na vida dela lembra a nossa? Me diz, o que? A solidão?! Ah, me poupe dessa comparação! Ela está só agora! Tem dois anos e meio que tudo aconteceu. Antes ela era feliz e curtiu muito essa felicidade! Tá bom que foi uma tragédia ela perder todo mundo que amava assim, num espaço de 6 meses, mas daí a achar que a vida dela é semelhante a nossa não tem cabimento! Eu nunca tive família direito, nunca tive dinheiro à vontade, nunca fui amada por ninguém como ela foi, nunca tive quem cuidasse de mim quando eu ficava doente! E você então?! Agora chega dessa conversa, preciso ficar só e descansar, depois falamos.

Kurt a olhou pensativo e levantando-se pra sair comentou:

\- Pode até ser que você tenha razão, mas pense no que a Emma te pediu agora no final.

E antes de fechar a porta completou:

\- Fique aqui até o bebê nascer! Acho que vai ser bom não somente para Quinn, mas também pra você! Ela tem o mesmo sangue de sua filha e isso deve de algum modo mexer com ela. Talvez Emma tenha razão, quem sabe essa criança não seja a salvação de Quinn?! A criatura que irá tirar ela dessa apatia permanente e trazer de volta à vida?! Aproveite pra pensar muito bem sobre isso, Rachel, é a sua chance de mostrar mais uma vez que sabe ser generosa como foi comigo. Te amo, minha bruxinha! Agora vou tentar jogar um pouco de charme para aquela gracinha de advogado!

E saiu deixando a amiga com a cabeça latejando mais ainda e afogada em pensamentos.

Ficou horas rolando pela cama tentando colocar as ideias em ordem. As palavras de Emma e de Kurt martelavam em sua cabeça e sentia certa indignação em saber que o marido nunca havia comentado uma linha sequer sobre o que se passou com a filha. Nem mesmo a morte dos pais e da companheira de Quinn, que pelas suas contas, deve ter ocorrido meses antes de se conhecerem.

 _"Que homem mais egoísta! Não se dignou sequer a dar apoio à filha num momento tão delicado! Deixou-a sozinha! Claro, foi mais fácil fingir que nada tinha acontecido a ter que atrapalhar a vida de orgia para cuidar da própria filha! E eu que cheguei a pensar que era parecida com ele, mas não quero ser assim, eu não sou assim! Não, eu nunca faria isso com minha filha... ou será que faria?"_

E atormentada por esses pensamentos, Rachel adormeceu.

Já era noite alta quando Kurt entrou no quarto dela dizendo que deveriam descer para o jantar. Rachel tomou um banho e colocou um agasalho pra se proteger do frio que fazia àquela hora. Desceu imaginando que teria que passar por outra refeição como aquela do almoço, com Quinn muda e Emma falando pelos cotovelos pra não dar tempo de ninguém tentar puxar conversa com ela. Era tão constrangedor! Estava com o humor alterado e não via a hora de ir embora logo daquele lugar, logo após o funeral.

Quando chegou à sala de estar, encontrou Kurt sentado tomando um cálice de vinho e com alguns aperitivos na frente, não resistiu em comentar irônica:

\- Tá com a vida que pediu a Deus, hein Kurt?! Tomando um dos melhores vinhos do mundo, comendo bem, no coração da Europa... não esqueça que isso aqui é um funeral e não uma baladinha GLS!  
\- Chegou a senhora ironia! Pelo que vejo já está melhor do mal-estar né?! Voltou a ter o humor ácido de sempre! E minha coisinha linda como tá aí dentro?!

Disse isso beijando a barriga da amiga. Rachel deu um leve sorriso e passando a mão na barriga falou:

\- Está inquieta! Hoje já me chutou tanto! Parece até que sente o que se passa em volta!  
\- É claro que sente! Sente principalmente o seu humor. Você pode tentar esconder e dizer pra mim e até mesmo pra você que nada disso te afeta, mas eu te conheço muito bem e sei que esses últimos acontecimentos mexeram muito contigo! Pensou no que Emma te pediu?!

Rachel deu um suspiro impaciente...

\- Pensei sim e a minha decisão eu tomei em menos de 5 minutos! Caio fora desse lugar assim que Russel for enterrado! Não fico um dia sequer além do necessário nessa casa! Pode ser tudo muito tocante, mas essa história não é minha, Kurt! Eu não pertenço a esse lugar, eu não tenho nada a ver com essa gente, então não tem porque me envolver na história deles!  
\- Mas Rachel, ela é a irmã da sua filha! Como não é sua história?!  
\- Claro que não é! Por que tenho que me envolver em toda essa confusão só por causa desse grau de parentesco?! Eu não quero saber! Cheguei nessa casa tem menos de 12 horas e já tô até o pescoço disso tudo! Não vou entrar nessa cilada que é a vida dessa mulher! Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso! Minha obrigação termina com o enterro do meu marido, o resto é problema deles!

Kurt conhecia bem a amiga pra saber o quanto ela estava perturbada com aquela situação e quando Rachel ficava desse jeito, ela tinha sempre a mesma reação... fugir!

\- Pense bem, Rachel, no Brasil você vai estar sozinha de qualquer jeito porque não posso ficar ao seu lado todo o tempo. Aqui pelo menos vai estar bem assistida quando essa criança nascer, vai ter a Emma cuidando de você todo o tempo e seu filho nascerá na mesma terra do pai! Você não queria um filho europeu?!  
\- Não Kurt, nunca quis um filho europeu! Eu quis um marido rico e de qualquer nacionalidade, de onde ele era não me importava! Assim como não me importa o que vai acontecer com ela quando eu me for, como já disse, essa história não me pertence, não tenho nada a ver com isso! Eu não tenho nenhum sentimento por essa gente e não me sinto na obrigação de fazer nada que não tenha vontade só pra melhorar a vida dela... que se dane!

Neste instante Rachel percebe que Kurt olhava em direção às costas dela com o ar pálido. Quinn havia entrado na sala com o Dr. Carlo e olhava pra eles com ar curioso. Por um momento Rachel ficou apreensiva com a reação dela ao ouvir o que tinha acabado de dizer. Mas logo em seguida lembrou-se que falavam em português e provavelmente eles não entendiam essa língua.

Quinn permaneceu parada onde estava olhando fixamente para Rachel. Esta sentiu um desconforto muito grande com aquele jeito de ser olhada, como se toda a essência do que era fosse ali desnudada sob aquele olhar. Desconcertada, sentou-se no sofá de costas pra ela, mas ainda podia sentir seu olhar pesar em sua nuca!

Kurt sentou-se em frente a ela e Dr. Carlo ao lado dele, não conseguiam disfarçar o flerte. Kurt disse tentando amenizar o ar pesado:

\- O vinho produzido por vocês é extraordinário, Quinn! Venha, sente-se conosco!

Rachel olhou para trás e viu que Quinn continuava na mesma posição e com o mesmo olhar, parada como uma estátua, fitando-a com uma intensidade desconcertante! Nesse instante chega Emma com seu falatório e trejeitos típicos de mama italiana chamando a todos para o jantar.

Rachel quase soltou um suspiro de alívio com aquela intromissão e levantou-se rapidamente para sair logo dali e daquele olhar que a penetrava como agulha!

O jantar transcorreu como no almoço, com Emma falando sem parar sobre assuntos aleatórios; Gigio apenas balançava a cabeça concordando com ela; Rachel, Kurt e Dr. Carlo ouvindo pacientemente e até conseguindo de vez em quando dialogar; e Quinn muda, olhando para o prato, só que dessa vez ela comeu alguma coisa!

Quando terminaram de comer a sobremesa, Quinn levantou-se de repente e disse com voz suave, porém de maneira grave, se dirigindo diretamente à Rachel:

\- Gostaria que me acompanhasse até a biblioteca para tomarmos nosso café e conversarmos um pouco sobre os próximos dias, pode ser?!

Pega de surpresa, Rachel gaguejou um pouco! Coisa rara alguém conseguir fazer com que ela se sentisse tão desconfortável!

\- Sim... claro... vamos sim...  
\- Traga nossas xícaras, por favor!

Quinn falava com a suavidade de sempre. Rachel pegou os cafés e a seguiu olhando como que hipnotizada para cada passo irregular que ela dava à sua frente. Entraram na biblioteca e Quinn fechou a porta atrás de si. Sentou-se no confortável sofá que adornava o ambiente e fez um gesto para que Rachel se sentasse à frente dela. Estava com o cenho franzido e parecia estar sentindo dor. Tomou alguns goles seguidos daquele café bem forte e Rachel não conseguiu deixar de perguntar:

\- Está se sentindo bem?

Quinn levantou os enormes olhos para Rachel. Estavam tão escuros que o verde mais parecia negro e apesar da dor clara que sentia, falou no mesmo tom delicado de costume:

\- Não se preocupe. Já me acostumei a essa dor! Ela é crônica, mas não sei por que tem dias que ela incomoda um pouco mais, mas já vou ficar bem, tomei um medicamento pra isso!

E soltando um suspiro como se um enorme cansaço a acometesse continuou:

\- Precisava conversar com você a sós, acho que temos alguns pontos a esclarecer e não quero que nada fique pendente entre nós.

Rachel ficou apreensiva imaginando se Quinn tinha entendido o que havia dito a Kurt na sala antes do jantar. Quinn a olhava de modo muito direto, fixamente, sem desviar, mas não havia censura, mágoa ou qualquer outro sentimento negativo, e sim aquela melancolia que já era dona daqueles olhos. Após outro gole de café, prosseguiu:

\- Eu entendo perfeitamente o português! Quando criança meus avós me levaram várias vezes à Portugal e ao Brasil. Estudei em Portugal por um ano e depois de adulta o Rio de Janeiro era um dos meus destinos favoritos nas férias! Não falo muito bem, mas compreendo tudo, por isso entendi sua conversa com Kurt ainda há pouco na sala!

Rachel a olhou, desconcertada! A respiração ficou um pouco ofegante pela adrenalina que corria em suas veias! Tentou dizer algo, mas Quinn a interrompeu com um gesto que surpreendeu Rachel! Ela a olhou com uma fisionomia calma e levemente sorridente e segurou seu braço com delicadeza:

\- Não se preocupe ou fique envergonhada, entendo perfeitamente seu comentário! Realmente você não tem nada a ver com minha história e, se você casou com meu pai por dinheiro, é porque era esse tipo de relação que ele sempre quis! Ele lhe oferecia uma vida confortável e você a beleza e a juventude! Conveniente aos dois, imagino eu!

Rachel abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas novamente Quinn não deixou que ela continuasse:

\- Não precisa se justificar, senhora... suas razões não me compete avaliar! Não há julgamentos aqui, tenha certeza disso! E como muito bem falou, a minha história não é da sua conta e a sua também não é da minha! Nada do que aconteceu antes que conhecesse meu pai e durante o casamento de vocês me interessa de fato!

Nesse momento Rachel olhou para o próprio braço onde a mão de Quinn ainda a tocava e queimava com seu calor. Ela engoliu em seco e quase engasgou ao tentar puxar mais forte o ar a fim de diminuir seus batimentos que pareciam rufar na base da garganta! Quinn, percebendo o desconforto da mulher à sua frente, retirou a mão e pegou um copo d'água para Rachel. Ela bebeu aquele líquido como se estivesse completamente seca. Quinn a observou calmamente e continuou com a mesma voz pausada e doce:

\- Mas há algo que nos liga e que muito me interessa no momento...

Rachel a olhou esperando que ela dissesse algo sobre a herança, mas o que ouviu fez seu coração acelerar ainda mais...

\- Seu filho, meu irmão!

Rachel pegou mais água na jarra em cima da bandeja e sorveu o liquido com avidez! Parou e respirou fundo por três vezes. Mais recomposta levantou e, olhando Quinn com sua característica altivez, perguntou:

\- O que você quer dizer com isso? Essa criança é minha filha e só será sua irmã depois que o exame de DNA comprovar isso! Por enquanto ela é só minha! Aonde quer chegar com essa conversa?

Quinn também se levantou e olhou diretamente para Rachel, um olhar franco, sem armas, sem artimanhas... profundo:

\- Exame de DNA? Não será necessário, senhora! Você parece ser uma mulher muito inteligente para cometer a estupidez de engravidar de outro homem que não fosse o meu pai! Afinal tinha propósitos claros com esse casamento! E como já disse, isso não me importa, mas essa criança que espera... é uma menina não é?

Perguntou com um leve sorriso no olhar ao que Rachel confirmou com um meneio de cabeça.

\- Essa menininha que espera e sei que é minha irmã, sim, ela me importa e muito! E é por ela que a chamei aqui para termos essa conversa franca, sem rodeios ou subterfúgios. Quero que seja honesta comigo como foi com seu amigo, não economize em dizer o que te desagrada e nem se esforce em tentar ser gentil se não quiser. Não me interessa que tente me agradar, eu não preciso e nem quero agrados desnecessários. A única coisa que me importa agora é o bem estar e a possibilidade de fazer parte da vida dessa criança que carrega!

Rachel estava chocada com a forma direta e contundente com que Quinn abordava aquela conversa. Não havia ali margem pra tentar dissimular a farsa da jovem viúva desolada. A máscara havia caído muito antes do que ela esperava, mas também não conseguia entender aonde queria chegar Quinn...

\- Já que estamos falando francamente e sem rodeios, então me diga o que pretende exatamente com essa preocupação toda com minha filha que ainda nem veio ao mundo? Qual o seu interesse em querer fazer parte da vida dela? Desculpe, mas não acredito nesse amor repentino e, se você saiu com alguma coisa da genética de seu pai, duvido que ame essa criança que ainda nem conhece!

Quinn ficou séria e encarou Rachel com intensidade! Não havia como decifrar seus sentimentos através daquele olhar, mas o rosto estava como uma máscara de pedra e os olhos deixaram aquele leve ar de sorriso e se tornaram escuros como ébano! Quando falou, a voz saiu como de costume, baixa e pausada, mas as palavras eram bem duras...

\- Minha genética tem pouca coisa de meu pai e talvez tenha ficado restrita à parte física. Não me compare a alguém que mal me conhecia e que eu mal conhecia também! Não me julgue pelas suas próprias experiências nem pelos seus sentimentos! Vivemos em mundos muito diferentes e não sei o que passou na vida para julgar com tanta certeza, mas uma coisa eu sei, julgamentos assim em geral são completamente equivocados! Vejo que você é bem jovem ainda e talvez precise de mais experiência para saber que nossas certezas quase sempre caem por terra! A maturidade nos dá essa visão da nossa incapacidade de saber com certeza o que se passa na mente alheia!

Rachel, que sempre tinha uma boa resposta na ponta da língua pra tudo, ficou mais uma vez sem saber o que dizer diante da contundência das palavras de Quinn. E como um bicho acuado, tentou ser mais agressiva para se defender diante daquela mulher que a fazia se sentir uma garotinha idiota...

\- Você devia saber que maturidade não tem nada a ver com idade, mas não vou discutir isso com você! Só a comparei ao seu pai porque é normal que os filhos tenham características dos pais, e você sabe muito bem que ele não era do tipo que se preocupa com filhos! Só quero que saiba que a filha é minha e não vou permitir que ela fique no meio dessa disputa de herança ou que seja usada para amealhar uma fatia maior dessa fortuna. Eu só vou lutar pela parte que cabe a ela por direito, o resto não me interessa! Por isso, assim que esse funeral terminar, vou embora daqui e nosso contato pode continuar somente pelos advogados!

Rachel respirou fundo depois de todo esse discurso para tentar se recompor e parar de tremer as mãos! Quinn continuava olhando para ela fixamente e de repente balançou a cabeça e começou a rir como se algo muito surreal tivesse sido dito! Rachel não entendia aquela mulher, mas não pode deixar de notar o belo sorriso que jamais pensara em ver naquela boca! Quinn ainda sorrindo começou a dizer:

\- Eu acho que temos um pequeno problema de comunicação aqui! Seu italiano é muito bom, mas acho que não estamos nos entendendo direito! Prefere que eu tente falar português?

Rachel ficou irritada com aquele comentário e principalmente aquela risada sem sentido, falou ríspida:

\- Acho difícil que seu português seja melhor que meu Italiano. Se não estamos nos entendendo deve ser por outros motivos e não pelo idioma, mas se quiser pode tentar ser mais clara e mais rápida, por favor! Estou um pouco cansada e quero subir pro meu quarto!

Quinn ficou novamente séria, mas seu tom tinha a mesma suavidade de sempre:

\- Desculpe, eu quis dizer que não estamos entendendo o que cada uma quer dessa história toda. A morte do meu pai nos deixou atordoadas e por isso essa tensão no ar. Não vamos deixar que nada disso atrapalhe o que realmente interessa para cada uma de nós.

Bebeu um gole d'água para aliviar a boca ressecada e continuou...

\- Eu percebo que a questão da herança é muito importante pra você e é justamente essa parte que menos importa pra mim! Por isso eu tenho uma proposta a lhe fazer...

Rachel ficou com os sentidos ligados, sentia que algo surpreendente estava por vir...

\- Que proposta?

Quinn sentou-se e fez um gesto para que Rachel fizesse o mesmo, olhou diretamente para mulher a sua frente e falou...

\- De tudo que meu pai me deixou somente me interessa uma coisa, esta Vinícola! Que por sinal já é minha há muitos anos! Meu pai já havia deixado gravado que ela passaria para o meu nome assim que ele morresse, não entrando em partilha alguma! Ele sabia o quanto este lugar é importante pra mim e como eu amo viver aqui, portanto essa propriedade não fará parte da herança.

Rachel ouvia atentamente, mas ainda não entendia aonde Quinn queria chegar. Ela continuou a falar...

\- De todo o resto, pode até parecer estupidez da minha parte ou loucura, mas de tudo o mais que há nessa herança, nada mais me interessa! Não me importam Hotéis, Cassinos, Empresas e os demais imóveis que ele possuía por aí. Deve ter também muito dinheiro em ações e investimentos. Posso até precisar de uma parte para melhorar as instalações da Vinícola, mas tenho certeza que há suficiente pra isso e muito mais!

Quinn bebeu mais um pouco d'água e prosseguiu...

\- Minha proposta é muito simples, eu transfiro a parte que me couber da herança para essa criança que vai nascer e, consequentemente, a administração de toda a herança passará para as suas mãos, com a supervisão de alguém de minha confiança... desde que...

Rachel estava estática! A respiração suspensa! Seu foco era apenas os lábios de Quinn pronunciando cada sílaba como se estivesse em câmera lenta. Esperou que ela continuasse...

\- Desde que você cumpra as seguintes condições: quero que essa criança nasça aqui na Vinícola e que viva aqui até completar dois anos, após esse prazo, que eu tenha o direito de visitá-la quando quiser, aonde ela estiver e que venha passar no mínimo um mês a cada ano comigo aqui na Vinícola até completar dezoito anos. Em todas essas visitas você pode acompanhá-la ou não, conforme preferir. Quero participar ativamente da vida dessa criança e poder com isso satisfazer dois desejos que tenho...

Nessa hora Quinn abaixou a cabeça e apertou as mãos sobre o colo como se tivesse certa dificuldade para encontrar as palavras certas...

\- O primeiro é dar continuidade ao nome Fabray, a esperança de que esta criança prossiga com nossa família e não deixe que ela se acabe em mim! O segundo é tentar ser para ela o que meu pai jamais seria e o que ele jamais foi pra mim! O dinheiro que ele deixou é sem dúvida um fator de segurança para ela, mas vai ser o amor e a dedicação que você como mãe e eu como irmã daremos a ela que vai determinar o tipo de pessoa que ela será quando adulta!

Rachel não sabia o que dizer. As palavras martelavam na sua mente, mas não faziam muito sentido para ela. Achava que aqueles motivos eram muito frágeis para se abrir mão de uma fortuna como aquela. Com certeza aquela mulher à sua frente era completamente insana! Não sabia o que pensar, o que dizer...

\- Eu... não sei o que falar... acho tudo muito louco e fora da realidade! Quem em sã consciência abre mão de uma herança milionária e legítima para apenas conviver com uma criança que sequer nasceu ainda?! Desculpe, mas isso não faz o menor sentido pra mim!

Quinn esboçou um leve sorriso e novamente olhou Rachel profundamente...

\- Eu entendo que não faça sentido pra você. Nós duas temos valores bem diferentes, senhora! Eu não me importo com todo esse dinheiro pelo simples fato de que não vou precisar dele! Tudo o que gosto de fazer, meu sonho profissional, os lugares que gosto de ir, as pessoas com as quais gosto de conviver... tudo está aqui neste lugar! Sim, eu sempre gostei de viajar, mas não precisarei de tanto dinheiro pra isso! Meu lugar é aqui! É onde quero viver, morrer e ser enterrada como toda a minha família foi! E para mim o que mais quero no momento é que essa criança nasça aqui na Vinícola Fabray, que tenha a oportunidade de conhecer sua origem paterna e de amar este lugar como eu amo! Se quando for adulta ela não se interessar por nada disso e preferir outros lugares, que siga seu caminho e encontre a felicidade do jeito que preferir! Quero apenas que ela tenha o direito de escolher, que tenha a oportunidade de conhecer os dois lados que temos a oferecer e que faça a escolha que a fizer mais feliz! Eu não tenho filhos e não posso mais tê-los, por isso ela será minha última esperança de continuar o nome da nossa família e o nosso legado de grandes produtores de vinho dessa região.

Rachel estava boquiaberta! Alguém abrir mão de tanto dinheiro, glamour e poder era algo muito fora do seu mundo! Quinn estava disposta a entregar tudo para apenas ter o direito de conviver com a irmã, e isso era difícil de assimilar para Rachel! Esses laços, esse amor pelo nome e pelo sangue de família, era algo que não entendia por não conhecer!

Rachel levantou-se do sofá e começou a andar devagar pelo ambiente como a tentar racionalizar toda aquela conversa, após um tempo falou...

\- Eu não quero usar minha filha como moeda de troca! Acho a metade dessa herança suficiente para ela por toda a vida! Essa coisa toda dá a impressão que você está nos comprando!

Quinn levantou-se e retrucou com a voz tranquila como de costume...

\- Não senhora... acho que você não me entendeu muito bem. Não pretendo comprar ninguém! Quero apenas abrir mão de algo que não me fará falta, para ter o direito de conviver tranquilamente com minha irmã, pelo tempo que quisermos, sem empecilhos! A questão da herança parece ser uma grande preocupação sua, então, quero apenas deixar tudo claro e resolvido!  
\- Pare de me chamar de senhora! Meu nome é Rachel! Rachel entendeu bem?!

Rachel falou com uma rispidez que não conseguiu disfarçar! Algo a incomodava muito em Quinn! Não sabia se era aquela tranquilidade inabalável, se era a forma franca e direta de falar sem tentar impressioná-la ou se era algo ainda desconhecido, intrigante, que a fazia se sentir uma tola diante daquela mulher!

Quinn continuou sem se abalar...

\- Desculpe, seu nome não é ainda familiar pra mim e não consigo pronunciá-lo muito bem, mas vou tentar! Ia... Rachel... Rachel!

Rachel sentiu algo estranho ao ouvir seu nome ser pronunciado por ela e sem querer os pelos de sua nuca se arreprachelm...

\- Tá bom! Me chame como quiser! Eu preciso ir pro quarto... tô muito cansada desse dia e de toda essa história... preciso dormir...  
\- Mas não vai dizer nada sobre minha proposta?! - perguntou Quinn demonstrando certa apreensão pela primeira vez.

Rachel se dirigiu até a porta, abriu e antes de sair virou-se para Quinn e disse...

\- Eu não tenho a menor condição de sequer pensar sobre o que me disse, que dirá tomar uma decisão que mexe com a vida de um ser que ainda nem nasceu! Eu ouvi bem a sua proposta e depois do funeral voltamos a conversar sobre esse assunto. Vou considerar tudo o que falou e darei uma resposta antes de voltar ao Brasil. Boa noite!

E fechou a porta deixando atrás de si uma mulher com o coração apertado!


	6. tudo novo de novo

A vinha e o girassol

 **Capitulo6**

 **Tudo novo de novo!**

No dia seguinte, Kurt decidiu acordar Rachel antes que ela descesse para o café da manhã. Na noite anterior ela subiu correndo para o quarto e nem se despediu dele e dos demais depois da conversa com Quinn. Algo realmente grave deve ter acontecido e respeitou o tempo de Rachel para conversarem sobre o assunto. Além disso, o flerte com o Dr. Corelli estava tomando rumos muito interessantes. Os dois passaram a noite conversando sobre a vida de cada um, trocando olhares mais que interessados e provavelmente aquela paquera teria um rumo em breve... a cama!

Kurt bateu várias vezes na porta até que quando já estava desistindo, Rachel abriu a porta com a cara mais amassada do mundo.

\- Cruzes, o que houve Bi?! Que cara de funeral é essa?! Sem trocadilhos infames, desculpe!  
\- Não dormi a noite toda! Tô um bagaço!  
\- Me conta, o que vocês conversaram ontem? Ficaram horas naquela sala, pensei até que tivesse rolado um entendimento diferente entre vocês!

Kurt ria das próprias piadas com afetação, mas Rachel não estava nem um pouco disposta a fazer graça daquela situação.

\- Não tem graça nenhuma nessa história, Kurt! E eu já nem sei se essa mulher é louca mesmo ou é muito da esperta!

Kurt entendeu que pelo tom grave na voz da amiga não cabiam mais brincadeiras ali.

\- Do que você tá falando, menina? Me conte logo, o que ela queria com você?  
\- Ela quer tipo comprar a minha filha! De certa forma é isso sim!  
\- O que?! Como assim comprar sua filha?! Ela quer a Beatriz pra ela?! Que você dê nossa bebezinha quando ela nascer?! Aiii, que bruxa! De jeito nenhum! Vamos embora desse lugar agora mesmo, Rachel! Se essa mulherzinha pensa que vai comprar a gente pra ficar com nossa Beatriz, nem com todo o dinheiro do mundo ela vai conseguir isso! Vamos embora agoraaaaa! Não fico nem mais um minuto aqui e quem ela pensa que é pra fazer uma proposta como essa?! Quem ela pensa que nós somos? E eu que achei ela uma gracinha de pessoa, tinha até pena dela e...

Kurt falava sem parar e nem percebeu a cara de enfado que Rachel fazia, só parou quando ela gritou...

\- Cala essa boca, Viado! Nossa, ninguém te aguenta matracando desse jeito!  
\- Ai, cruzes! Você quer o que depois disso que me falou?!  
\- Não é bem assim desse jeito que eu falei... ela na verdade quer entregar a parte da herança dela para a Beatriz para que eu administre, com supervisão de alguém da confiança dela, com a condição de que eu tenha minha filha aqui na Vinícola e que fique até ela completar dois anos aqui vivendo com ela.  
\- Como é que é?! Ela quer que a Beatriz nasça aqui na Vinícola e que vocês vivam aqui até ela completar dois anos e em troca dá a parte dela da herança para a Beatriz?  
\- Isso mesmo, mas tem mais... ela também quer participar da vida da Beatriz até ela chegar aos dezoito anos. Pelo que entendi, depois que ela completar dois anos eu fico livre pra ir embora e levar minha filha para onde quiser. Só que ela quer estar sempre em contato conosco, quer ir visitar a criança sempre que tiver vontade e aonde nós estivermos e quer também que a Beatriz venha para a Vinícola passar pelo menos um mês por ano com ela, com ou sem mim! Ela está oferecendo toda a sua parte na herança para ter o direito de conviver com a irmã como se fosse pai ou mãe, entendeu?

Kurt ficou por um momento pensativo, depois disse meio que surpreso...

\- Mas então ela tá querendo te dar toda a fortuna que cabe a ela nessa herança em troca de apenas conviver e participar da vida da irmã? Vê-la crescer e fazer parte da criação dela? É isso?!  
\- Exatamente isso! Agora me diz, ela é maluca mesmo não é?! Por trás dessa proposta não tem coisa? Claro que deve ter algo por trás dessa história ou então ela está completamente sequelada! Quem em sã consciência faria uma proposta dessas por algo que ela poderia ter sem dar todo o dinheiro que herdou?! Isso não faz sentido!

Kurt sorriu como se algo tivesse ficado muito claro pra ele...

\- Minha linda, pra mim é tudo muito simples e claro! Ela apenas confirmou o que eu percebi desde a primeira vez que coloquei meus olhos sobre ela. Meus instintos nunca me enganam!  
\- Ah, não é?! Então o que seus instintos têm a dizer sobre o monte de imprestáveis que você teve até hoje?  
\- Queridaaa, eu sabia que eles não prestavam, apenas estava disposto a correr o risco pelo prazer momentâneo, mas nunca me enganei com eles! Como sinto agora que algo diferente pode acontecer comigo e com você.  
\- Como assim? Tá falando de que?  
\- Tô falando do Doutor Carlo Corelli. Sinto que ele é diferente desses imprestáveis todos que conheci até hoje! E de Quinn! Também sinto que esse lugar e essa mulher podem ser fundamentais na sua vida e da sua filha. Algo me diz que vocês precisam dessa convivência, desse tempo... que ela será muito importante pra vocês assim como vocês serão pra ela! Algo como uma redenção para cada uma!  
\- Redenção?! Era só o que me faltava, Kurt... você e seus misticismos! Sabe que não acredito em nada disso! O que vejo é uma mulher desequilibrada e muito estranha querendo de alguma forma prender minha filha a este lugar e a ela e, como eu jamais deixaria minha filha, também serei obrigada a viver aqui e a conviver com ela por no mínimo dois anos! É somente isso que vejo!  
\- E o que tem de mais nisso? Pense bem, Rachel... o que teria a perder com isso? Você conhece a metade do mundo, já frequentou os melhores lugares com que sempre sonhou, realizou seus sonhos de consumo, pode ter tudo que desejar... o que pode perder ficando nesse lugar lindíssimo por dois anos? Talvez receber em dobro o que sua filha teria direito? Já pensou que você terá que se dedicar ao bebê pelo menos por um ano, amamentando, cuidando da criança, recuperando a forma perdida. Então porque não olha isso como umas férias prolongadas dessa vida agitada de "Jet Setter"?! Curta esse tempo de reclusão no Paraíso! Porque isso aqui é um paraíso! Um lugar lindo com todas as facilidades da vida moderna e o visual do século XVI, no meio das montanhas mais belas da Europa! Diga com sinceridade, isso seria um sacrifício pra você?

Rachel ficou pensativa e respondeu...

\- Não sei se seria um sacrifício. O lugar pode ser maravilhoso, mas por quanto tempo eu continuaria achando tudo lindo sem me entediar? Além do mais, quem garante que eu conseguiria conviver com essa doida aí sem ter um ataque nervoso? Eu fico muito tensa perto dela... não sei explicar...  
\- Ah, fala sério! Ela é super tranquila, educada, fina, enfim uma mulher de berço! Porque teria um ataque com ela?  
\- Porque ela pode não ser isso que estamos vendo! Lembra que disseram que ela fica dias sem dizer uma palavra a ninguém, que tem momentos de reclusão total e não conseguem interagir com ela? E se ela ficar agressiva também? Se ela for do tipo controladora, implicante, manipuladora?

Kurt olhou para Rachel e perguntou em tom de incredulidade...

\- Você acredita mesmo nisso? Diga sinceramente, você acredita que ela seja do tipo agressiva, manipuladora, implicante?

Rachel abaixou a cabeça e sussurrou...

\- Não sei...  
\- Pode até não saber, mas tem quase certeza que não! Eu te conheço! Quanto a ficar reclusa e sem falar com ninguém por um tempo, acho que isso seria até bom pra você, já que a convivência com ela te parece tão incômoda!  
\- Qual é, Kurt?! Parece que esse seu interesse pelo Dr. Corelli transformou você no mais novo advogado de defesa dessa doida! Você não acha que ela oferecer a herança dela pela convivência com minha filha é surreal e muito suspeito?  
\- Surreal pode até ser, já que 100% das pessoas que eu conheço não fariam uma coisa dessas, mas suspeito eu não acho! Pelo simples motivo que não há nada pra se suspeitar. Dinheiro ela não quer! Que outro interesse ela teria a não ser fazer parte da vida da irmã? Se suspeita de algo então me diga, qual seria o interesse oculto dela?

Rachel não sabia o que responder. Havia passado a noite em claro pensando em todas as possibilidades, em todas as teorias da conspiração possíveis naquele caso e não havia encontrado nada que não tivesse sido dito claramente por Quinn.

\- Não sei! Passei a noite inteira pensando nisso e não sei qual seria, a não ser roubar minha filha de mim!  
\- Roubar como? Tirando ela de você e fugindo? Pra onde? Pra cá? Não tem lugar no mundo que ela ame mais que esse! Deve ser alguma caverna por aqui né?! Além do mais a tutora é você, então nem na herança ela poderia mexer! Hum, muito interessante essa sua teoria!

Kurt estava sendo sarcástico com a amiga. Rachel se sentia cada vez mais confusa! Aquela proposta havia mexido com ela. Por diversas vezes durante a noite pensara em como iria dizer não para Quinn. As cenas se sucediam em sua mente e nenhuma delas se tornava uma imagem nítida! Mas também não conseguia se imaginar ali, naquele belo lugar, convivendo diariamente com uma estranha da qual não sabia o que esperar. Tudo o que havia imaginado daquela mulher tinha se desfeito no instante em que a viu e tinha a sensação que a cada encontro mais se surpreenderia, só não sabia se a surpresa seria boa ou ruim!

\- Não sei o que pensar direito sobre tudo isso, Kurt... e parece que quanto mais penso, menos chego a uma conclusão!  
\- Então o que você respondeu pra ela?  
\- Que não tinha uma resposta. Que após o funeral e antes de voltar para o Brasil nós conversaríamos sobre isso outra vez.  
\- Pelo menos nisso você foi sensata, não dar resposta de supetão como você costuma fazer. Impulsividade nessas horas só atrapalha!  
\- E se ela voltar a me perguntar e ficar me enchendo com isso?  
\- Se isso acontecer, então você já saberá a resposta.

Rachel entendeu o que o amigo queria dizer e decidiu esperar para ver como Quinn reagiria e a trataria dali por diante.

\- Então vamos descer para o café. Não vai adiantar eu ficar o dia todo no quarto só pra fugir desse confronto. Seja o que Deus quiser!

Quando desceram, a mesa do café estava repleta de iguarias da tradicional cozinha da Toscana. Emma tinha orgulho em manter as tradições da sua cultura tanto no jeito de vestir como na comida que preparava, mas também não se recusava a testar algum prato diferente. Por isso também havia bolos e quitutes brasileiros para o desjejum.

Assim que entrou na sala de refeições, Rachel olhou para o lugar de Quinn pra ver se ela já havia estado ali. Emma percebeu a direção do olhar e comentou.

\- Quinn acordou bem cedo hoje! O corpo chegou hoje, às 8:00 h, em um caixão lacrado e ela fez questão de acompanhar pessoalmente os preparativos do velório. Está agora na capela com o corpo do pai. Eu peço que ninguém vá até lá por enquanto, acho que ela precisa desse momento a sós com ele.  
\- Fique tranquila Emma, não sairemos daqui até ela voltar!

Disse Kurt olhando significativamente para Rachel. Esta por sua vez se manteve quieta toda a refeição, perdida em seus pensamentos. A morte de Russel havia mexido muito menos com ela que o encontro com Quinn! Como alguém que mal conhecia a fazia se sentir assim tão imatura, desajeitada, boba?! Isso a irritava e a perturbava mais que todo o resto!

Não entendia como uma mulher que era considerada desequilibrada emocionalmente por todo mundo tinha uma oratória tão serena e coerente. Aquele jeito de falar não era próprio de alguém com problemas psicológicos!

Virando-se para Kurt sussurrou para que ninguém os ouvisse...

\- Sabe o que eu acho, Kurt? Que de louca ela não tem nada. Se você tivesse ouvido as coisas que ela me disse e no tom que ela fala, concordaria comigo. Ela pode ser tudo, menos maluca! Bobo é quem pensa que ela é doida!  
\- Eu também acho isso, meu bem! Cada um lida de uma forma com suas próprias dores. Talvez seja a forma como ela sofre que faz as pessoas pensarem assim. Eu acho ela uma fofa!  
\- Ah, sim... você acha todo mundo fofo! Será que tem como ser realista pelo menos uma vez na vida?! Tô precisando de uma opinião que faça sentido pra mim nesse momento!

Rachel falava em um tom meio aflito. Kurt prosseguiu no mesmo tom sussurrante...

\- Pois não vejo nenhuma incoerência nas coisas que te disse, apenas concordo com Emma e com Quinn, acho sinceramente que deveria aceitar a proposta dela e ficar aqui até Beatriz nascer! Você terá o que quer... a herança toda em suas mãos... e ela terá o que quer... alguém do seu sangue pra continuar a saga da família Fabray!

Neste instante Quinn entra na sala de refeições, olha Rachel fixamente, seus olhos estavam um pouco vermelhos e inchados... parecia ter chorado! Ela usava calça e bota de montaria, com uma blusa branca por dentro. Naqueles trajes parecia ainda mais esguia, porém não tão frágil como antes. A bengala ainda era usada como apoio, mas naquela manhã parecia caminhar mais ereta e menos claudicante. Talvez hoje não estivesse sentindo dores. No mesmo tom suave de sempre, começa a dizer...

\- Já está tudo pronto para a chegada dos convidados! Deixamos a Capela aberta pra quem quiser estar com ele. O enterro será amanhã às 15:00 h!

E virando-se para Emma, pediu...

\- Preciso de um café bem forte! Peça ao Gigio que apeie Felice pra mim, vou dar uma volta por aí!

E com seu jeito educado e solícito se dirigiu ao casal da mesa...

\- Espero que estejam apreciando as guloseimas que Emma prepara. Minha sorte é não ser gulosa, senão pesaria uns 20 kg a mais!

E se dirigindo a Rachel disse...

\- Fique à vontade para estar na Capela o tempo que quiser, as pessoas só devem chegar após o almoço. Terei quatro convidados para pernoitar na casa... amigos de infância! Qualquer coisa que precise fale com Emma ou Gigio e eles saberão como me localizar.  
\- Seu café! – Emma estendeu o copo fumegante.  
\- Obrigada! Humm, precisava disso!

Enquanto Quinn bebia seu café, Gigio entra na sala falando sem esconder o leve tom de alegria na voz...

\- Felice está pronto! Na hora que quiser sair é só falar!

Sorvendo o último gole, Quinn decretou...

\- Agora!

E caminhou até a porta... ereta, elegante, a bengala como se fosse apenas um adorno charmoso! Kurt não se aguentando, comenta...

\- Nossa, ela está tão bem disposta hoje! Dá pra notar que chorou, mas parece estar com mais energia, mais força! Até mesmo a perna parece melhor, não tá quase mancando!

Rachel cutuca Kurt pra que ele fique quieto. Emma percebe e sorri...

\- Sim, ela hoje acordou muito melhor e isso deixa a mim e meu marido muito felizes! Estávamos pensando que o funeral do pai pudesse piorar ainda mais o estado dela. Ultimamente ela estava tão triste, tão sem motivação pra seguir adiante! Não digo que tenha sido o fato de Russel ter morrido que a deu mais ânimo, claro que não! Mas acho que ela encontrou algo para se motivar, algo que a fez se sentir melhor, com mais vontade de prosseguir!

Kurt sabendo exatamente sobre o que Emma falava, incitou...

\- E você saberia dizer que "algo" é esse?

Rachel novamente o cutucou para que ele ficasse quieto, mas Emma decidiu responder objetivamente...

\- Esse "alguém" é o bebê que a senhora Rachel espera! É essa criança que vai trazer de novo a luz e a alegria pra essa casa e pro coração de Quinn! Tenho certeza disso!

E saiu cantarolando uma velha canção Napolitana.

\- Kurt, será que você não podia manter essa boca fechada um minuto que seja?!  
\- Ora amore, que tem de mais?! Tava tudo tão claro que era isso mesmo! Rachel, será que você não se deu conta da importância dessa gravidez pra essa gente e especialmente pra Quinn?!  
\- Será que você poderia deixar de tocar nesse assunto pelas próximas 24 horas?! A própria Quinn, que é a mais interessada, ficou na dela e não mencionou nada! Eu quero silêncio sobre isso até chegar a hora de me decidir e dar uma resposta, entendeu bem Kurt?! Sem mais conversa até o dia seguinte ao enterro!

Kurt finalmente pareceu entender o dilema da amiga e aquiesceu com a cabeça...

\- Tá bom, linda! Desculpe a brincadeira fora de hora. Não se fala mais nisso até você tomar sua decisão e juro que qualquer que seja essa decisão, eu vou respeitar e te apoiar até o fim, tá bem?!

Rachel abraçou o amigo e, demonstrando fragilidade, disse com a cabeça encostada no peito dele...

\- Eu não sei o que fazer... às vezes sinto vontade de sair correndo desse lugar, sem olhar pra trás! Em outras, sinto algo me puxando de volta, me deixando sem forças... minha cabeça dói!  
\- Calma, tudo vai dar certo! Vou pedir aos céus que ilumine sua mente e seu coração para que você tome a decisão que seja melhor pra vida de vocês duas!

Já era alta tarde e Rachel havia subido após o almoço para descansar um pouco. A gravidez a deixava muito sonolenta! Além do mais, havia passado parte da manhã na Capela velando o corpo do marido e ouvindo condolências de alguns colonos da Vinícola que se anteciparam no velório.

Apesar de saber que seu casamento com Russel estava com os dias contados, não era completamente indiferente àquela morte. Russel havia proporcionado a ela momentos maravilhosos! Viagens, cultura, acesso ao luxo e a vida que sempre sonhara e, se agora tinha um dilema pela frente, também era graças a ele!

Neste instante ouve sons de carros se aproximando e depois pessoas conversando no andar de baixo. Deviam ser os amigos que Quinn mencionara. Não estava disposta ainda a encontrar ninguém. Desceria somente na hora do jantar! Os pensamentos se atropelavam junto com as emoções e nada ainda estava claro pra ela... pensava... pensava... não sabia o que fazer... sentia medo... adormeceu!

Quando se deu conta já era noite fechada! Levantou sem muita vontade de sair daquele quarto. Olhou o relógio e já passava das oito da noite! Decidiu descer para fazer sua parte naquela cena, a viúva desamparada!

Ao chegar à sala de estar, se deparou com um grupo de pessoas que conversavam baixo e em tom confidencial com Emma. Eram três mulheres e dois homens, que logo pararam de falar no instante em que perceberam Rachel no ambiente. Emma se adiantou e apresentou cada um, com seu jeito bonachão...

\- Que bom que desceu para o jantar! Pensei que fosse ficar recolhida no seu quarto, mas vejo que fez muito melhor em vir ficar conosco. Vou te apresentar os amigos de Quinn...

Primeiro puxou os dois homens e com indisfarçável orgulho falou...

\- Este é Marcelo, meu filho mais velho... ele é casado com aquela bela moça ruiva que se chama Débora... eles têm dois meninos gêmeos de quase três anos, que ficaram em Roma! Este outro belo ragazzo se chama Pietro, meu filho mais novo... também mora em Roma e nem pensa em se casar ainda, é um namorador incorrigível!

Rachel cumprimentou os três e esperou as apresentações das duas mulheres que sobraram. Neste instante uma delas se adianta e estende a mão para Rachel com certa reserva...

\- Sou Francesca... amiga de infância de Quinn... e essa é minha companheira... Laura!

Rachel cumprimentou as duas mulheres e não pode deixar de observar o quanto Francesca era interessante... alta, pele clara, cabelos negros, olhos escuros também... e possuía uma altivez típica das pessoas extremamente seguras de si! Se fosse num outro momento a teria achado atraente! Laura também era bonita, cabelos claros da mesma cor dos olhos, mas fazia um tipo mais simples. Com certeza era dominada pela personalidade da namorada.

\- Apesar das circunstâncias, é um prazer conhecer vocês!

Rachel falava sem muito entusiasmo, se sentia abatida e tomada por um enorme cansaço que não sabia explicar porque – _"deve ser o emocional"_ \- pensava.

A nora de Emma percebendo seu mal estar, se aproximou e pegou Rachel pelo braço a conduzindo até uma confortável cadeira.

\- Você parece cansada... não acha melhor se sentar? Sei como uma barriga desse tamanho incomoda e pesa, tinha dias que nem queria levantar da cama!

Rachel sorriu aceitando e agradecendo a gentileza da mulher...

\- Hoje realmente não está sendo um bom dia... desculpem.  
\- Que isso, minha querida, é normal esse tipo de mal estar na sua condição, principalmente num momento triste como esse!

Rachel notou que Francesca a olhava com ar de desconfiança, como se estivesse fazendo uma análise do seu caráter somente pelo modo como se vestia e falava. Isso a irritou e fez com que a velha arrogância voltasse. Esquecendo por alguns minutos o mal estar que sentia, falou com leve ironia na voz...

\- Acha que me conhece de algum lugar, Francesca? Pelo modo como me olha, achei que já tivéssemos nos encontrado antes!

Francesca se aprumou e sem perder a segurança, respondeu...

\- Com certeza não nos encontramos antes, não teria esquecido alguém com beleza tão exótica e singular! Estava apenas admirando sua gravidez, acho bonito uma mulher perto de dar a luz! Por falar nisso, tio Russel ficou feliz quando soube?

Rachel gelou diante do desafio da mulher à sua frente. Ela parecia saber da aversão de Russel em ser pai outra vez e fez questão de alfinetá-la com isso.

\- Sim, ele estava muito feliz! Pelo menos se foi num momento de felicidade plena para ele!

Francesca soltou uma risada sarcástica e continuou...

\- Isso é verdade! Aposto como estavam todos muito felizes naquele avião!

Marcelo percebendo a tensão entre as duas mulheres, resolveu apaziguar...

\- Foi uma grande surpresa pra todos nós a sua gravidez, mas sem dúvida foi motivo de muitas alegrias! Mamãe mesmo não para de falar nessa criança um minuto sequer e Quinn voltou a montar e até mesmo a sorrir! Estou impressionado!  
\- Sim, tenha certeza que essa novidade é motivo de muitas alegrias nesta casa!

Completou o filho mais novo de Emma, Pietro, mas Francesca parecia querer testar mais ainda a paciência de Rachel...

\- Claro que sim, motivo de muitas alegrias em qualquer casa! Afinal é uma criança que chegará ao mundo já com muito poder em torno dela! Uma herança milionária e uma irmã disposta a abrir mão de qualquer coisa para tê-la por perto! Que alegria!

Rachel levantou-se e olhando desafiadoramente para Francesca falou...

\- Não sei o que está querendo insinuar, Srta. Francesca! Eu era casada com Russel e não havia nada que nos impedisse de ter filhos! Meu marido morreu em um acidente terrível e somente ontem conheci Quinn. Portanto, não há nada que eu tenha feito para tirar proveito dessa história! Quer ser mais clara, por favor?!

Francesca a olhou com ar de superioridade, mas Rachel percebeu que havia abalado um pouco sua estabilidade...

\- Eu não estou insinuando nada! Só espero que Quinn não saia lesada emocional ou financeiramente dessa história e, como amiga, vou ficar de olho pra que isso não aconteça! Sei que ela não é criança e sabe muito bem se cuidar, mas já sofreu demais com perdas na vida! Ela é minha melhor amiga e não vou deixar que ninguém a faça sofrer outra vez!

O silêncio que se fez na sala era sepulcral! As duas mulheres se olhavam em desafio e os demais presentes olhavam para baixo constrangidos! Sons de passos foram ouvidos na entrada da sala e em seguida a voz de Quinn soou no ambiente, curiosa...

\- O que se passa por aqui? Que silêncio é esse?

Rachel desviou o olhar de sua mais nova desafiante e percebeu como Quinn estava com o rosto levemente rosado e as feições sem a expressão costumeira de dor. Usava um vestido de lã azul claro que lhe dava um ar bem jovial. Emma se adiantou tentando quebrar o desconforto do ambiente...

\- Minha querida, você está linda nesse vestido! Quanto tempo não o usava!

Os dois homens se aproximaram de Quinn e com uma intimidade de irmãos a beijaram um de cada lado do rosto. Marcelo falou sorrindo...

\- Linda mesmo e merecendo um bom copo de vinho pra deixar essas bochechas ainda mais rosadinhas!

Quinn foi cercada pelos seus convidados que a cobriam de elogios e a aconchegavam como se faz com alguém especial. Rachel sentia certa inveja daquela mulher que era amada com sinceridade pelos seus amigos. Ela não tinha uma família de sangue, mas tinha uma família escolhida, formada por amigos que tinham sentimentos verdadeiros e bons por ela! Em certo momento, Quinn se afastou um pouco do grupo de amigos e se aproximou da poltrona onde Rachel estava, agachou-se e estendeu um copo de suco de uva para ela. Percebeu o quanto ela estava abatida e falou com preocupação...

\- Você não está bem hoje! Acho que seria bom chamarmos um médico aqui amanhã logo cedo pra dar uma olhada em você! Todas essas emoções podem não estar fazendo muito bem a vocês duas!

Rachel a olhou fixamente e falou num tom um pouco ríspido...

\- Sim, imagino que sua grande preocupação seja sua irmãzinha!  
\- Eu me preocupo com vocês duas e...  
\- Porque contou para sua amiga Francesca a proposta que me fez? Achei que fosse algo que só interessasse a nós duas! Não pensei que fosse ser confrontada por algo que nem decidi! Ainda mais como se fosse uma oportunista! Você sabe muito bem que não pedi nada disso!

Quinn pareceu surpresa...

\- Eu não contei da proposta a ninguém! Se Francesca disse alguma coisa foi pura coincidência! Eu apenas contei para ela da sua gravidez e que faria qualquer coisa pra ter a chance de conviver com essa criança!

Rachel pegou o suco das mãos de Quinn, bebeu um pouco e fechou o semblante, demonstrando que não queria mais conversar, mas Quinn queria...

\- Eu juro que não falei nada, Rachel, gostaria muito que acreditasse em mim! Não sei o que Francesca lhe falou, ela muitas vezes é autoritária e tem uma personalidade forte, mas fique certa que ela é uma boa pessoa e só está preocupada comigo! Vou ter uma conversa com ela. Não vou permitir que ninguém trate você com hostilidade nessa casa! Você é da família e aqui será tratada como tal, com respeito e carinho! Não aceito e não admito menos que isso! Quem se atrever a fazer o contrário, terá que ir embora!

Quinn dizia tudo olhando profundamente pra Rachel. Elas estavam bem próximas e Rachel sentiu verdade naquelas palavras, mas também sentiu algo mais, um calor subir pelo seu rosto e tingi-lo de rubro e um arrepio inconveniente tomar conta de sua espinha, pescoço e braços! Abaixou novamente a cabeça pra tirar os olhos daqueles verdes que tanto a embaraçavam. Tinha receio que ela pudesse perceber. Fixou o olhar nas mãos e disse em voz baixa...

\- Não quero que você se indisponha com sua amiga! Posso até entender o lado dela! Se sequer desconfiasse que alguém pudesse magoar Kurt, eu também reagiria assim ou até pior!

Quinn se levantou e disse de modo grave, quebrando a proximidade física das duas...

\- Não será mais importunada dentro desta casa! Fique certa disso!  
\- Mas quero dizer que foram todos muito gentis comigo, apenas Francesca demonstrou estar preocupada com minhas intenções nesta casa! Mas já me defendi das insinuações dela. Pode ter certeza que sou muito boa nisso, em me defender de ataques de qualquer tipo!

Dizendo isso, estendeu a mão para Quinn ajudá-la a se levantar da poltrona! Sentiu o toque daquelas mãos suaves e um novo arrepio percorreu seu corpo! Ficaram frente a frente se olhando e ainda tinha as mãos de Quinn segurando as suas quando Kurt entra com o Dr. Carlo e observa a cena. Depois de alguns instantes, Quinn larga a mão de Rachel e diz de modo apressado, como se tivesse sido pega num ato falho...

\- Rachel não está bem! Vou chamar o médico da família para vir dar uma olhada nela amanhã! Carlo apresente Kurt aos nossos amigos e vamos todos jantar, por favor! Acho que você também pode estar se sentindo mal por não comer direito.

Rachel sorriu e disse tentando disfarçar o embaraço...

\- Pelo contrário, com as delicias que Emma prepara, é mais fácil eu estar sentindo cansaço de tanto comer!

E, após as apresentações, foram todos se encaminhando para sala de jantar. Rachel percebeu que Quinn segurou Francesca e a levou para um canto afastado dos outros. Notou que falava com a amiga com uma expressão séria e que Francesca se justificava gesticulando muito. Depois de um tempo abaixou a cabeça e parecia se desculpar e logo depois abraçou Constante. Enquanto isso, Kurt faz o mesmo com ela, a puxando para um canto pergunta curioso...

\- Menina, que cena foi aquela que vi ainda há pouco?! Você no maior olho no olho com a Quinn! Foi impressão minha ou tava rolando um clima entre vocês?!  
\- Tá louco, Kurt?! Que clima?! Seu mal é que você vê maldade em tudo! Ela tava só me ajudando a levantar da poltrona. Tô me sentindo sem forças, cansada e ela apenas foi gentil! Não tava rolando nada e nem vai rolar! Ela não é meu tipo!  
\- Hahaha... e desde quando você tem tipo, Rachel?! E cá pra nós, ela é uma gracinha! Com aqueles olhões verdes parecendo o mar em dia de chuva!  
\- Mar em dia de chuva?! Ai Kurt, você e suas expressões cafoninhas realmente me cansa! Vamos comer...

O jantar transcorreu em clima de tranquilidade, se não fosse pela morte de Russel, poderia até se dizer que era um alegre jantar entre amigos de longa data! Quinn era de fato admirada e muito querida por todos e dispensou à Rachel uma atenção especial! Demonstrava interesse pelos estudos dela e as viagens que tinha feito! Todos interagiram na conversa, até mesmo Francesca, que parecia menos arredia com Rachel.

Estavam todos se dirigindo à varanda para tomar licor e café quando Rachel se sente tonta e quase vai ao chão, se não fosse segura por Pietro! Realmente não estava se sentindo bem e pensou que fosse desmaiar!

Quinn e Kurt se postaram um de cada lado de Rachel, enquanto Emma foi pegar o aparelho de medir pressão.

\- Temos que chamar o Doutor Giani imediatamente! A pressão dela está baixa demais!

Exclama Emma após medir a pressão de Rachel! Quinn visivelmente abalada pede que Marcelo ligue para o médico e que ele venha urgente!

Todos estavam de fato muito preocupados com a mulher grávida!

Menos de uma hora depois chega à Vinícola um senhor baixo, calvo e usando óculos, devia ter uns sessenta anos, e parecia muito intimo da casa! Trazia consigo uma maleta com apetrechos de médico e imediatamente pediu que todos se retirassem da sala para examinar Rachel! Após quase meia hora de conversa com a paciente e exames preliminares, o médico sai da sala com um pré-diagnóstico para Quinn e Kurt, que esperavam aflitos no outro ambiente...

\- Bem, ela parece estar com uma Anemia Ferropriva! É uma doença relativamente comum em grávidas! É uma deficiência aguda de ferro no organismo e mesmo que ela coma alimentos com ferro, o corpo não absorve como deveria esse elemento! Mas só vou saber com precisão se é isso mesmo com o resultado do exame de sangue que acabei de colher. O resultado sai em três dias. Enquanto isso, quero uma alimentação reforçada em ovos, espinafre, feijão, couve, lentilhas, frutas secas. Vou deixar por escrito os alimentos que ela deve consumir mais e os que deve evitar. Também vou prescrever um suplemento de ferro, mas injetável para evitar sobrecarga no estômago e fígado! Quinn sabe aplicar injeções muito bem, pois já usou muita morfina não é?! Então ficará encarregada de aplicar uma vez ao dia uma injeção de suplemento fólico na nossa paciente! Outro detalhe, deixe que ela repouse o quanto quiser. Essa doença dá muito cansaço físico e sonolência e não se deve resistir ao sono porque senão ela poderá perder os sentidos a qualquer momento! Ela está muito fraca e o peso da barriga pode fazê-la desmaiar se lutar contra o cansaço que sente!  
\- Pode deixar Doutor Giani, nós cuidaremos bem dela e não vamos deixar que ela faça esforço algum! - falou Kurt preocupado.  
\- E o bebê está bem? - perguntou Quinn com aflição.  
\- Sim, está ótima! Ela me disse que é uma menina e parece bem forte por sinal! Está com os batimentos cardíacos perfeitos! Se a mãe se cuidar, se alimentando corretamente e sem fazer esforços desnecessários, ela nascerá no prazo certo, daqui a cinco ou seis semanas!  
\- Graças a Deus! - exclamou Emma com devoção.  
\- Não vamos permitir que ela faça esforço algum, nem que a gente tenha que amarrá-la na cama! - disse Kurt com convicção.  
\- Não vai ser necessário, ela não parece o tipo que resiste a um bom argumento e não vai querer o mal do bebê. Além disso, haverá momentos em que ela poderá vir a sentir falta de ar, como se fosse uma crise de asma. Não se alarmem! Basta que ela repouse e tudo estará bem!

E virando-se para Quinn determinou...

\- Não permita que ela saia dessa casa até que eu volte com o resultado dos exames... viajar nem pensar! Peça que alguém vá comprar as ampolas que prescrevi, a de hoje eu já apliquei nela. Ela está repousando na sala, mas seria melhor que ela fosse para o quarto que é mais confortável! Eu também ministrei um sedativo leve para que ela durma bem até amanhã, afinal o dia não será dos melhores pra ela. Aqui está uma ampola do sedativo, quero que misture à do suplemento de ferro e aplique nela amanhã no fim da tarde, após o funeral! Assistir ao enterro do marido vai trazer emoções ruins pra ela e esse tipo de emoção, no estado em que se encontra, pode agravar uma doença que é relativamente simples de cuidar.  
\- Sim Doutor, pode deixar que cuidaremos delas duas direitinho e não vou sair do lado dela até que esteja recuperada! - Quinn falou com determinação.  
\- Isso mesmo! Ela pode reclamar, espernear, xingar, mas não deixaremos ela fazer nenhuma estripulia! Muito obrigado, doutor! - disse Kurt mais aliviado pelo diagnóstico do médico.

Após a saída do médico, Quinn pediu que Kurt e Carlo fossem ajudá-la a levar Rachel para o quarto. Os dois irmãos ofereceram ajuda, mas Quinn achou melhor que apenas eles a levassem para cima.

Rachel estava grogue e balbuciava algumas palavras...

\- O médico já foi? O que ele disse do meu bebê?  
\- Tá tudo bem, amore! Você só tem que descansar bastante! Estamos levando você pra sua caminha pra você dormir confortável!

Kurt falava com a amiga como se fala com uma criança. Quando a deitaram na cama, Kurt pediu que Carlo saísse. Quinn o ajudou a trocar Rachel. Depois cobriu a amiga e já estava saindo do quarto quando percebeu que Quinn permanecia ali olhando Rachel dormir.

\- Vamos? Ela ficará bem! Já está medicada e só precisa descansar agora!  
\- Vou ficar aqui!

Disse Quinn já sentando na long chaise em frente à cama de Rachel. Kurt, boquiaberto, ainda tentou argumentar...

\- Mas ela está sedada, Quinn... só deve acordar amanhã de manhã! Venha ficar com seus amigos e se quiser venho mais tarde e durmo aqui com ela!  
\- Eu dormirei aqui com ela, será melhor assim! Esse divã é bem confortável e se estiver em qualquer outro lugar não ficarei tranquila! Pode ir!

Quinn falou num tom que não admitia mais argumentos, estava decidida! Kurt percebeu que não a convenceria do contrário, desejou boa noite e saiu do quarto!

Quando voltou à sala onde estavam os demais, todos olharam para ele numa pergunta silenciosa de onde estava Quinn... Francesca se adiantou na resposta...

\- Quando ela subiu com vocês sabia que não desceria mais essa noite! Esse zelo é típico de Quinn, só acho incomum ela ter todo esse cuidado com uma quase estranha!  
\- Uma quase estranha que carrega a irmã dela! E essa criança, quando nascer, com certeza será o ser mais importante da vida de Quinn!

Pela primeira vez na noite Kurt ouvia a voz de Laura, a namorada de Francesca, a dominada! Mas com seu comentário não parecia tão boba assim...

\- Eu acho que devemos deixar Quinn decidir o que é melhor pra ela! Ela já sofreu muito perdendo todos que amava, agora qualquer coisa que venha será lucro, entendem?!

Pietro falou olhando diretamente pra Francesca e Laura.

\- Concordo com você, Pepe! Sei que ama Quinn como se fosse sua irmã, Francesca, mas nós também a amamos assim! Minha família é a família dela e ela a nossa e nem por isso vamos impedir que ela faça o que achar certo! É justamente por amá-la que vamos respeitar o que ela decidir ser melhor para a vida dela!

Marcelo era firme na defesa das atitudes de Quinn e Francesca percebeu que não tinha aliados pras suas desconfianças, tentou se justificar...

\- Não foi antipatia gratuita da minha parte, apenas não quero que Conca sofra! A amo tanto quanto vocês todos, só não sou tão amistosa com estranhos como vocês! Desconfio mesmo, afinal a diferença de idade entre eles era gritante! Não deve ter sido exatamente amor o motivo daquela união!  
\- Minha querida, tome cuidado com a forma como desafia Rachel! Quinn adora você, mas é capaz de não te querer mais por aqui se continuar com esse tipo de comportamento, ainda mais agora que Rachel precisa de cuidados especiais! Seja mais compreensiva, não precisamos de confrontos por aqui agora, entendeu?!

Emma chamava atenção de Francesca com a propriedade de quem a viu crescer com seus próprios filhos, por isso ela entendia e não ficava ofendida...

\- Tá bom! Já vi que não terei aliados por aqui! A bruxa má vai deixar a pobre princesa em paz! Essa moça parece ter conquistado todos vocês só pelo fato de estar grávida! Tomara que realmente ela seja a esperança na vida de Conca e não motivo de mais sofrimento!

E pegando a namorada pela mão se retirou para os seus aposentos.

Kurt ouvia tudo calado. Teve vontade de se intrometer e defender Rachel de Francesca, mas os filhos de Emma já haviam feito isso muito bem! Decidiu só observar como cada um reagia diante da presença da mulher de Russel! Sabia que quando chegassem naquele lugar nada mais seria igual! Ninguém ficaria indiferente à gravidez e à juventude de Rachel... ser trinta anos mais jovem que o marido milionário já era por si só um fator de desconfiança. E o que mais deixava Kurt comovido era o fato da família de Emma não ser como Francesca. Eles pareciam confiar na forma como Quinn decidira conduzir aquela história. Antipatizara com Francesca pela maneira como ela hostilizou Rachel, mas não podia deixar de admitir que a mulher era amiga mesmo de Quinn e a amava como uma irmã, por isso sua defesa ferina dos interesses e dos sentimentos da amiga! Com certeza faria o mesmo por Rachel!

O que mais incomodava Kurt nessa história toda era saber o que pretendia de fato Rachel! Ele conhecia bem o que se passava no íntimo da amiga, sabia dos seus valores distorcidos, da sua vontade de realizar suas ambições a qualquer custo... ter dinheiro... poder! Sabia que Rachel sempre esteve disposta a tudo para conseguir realizar seus sonhos megalomaníacos, mas será que estaria disposta a jogar com os sentimentos de alguém tão fragilizada e sofrida pela vida como Quinn?! Será que estaria disposta a jogar com os sentimentos da própria filha?! E com os seus?! Tomara que os bons sentimentos que ainda existiam nela fossem maiores que sua ambição desmedida!

\- Não fique preocupado assim... tudo vai se resolver... e da melhor forma para todos... verá!

Kurt sentiu a mão de conforto no seu ombro, era o Dr. Carlo numa atitude de carinho perante a preocupação que notara no semblante fechado do rapaz. Eles se olharam e sentiram que ainda teriam muita história pela frente!


	7. surpresas!

A vinha e o girassol

 **Capitulo7**

 **Surpresas!**

O sol entrava pela fresta da cortina e tingia de amarelo parte do chão de madeira nobre do quarto. Rachel abriu os olhos devagar para não sentir a dor da luz invadindo-os. Espreguiçou-se e sentiu a cabeça pesar. Tinha vontade de passar o dia todo naquela cama, mas sabia que tinha que ser mulher de Russel, pelo menos no seu funeral! Olhou para o lado da cama, a fim de ver que horas eram, quando percebe Quinn deitada na "long chaise" em frente! Não entendeu o que ela fazia ali, porque tinha passado a noite no seu quarto deitada de frente pra sua cama?! A última coisa que lembrava era do médico dizendo que ela não poderia viajar depois do enterro, pelo menos nos próximos três dias. Exame de sangue... anemia... enfim, tudo era meio confuso na sua mente... mas mais confuso ainda era ver Quinn ali, como a vigiar seu sono!

 _"Essa mulher é doida mesmo! Claro que ela está preocupada com o bem estar do bebê e, como ele ainda está dentro de mim, tem que cuidar da minha saúde por tabela! Mas dormir no meu quarto olhando pra minha cara já é demais!"_

Rachel começou a tentar se levantar da cama quando Quinn acorda de repente, meio que no susto, e já vai na direção dela amparando-a pelos braços...

\- Ei, espera aí... não tô morrendo... consigo me levantar sozinha! Não me diga que passou a noite aí nesse divã?

Ainda sonolenta, mas bastante ágil pra alguém com problemas crônicos na perna, Quinn a conduziu até o banheiro dizendo...

\- Sim e posso te garantir que é bem confortável!  
\- Mas porque passou a noite aqui? Não precisava...  
\- Precisava sim, e se você se sentisse mal e precisasse de ajuda durante a noite? Poderia não conseguir chamar alguém! Era necessário que eu ficasse!

Rachel decidiu não contra-argumentar já havia percebido que Quinn era boa em convencer as pessoas com sua vozinha suave, mas firme! Deixou-se levar até o banheiro e, mesmo sem querer admitir, sentiu o quanto era bom ser cuidada por alguém!

Quando saiu do banheiro, Quinn estava com um de seus vestidos na mão! Incrível, como ela podia ter adivinhado que havia separado justamente aquele para o funeral?! E como se tivesse ouvido sua pergunta, Quinn diz...

\- Desculpe ter aberto seu armário e pego este vestido, espero que tenha acertado na escolha!  
\- Sim... acertou! Era esse mesmo que eu havia separado!  
\- Então me deixe ajudá-la a se vestir.

E aproximou-se de Rachel para ajudá-la a se despir. Esta por sua vez, se esquivou demonstrando um embaraço incomum a ela...

\- Pode deixar que me visto sozinha!

Quinn sorri do embaraço da mulher a sua frente e não dando margem para argumentos tolos, arriou as alças da camisola de Rachel sem dar tempo que ela reagisse, deixando-a só de calcinha...

\- Aqui sempre foi uma casa de mulheres, a nudez nunca me envergonhou! E quem você acha que te pôs essa camisola ontem à noite?!

Rachel sentia vontade de cavar um buraco no chão e lá se esconder até que esquecessem dela. Também nunca teve problemas com sua nudez nem com a alheia. Era sobrevivente de um abrigo para meninas e durante toda a vida não teve privacidade para o banho, mas ficar nua na frente de Quinn era algo que a fazia se sentir desprotegida, frágil, exposta! Aquela mulher tinha o poder de fazê-la se sentir uma garotinha estúpida!

Cobrindo os seios com as mãos, falou num tom nervoso e de olhos baixos...

\- Pode deixar que eu coloco o vestido! Se quer me ajudar, pegue o par de sapatos pretos de verniz que estão separados no armário.

Quinn continuou com um leve sorriso no rosto, como se Rachel fosse uma criança boba, e pegou os sapatos pedidos. Quando se virou, Rachel já estava vestida e de costas para ela pedindo que levantasse o zíper do vestido também negro. Ficou olhando em volta do quarto como a procurar por algo e perguntou...

\- Onde está seu estojo de maquiagem e sua escova? Quer os cabelos presos ou vai deixá-los soltos assim mesmo?

Rachel estava surpresa! Quinn parecia não querer deixar que ela fizesse esforço algum, nem mesmo se aprontar para descer! Tentou argumentar...

\- Não precisa se preocupar, eu mesma faço isso, já estou acostum...  
\- Ah, achei! Está tudo aqui no banheiro! Sente-se que vou fazer uma leve maquiagem em você! Não sou de usar maquiagem, mas sempre fiz nas mulheres aqui de casa...

E começou a maquilar levemente Rachel, depois escovou seus cabelos e os prendeu num belo coque no alto da cabeça. Rachel olhou-se no espelho e teve que admitir que estava ótima! Sóbria sem perder a elegância! Deixando escapar um sorriso, comentou...

\- Ficou muito bom!  
\- Sim ficou!

Rachel percebeu que Quinn a encarava com os olhos brilhando mais que o normal, pareciam lágrimas represadas e de fato eram, pois uma delas rolou acidentalmente pelo rosto. Tentando disfarçar, Quinn começou a recolher os apetrechos e guardá-los. Depois, já recomposta, virou-se para Rachel e disse...

\- Agora eu vou tomar um banho e me arrumar pra encontrá-los na Capela.

Não se contendo Rachel perguntou...

\- Essa lágrima foi por seu pai?

Quinn a olhou profundamente por longos segundos e respondeu com um leve sorriso triste...

\- Não! Foi a lembrança de momentos felizes!

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

O funeral foi acompanhado por mais de 200 pessoas, parecia que a metade daquele pequeno vilarejo tinha decidido comparecer ao enterro de um de seus filhos mais ilustres, e mais ingratos também, pois Russel não visitava a Vila há muitos anos e não parecia fazer questão de lembrar-se de suas origens ou cultivar amor por aquele lugar.

Ainda assim as pessoas faziam questão de participar daquele evento que consideravam um grande acontecimento, como se assim pudessem se sentir tão importantes quanto imaginavam ser o homem que enterravam.

Havia repórteres por toda a parte, jornais, revistas e até mesmo redes de TV faziam a cobertura do funeral do grande empresário Europeu, já se especulando sobre o destino das empresas e da fortuna que havia deixado. Além disso, várias notas maliciosas já haviam sido publicadas falando sobre as amantes que Russel e o amigo levavam no pequeno avião e que morreram com eles.

Rachel passou a maior parte do tempo sentada com Kurt e Quinn ao seu lado. A imagem de viúva grávida e desamparada só fazia aumentar o falatório sobre a pouca idade da mulher de Russel e de como seria dividida a tão falada herança. Especulavam se a filha e a madrasta se davam bem ou estavam apenas representando para os presentes. E até mesmo a saúde fragilizada de Rachel já havia chegado ao conhecimento de todos, que aumentavam a importância e a gravidade da doença.

Rachel e Quinn não falaram com os repórteres, apenas agradeceram a presença de todos e se retiraram para a casa principal logo que terminou a cerimônia. Kurt e os amigos de Quinn decidiram ficar até que todos se dispersassem para que não incomodassem mais as duas.

Apesar do vento frio, o sol se manteve a pino toda a manhã e tarde, o que tornou tudo ainda mais cansativo para Rachel. Quinn percebendo seu abatimento se aproximou dela e disse a amparando pelo braço:

\- Vamos para o seu quarto... você precisa descansar! Também tenho que te dar a injeção que o médico mandou!

Rachel tinha pavor de agulhas e fez um muxoxo choroso...

\- Ah, não! Preciso mesmo tomar essa injeção?! Não tem pílulas pra substituir?! Porque tinha que ser injeção?!

Quinn a segurou pela mão e enquanto subiam as escadas explicava calmamente o que o médico havia dito. Rachel não sabia explicar, mas começou a sentir um enorme conforto e bem estar em ser cuidada por Quinn com tanto zelo e carinho, coisa que estava acostumada somente com Kurt. Só ele tinha intimidade para chegar tão próximo a ela daquela forma, mas por alguma razão sentia-se mais calma e à vontade para aceitar os cuidados de Quinn.

\- Quer que eu prepare a banheira pra você relaxar um pouco dessa movimentação toda?  
\- Sim, acho que um bom banho morno me faria muito bem agora, mas por que não chama Emma para fazer isso?! Você também precisa descansar...  
\- Não! Faço questão de preparar seu banho e vou ficar aqui no quarto até terminar, depois aplico a injeção e espero você adormecer para ir para o meu quarto. Deixe que faça isso, senão vou ficar intranquila!

O modo como Quinn falava era tão doce e convincente que não havia jeito de recusar. Rachel sorriu conformada e deixou que ela fizesse tudo ao seu modo. Não conseguia deixar de pensar se ela era sempre tão convincente assim, alguém difícil de contrariar pela forma suave e carinhosa com que pedia as coisas. Carinhosa, mas decidida, o que tornava tudo ainda mais difícil de dizer não!

 _"Se for assim, já vi que vai ser complicado ir embora daqui! Tenho que dizer logo a ela que não quero ficar e ir embora assim que o médico me liberar! Quanto mais demorar, pior vai ser!"_

Estava quase dormindo na banheira quando Quinn entrou trazendo sua camisola nas mãos, disse com um sorriso acolhedor...

\- Venha, vou ajudar a se vestir. Não pode dormir aí, pois ainda não aprendeu a respirar debaixo d'água!

Mesmo envergonhada, Rachel saiu da banheira e aceitou que ela enxugasse seu corpo e a vestisse. Parecia não ter forças para negar qualquer coisa àquela mulher!

No pânico da injeção Rachel virou o rosto tremendo para não ver a agulha entrar em sua carne, mas a leveza e o cuidado com que Quinn aplicou o medicamento fizeram com que ela se sentisse uma tonta ao perceber que tudo tinha terminado em segundos e sem dor!

Quinn a colocou na cama e cobriu como se fosse uma criança. Depois deixou o quarto a meia luz e sentou na espreguiçadeira em frente à cama...

\- Agora relaxe! Finja que não estou aqui.  
\- Vá para o seu quarto, você também precisa descansar.  
\- Estou bem, acredite! Não há nada melhor que ter por quem se cansar.

Uma nuvem de melancolia tomou novamente aqueles olhos que pareciam negros de tristeza! Rachel sentiu o peito apertar e uma vontade enorme de poder dizer ou fazer algo que removesse a escuridão daquele olhar! Mas sabia-se incapaz naquele momento. Fechou os olhos mais para não ver que para relaxar, mas acabou adormecendo.

Não viu quando os filhos de Emma, Débora, Francesca e Laura partiram da casa no dia seguinte, e se sentiu aliviada por não ter que se despedir deles. Kurt aceitou o convite do Dr. Carlo para visitar algumas cidades da Toscana, depois que Rachel o convenceu de que ficaria muito bem cuidada por Emma e Quinn, e de que ele não deveria perder aquela oportunidade de agarrar de vez o seu príncipe.

Os dias que se seguiram foram todos iguais e ao mesmo tempo cheios de agradáveis surpresas para Rachel! Quando acordava já encontrava Quinn no quarto pronta para ajudá-la a se vestir e ir tomar o café da manhã. Depois iam para a varanda ou davam uma volta pela Vinícola. Quinn mostrava a ela todo o procedimento para se fazer um dos melhores vinhos do mundo, desde a colheita das uvas até o envelhecimento do vinho para apurar o seu "bouquet". Depois almoçavam juntas e à tarde Quinn saía para cavalgar ou acompanhar os trabalhos na produção. No final da tarde Emma preparava um belo lanche e levava até o quarto de Rachel onde Quinn a acompanhava comendo sempre muito pouco. Depois a ajudava com o banho. Rachel já não mais sentia vergonha de se desnudar na frente dela. À noite jantavam juntas e novamente conversavam sobre assuntos amenos, nunca sobre a vida pessoal de nenhuma delas. Também não voltaram ao assunto sobre a decisão de Rachel acerca da proposta feita por Quinn, era como se aquele assunto tivesse sido esquecido, mas ambas sabiam que era apenas por um tempo e, como num acordo tácito, nada era dito a respeito.

Rachel descobriu o quanto culta era Quinn, conhecia de artes em geral, amava música e literatura, havia viajado por meio mundo e tinha curiosidade pelo diferente. Adorava ouvir Rachel contar de suas aventuras no abrigo de menores e do lado tão oposto ao seu mundo. Nessas horas olhava Rachel com admiração como se sentisse um enorme respeito pela vida dura que havia tido aquela mulher, sem família, sem amparo!

Ao final de quase uma semana, Rachel se sentia tão próxima de Quinn como se já a conhecesse há muito tempo! Próxima o suficiente para lhe contar das coisas boas e ruins que havia vivido na infância e adolescência e do desejo de mudar sua trajetória. Até então, só com Kurt sentia segurança para falar de sua vida, além do mais, ele havia acompanhado de perto boa parte daquelas experiências vividas por ela. Pela primeira vez contava a alguém coisas que só ela e Kurt sabiam, nem mesmo os "paizinhos" souberam tanto, nem mesmo Russel!

No entanto, parecia haver um muro invisível durante aquelas longas conversas, uma barreira que impedia cada uma de desvendar mais que o limite que impunham. Pelo lado de Quinn, o assunto sempre morria quando algo a fazia lembrar-se do acidente ou de Camille. Fechava-se como uma concha e os olhos se anuviavam numa cor de mar pré-tempestade. Às vezes encerrava a conversa subitamente e Rachel pressentia ser melhor não insistir. Pelo lado de Rachel, a conversa sempre parava quando se aproximavam perigosamente de desvendar sua vida pós-orfanato, quando começou a se sustentar através das relações com os "paizinhos". Confessar para Quinn que se prostituía para conseguir realizar seus sonhos não estava nos seus planos ainda, apesar de já ter deixado claro que o casamento com Russel não havia sido propriamente por amor.

O que mais a surpreendia nisso tudo era a forma como Quinn ouvia com serenidade e até mesmo divertida, quando Rachel contava das vezes em que enganava as monitoras e outras internas para conseguir o que queria. Mesmo suas falhas de caráter pareciam não chocar Quinn ou causar nela qualquer sentimento de repreensão pelas atitudes de Rachel, era como se ouvisse, divertida, uma travessura infantil.

Os exames demoraram mais que o normal e ao invés dos três dias prometidos pelo médico, só ficaram prontos no dia da missa de sétimo dia de Russel. Após a cerimônia na capela, o Dr. Giani apresentou a Quinn e Rachel o resultado dos exames e sacramentou seu diagnóstico:

\- Como eu havia previsto, trata-se de uma anemia ferropriva mesmo! As injeções de suplemento fólico devem continuar como ministrei antes pelas próximas quatro semanas, no mínimo. Trouxe comigo uma lista de alimentos a serem consumidos sem reclamação, ouviu bem senhora Rachel?! E aconselho a senhora a permanecer aqui nesta casa. Sua gestação requer cuidados especiais para que sua saúde não seja mais afetada do que já está e, principalmente, para que seu bebê nasça sem sequelas e completamente saudável!  
\- Mas Doutor, eu queria que minha filha nascesse no meu país! Quero voltar antes de dar a luz! Posso contratar alguém pra cuidar de mim lá no Brasil também! Todos aqui têm sido maravilhosos comigo, mas esse não é o meu lugar, não é a minha gente! Quero que minha filha seja brasileira como eu!

Logo que disse isso, Rachel sentiu vontade de morder a própria língua, olhou para Quinn instintivamente para saber a reação dela, e a viu abaixar a cabeça e encolher os ombros melancolicamente. A reação física de Quinn àquelas palavras fora tão imediata e impactante que Rachel arrependeu-se no momento seguinte por ter sido tão impulsiva. Antes que pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa, viu Quinn levantar-se e com o andar arrastado e a cabeça quase enterrada no peito, sumir atrás da porta da biblioteca.

Emma, que a tudo presencrachel, disse com tristeza...

\- Oh, menina... como fostes dura com ela! Minha Conca não merece isso! Desculpe, não quero obrigá-la a nada e entendo sua vontade de voltar para sua terra, mas acho que ela não esperava por isso!

O Dr. Giani, sem entender exatamente o que se passava ali, completou seu diagnóstico...

\- Bem, minha cara, assim como Emma posso até entender sua vontade de ter sua filha no seu país, mas não será essa a minha indicação. Não aconselho que viaje agora, pois não acho seguro um desgaste desses sem necessidade. Penso que antes de querer que sua filha seja brasileira de nascimento, deve querer que ela seja saudável e perfeita! É muito risco por pouca coisa, pois pode registrar seu bebê em qualquer consulado brasileiro aqui na Itália. Portanto, meu diagnóstico é para que fique aqui até que essa criança nasça com a segurança e os cuidados que a situação exige. Quero deixar bem claro que por mim a senhora não sai desta casa até pelo menos um mês após dar a luz, que julgo ser o tempo necessário para que seu organismo se recupere!

Rachel ouviu o médico, mas sua atenção estava para a porta da biblioteca. A imagem cabisbaixa e derrotada de Quinn não saía de sua cabeça e as palavras do Doutor começaram a martelar como um mantra no seu ouvido.

Levantou-se de repente e disse...

\- Obrigada por tudo, doutor, mas preciso conversar com Quinn agora!

E se dirigiu para a biblioteca.

Ao entrar na biblioteca, Rachel mal conseguiu distinguir o vulto de Quinn no meio das estantes e dos móveis sóbrios! O ambiente estava quase que totalmente no escuro e apenas um pequeno facho de luz vinha da fresta da pesada cortina que cobria totalmente a janela.

Fechou a porta atrás de si e tudo ficou ainda mais sombrio.

Quinn estava sentada numa poltrona ao lado da janela e a pequena nesga de luz deixava ver com pouca nitidez os traços clássicos, porém tristes daquela mulher.

Não sabia exatamente o que dizer a Quinn, mas sentia que tinha que se retratar, que mesmo sentindo vontade de ir embora e voltar para a sua antiga rotina, não deveria ter sido tão contundente nas suas palavras! Aliás, nem sabia mesmo se queria voltar porque tinha saudades das suas coisas ou apenas para fugir do novo, de tudo aquilo que a proposta de Quinn traria de inesperado na sua vida! Tinha receio do desconhecido!

Além disso, Quinn e Emma se desdobravam por atender todas as suas vontades. Tinha sido muito mal agradecida no seu comentário com o médico e precisava se desculpar com ela.

Aproximou-se de onde ela estava tentando ver com mais clareza seu rosto, mas seus olhos pareciam uma mancha negra. Não deixavam ver o que se passava no seu semblante. Rachel parou na frente dela e esfregando nervosamente as mãos uma na outra tentou explicar melhor o que dissera antes na sala...

\- Quinn eu não quis ofender nenhum de vocês! Desculpa pelas palavras tão estúpidas, sei que vocês estão fazendo tudo o que podem pra que eu me sinta bem aqui e, acredite, estão conseguindo! Eu me sinto muito à vontade nesta casa e...

Respirou profundamente para completar com a voz meio trêmula...

\- ...e me sinto também muito à vontade com você! Sua companhia nestes dias tem me feito muito bem! Por isso peço que não leve em consideração o que disse, sou muito impulsiva e acabo falando coisas sem pensar direito.

Quinn permanecia no mais profundo silêncio, era como se fosse uma estátua de pedra, com o rosto voltado para algum ponto na altura da barriga de Rachel. Mas como a luz era fraca, Rachel não conseguia ver para onde ela olhava exatamente.

Pensou em abaixar o corpo para que seus rostos ficassem no mesmo nível, mas a barriga e o cansaço que sentia a impediam de ficar nessa posição. Aproximou-se um pouco mais e tentou tocar o ombro de Quinn, mas ela se levantou de súbito e recuou até um ponto escuro num canto do cômodo. Rachel não conseguia ver mais que um vulto agora e sentiu o coração disparar no peito quando ouviu a voz grave e extremamente sombria que saiu da boca de Quinn...

\- Já deu a sua resposta! Tem razão, você pode contratar alguém que faça tão bem ou melhor o que Emma e eu fazemos! Assim que o Doutor Giani a liberar, vou pedir que Gigio providencie o helicóptero para levá-la de volta a Roma e possa retornar ao Brasil o mais breve possível! Não quero segurá-la aqui nem um minuto a mais que o necessário!  
\- Quinn, eu queria que você entendesse que...

Rachel tentou explicar mais uma vez que agiu por impulso, mas na verdade já havia até mesmo cogitado a idéia de ficar ali e aceitar a proposta de Quinn. Os últimos dias haviam sido muito serenos e se sentia protegida com aquela família, com os cuidados de Quinn. Por mais que quisesse negar pra si mesma, ali naquele lugar estava começando a se sentir mais aconchegada que em qualquer outro no mundo!

Mas Quinn não a deixou continuar, e com a voz quase inaudível disse...

\- Eu entendo! As pessoas são substituíveis mesmo e não falo isso te criticando, é apenas uma constatação!  
\- Mas eu não...  
\- Rachel, desculpe se de algum modo a minha proposta a ofendeu! Quis apenas mostrar que não me importa essa herança, somente essa criança que vai nascer... desculpe!

A voz de Quinn saia cada vez mais fraca e por fim ela decretou...

\- Preciso ficar sozinha, por favor!

Rachel não entendia como perdia todos os seus argumentos diante dela! Quis se desculpar, quis falar o quanto estava arrependida, que iria fazer o que o médico recomendou, mas Quinn se fechou de tal modo que ela tinha receio de continuar tentando.

Mas antes de desistir resolveu apelar para o instinto de proteção dela e, com a voz mais meiga que conseguia fazer, disse...

\- Tá bem... já vou sair... mas pode mais tarde me ajudar com o banho?!

Quinn sequer levantou a cabeça! Continuou parada onde estava sem se mover e parecia nem respirar!

Depois de passado cerca de um minuto sem resposta, Rachel decidiu sair da biblioteca e chamar Emma para que tentasse convencer aquela estranha mulher a pelo menos ouvir suas explicações.

Assim que saiu, ouviu o barulho da chave trancando a porta. Pressentiu que ninguém conseguiria conversar mais com Quinn naquele dia!

Logo que chegou à sala onde ainda estavam Emma e o Dr. Giani, foi abordada pela jovem senhora querendo saber como estava Quinn. Rachel contou que tentou se desculpar, mas que ela não quis falar muito e nem ouvi-la e por isso achou melhor tentar mais tarde ou amanhã.

Com o semblante bastante preocupado, Emma balançou a cabeça e disse como que profetizando...

\- Tomara que ela não entre naqueles momentos de catatonia, não suporto quando a vejo assim! É terrível quando ela perde a vontade para tudo, até mesmo de andar, comer, viver!

Uma lágrima caiu dos olhos abatidos de Emma e o Dr. Giani perguntou...

\- Sabe que vai ter que aumentar a dose dos remédios. Tem para quanto tempo ainda?  
\- Acho que para uma semana nós temos, mas seria bom que o Senhor nos trouxesse mais, pelo visto começará um período daqueles!  
\- Então virei duas vezes por semana para acompanhar as duas.

E virando-se para Rachel completou num tom severo...

\- E agora mais que nunca peço que ouça minhas recomendações, senhora! Se não for por você mesma, que seja por sua filha e por Quinn, que parece querer tão bem a vocês duas! Fique aqui até depois do parto! Quando a menina nascer, lhe direi em quanto tempo poderá voltar ao Brasil!

E já estava saindo quando lembrou de um detalhe e falou...

\- Ah, e se Quinn não estiver em condições de continuar lhe aplicando as injeções de ferro, basta me ligar e enviarei alguém nos dias em que não puder estar aqui para isso. Boa tarde a todos!

Rachel se voltou para Emma com um ar de desamparo e perguntou...

\- Será que ela vai entrar em depressão por causa disso? Não quero que outra pessoa me aplique injeções... quero ela... já me acostumei!  
\- Desculpe lhe dizer isso, mas não sei se ela estará em condições de continuar cuidando de alguém. Não tem idéia de como são essas fases e o pior é não saber até quando vai durar!  
\- Ai, Emma, tô me sentindo muito culpada por isso tudo! Não tive intenção de magoá-la!  
\- Deixe estar, menina, amanhã saberemos como ela vai reagir! Não tente mais falar com ela hoje, não irá conseguir! Só espero que você siga as recomendações do médico e fique aqui conosco! Não quero usar os problemas psíquicos de Quinn como desculpa, mas talvez se ficar poderá evitar que ela se afunde em melancolia mais uma vez!

E deixou a sala enxugando discretamente mais uma lágrima que caía.

Rachel sentia uma angústia só comparada à quando entrou pela primeira vez no abrigo de menores! Era uma sensação de culpa e abandono que não sabia explicar!

Sentia vontade de bater naquela porta e insistir para que Quinn a ouvisse, para que ela olhasse em seus olhos e lhe desse atenção! Que a xingasse, gritasse, qualquer coisa, menos aquela tristeza sem fim!

Mas sabia que Emma estava certa, o melhor era não insistir mais naquele dia.

Como sentia falta de Kurt naquele momento! O amigo era muito afobado, mas sabia dizer o que Rachel precisava ouvir para se acalmar um pouco ou apavorá-la de vez!

Em seu quarto ficou horas olhando para o teto e pensando no que tinha se passado naquela tarde e nos dias que antecederam. Quinn era sempre tão atenciosa e solícita, parecia não se cansar nunca e seu humor era sempre o mesmo: sereno, suave e generoso! Adorava a forma como ela era gentil até nos pequenos gestos, como quando a auxiliava a subir as escadas, no modo como a ajudava no banho, a vestir-se, quando a cobria na cama e sentava em frente até que adormecesse, no jeito carinhoso de olhá-la quando contava algo divertido!

O fato era que nunca tivera esse tipo de atenção de ninguém! Kurt era como um irmão que ela sempre amparou. Era carinhoso com ela, mas a própria Rachel não era afeita e mimos e melosidades. Tinha um jeito muito seco no trato com as pessoas e Kurt era o único com o qual ainda conseguia ser mais gentil! Com os amantes usava de uma falsa meiguice apenas para seduzi-los e mantê-los enquanto era conveniente aos seus interesses financeiros. Com as mulheres costumava ser só sexo, o lado emocional era totalmente distante, beirando ao cinismo! Nunca havia se sentido daquele modo como Quinn a fazia sentir: frágil, gostando de ser cuidada, acolhida, amparada!

 _"Deve ser a gravidez que deixa a gente tola, idiota!"_ \- pensou com irritação!

Começou a cogitar a possibilidade de Quinn estar na verdade fazendo uma chantagem emocional com ela:

 _"Ela pode tá fazendo toda essa encenação para me forçar a ficar aqui! Fazer com que eu me sinta culpada como eu tô me sentindo! É um modo muito sutil de conseguir o que quer sem parecer que está me forçando a algo! Pois se for isso, vou te desmascarar amanhã mesmo, Quinn e, logo que puder, vou embora daqui para nunca mais voltar! Nunca precisei de ninguém cuidando de mim, não vai ser agora que tenho tudo o que sempre quis que vou precisar!"_

E passou o resto da tarde virando-se em pensamentos de como não ceder à suposta chantagem emocional que pensava estar Quinn fazendo.

Quando já era alta noite, ouviu uma batida na porta de seu quarto e pensou que pudesse ser Quinn querendo conversar. Sentou-se recostada nas almofadas, pegou um livro e fez ares de quem não estava nem um pouco preocupada com coisa alguma, atendeu aparentando indiferença na voz...

\- Pode entrar...  
\- Cheguei, Bi! Que saudade! Como vão meus dois amores?

Kurt chegou quicando de felicidade e nem percebeu a cara de decepção que Rachel fez quando viu quem era. Deu um abraço forte nela e começou a tagarelar sobre a viagem pela Toscana e o romance de contos de fada que estava vivendo com Carlo. Discursava sem vírgulas e mal respirava para emendar uma oração na outra. Estava tão feliz que só foi perceber que Rachel estava com uma cara abatida e o cenho franzido quando perguntou onde estava Quinn...

\- Ai, não vá me dizer que vocês brigaram? Mas foi você mesma quem me disse que estavam se dando super bem, pensei até que fosse rolar algo mais e...

Aquele comentário inoportuno de Kurt irritou profundamente Rachel que disparou como uma metralhadora, desabafando toda sua indignação com o modo de ser da outra mulher...

\- Não seja ridículo, Kurt! Já te disse que não me interessaria por alguém como ela, cheia de mimos e frescuras, uma sentimentalóide estúpida que se enterrou viva por causa de um amor morto! E nem ela por mim! Me acha uma criança tola, me trata como se eu fosse uma menina levada que apronta por aí! Ah, mas se ela pensa que vai fazer comigo o que faz com todo mundo em volta dela, tá muito enganada! Não vou cair nessa esparrela de jeito nenhum! No fundo ela não passa de uma manipuladora que usa da suposta fragilidade pra fazer as pessoas agirem como ela quer! Comigo ela vai se ferrar! Não caio na chantagem emocional barata dela... você vai ver... vou desmascarar esse chantagista amanhã mesmo!

Kurt estava boquiaberto...

\- Meu Deus! Mas o que aconteceu aqui na minha ausência? E foi de ontem pra hoje porque ontem mesmo eu falei com você ao telefone e tudo estava na mais perfeita harmonia! Percebi que você falava dela até com um tom de carinho na voz! Não entendo porque toda essa agressividade agora?! O que houve, Rachel?

Rachel contou para Kurt tudo o que se passara desde a visita do médico trazendo o resultado dos exames até quando subiu para o quarto, inclusive sobre a certeza que tinha de que Quinn na verdade não era tão doce e generosa assim! No fundo, estava era fazendo chantagem emocional para forçar Rachel a ficar na Vinícola e ter a filha lá conforme ela queria.

Kurt ouviu com paciência todas as desconfianças de Rachel e ponderou...

\- Acho que você está sendo precipitada! Primeiro porque deve seguir o que o médico recomendou e ficar aqui até depois do parto! E segundo que ela só quer o seu bem e o da criança. Se ela no fundo não estiver nem aí pra você, o que tem de mais?! Eu não acredito nisso, ela não é assim, mas e se for?! Se a única preocupação dela for a Beatriz?! Que mal há nisso se ela é irmã da criança e só terá ela como família?! Ela só quer o bem de vocês, mesmo que o seu bem seja por tabela!

Rachel recostou nos travesseiros amuada e cansada da explosão que tivera. Não sabia explicar, mas a idéia de Quinn se preocupar somente com a criança a magoava! Por incrível que parecesse era incômodo saber que ela se empenhava em cuidados e atenção somente por Rachel carregar sua irmã no ventre. Então depois do parto como seria?

Soltou em voz alta um pensamento...

\- Sou apenas uma barriga para ela, não há mais nada!

Kurt ficou quieto por alguns segundos pensando naquela frase, olhou para ela e percebeu algo que a própria Rachel não sabia que sentia ainda e nem deveria saber por ora!

\- Será, amiga?! Se fosse assim não teria sido mais fácil contratar meia dúzia pra ficar te pajeando? Por que ela pessoalmente e com as dificuldades físicas que tem, se daria a todo esse trabalho?  
\- Pra ganhar a minha confiança! Pra conquistar minha gratidão! Pra me tornar acostumada aos cuidados dela! E sabe pra que tudo isso? Pra me controlar mais facilmente depois, fazer com que eu me sentisse culpada, como de fato me senti quando disse que queria voltar ao Brasil pra ter minha filha! Foi só por isso...

A última frase foi dita num tom bem mais baixo, demonstrando toda a mágoa que sentia. Vendo aquela cena, Kurt aumentava suas desconfianças, resolveu provocar...

\- E porque isso te chateia tanto? Logo você que é tão prática?! Se ela quer seu bem estar somente porque você está grávida da irmã dela, o que tem isso?! Você também tem os seus interesses nessa história, afinal poder administrar toda a fortuna de Russel não é nada mal para alguém que sempre teve a ambição do tamanho da sua!  
\- É isso mesmo! Se ela acha que vai me chantagear emocionalmente, tá muito enganada! Vou desmascará-la e ainda por cima reverter a situação a meu favor. Se vou ter que ficar aqui por causa de minha saúde, então que tire todo o proveito que puder disso! Ela não sabe com quem se meteu! Acha que pode me dominar, vou mostrar a ela quem sou e o que a espera se ela quiser de fato conviver com minha filha! Vamos ver quem dá as cartas no final!

Kurt balançou a cabeça reprovando as palavras de Rachel, mas sorrindo intimamente! Se não estava enganado, Rachel parecia estar com medo de algo! Sempre que ficava agressiva era por receio de algo novo, de sentimentos desconhecidos! Não gostava de ser pega de surpresa, ainda mais por emoções que não conhecia, que a deixavam inquieta, com medo!

\- Vou pro meu quarto! Estou exausto, mas muito feliz! Vai descer para jantar?  
\- Não! Vou comer algo aqui mesmo! Não quero ver mais ninguém hoje!  
\- Tá bem, minha querida! Se acalme e nada de estresse pra não afetar nossa bebezinha! Vou pedir que subam com algo pra você comer, durma bem!

E se retirou deixando atrás de si uma amiga cheia de sentimentos controversos! O que era aquela mulher? Afinal quem era Quinn? Doce, meiga, generosa ou manipuladora, fingida, controladora? Se fosse ouvir o coração, aceitaria sem pestanejar a primeira opção, mas com a razão achava que ela poderia muito bem ser essa pessoa mesquinha que agia no intuito de dominar os outros de acordo com suas vontades!

Colocando de lado seus instintos, preferiu ouvir a voz que lhe dizia ser melhor acreditar na segunda opção. Era mais fácil aceitar alguém vil e ordinário, era com aquilo que estava acostumada e sabia lidar muito bem com pessoas assim!

Da forma como estava antes, achando que Quinn era alguém fora do normal em gentileza e dedicação, era muito mais difícil manter-se sã e no controle das suas emoções! Detestava se pegar sucumbindo aos apelos dela sem conseguir resistir, isso era algo totalmente inusitado na vida de Rachel!

Conjecturou...

 _"Amanhã vou falar com ela às claras, dizer o que pretendo dessa história e exigir que ela mostre a sua verdadeira face! De nada vai adiantar falar mansinho e achar que vai me levar na conversa! As cartas vão estar todas na mesa e o jogo começa com regras definidas!"_


	8. catatonia

A vinha e o girassol

 **Capitulo8**

 **Catatonia!**

Ao acordar na manhã seguinte, sentiu falta de Quinn chamando-a com a voz doce e melodiosa. Odiou-se por isso!

Chegando à sala de refeições deparou com Emma preparando uma bandeja com alimentos, comentou curiosa...

\- Se for para mim pode deixar que já estou aqui!

Emma a olhou com um semblante extremamente triste, mal conseguindo esboçar um sorriso amarelo...

\- Não filha, é para Quinn. Vamos ver se ela come!

Com ar arrogante Rachel disse...

\- Então diga a ela que mais tarde quero conversar! Não pretendo deixar pendência alguma entre nós! Quero tudo às claras!  
\- Duvido que consiga tirar qualquer coisa dela nos próximos dias!

E subiu as escadas com ar cansado e triste.

Minutos depois desceu as escadas aflita e chorando copiosamente, correu gritando o nome do marido...

\- Gigio... Gigioooo... o doutor Giani... traga o doutor Giani!

Rachel se assustou e Kurt que vinha logo atrás perguntou agitado...

\- O que houve? Por que ela tá assim tão nervosa?  
\- Não sei! Deve ser algo com Quinn, vamos lá em cima ver o que se passa!

Subiram apressados em alcançar o quarto de Quinn. Abriram a porta de supetão e viram Quinn sentada numa poltrona de costas para a porta e de frente para a enorme janela do quarto! Não dava para ver seu rosto ainda, mas os braços estavam largados ao longo da cadeira como se estivesse sem sentidos. Rachel se aproximou com o coração aos pulos! O medo tomou conta de todo seu corpo e não conseguia completar os poucos metros que a separavam daquela mulher!

Ofegante Kurt deu a volta e ficou de frente para Quinn. Mudo, olhou para todos os detalhes do rosto dela com ar severo. Rachel sentiu as pernas fraquejarem e perguntou com a voz quase inaudível...

\- Ela morreu?

Kurt apenas balançou a cabeça em negativa, como se falar pudesse causar algum impacto no ambiente.

Rachel contornou a poltrona e olhou para Quinn. Viu um rosto extremamente pálido, enrijecido, de olhos abertos fitando o vazio através da janela. Não movia um músculo sequer e a respiração era tão fraca que parecia estar morta!

Instintivamente colocou a palma da mão quase colada à boca de Quinn, precisava saber se de fato respirava! Sentiu o ar fraco que saia de suas narinas!

Olhou firmemente nos olhos dela e com o rosto bem próximo gritou: "Buuuuu" - para assustá-la e fazer se mover pela surpresa do susto, mas nada aconteceu! O olhar continuou parado e nem ao menos piscou, o que seria a reação instintiva num caso como aquele!

Rachel sentia uma fraqueza enorme nas pernas, e com medo de cair, sentou-se na cama de Quinn ao lado de onde ela estava. Respirou profundamente por algumas vezes pra acalmar-se do susto de minutos atrás e com irritação e ironia falou...

\- Esse truque é bom viu Quinn! Muito bom mesmo! Estou impressionada, pois nem piscou! Isso que é técnica!

Kurt estupefato repreendeu a amiga...

\- Rachel, não acredito que tá achando isso dela! Por favor, será que você é tão insensível assim?! Olha só o rosto dela como tá sem cor... lívido... parece de cera!  
\- Ah, Kurt... me poupe dessa pieguice toda! Não tá vendo que ela tá de chantagem com a gente?!

E com um misto de irritação e descontrole Rachel se levantou e postou-se novamente cara a cara com Quinn. Apoiada nos braços da cadeira, olhou profundamente nos olhos dela à espera de um cisco que fosse de reação e entredentes disse...

\- Você pode enganar todo esse povo tonto aí que endeusa o chão que você pisa, com essa sua pose de mocinha frágil e delicada, mas a mim não! Se você é maluca mesmo, então como sua madrasta eu posso muito bem te interditar e mandar para o hospício que é lugar de sociopatas como você, sabia disso?!

E perdendo o controle dos seus atos, começou a sacudir Quinn xingando-a de chantagista e fingida. Kurt puxou Rachel e a impediu de continuar chacoalhando a mulher... reprimiu indignado a amiga...

\- Você é louca! Não tá vendo que vai machucar a mulher?! Rachel, você nunca foi tão cruel com alguém! Implicar com uma pessoa que saiba se defender, tudo bem, mas com ela?! Não tá vendo que isso não é fingimento?!

Neste instante Emma entra afobada pela porta e vê o final da cena. A cabeça de Quinn pendia para o lado e o olhar continuava no mesmo lugar... no nada... no vazio... parado em algum ponto de sua dor!

Ela olha aturdida e pergunta nervosa...

\- O que fizeram com ela? Mexeram nela? Tocaram na minha Conca? O que fizeram?

Kurt tenta acalmar a mulher...

\- Calma Emma, Rachel pensou que pudesse tentar fazer Quinn responder a estímulos, mas acho que não foi boa ideia!  
\- Não toquem nela! Isso só piora tudo! Agora não tem mais jeito a não ser chamar o médico e seguir as instruções. Nada vai fazer ela voltar a não ser ela mesma!

Nesse instante Rachel volta a olhar pro rosto de Quinn e o que vê a atinge como um atropelamento! As sacudidas que havia dado nela tinham feito sua cabeça pender para o lado, a boca estava ligeiramente entreaberta e fios de saliva escorriam pelo canto até o queixo. O olhar continuava imutável, estático, fitando um ponto inexistente, mas uma lágrima havia rolado pela lateral do rosto até molhar o ombro!

Ela não se movia, mas sabia o que se passava ali!

Um desespero tomou conta de Rachel! O remorso começou a invadir suas entranhas e naquele instante teve certeza que havia se enganado... ela não fingia!

Virou-se para Kurt como que pedindo ajuda, mas antes que pudesse dizer algo, a ânsia que sentia subiu mais rápido que sua razão e uma golfada de culpa saiu pela boca, deixando um cheiro ocre no ar!

Emma e Kurt a ampararam. Emma correu para trazer água e toalhas. Rachel começou a tremer e sem tirar os olhos de Quinn, pensou alto...

\- O que eu fiz?! Não sei o que aconteceu comigo! Eu fui horrível com ela! Por que fiz isso?!  
\- Calma! Você também está passando por um momento muito difícil! É muita pressão, podia mesmo explodir a qualquer momento! Pena que foi agora, na pior hora!

Ao longo de sua vida, Rachel aprendera a não chorar nunca, segurava suas emoções ruins e acabava as revertendo em benefício próprio! Conseguia transformar o medo em agressividade, a dor em ironia, a angústia e a incerteza em deboche! Não se deixava abater e piedade era um sentimento raro, que poucas vezes conseguiu distinguir. O abandono e a vida dura no abrigo tinham obrigado Rachel a criar suas próprias defesas e uma delas foi enrijecer o coração. Kurt era o único que conseguia ter os mais nobres sentimentos de Rachel. Sabia que ela tinha sensibilidade, que tinha sentimentos bons também, só que eles pareciam adormecidos.

Porém, naquele momento reconheceu na amiga o arrependimento sincero pela estupidez praticada. Os olhos de Rachel estavam marejados e ela tremia toda cada vez que fitava Quinn naquele estado lamentável.

Emma trouxe toalhas para limpar Rachel e água gelada com açúcar. Enquanto se acalmava, Gigio e o médico Dr. Giani entram apressadamente no quarto. Todos estavam apreensivos esperando que ele pudesse, como por milagre, fazer algo que a tirasse daquele torpor.

Dr. Giani começa a examinar Quinn. Primeiro acende uma luz bem forte muito próxima aos olhos dela... nenhuma reação... nem uma piscada... nada!

Tira a pressão, ouve os batimentos, faz exames para ver o estado geral do corpo.

Depois fez algo que deixou Rachel e Kurt boquiabertos! Levantou um dos braços de Quinn até a altura da cabeça e soltou. O braço permaneceu estático da mesma forma que o médico havia posto, como uma escultura modelada naquela pose!

A figura grotesca de Quinn impressionava Rachel! Era como uma boneca daquelas de plástico com a qual podemos fazer o que quisermos, inclusive colocar braços e pernas em qualquer posição que lá eles ficarão imóveis, até que alguém os mova. A cabeça pendendo para o lado do ombro, a boca escorrendo saliva pelo canto e os olhos completamente vidrados! Uma dor aguda tomou o peito de Rachel e teve vontade de chorar tudo o que não conseguiu até então, mas mais uma vez engoliu o choro que desceu formando um nó de angústia! Pensou que aquela não era hora para mais um momento de descontrole, tinha que colocar as emoções em ordem para poder ajudar se fosse preciso.

De repente Dr. Giani indagou os presentes com o rosto fechado de preocupação...

\- Pegaram com força nos braços dela, olhem como ficaram marcas roxas de dedos! Alguém tentou levantá-la ou algo parecido?

Todos negaram veementemente, menos Rachel que tentou se justificar...

\- Fui eu, doutor! Eu a peguei pelos braços pra tentar reanimá-la, achei que com isso ela pudesse me ouvir ou sair desse torpor, mas vi que foi um erro da minha parte e peço desculpas pela minha estupidez!  
\- Não me deve desculpas de nada, senhora, e sim à Quinn! Quero que todos saiam, por favor, para que eu possa terminar os exames de estímulos nervosos e aplicar a medicação na minha paciente. Mas depois eu quero falar com a senhora e o seu amigo, preciso explicar a vocês como lidar com alguém que sofre deste distúrbio, para que não cometam erros como esse e venham a prejudicar minha paciente!

Todos obedeceram ao médico se retirando do quarto, porém se postaram do lado de fora da porta para, assim que fossem autorizados, pudessem novamente entrar. Rachel estava muito nervosa e era amparada por Kurt o tempo todo. Nunca tinha visto a amiga tão abalada emocionalmente e imaginou o quanto ela devia estar se sentindo culpada por ter agido tão cruelmente com Quinn momentos antes.

Após cerca de 20 minutos o médico permitiu que entrassem novamente no quarto. Rachel se aproximou da cadeira onde Quinn estava na esperança de que alguma coisa na expressão dela tivesse mudado, mas tudo estava da mesma maneira.

Dr. Giani então chamou os dois novatos da casa e pediu que ouvissem com atenção o que ia explicar...

\- Quinn sofreu um grave acidente de carro há alguns anos, como vocês já devem saber. Esse acidente deixou sequelas graves na saúde dela e uma dessas sequelas é bem visível, a perna que foi esmagada. Já fizemos diversas cirurgias e obtivemos uma boa melhora dos movimentos da perna e penso que se Quinn não se recusar a seguir o tratamento, ela poderá voltar a andar normalmente sem a ajuda da bengala. O outro problema físico foi uma forte pancada na cabeça que lhe rendeu um edema cerebral.

O médico respirou profundamente, demonstrando certo cansaço, em seguida continuou sua explanação...

\- Mas a pior das sequelas não foi a física, mas a emocional! Quinn sofreu não somente um traumatismo craniano, mas também um enorme trauma na alma. E aqui está uma das consequências deste trauma... a CATATONIA e a CATALEPSIA... vou explicar melhor...

E aproximando-se de Quinn o médico começou a demonstrar na prática o que significavam aqueles distúrbios.

\- Olhem bem o rosto dela... há uma rigidez muscular semelhante a dos cadáveres que foram a óbito há poucas horas! Viram quando eu levantei o braço dela e lá ele ficou? Pois isso é consequência da catalepsia, esse distúrbio faz a pessoa parecer estar morta, a diferença é que Quinn mantém os olhos bem abertos, mas não há resposta a estímulos, sejam de dor ou de prazer! Os sinais vitais dela ficam muito baixos, a pressão cai bastante e se nada for feito pode até mesmo parar de respirar! Somente com a medicação imediata é que esses sintomas vão sendo aliviados. A Catalepsia impede a pessoa de se movimentar, apesar de continuarem funcionando perfeitamente os demais sentidos. Portanto, ela ouve o que falamos, ela sente cheiros, ela pode até mesmo ver o que puserem na frente dela, mas não tem como reagir a esses estímulos porque o distúrbio não deixa! O cérebro não manda as informações para os músculos e tudo fica paralisado!

E virando-se diretamente para Rachel emendou...

\- Por isso, senhora, ela sabe o que se passa aqui, apenas não tem como reagir a nada. Ela ouve, vê, sente, mas não pode comunicar-se, o que torna esse distúrbio muito sofrido para o paciente! Por isso os cuidados devem ser não apenas medicamentoso, mas também de paciência, carinho e afeto por parte de quem convive com ela!

Rachel meneou a cabeça concordando. Percebeu que naquelas palavras estava inserida uma bronca pela postura arrogante que vinha tendo. E decidiu que devia saber mais do médico...

\- Doutor, me explique mais sobre essa doença, quero saber o que devo fazer e o que não devo...  
\- A catalepsia pode ter sido provocada pelo traumatismo craniano que ela sofreu no acidente ou pelo choque emocional que veio depois ou até mesmo um conjunto dos dois! Antigamente achavam que era um distúrbio típico de esquizofrênicos, mas depois se descobriu que não! Ela está também muito associada a fatores emocionais extremos, em geral um trauma forte! Ao invés da pessoa ficar histérica com o choque, ela fica catatônica! A catatonia que Quinn sofre por dias seguidos provavelmente tem as mesmas origens da sua catalepsia, o forte impacto que sofreu na cabeça juntamente com a doença afetiva que desestruturou suas emoções!  
\- Mas então catatonia e catalepsia são coisas diferentes?  
\- Sim, ela ficará catatônica muito mais tempo que cataléptica! Deixe que eu explique melhor... a Catatonia é a ausência emocional da pessoa, ela não reage a ninguém porque se recolhe em um mundo só seu, bem particular. Em geral, quando volta à consciência, Quinn não costuma lembrar-se de muitos detalhes do que se passou durante o tempo que estava ausente. Quando ela está apenas catatônica, ela costuma agir como um autômato: come, anda, toma banho, faz suas necessidades como se fosse um robô, sem questionar, mas não interage com ninguém, não fala e não expressa reação alguma!  
\- E a Catalepsia, que diferença tem desse estado?  
\- Ela foi acometida pelos dois distúrbios em conjunto, mas a catalepsia pode acabar em algumas horas ou alguns dias, depende muito do organismo dela em reagir! A catalepsia é diferente porque paralisa os músculos, é um distúrbio muito mais físico e grave que a catatonia! Quinn podia até mesmo não estar catatônica e estar com a catalepsia. Como disse antes, é como se ela estivesse morta-viva, mesmo que tenha consciência, ela não consegue reagir a estímulo algum. Nessas ocasiões ela precisa de ajuda para as atividades mais simples, como comer, ir ao banheiro e até mesmo usar lágrimas artificiais para lubrificar os olhos que ficam parados sem piscar! Por isso, até que os sintomas da catalepsia desapareçam, Quinn terá que se alimentar por meio intravenoso e usar fraldas geriátricas.

Rachel e Kurt estavam chocados! Nunca imaginaram que esses distúrbios existissem e pudessem deixar alguém, aparentemente normal e com a consciência perfeita, parecendo uma planta! Sem conseguir conter sua preocupação, Rachel pergunta...

\- E quanto tempo ela vai ficar assim, doutor?  
\- Na primeira vez que Quinn teve isso ficou por quase três meses catatônica e uns 2 dias com os músculos rígidos. Depois, das outras vezes, ela ficou entre 30 e 40 dias neste estado e o período de catalepsia se repete, em geral não mais que dois dias.

Kurt pela primeira vez, resolveu perguntar...

\- E quantas vezes ela já teve esse problema?  
\- Essa é a quinta vez desde o acidente!

Emma chorava baixinho ao lado de Quinn segurando a mão dela e fazendo-lhe carinhos nos cabelos, sabia que um período difícil estava pra começar. Falou com a voz embargada...

\- Gigio você já sabe o que comprar pros próximos dias, fraldas, seringas, preparo para a alimentação intravenosa. Traga também todos os remédios que o Doutor pediu, vou lá em baixo preparar a lista completa e tire a cadeira de rodas do depósito, veja se ela está em ordem e limpa!

Gigio desceu para atender a esposa. Emma e o médico já estavam na porta de saída quando o doutor voltou-se e arrematou...

\- Espero que tenham entendido a gravidade da doença de Quinn! Espero também que a senhora acate os meus conselhos e permaneça nesta casa até que dê a luz e tenha condições de viajar com segurança. Não a estou repreendendo, mas peço que tenha paciência e cuidado com Quinn, ela não teria como fingir esses sintomas, eles são verdadeiros e graves, podendo até levá-la à morte se não tratados corretamente!  
\- O senhor acha que esse problema surge a qualquer tempo ou...

Antes que Rachel pudesse terminar sua pergunta o médico a interrompeu respondendo...

\- No caso de Quinn, esses distúrbios costumam aparecer depois de um forte estresse emocional! Por essa razão, eu volto a lhe pedir que reflita sobre sua decisão de partir e, caso decida ficar, que tenha muita paciência para ajudá-la a retornar sem maiores consequências. Ela costuma ficar muito debilitada quando volta da catatonia!

Kurt resolveu responder pela amiga...

\- Pode deixar, doutor. Sei que Rachel já refletiu bastante sobre tudo o que se passou aqui e vai tomar a decisão correta! Daremos todo o apoio que Quinn precisar e fique certo que não a deixaremos sem os cuidados necessários. Agora, além de Emma e sua família, nós também somos a família de Quinn!

Rachel não conseguindo mais conter as emoções que represava há dias, deixou cair um pranto cheio de sentimentos turbulentos: angústia, frustração, culpa, medo! Deixou rolar as lágrimas reprimidas durante uma vida!

Sentiu uma mão grande envolver a sua...

\- Sei que em seu estado todas as emoções ficam à flor da pele, tudo é sentido com mais intensidade! Não se culpe tanto assim, compreenda que cada um tem um jeito de extravasar suas dores e a de Quinn é essa! Ela não expõe, ela engole e acaba devorando, consumindo desastrosamente o próprio corpo e mente! Se quiser ajudar, quanto mais cuidado e afeto ela tiver, mais rápido e eficiente pode responder ao tratamento e ir se livrando dessas sequelas!

E pegando na mão de Emma a pôs sobre a de Rachel e finalizou...

\- Ela precisa de vocês duas! Emma é como uma mãe para Quinn, sei o quanto a ama e cuida dela com a mesma devoção que dedica aos seus filhos. Já você é alguém novo na vida dela, que traz a esperança de continuidade da família, do legado e de tudo que foi construído. Você tem aí dentro a semente dessa esperança... pense nisso!

Emma abraçou Rachel e choraram juntas. Kurt se aproximou e levou a amiga pra repousar um pouco até que conseguisse recuperar o autocontrole.

Dr. Giani se despediu depois de medicar Rachel e ficou de ir à vinícola todos os dias até que Quinn estivesse livre da catalepsia e Rachel aprendesse a se aplicar as injeções de ferro.

Quando chegaram ao quarto Rachel ainda soluçava um pouco. Não se lembrava de ter chorando tanto nem quando era criança. Era como se as emoções de uma vida inteira tivessem sido expurgadas naquele pranto!

Ela recostou na cama e com o olhar aflito indagou o amigo...

\- E agora, Kurt? O que faço da minha vida?  
\- Você já sabe muito bem o que acho que tem que fazer, tem que ficar aqui e ter Beatriz neste lugar! Além disso, tem que estar ao lado de Quinn! Eu sei que você acha que não tem nada a ver com essa história, mas ainda pensa assim mesmo depois de conhecê-la melhor? Mesmo depois de saber a pessoa maravilhosa que ela é?

Rachel meneou a cabeça como se Kurt não a estivesse entendendo...

\- Você não entendeu minha pergunta, eu quero saber depois disso tudo o que eu faço?  
\- Como assim?  
\- Antes de acontecer tudo isso com Quinn, a minha única vontade era de sumir desse lugar e não aparecer mais, me teletransportar para algum ponto do planeta que não fosse essa vinícola! Mas depois que a conheci melhor, os dias que passamos juntas após o funeral, realmente ela é um ser humano ímpar! Poucos tem o coração puro e generoso como o dela e, mesmo quando eu negava isso pra mim mesma como um modo de poder ir embora sem remorso, no fundo eu sabia que ela era daquele jeito mesmo... boa, gentil, desprendida de coisas materiais! Eu cheguei a pensar seriamente em ficar e aceitar a proposta de Quinn, mas senti um medo de me apegar a esse lugar, a essas pessoas e depois não conseguir mais ir embora quando quisesse. Você não imagina o quanto ela sabe persuadir a gente com aquele jeitinho meigo!  
\- Oh, minha querida, eu sabia que era medo mesmo que tava sentindo! Medo de viver algo novo... de experimentar novas emoções...  
\- Sim, mas agora eu não posso sair daqui! Primeiro porque o médico não quer, depois porque não tenho como deixar Quinn nesse estado, seria muita covardia da minha parte! Eu estaria fazendo o que o pai dela fez a vida toda, seria mais uma pessoa a deixá-la no momento em que ela mais precisa!  
\- Isso mesmo, tem que ficar!  
\- Mas aí é que tá, Kurt, o que eu faço quando ela voltar desse estado?! O médico disse que ela ouve e vê tudo o que se passa, então ela ouviu muito bem aqueles absurdos que disse a ela quando entramos no quarto! Ela sentiu as sacudidas que dei nela, as marcas que deixei no braço, ela sabe muito bem tudo o que aconteceu! Eu fui uma bruxa! Lembra da lágrima que caiu quando a soltei?! Eu vi, Kurt... ela chorou!  
\- Sim, meu bem... eu vi! Mas lembra também que o médico disse que ela pode esquecer parte do que aconteceu durante esse período? Além do mais, você terá muito tempo para se redimir. Porque não cuida dela um pouco como ela vinha cuidando de você? Quem sabe quando ela voltar lembre somente das coisas boas que você fez!  
\- Mas eu ainda me sinto muito fraca! Não sei se terei energia pra cuidar dela!  
\- Não digo cuidar dando banho, levando ela ao banheiro, trocando de roupa... nada que tenha que fazer esforço físico! Falo de você passar um tempo com ela, conversar como se ela não estivesse ausente... ela pode ouvir! Acho que só em estar ali ao lado já é uma grande ajuda!

Rachel abraçou o amigo e pediu:

\- Eu não queria que você fosse embora, fica comigo aqui, Kurt!

Ele soltou o ar pesadamente e respondeu:

\- Minha querida, não vou poder ficar por muito tempo, sabe que tenho que voltar ao meu trabalho!  
\- Mas e se eu tiver que ficar aqui? Se decidir aceitar a proposta de Quinn? Eu sou rica, Kurt, esqueceu?! Podemos arrumar algo para que você faça aqui na Itália ou em qualquer outra parte do mundo. Além disso, o que pretende fazer com sua paixão pelo Dr. Corelli?

Kurt ficou pensativo e Rachel completou...

\- Não há nada nem ninguém no Brasil que te prenda, eu sou sua família e agora você tem alguém pra investir, você mesmo me disse que é especial com ele! E não esqueça que Beatriz está chegando!

Rachel apelava com todas as suas armas. Kurt sabia que era verdade e sabia mais ainda que não seria feliz vivendo longe da amiga.

\- Tá bom minha Bruxa! Você sabe que não tinha como resistir a esses argumentos. Só que de qualquer forma vou ter que ir ao Brasil resolver essas questões do emprego, alugar o apartamento, regularizar minha documentação, não tenho passaporte europeu como você né? Talvez demore algumas semanas, mas vou fazer o possível para estar aqui antes da Beatriz nascer!  
\- Obrigada! Seria mais difícil ainda passar por todas essas mudanças sozinha! Do dia pra noite minha vida deu um salto! Eu não conhecia esse lugar, nem imaginava em vir pra cá, menos ainda em morar por aqui! E de repente Russel sai da minha vida e surge alguém novo que muda tudo!  
– Ela foi uma grande surpresa pra nós dois! A gente até fazia piada achando que ela era uma doida que correria atrás da gente com uma machadinha na mão quando nos encontrasse! E aí surge essa mulher culta, suave, generosa e tão desprendida de todas essas coisas que a maioria das pessoas dão tanto valor, inclusive você né amiga?!

Rachel dá um longo suspiro e concorda...

– Sim, Quinn foi uma enorme surpresa! Talvez por isso eu ainda sinta dificuldades em entendê-la, ela me traz sentimentos tão conflitantes!  
– Como assim conflitantes?

Kurt questionou querendo que Rachel dissesse mais do que estava disposta a falar...

– Não sei definir com certeza, eu achava que ela usava o jeito doce que tem pra de alguma forma manipular todos aqui que acabam sempre fazendo o que ela deseja, mas aí, no momento seguinte, me assalta uma certeza de que ela não faz a menor força pra nada disso, as pessoas simplesmente fazem tudo pra agradá-la porque ela é tudo aquilo que você falou e...  
– E...

Rachel olhou para o amigo e abaixou o tom como que confidenciando um enorme segredo...

– E muito mais, Kurt... ela é muito especial! Nunca conheci alguém como ela e meu maior medo é que não sei como lidar com uma pessoa assim! Ela é tão melhor de sentimentos, tão mais nobre do que eu em tudo, que acabo me sentindo ridícula, ordinária! Me sinto tão pequena, mesquinha, vil! Acho que por isso eu insisti tanto em ir embora daqui, eu queria sumir por me sentir assim diante dessa mulher sensível, de valores tão diferentes dos meus!

Kurt abraçou a amiga, agora entendia exatamente o pânico de Rachel com a ideia de ficar ali e aceitar a proposta de Quinn. Ela estava diante de sentimentos que não eram somente novos, mas sobretudo, que a confrontavam com tudo o que ela conhecia como verdade, com suas experiências, com seus valores distorcidos, com a estrutura emocional e o jeito de ver o mundo que havia criado para si. Quinn mostrava a ela a generosidade, a renúncia, o afeto que ela pouco conhecia e isso a apavorava!

Acariciando seus cabelos Kurt ponderou...

– Minha querida, porque não deixa que as coisas sigam seu curso?! Já pensou que talvez seja muito menos doloroso simplesmente aceitar as novidades que o destino põe no nosso caminho?! Lutar pra que linda?! O que tem de tão terrível aceitar essa experiência aqui com Quinn se você mesma admite o quanto ela é especial?! Não acredito que pense que sua vida será um martírio aqui porque nós dois sabemos que não é verdade. Do que tem medo de fato?

Rachel se afastou do amigo e de costas disse num fio de voz...

– Tenho medo de não conseguir ir embora depois... de me apegar... de querer ficar... e se isso acontecer, já não serei mais livre como sempre fui!

Kurt sorriu pra si mesmo! Rachel jamais seria a mesma depois da Toscana!

– Liberdade é justamente poder escolher onde e com quem quer estar... se você estiver presa a algum lugar ou a alguém por vontade própria porque se sente bem e feliz... então estará exercendo plenamente a sua liberdade!

Rachel deu um fraco sorriso de cansaço.

– Ser livre pra poder se prender ao que quiser! Tão paradoxal isso tudo!

E sentindo-se exausta completou...

– Preciso descansar agora, mais tarde quero ficar um pouco com ela. Tô me sentindo tão estúpida por tudo que fiz antes do médico chegar!

Kurt tentou amenizar...

– Pare de se culpar, chega! Já está feito e agora você tem é que tentar se redimir! Acho que só em ficar por aqui até tudo voltar ao normal já estará fazendo um enorme bem pra ela. Não quero que fique se martirizando, você também tem que se cuidar! Agora vou deixar que descanse.

Rachel deitou e tentou relaxar, as palavras de Kurt martelavam em sua mente e se confundiam com seus próprios sentimentos que se agitavam num turbilhão dentro de si! O cansaço emocional a venceu, mas o cochilo veio entremeado de flashes das imagens dos últimos dias: o funeral, a casa, sua barriga cada vez maior, as vinhas, os girassóis, Quinn...


	9. a vinha e a praga

A vinha e o girassol

 **Capitulo9**

 **A vinha e a praga!**

\- Eu posso tocar nela?  
\- Não apenas pode como deve! É quando a tocamos que sabemos que ela passou do estado de catalepsia para a catatonia apenas. Além disso, tocá-la com cuidado e carinho só faz bem e ajuda na recuperação, ela precisa sentir que é querida!

Rachel estava sentada de frente para Quinn, olhava pra ela e sentia um nó na base do pescoço que fazia sua voz sair fraca. Tinha vontade de chorar! Nunca imaginou que alguém pudesse somatizar no corpo dessa forma uma dor, uma perda... era tão triste!

Perguntava à Emma tudo o que sua curiosidade permitia, não queria correr o risco de fazer alguma bobagem e incomodar Quinn. Estava disposta a fazer o que fosse possível pra trazê-la de volta à vida e rezava para que ela a perdoasse da estupidez cometida pela manhã.

Emma tinha acabado de retirar o tubo do alimento intravenoso e pegou toalhas umidificadas para fazer uma rápida higiene em Quinn, quando Rachel a interrompeu...

\- Deixe que faço isso Emma, por favor... preciso fazer!

Emma deu um sorriso aquiescendo e entregou-lhe um frasco dizendo...

\- Depois pingue algumas gotas dessa lágrima artificial em cada olho, vou lá em baixo arrumar a mesa para jantarmos, qualquer coisa é só gritar!

Rachel começou a passar as toalhas delicadamente pelo rosto de Quinn. Via o olhar parado dela e sentia vontade de mergulhar neles para que pudesse saber o que se passava na mente daquela mulher tão sofrida. Fez o contorno das sobrancelhas dela, desceu pela face e percorreu o caminho do pescoço e colo. Quinn tinha uma pele tão delicada que parecia uma pétala de rosa branca, sentia medo de macular aquela suavidade, e estremeceu diante de calafrios inexplicáveis! A limpeza no colo dela já havia se transformado em carícia e sem se dar conta Rachel começou a falar baixo...

\- Me perdoe, Quinn, fui uma cretina! Não tinha ideia de como você ainda sofre com suas perdas. Eu juro que faria qualquer coisa para que você não tivesse ficado assim! Sinto tanto!

As toalhas passaram a limpar a não menos delicada pele dos ombros e braços enquanto Rachel continuava com sua quase prece...

\- Eu senti medo, ainda sinto! Medo de você, do seu jeito tão meigo, tão melhor do que eu em tudo, cheia de sentimentos nobres! Mas sinto medo de mim também! Muito medo do que você me faz sentir!

Rachel não pensava direito no que dizia, apenas verbalizava o que vinha direto de suas entranhas! Precisava dizer a ela e tomara que ela esquecesse depois!

\- São sentimentos novos, que desconheço, que não sei definir! Acho que meu maior medo é não conseguir controlar minha vida e minhas vontades depois de passar por você, Quinn!

Chegou até as mãos e pegou mais uma toalha umidificada e deslizou por todas as linhas, palma, dedos, reentrâncias... aquelas pequenas e perfumadas mãos! Decidiu não brigar mais com a vontade que sentia e levou as mãos de Quinn até seu rosto e as beijou com suavidade! Encostou uma delas em sua face e permitiu que as lágrimas viessem, murmurou...

\- Desculpe, me ajuda a não sentir tanto medo de você... de mim!

Nesse instante sentiu um forte tremor involuntário nos músculos abdominais de Quinn. Lembrou-se que o Doutor Giane havia dito que isso poderia acontecer enquanto ela estivesse cataléptica. Imediatamente levantou-se e pegando o frasco de colírio abriu delicadamente um dos olhos de Quinn e pingou várias gotas, em seguida fez o mesmo com o outro olho. Afastou-se um pouco e olhou pra ela, a mulher manteve a cabeça erguida da mesma forma que Rachel havia deixado. Então ela moveu o rosto de Quinn o posicionando reto para frente, os olhos brilhavam com as lágrimas artificiais e ela parecia chorar! Rachel nunca havia visto rosto tão triste, mas agora também o achava o rosto mais lindamente triste que se lembrava de ter visto!

\- Pronto, já terminei o jantar e a mesa já está posta! Vamos descer para comer?

Emma chegou esbaforida, olhou Quinn limpa, com os cabelos e a roupa arrumados, cheirando à lavanda das toalhinhas umedecidas, deu um sorriso para Rachel e falou...

\- Ela ficará bem até comermos. Venha, você também precisa se fortalecer, esqueceu das orientações médicas?  
\- Não esqueci! Você e Kurt me lembram o tempo todo! Será que ela ficará mesmo bem?  
\- Claro que sim! Depois do jantar você fica mais um pouco com ela, vamos!

O jantar foi rápido, Rachel queria subir logo e ficar mais com Quinn, sentia uma vontade imensa de estar ao lado dela o máximo de tempo que pudesse. Quando se levantou, Kurt comentou...

\- Nossa Rachel, você engoliu a comida!  
\- Mas comi bem e o suficiente. Fique tranquilo, vou subir pra ficar com ela mais um pouco.

Kurt levantou-se e acompanhou a amiga, enquanto subiam as escadas e alcançavam o quarto de Quinn, ele comentou...

\- Não fique nessa ansiedade toda, senão pode fazer mal pra você e pra bebê também!  
\- Não estou ansiosa, Kurt, apenas me sinto em dívida com ela e quero muito poder ficar junto dela o máximo que eu puder. Sei que ela gostava da minha companhia e cuidou de mim quando precisei, agora quem quer ficar ao lado dela sou eu, me deixe fazer isso em paz, por favor!  
\- Tá bom... ok... não tá mais aqui quem falou! Faça como sentir melhor! Eu sei que ultimamente não era só ela que gostava da sua companhia, você também parecia estar gostando muito do tempo que passavam juntas. Só não quero que você exagere e se esqueça da sua própria saúde!  
\- Fique tranquilo, vou cuidar de nós três direitinho!

Rachel disse sorrindo e já pegando a mão de Quinn junto à sua, aproximou a cadeira em que ela estava da long chaise em que se sentara, tirou alguns fios de cabelo que teimavam em cair pela lateral do rosto da mulher a sua frente e o gesto carinhoso não escapou ao olhar atento do amigo.

\- Pode ser um baita clichê, mas tem males que realmente vêm para o bem!  
\- Não concordo com você! Ela não precisava estar assim, eu acabaria cedendo...  
\- Sério?!  
\- Sim, já estava pensando em aceitar a proposta dela e ficar! É que às vezes me batia aquele medo estúpido que me fazia sentir vontade de sumir daqui! Mas agora meu maior medo não é perder minha liberdade...  
\- E qual é?  
\- É perder o carinho e o respeito que Quinn tinha por mim!

Kurt ficou boquiaberto! Não conseguia acreditar na Rachel que via na sua frente! Era outra mulher! Jamais imaginara ouvir isso dela, ter medo de perder o respeito e o carinho de alguém! Rachel nunca deu muita importância aos sentimentos alheios e parece que no espaço de poucos dias uma nova mulher surgia de dentro da velha Rachel e seus valores pouco louváveis! Ficou mudo! Era melhor deixá-la com seus novos sentimentos, confrontá-la poderia fazer com que ela sentisse mais medo ou vergonha das novas emoções.

\- Ela é tão bonita né, Kurt? Olha que cor diferente tem os olhos dela! Quase verde-musgo! E a pele, parece uma pétala de flor!

Kurt olhava a amiga quase sem acreditar! Rachel demonstrava uma delicadeza no toque e em seu olhar para Quinn que era difícil crer que era a mesma pessoa que chegara àquela Vinícola pouco mais de uma semana atrás! Nunca a vira agir daquela forma com ninguém, aquele olhar da amiga ele não conhecia! Sentia-se feliz com o que acontecia com Rachel, porém receava que ela recuasse diante do medo do novo que a assaltava!

\- Sim... ela tem olhos lindos! E apesar do rosto sofrido, ela é uma bela mulher! Simples, sem sofisticação alguma, mas com uma aristocracia nata!  
\- A nobreza dela é congênita! Nada arranca isso dela! Nem mesmo a dor!

Rachel fazia seus elogios num tom baixo, confidencial! Kurt a observava, cada vez mais surpreso!

Resolveu mudar de assunto...

\- Vou precisar voltar ao Brasil, minha passagem está marcada para depois de amanhã! Como disse, tenho que ajeitar tudo por lá antes de vir ficar aqui com vocês. Sabe-se lá quanto tempo ficaremos aqui?! Alguns meses... um ano... dois anos... anos...

Disse isso olhando fixamente para a amiga a fim de ver sua reação e mais uma vez se surpreendeu...

\- É... não tenho ideia de quanto tempo ficaremos... quem sabe?!

Definitivamente algo estava acontecendo!

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

No mesmo dia em que Kurt partiu, o médico examinou Quinn e constatou que ela já não estava mais cataléptica! Naquela manhã ela já havia aberto os olhos sozinha e quando a levantaram para ir ao banheiro, ela o fez obedecendo a orientação de Emma e do Doutor Giane. Agora ela poderia fazer várias tarefas do dia a dia sem auxilio, responderia como um autômato aos estímulos de quem a tocasse ou induzisse a alguma ação, porém não interagiria com ninguém, até que voltasse ao mundo!

Seguiu-se então uma rotina que se estabeleceu automaticamente naquela casa. Rachel levantava e antes mesmo de tomar seu desjejum, ia até o quarto de Quinn ver como ela estava. Esperava que Emma a levasse ao banheiro para higiene e a ajudava a vesti-la, então desciam para o café da manhã e pacientemente fazia com que Quinn comesse. Colocava em suas mãos o que tinha que comer e beber e somente após Rachel levar o alimento primeiro aos lábios de Quinn que ela repetia o gesto e levava o restante à boca. Da mesma forma era feito nas demais refeições. Rachel aprendera a se auto aplicar as injeções de suplemento fólico e juntamente com Emma cuidava dos horários em que Quinn devia ser medicada, limpa e alimentada. Só ia para a cama quando era hora de deitá-la também.

Passava a maior parte do dia junto dela. Muitas vezes falava com Quinn como se ela pudesse responder e tinha a esperança que um dia de fato respondesse! Contava de sua vida no orfanato, da vida pós-orfanato, inclusive o detalhe de que se prostituía com os "Paizinhos" para manter o padrão que queria. Contou do encontro e do casamento por interesse com Russel, da sua ambição desenfreada, dos seus medos: medo de ser mãe, medo de mostrar fragilidade, medo de ser magoada, de se apegar e ser abandonada como sempre fora... medo dela!

Ficavam por horas nos jardins em volta da casa ou caminhando pelas vinhas! Adorava pegar uvas frescas para comerem e apreciar os girassóis que preenchiam os campos e as alamedas em volta da propriedade. Nesses momentos, Rachel sentia como se Quinn também estivesse aproveitando o dia, a companhia e a paisagem assim como ela.

Numa manhã enquanto caminhavam por entre as videiras, um dos funcionários comentou a praga que começava a afetar algumas parreiras. Mostrou como os frutos ficavam atrofiados e as folhas caiam antes do tempo. Mas afirmou que já estavam providenciando pesticidas orgânicos para debelar o parasita e que em breve as parreiras estariam fortes e viçosas novamente!

Rachel não pôde deixar de comparar Quinn com aquelas videiras empesteadas! Até mesmo a cor de suas folhas lembravam os olhos dela! Era como a vinha capaz de produzir um fruto doce e saboroso que gerava uma bebida de notas almiscaradas e de "bouquet" único! Mas as suas perdas, assim como aquela praga, haviam atrofiado suas folhas e seus frutos, tirado o brilho de seus olhos, não permitindo que ela usufruísse da vida como quando se saboreia um bom vinho entorpecedor! Ela de alguma forma tinha desistido de tentar ser feliz! Parecia estar decidida a apenas sobreviver naquelas instâncias! Mas aí surge a esperança de dias melhores quando viu que sua linhagem poderia sobreviver a ela. A barriga que Rachel carregava trouxe alento e uma nesga de energia que já pensava esgotada por suas dores. Devolveu, mesmo que por um breve tempo, a luz àqueles olhos de mar turbulento! Devolveu a vontade de levantar da cama e ver o dia, de sair com seu alazão pelas vinhas e campos de girassóis, de acompanhar a produção de seus vinhos, de respirar!

Rachel e a filha que esperava eram o pesticida orgânico que poderia fazer reviver aquela vinha especial!

Segurando Quinn pela mão, caminhou de volta para a casa grande, comentando com ela a comparação que acabara de fazer em pensamento. Quando se aproximaram da entrada da casa, sem que esperasse, Quinn largou a mão de Rachel e pegou um dos girassóis da alameda em torno da varanda. Voltou a pegar na mão de Rachel e entrou na casa carregando a flor consigo. Assim que passou pela cadeira que Rachel costumava sentar, depositou com cuidado a bela flor amarela e em seguida sentou-se em seu canto preferido do sofá e voltou a fixar o nada!

Rachel estava emocionada! Tinha acompanhado toda a cena sem emitir som algum, apenas emoções turbulentas atacando seu íntimo e a confirmação de que de alguma forma Quinn gostava de estar com ela ali por perto! Aquele girassol que ela lhe presenteava representava todas as palavras que Quinn não conseguia expressar e para Rachel aquela era a melhor demonstração de carinho que poderia receber!

Emma chegou na sala e viu Rachel com os olhos marejados, perguntou preocupada...

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Rachel apontou a flor sobre a cadeira e disse com a voz embargada...

\- Ela me deu aquele girassol, Emma! Não diretamente na minha mão, mas a colocou na cadeira que sabe ser meu lugar preferido! Ela gosta de estar comigo!

Emocionada, Emma falou...

\- Claro que gosta, minha querida! E como poderia não gostar?! Você tem se dedicado totalmente à Quinn e posso te garantir que há muito tempo ela não é tão mimada! Das outras vezes eu era obrigada a deixá-la sozinha por muitas horas por conta dos meus afazeres nesta casa. Em uma das vezes até mesmo contratamos uma enfermeira, mas Quinn não se adaptou e uma tarde teve uma convulsão durante uma troca de roupas. Suspeitamos que a enfermeira a tenha maltratado, por isso decidimos nós mesmos, eu e Gigio, cuidarmos de nossa menina! Mas agora temos você, esse anjo que veio trazer a vida de volta pra essa casa!

Rachel não tirava os olhos da flor e falou como em pensamento...

\- Mas se ela ficou assim foi por minha culpa também...

Emma a abraçou e falou com toda certeza que seu coração dava...

\- Não pense assim! Quinn já teve diversas outras crises como essa, e nós nem sabíamos da sua existência. Isso tudo poderia ter acontecido mesmo que você decidisse ficar, era só questão de tempo! O problema dela não é apenas emocional, mas físico também! Nossa esperança é que com o nascimento da irmã ela saia dessa melancolia sem fim em que vive e decida lutar pela vida, queira se tratar da forma devida e supere seus traumas emocionais.

Emma pegou o girassol e o entregou a Rachel dizendo...

\- Essa foi a forma que ela encontrou de te agradecer e dizer que está feliz com você aqui! Vamos colocar essa linda flor na água?

Rachel respondeu baixo...

\- Eu a quero no meu quarto!

O girassol durou por quase duas semanas num jarro d'água dentro do quarto de Rachel. Ela o colocou em um canto de frente para sua cama e aonde o sol da manhã vinha beijar suas pétalas de cores vibrantes! Todos os dias quando acordava a primeira visão que tinha era da bela flor a lhe dar bom dia. Sentia-se bem, era como se a própria Quinn a cumprimentasse todas as manhãs!

Mas como tudo que é vivo, um dia a beleza murchou e a linda flor feneceu!

Rachel descia as escadas com dificuldades pelo peso da barriga enorme já no oitavo mês de gestação completos, e a flor morta para ser jogada fora, quando ouve vozes conhecidas na sala. Reconheceu no meio do burburinho o tom altivo de Francesca! Não conseguiu deixar de pensar...

 _"Ai não, era só o que faltava! Não tenho energia pra aturar desaforo dessa aí!"_

Aproximou-se do grupo formado por Emma, Pietro e Francesca. A senhora pegou a flor murcha de suas mãos e disse num tom animado...

\- Vejam só como a barriga dela está enorme! Essa menina vai ser comprida como a mãe!

Francesca aproximou-se com ar desconfiado e cumprimentou a mulher que chegava...

\- Como vai Rachel?

Um tanto esquiva ela respondeu...

\- Um pouco cansada agora no final da gestação, mas estou bem!

Pietro a cumprimentou com simpatia e perguntou...

\- E ela como está?

Rachel respondeu com pesar...

\- Na medida do possível está bem! Eu e sua mãe fazemos o possível para que ela se sinta melhor. Às vezes até tenho a impressão que ela responde a estímulos, mas no momento seguinte a catatonia está lá outra vez, é o dia inteiro olhando para o vazio!  
\- Estamos muito preocupados com Quinn, essas crises deixam ela muito debilitada tanto física quanto emocionalmente! Ela precisa seguir a risca o tratamento, mas acaba sendo tão negligente!

Francesca falava com real preocupação.

\- Não sei exatamente a que tipo de tratamento vocês se referem, mas eu passo a maior parte dos meus dias ao lado dela, converso com ela, tento dar o máximo de atenção que posso. Não sei mais o que fazer!

Francesca percebeu o tom sinceramente desolado de Rachel e desarmou-se...

\- Quinn precisa tomar medicamentos fortes, fazer psicoterapia, fisioterapia para a perna, mas se encerra nesta casa e parece não ter estímulo para se cuidar e seguir! Ela não pode se entregar dessa forma!

Rachel percebeu que Francesca era sincera na sua preocupação com a amiga e parecia gostar dela como uma irmã...

\- Bem, enquanto ela estiver neste estado não podemos fazer nada a não ser estar ao lado dela, mas quando ela voltar ao mundo, eu me comprometo a tentar fazê-la seguir à risca o tratamento. Eu também acho um absurdo ela se enterrar viva junto com as pessoas que ela perdeu!

Francesca ponderou...

\- Sim, mas um conselho, não seja muito radical com ela, Quinn é um amor de pessoa, mas não admite ser pressionada! É como uma bela rosa: perfumada, suave, delicada, mas seu caule contém espinhos que podem ferir! Ela só se deixa conduzir quando ama e confia, senão ela irá escapulir que nem peixe ensaboado por entre seus dedos!

Rachel estava surpresa...

\- Não consigo enxergar uma Quinn desse jeito! Ela parece nunca se exaltar!

Francesca deu um leve sorriso...

\- Não sei se posso chamar de se exaltar, mas te garanto que ela sabe ser firme e opiniosa quando necessário! Não digo que ela vá destratar ninguém, mas com certeza irá fazer do jeito dela se não forem convincentes! No final ela acaba fazendo somente o que quer! A única que conseguia arrancar de Quinn qualquer coisa, mesmo aquilo que ela não estava disposta a fazer, era Camille!

Rachel sentiu um desconforto com aquele comentário, que não passou despercebido pela mulher a sua frente. Perguntou querendo saciar aquela incômoda curiosidade sobre a mulher de Quinn...

\- Como assim?! Ela mandava em Quinn?!

Francesca sorriu e balançou a cabeça em negativa...

\- Não, de jeito nenhum! Camille era como uma gêmea de Quinn! Ela tinha o mesmo jeito doce, amigo, generoso, era não só linda por fora, mas também admirável como ser humano! Eram perfeitas uma pra outra! Por isso disse que somente Camille conseguia convencer Quinn a fazer qualquer coisa, porque ela sabia como persuadi-la com seu jeito meigo e carinhoso! Quantas vezes via Quinn fazendo muxoxo pra não ir a algum lugar que não queria, mas acabava cedendo diante do olhar e do sorriso encantadores de sua mulher! Camille era adorável e não havia quem não a admirasse e quisesse agradar, exatamente como Quinn! Almas gêmeas, entende?! Amor como o delas só acontece uma vez na vida! Era invejável... único!

Aquelas palavras atingiram Rachel de uma forma que não sabia definir! Sentia um mal estar súbito, um enjoo inoportuno que a fez sentar com o semblante carregado! Sem perceber encolheu os ombros e os olhos ficaram presos nas mãos crispadas! Saber que Quinn nunca mais amaria alguém como amou Camille abria um vácuo em seu peito como um buraco negro sugando suas energias!

Emma e Pietro já haviam subido para ficar com Quinn e Francesca estava sozinha com Rachel na sala. Como mulher experiente que era, percebeu que havia de alguma forma abalado as emoções de sua interlocutora, decidiu instigar ainda mais para ver se conseguia saber o que de fato aquela mulher poderia estar sentindo...

\- O que houve? Está bem? Falei algo que a incomodou? Você ficou pálida de repente, a cor fugiu dos seus lábios!

Desconcertada e notando que deixara transparecer emoções que não queria revelar, Rachel balançou negativamente a cabeça dizendo firme...

\- Não é nada, estou bem! Deve ter sido uma queda de pressão, comum no meu estado!  
\- Te incomoda saber sobre Camille?

Francesca perguntou direta e ferina. A resposta de Rachel foi dada de forma categórica, olhando fixamente a mulher...

\- Claro que não! Porque incomodaria? Sequer a conhecia! Sinto somente por Quinn não seguir com sua vida e ter decidido morrer junto com ela! Claro que nos choca a todos uma vida jovem e tão boa ter se perdido estupidamente, mas não acho que quem sobrevive tenha que se punir eternamente pelo simples fato de estar vivo! Essa culpa que Quinn carrega é que não a deixa prosseguir, estanca a vida dela nessa casa e, pior, estanca a vida dela em seu próprio corpo e mente!

Francesca estava surpresa! Não apenas pela inteligência que Rachel demonstrava com sua observação, mas também porque não esperava isso de uma mulher que imaginava ser interesseira e aproveitadora! Ela parecia estar sinceramente preocupada com o bem estar de Quinn e conseguiu colocar em palavras o que todos os amigos pensavam sobre a apatia dela e suas reações após o acidente. Decidiu saber mais...

\- Olha, vou ser honesta com você, quando a vi pela primeira vez eu tinha certeza que você era uma oportunista que se casou com Russel por dinheiro e havia atraído a atenção e os cuidados de Quinn apenas para tirar mais proveito ainda dessa história toda...

Respirou profundamente para prosseguir...

\- Mas antes de você descer, tive uma longa conversa com Emma e ela me contou sobre como tem dedicado seus dias exclusivamente para cuidar de Quinn, e agora eu ouço de você a confirmação de que de fato se preocupa com ela! Confesso que não confio plenamente em você, mas com certeza alguma coisa mudou desde que chegou neste lugar! O que foi? O que na verdade pretende dessa convivência com minha amiga?

Rachel estava confusa, incomodada, sentia coisas que também não sabia distinguir no meio de tantas emoções diferentes! Quando falou a voz era pausada e titubeante, escolhia as palavras...

\- Difícil essa sua pergunta! Eu realmente casei com Russel pelo dinheiro e não tenho problema algum em dizer isso! Quando cheguei nesta casa e encontrei Quinn minha surpresa foi enorme! Eu esperava uma mulher desequilibrada, agressiva, completamente insana e o que encontro?! Uma Flor! Sim, ela é uma flor delicada, suave, quase pura! Quinn é a melhor pessoa que já conheci em toda minha vida! Tem que ver como ela trata essa gente que trabalha pra ela, como é generosa! Ela se preocupa com cada um deles, com seus problemas, com suas vidas! Ela ajuda até mesmo quem nunca viu! Eu tive a oportunidade de presenciar momentos como esses antes dela ficar catatônica! Passamos uma semana juntas por essas terras e eu acompanhava Quinn, vendo o modo como ela lidava com os empregados, os colonos, o povo da Vila...

Desviou o olhar de Francesca e mirou o chão para continuar sua explanação...

\- Eu sempre fui muito ligada às coisas materiais! Fui criada num orfanato e a única coisa que sentia me pertencer de fato eram os objetos! Nunca tive amor e afeto de verdade e quando sai de lá meu maior trunfo era a atração sexual que eu exercia nos homens! Então meu objetivo passou a ser usar das armas que eu possuía para conseguir aquilo que eu acreditava ser a essência da felicidade... o dinheiro!

Deu um sorriso irônico pra si mesma...

\- Então o velho destino me traz para uma Vinícola nos confins da Toscana para deparar com a pessoa mais especial que já conheci até hoje, e que vira todas as minhas convicções de pernas para o ar! Alguém que faz tudo o que eu acreditava ser fundamental para a felicidade humana parecer ridículo, infantil!

E levantando-se com um suspiro profundo, finaliza...

\- Então respondendo a sua pergunta, EU NÃO SEI! Não sei o que pretendo dessa convivência com Quinn! Ela desconstruiu dentro de mim tudo o que eu julgava importante e, aos poucos, mesmo nessa catatonia desesperadora, faz nascer sentimentos novos, mais puros, que me confundem, que me afligem, mas que me fazem muito bem! Ela tem esse poder, de mesmo sem dizer uma palavra sequer, trazer paz ao meu coração! Então eu acho que no fundo eu apenas quero continuar me sentindo bem! Em paz!

Francesca estava com o semblante sério! Ouvia atentamente cada uma daquelas palavras que a faziam pensar que significado estava implícito nelas! Sem se dar conta, aquela mulher praticamente confessava estar ligada emocionalmente a Quinn de uma maneira muito intensa! Só não conseguia definir em que sentido: amor fraternal ou amor paixão?!

Decidiu que não havia ali espaço para dúvidas, decidiu ser direta...

\- Você se apaixonou por Quinn?

Rachel ficou estática, como se tivesse sido pega em flagrante delito! Não podia confessar algo que ainda não entendia, que não sabia o que era! Que nome dar para o que Quinn a fazia sentir?! Aquela imensa ternura, a vontade de estar ao lado dela permanentemente, o afeto que ela havia lhe dado e que ainda dava mesmo sem conseguir falar, uma emoção que enchia seu peito e parecia derramar aos borbotões pelos olhos, pelos gestos, pelo sorriso, pelo tom carinhoso de sua voz!

Sentiu uma estranha vergonha ao ser confrontada tão contundentemente com emoções que desconhecia!

Então foi arrancada de seus pensamentos pela insistente constatação de Francesca...

\- Você se apaixonou por ela! Só espero que saiba o que fazer com esse sentimento e não traga mais dor para minha amiga!

Rachel irritou-se com o tom arrogante de Francesca e deu por encerrada aquela conversa, dizendo de arranque...

\- Não vou ficar discutindo meus sentimentos com você que mal conheço! Pode ser amiga de Quinn, mas não é minha! Portanto, nossa conversa acaba aqui! Acho melhor subirmos!

Rachel estava tão nervosa com a conversa que tivera com Francesca que decidiu ir para o seu quarto e não acompanhar a visita dos amigos à Quinn. As emoções estavam à flor da pele e ninguém podia imaginar o quanto era difícil para ela distinguir e admitir a existência de um sentimento diferente por Quinn!

Sentia falta de Kurt! Ele ainda levaria algumas semanas até voltar à Toscana, mas Rachel sentiu que precisava dele perto mais que nunca!

Nos dias que se seguiram, Doutor Giane decidiu aumentar a dose dos medicamentos de Quinn para ver se ela responderia mais rápido ao tratamento! Tinha esperanças que ela saísse da catatonia mais rápido que das outras vezes, pois a cada crise o período de ausência diminuía.

Uma tarde Rachel sentia-se indisposta, o peso da barriga e as atividades da manhã a deixaram sem ânimo para sair do quarto. Pediu que Emma desse o lanche da tarde para Quinn enquanto ela descansava.

De repente batem na porta de seu quarto.

\- Pode entrar!

Emma surgia desolada com Quinn pela mão e na outra uma bandeja com o lanche dela...

\- Ela não quer comer! Travou os dentes e não abre a boca de jeito nenhum! Não sei mais o que fazer!

Era a primeira vez desde que estava catatônica que Quinn não era alimentada por Rachel. Como sempre os olhos estavam parados olhando para o vazio, mas Rachel notou que os dedos das mãos estavam fechados, os punhos rígidos e a boca cerrada. Era como se ela estivesse fazendo birra!

Levantou da cama, pegou o suco que estava na bandeja e falou carinhosamente o estendendo pra ela...

\- Conca, porque não quer lanchar? Está sem fome?

Na mesma hora Quinn ergueu a mão e pegou o suco que Rachel lhe estendia, bebeu quase todo o conteúdo e ficou esperando, olhando para o nada. Rachel então pegou a fatia de bolo que estava na bandeja e ergueu para ela. Quinn pegou o bolo e acabou de fazer seu lanche!

Emma olhou a cena e sorrindo comentou...

\- Ela é uma malandra! Estava querendo que você desse o lanche para ela como faz todos os dias! Conca, você anda muito mal acostumada viu?!

Em seguida pegou Quinn pela mão e já se preparava para sair com ela do quarto quando a sente travar!

\- O que foi?! Não quer descer comigo?!

Quinn parecia uma estátua de pedra! Não arredava o pé de onde estava e nem mesmo uma retro escavadeira a tiraria dali. Então, para surpresa de Rachel e de Emma, ela se moveu até a cama e deitou-se de barriga para cima olhando estaticamente para o teto.

\- Olha só, ela quer é ficar aqui com você!

Rachel concordou surpresa com Emma! Aquela demonstração de afeto por parte de Quinn fazia seu coração dar saltos de uma inexplicável felicidade dentro do peito!

Falou para Emma tentando disfarçar a alegria que sentia...

\- Deixe ela ficar aqui comigo! Vamos descansar juntas!

Quando a senhora deixou o quarto, Rachel deu a volta pela cama e deitou do outro lado, virou-se para onde Quinn estava e uma vontade insana de tocá-la começou a dominar sua razão! Estendeu a mão devagar, como se tivesse medo de assustá-la e tocou seus cabelos com ternura. Não tirava os olhos de Quinn e queria ver se ela esboçava alguma reação, qualquer que fosse! Desceu os dedos pela face cálida, acompanhou as linhas do rosto e parou no queixo onde havia uma leve divisão, acariciou aquela pequena divisória e prosseguiu seu caminho pelo outro lado da face. Pegou uma mecha dos cabelos cor de avelã e não resistindo mais, aproximou seu rosto e aspirou o perfume que vinha daqueles fios sedosos! Fechou os olhos e novamente deixou que aquele cheiro entorpecedor a embriagasse! Era delicioso! Sem notar começou a dizer com a voz baixa, quente, enquanto seus dedos continuavam a percorrer os traços daquela mulher...

\- Você é tão linda, Quinn! Adoro seus cabelos, seus olhos verdes em eterno luto, sua boca que mais parece uma cereja suculenta, sua pele tão clara e macia, seu cheiro... ah, esse seu cheiro delicioso!

Quinn continuava estática, o olhar parado. Rachel aproximou o rosto e com a boca quase colada ao ouvido dela, sussurrou...

\- Adoro você!

Rachel sentia uma emoção difícil de ser posta em palavras! O calor que emanava de Quinn fazia arrepiar cada pelo de seu corpo, sentia uma vontade louca de abraçar-se a ela e nunca mais sair dali! E foi só quando sentiu umedecer entre as pernas que percebeu que aquelas emoções não eram advindas de um amor meramente fraternal!

Respirou fundo, recuperou sua razão e encostando seu braço ao de Quinn, pegou em sua mão e também ficou com a enorme barriga para cima. Decidiu aproveitar aquele momento único sem permitir que o desejo inoportuno que sentia maculasse a delicadeza de simplesmente estar tão próxima a ela... tão junto!

Adormeceu e teve o melhor sono dos últimos anos!


	10. acorda,amor!

A vinha e o girassol

 **Capitulo10**

 **Acorda, amor!**

Acordou sentindo uma pontada aguda em seu ventre! A dor era tanta que a fez ficar sentada num só movimento e dobrar-se sobre a barriga! Olhou assustada para o lado e viu Quinn dormir! Esticou a mão e a sacudiu. Quinn abriu os olhos, mas como sempre continuou fitando o teto. Nesse instante outra onda violenta de dor a assaltou e fez com que desse um grito de horror! Olhou para o lado e viu o corpo de Quinn tremer! Começou a tentar controlar a respiração para ver se a dor cessava, mas no instante seguinte outra forte contração a atingia! Quase sem conseguir falar pelas fortes dores, Rachel suplica...

– Cons... Quinn, por favor... va... vai chamar Emma ou Gigio... tra... traz eles aqui urgente!

O olhar dela continuava parado grudado no teto, mas o corpo tremia involuntariamente cada vez mais forte! Rachel sentiu medo! Achou que ela estava tendo uma convulsão e justamente na hora em que as contrações haviam começado e de forma tão forte! Não sabia se pedia ajuda pra ela ou pra si mesma! Percebeu que algo não estava bem! Apesar de nunca ter sido mãe, teve a sensação de que aquelas não pareciam contrações normais!

Arrastando-se pela cama, tentou se erguer, mas outra contração a fez quase perder os sentidos! Só que dessa vez veio acompanhada de um forte jato de água morna escorrendo pelas suas pernas!

A bolsa havia estourado!

Gritou pedindo ajuda, mas não conseguia ouvir nenhum ruído vindo do andar inferior da casa. Emma poderia estar lá fora ou ter ido até sua casa pegar algo!

O pânico começou a tomar conta de todo seu ser!

Estava arriada no chão segurando o ventre e sentindo como se todo o líquido de seu corpo estivesse esvaindo por baixo de si! Começou a se arrastar para tentar alcançar o telefone!

Com a voz entrecortada clama...

– Me... me ajuda meu Deus! Con... Conca, me... me ajuda! Aco... corda!

Mas antes que pudesse chegar ao aparelho, outra dor lancinante sacudiu seu corpo! E foi quando viu filetes de sangue escorrer pelas suas pernas junto com o liquido amniótico! Juntou as últimas forças que ainda lhe restavam e soltou o grito mais forte que conseguiu...

– Acordaaaaaaa, Quinn... me ajudaaaaaaa... não deixa minha filha morreeeer!

E tudo escureceu! Perdeu os sentidos!

Em flashes as imagens vinham à sua mente como um filme entrecortado, meio sem sentido! Não sabia se aquilo era real ou apenas delírio!

Sentia um corpo embaixo do seu que tremia sem cessar! A pessoa a segurava e balançava a cabeça chorando convulsivamente!

Tentou focar a visão e conseguiu definir o rosto desesperado de Quinn! Era ela quem a amparava com seu próprio corpo, mas era como se ela não possuísse ainda o controle total de seus movimentos.

E de fato não tinha!

Não conseguia pegar o telefone e discar, não conseguia sair dali e pedir ajuda, a mente não ditava ordens ao seu corpo e o corpo não obedecia a instinto algum! Não havia voz! A única coisa que conseguiu fazer foi sair da cama, sentar Rachel no seu colo e chorar balançando a cabeça em negativa involuntariamente!

O olhar já não fitava mais o vazio! Olhava Rachel, olhava a barriga, olhava o sangue! Tremia... tremia... tremia!

Rachel recuperou mais uma vez os sentidos! As dores não mais iam e vinham, elas passaram a ser constantes e eram tão fortes que a fazia ter pequenos desmaios! Olhou Quinn com os olhos embaçados pelas lágrimas de dor e murmurou suplicante...

– A... a... juda! Me... me salva! A... a... mor!

E mais uma vez desfaleceu!

Acordou minutos depois sendo arrastada junto ao corpo de Quinn! Ela a abraçava por trás, a segurando pelo tronco e arrastando seus pés. Quando chegou junto à porta começou a socar e gritar desconexamente! Soltava grunhidos de desespero e a pouca força que tinha era usada para fazer barulho junto à porta. Parecia que Quinn não conseguia falar! Os olhos já fixavam diretamente o rosto de Rachel, o desespero estava estampado neles misturado às lágrimas que corriam abundantes! Mas ela não tinha controle sobre a fala e sua coordenação motora também parecia comprometida, o corpo estava por demais fragilizado e não conseguiria carregar Rachel por muitos passos mais!

Finalmente o barulho produzido por Quinn junto à porta surtiu efeito!

Ouvem passos apressados subindo as escadas e antes que perdesse novamente os sentidos, Rachel conseguiu ver os rostos aflitos de Emma e Gigio!

\- Meu Deus! Gigio, peça ajuda! Liga pro doutor e peça o helicóptero pra levar as duas para Siena!

Quinn então escorregou pela porta com Rachel nos braços e desceu até o chão acomodando-a em seu colo. Não deixou que ninguém as tirasse dali até que o helicóptero da emergência chegou para levá-las ao principal hospital de Siena.

Rachel foi direto para a UTI e Quinn encaminhada pelo doutor Giane à psiquiatria para exames e medicação. Ela havia sido arrancada da sua catatonia de forma involuntária e repentina e isso nunca havia acontecido antes! Normalmente ela levava alguns dias voltando à realidade, a focar os objetos, as pessoas, a interagir aos poucos com todos na casa. A fala sempre era a última coisa a voltar ao normal e quando acordava da catatonia levava cerca de uma semana para recuperar completamente a articulação da voz.

Dessa vez foi obrigada a não apenas emitir sons, mas a gritar para pedir ajuda e esse foi um teste para saber até que ponto o ambiente ou as pessoas conseguiriam influenciar em sua recuperação. Até que ponto um choque poderia fazer com que ela voltasse imediatamente à realidade da mesma forma que um choque emocional a havia conduzido até o estado catatônico. Até mesmo os médicos tinham muitas perguntas a serem respondidas pelas reações da própria paciente.

Rachel, por sua vez foi submetida a uma cesariana bastante delicada. Diversas complicações levaram seu organismo a responder muito mal às últimas semanas da gravidez que culminou numa forte hemorragia e na antecipação em duas semanas do nascimento de Beatriz!

Mas a menina nasceu completamente saudável e linda! Com o tamanho e peso certos, parecia não ter sentido as dificuldades físicas e emocionais pelas quais sua mãe havia passado no parto!

Quinn apesar de ainda estar debilitada fisicamente, já conseguia movimentar-se sem dificuldade alguma. O único empecilho da sua completa reabilitação ainda era a voz. Os pensamentos vinham aos montes, mas as cordas vocais não obedeciam às ordens da mente. Ela conseguia murmurar, soltar pequenas exclamações, mas a voz não articulava uma palavra sequer e ela sabia que isso ainda levaria alguns dias até vir de uma vez!

No dia do nascimento de Beatriz conseguiu que entendessem que ela precisava ver a menina e Rachel, mesmo que de longe, para acalmar seu coração. Chorou ao olhar Rachel e vê-la ainda inconsciente, tão frágil e quase não conseguiu conter a emoção de ver sua irmã pela janela de vidro do berçário! Não pode tocá-la, mas a felicidade de vê-la saudável e perfeita compensou o desespero daqueles momentos em que pensou que fosse perder as duas ali em seus braços!

Doutor Giane acalmou sua paciente dando os detalhes do estado de Rachel. Ela deveria ficar na UTI por conta da quantidade de sangue que havia perdido e do parto difícil que havia minado suas forças, mas estava respondendo bem ao tratamento e a qualquer momento recuperaria a consciência.

Todos os dias Quinn ficava o tempo que era permitido com Rachel e em seguida ia acompanhar a irmã nas mamadas. Beatriz mamava em outra mãe que estava no hospital aguardando o filho prematuro ganhar peso suficiente para ir embora.

Segurar em seus braços aquele pequeno corpo com os olhos verdes mais brilhantes que já tinha visto trazia para ela uma dose de energia e de vida impossíveis de serem traduzidas em palavras! Sentia-se tão acordada... forte... completamente viva!

E toda essa vivacidade só não estava completa porque Rachel ainda não estava ali com elas!

Rachel só recobrou a consciência dois dias depois de sua entrada na UTI. Olhou em volta estranhando o ambiente e pensando estar num sonho confuso. Foi quando viu o rosto emocionado de Quinn bem perto do seu! Ela sorria e os olhos brilhavam como nunca Rachel havia visto antes, pareciam duas esmeraldas reluzentes! Ela segurava com força sua mão e fez um sinal para que Emma chamasse alguém!

Em segundos entravam no quarto Dr. Giane e uma enfermeira rechonchuda, que muito animados passaram a examinar minuciosamente Rachel. Ela olhou em direção à sua barriga e exclamou apavorada...

\- Minha filha! Cadê minha filha?! Minha barriga...

Nesse instante Quinn larga a mão dela e corre para fora do quarto. Rachel fica ainda mais preocupada...

\- Aonde ela foi? O que aconteceu com minha filha?!

Dr. Giane medindo sua pressão calmamente diz, esboçando um sorriso condescendente...

\- Calma, menina, mais um minutinho e já vai saber por que Quinn saiu correndo...

Em seguida entra Quinn com Beatriz nos braços acompanhada de uma enfermeira ofegante que dizia...

\- Dona Quinn, não pode tirar a neném do berçário desse jeito! Eu estava preparando ela para ser amamentada e...

Parou quando viu que Rachel estava acordada!

Quinn aproximou-se da cama de Rachel e estendeu na direção dela a filha enrolada em uma manta acolchoada. A menina fazia caretas de desagrado por ter sido arrebatada de seu conforto de forma tão repentina, mas foi só Quinn chegar ela bem perto do rosto da mãe e Beatriz abriu seus belos olhos brilhantes fitando intensamente o negro do olhar materno. E como acontece com a mágica do instinto filial, foi como se a pequena reconhecesse o cheiro e a fisionomia da mãe, abrindo de imediato um sorriso largo na pequena boca sem dentes!

Completamente emocionada Rachel estendeu os braços e pegou pela primeira vez o pequeno corpo de sua filha, aconchegando-a junto ao peito. Começou a examiná-la em todos os detalhes, o rostinho redondo e rosado, os cabelos cheios e pretos, a boca pequena e vermelha, os olhos verdes escuros, brilhantes, como os do pai... como os de Quinn naquele momento!

Fitou-a surpresa! Os olhos que antes eram apagados e opacos pareciam ter ganhado um banho de brilho estelar! O rosto todo de Quinn parecia iluminado! E Beatriz tinha aqueles olhos! Exatamente da mesma cor, com o mesmo brilho intenso!

Sem conseguir mais se conter exclamou...

\- Os olhos... são idênticos aos seus, Quinn! Exatamente da mesma cor!

Com um sorriso de holofote, Quinn abriu a manta que cobria a pequenina e levantou a perna da criança mostrando um sinal de nascença bem escuro, em formato de coração, que ficava na lateral da panturrilha de Beatriz. Depois fez um gesto para que Rachel olhasse para ela e mostrou-lhe um sinal idêntico, apenas maior, no seu ombro direito. Rachel sorriu surpresa e disse...

\- Acho que ela é sua filha por osmose, Conca! Os mesmos olhos, a boca faz um biquinho em forma de cereja como a sua e ainda por cima um sinal de nascença em formato de coração exatamente igual ao seu! Como pode ela sair tão parecida com você se nem com Russel ela parece assim?!

Quinn sorria feliz com a constatação de Rachel! Então começou a apontar na criança e na mãe o que ela achava que tinham parecidas.

Fez o contorno do rosto das duas, as linhas das sobrancelhas, o queixo em formato de almofadinha, as mãos, o nariz altivo e, virando Beatriz de bruços, apontou o bumbum dela num gesto que dizia que era tão redondo e proeminente quanto o da mãe!

Todos no quarto gargalharam com a cena e Rachel disse, sentindo-se extremamente feliz...

\- Sim... se isso não é uma fralda... acho que além do formato do rosto, das sobrancelhas, do queixo, das mãos e do nariz pontudo... ela saiu com o bumbum da mãe também!

Nesse instante Beatriz começa a fazer o gesto típico dos bebês quando querem mamar, roça as mãozinhas no seio da mãe e abre a boca faminta para buscar o alimento. Quando Rachel já pensava instintivamente em retirar o seio para alimentar a filha, foi interrompida pelo médico...

\- Ainda não, Rachel! Você teve que tomar antibióticos fortes para evitar uma infecção e ainda está sendo medicada, portanto não vai poder amamentar sua filha agora, somente daqui alguns dias! Ela tem uma mãe de leite aqui no hospital e teremos que levá-la até ela agora, assim que terminar a traremos de volta pra você.

A enfermeira então saiu com a criança. Preocupada Rachel perguntou...

\- Mas e meu leite? Vai secar?  
\- Não! Fique tranquila que todos os dias a enfermeira irá tirar leite dos seus seios para que você continue produzindo bastante e assim que acharmos que não há mais vestígios da medicação, você já poderá alimentar sua filha normalmente! Acho que antes de sair do hospital, já estará amamentando!  
\- Mas vou ficar aqui muito tempo, doutor?  
\- Vai depender da recuperação do seu organismo, mas pela quantidade de sangue que perdeu e das complicações de seu parto, não antes de uma semana!

Nessa hora Rachel ficou desolada! Saber que ainda ficaria um bom tempo naquele hospital a deixava desanimada! Olhou Quinn e perguntou...

\- Você vem nos ver todos os dias?

Emma que estava no quarto e até então apenas observava emocionada a tudo, falou acarinhando os cabelos de Rachel...

\- Quinn ficará aqui até irem todos para casa! Ela ainda está em tratamento também. Não consegue falar, mas logo a voz voltará! O mais importante aconteceu, minha querida, vocês trouxeram a vida dela de volta! Ela acordou de verdade agora!

E olhando para Quinn completou...

\- Não é Conca?

A mulher olhou intensamente Rachel e aquiesceu com a cabeça.

Sem tirar os olhos da expressão de ternura com a qual Quinn a olhava, Rachel perguntou ao médico...

\- Porque ela perde a fala?  
\- No acidente ela levou uma forte pancada na cabeça, que criou um edema na região do cérebro responsável pela fala, então sempre que ela entra em choque a primeira coisa que ela perde é a capacidade de comunicar-se e a última coisa que ela recupera é a articulação da voz! Mas não se preocupe, ela logo estará falando pelos cotovelos tudo o que deixou de falar essas semanas em que esteve recolhida em outro mundo, não é Quinn?

Ela deu um leve sorriso e acarinhando o rosto de Rachel, fez um gesto que dizia "nem tanto" - não era de falar pelos cotovelos!

O carinho que recebia das mãos de Quinn fez Rachel relaxar, fechou os olhos e seu corpo ficou mole! Sentiu os pelos dos seus braços arrepiarem e sem querer soltou um gemido de satisfação! Quinn a olhou intensamente e titubeante parou a carícia que fazia! Rachel se deu conta da situação e ficou extremamente embaraçada!

Como que disfarçando o seu embaraço também, Quinn fez gesto de que iria ver se Beatriz já havia terminado de mamar para trazê-la de volta ao quarto da mãe.

Se algum dos presentes percebeu a rápida cena entre as duas, não houve demonstração alguma! Continuaram a conversar animadamente até que Quinn voltou com Beatriz nos braços, na posição vertical, e dando leves tapinhas nas costas para que a menina arrotasse.

Rachel esticou os braços e pegou a filha novamente, evitando olhar diretamente para Quinn, estava envergonhada pela fraqueza de minutos atrás! Resolveu focar sua atenção totalmente no seu bebê e isso era muito fácil. Beatriz era uma criança adorável, rechonchuda e parecia bem tranquila, estava louca pra poder amamentar logo sua filha!

Verbalizou para todos um pensamento que a acometia naquele momento...

\- Eu achava que não tinha o menor instinto maternal, mas bastam poucos segundos com o filho no colo e todo o egoísmo, o individualismo que pensava ser uma característica imutável da minha personalidade se esvai diante dessa nova vida que passa ser sua vida também!  
\- É isso mesmo, meu bem! No momento em que nosso filho existe no mundo, já não seremos jamais o que éramos no minuto antes dele nascer! A maternidade muda nossa visão de vida quase que instantaneamente! - disse Emma com sabedoria!

No dia seguinte Rachel foi transferida para o quarto e o contato com Beatriz e Quinn tornou-se ainda maior. Elas podiam ficar o dia todo praticamente juntas e somente na hora de dormir Quinn voltava para o seu quarto e Beatriz para o berçário.

Emma vinha toda a tarde ficar com elas e também receberam a visita de Francesca, Pietro e Marcelo, que ficaram impressionados com a semelhança da criança com a irmã. Gigio não saiu da Vinícola, afinal alguém tinha que tomar conta do lugar!

Já havia passado quase uma semana que Rachel estava no hospital. O organismo apresentava uma recuperação surpreendente e o médico decidiu liberar para que ela pudesse amamentar a filha! A enfermeira trouxe a criança que já resmungava faminta! O momento era especial para Rachel e então perguntou aflita àquela mulher antes de pegar a neném no colo...

\- Onde está Quinn? Ela saiu daqui fazendo gesto de que voltaria logo e até agora nada! Quero que ela esteja aqui nesse momento tão especial! Vá buscá-la, por favor!

A enfermeira respondeu...

\- Antes de chegar ao berçário eu a encontrei descendo as escadas em direção à recepção, será que não foi pegar alguém que veio visitá-las?

Rachel ficou pensativa... quem poderia ser?

Ficou aborrecida por ela não estar ali para ver aquela cena que esperaram por tanto tempo! Mas Beatriz estava inquieta e esfomeada! Assim que Rachel a pegou ela logo fez o gesto de abrir a boquinha e procurar agitadamente o seio da mãe! Então Rachel o tirou para fora da camisola que vestia e permitiu que a filha sugasse o seu alimento!

A primeira sensação foi de dor, mas logo foi substituída pela satisfação de olhar aqueles olhinhos vivos e brilhantes fitando-a diretamente como a lhe agradecer o néctar doado!

De repente a porta se abre e Kurt aparece na sua frente com um enorme calhamaço de flores numa das mãos e um urso gigante na outra! Atrás dele vinha Quinn com um sorriso no rosto esperando a reação de Rachel diante da surpresa de ver o amigo, mas quem ficou surpresa foi ela, com o sorriso congelado na hora em que visualizou a cena de Rachel amamentando Beatriz!

E então a mágica novamente acontece, Kurt está mudo e de onde menos se esperaria ouvir algo, sai a exclamação...

\- ma... ma... mamando! Bi... Bia tá... tá ma... mando!

Nesse instante a surpresa de ver o amigo é substituída por outra maior, a de ouvir Quinn voltar a falar!

\- Conca... sua voz... voltou! Você tá falando!  
\- É... é... a ale... gria de v... ver i... isso!  
\- Meu Deus! É emoção demais gente! Deixa eu ver a minha princesa linda!

O jeito afetado de Kurt preencheu todo o ambiente e ele se aproximou embevecido da pequena, beijou a amiga e tocou de leve a criança para que nada incomodasse aquele momento único e tão cheio de significados entre mãe e filha!

Rachel estava muito feliz! Ver Kurt, ouvir novamente a voz doce de Quinn, alimentar sua filha no próprio seio... sentia-se radiante! Disse fingindo falsa mágoa...

\- Vocês dois estavam aprontando pelas minhas costas! Eu falei com Kurt todos esses dias e nenhum de vocês me avisou que ele chegaria hoje aqui! Kurt, sua bicha traíra, não sei por que ainda te amo! E você dona Quinn, sem conseguir falar me enganou, imagina agora podendo contar histórias!

E todos se entregaram aquele momento de suprema alegria!


	11. a descoberta

A vinha e o girassol

 **Capitulo11**

 **A descoberta!**

Dois dias depois Rachel teve alta do hospital e levou consigo a filha, Quinn e uma infinidade de recomendações do Doutor Giane. A única que dispensava recomendações era Beatriz, que a cada dia ficava mais esperta e gorduchinha! Quinn, que no período em que ficara no hospital havia sido submetida à fisioterapia intensiva, deveria continuar com o tratamento sem cessar. A perna apresentava uma melhora considerável, andava cada dia menos claudicante e a bengala era usada mais para lhe dar segurança que propriamente apoio.

Kurt voltou para ficar de vez! Seu romance com Carlo estava tomando um rumo bem sério e ele decidiu que ficaria alguns dias na Vinícola, mas depois tentaria se estabelecer em Siena, onde Carlo morava e tinha seu escritório. Pensava em continuar trabalhando na sua área, marketing, mas não sabia como entrar no mercado de trabalho. Até que Quinn propôs contratá-lo para fazer um trabalho direcionado ao mercado sul americano para divulgação e distribuição dos vinhos e espumantes produzidos pela Vinícola. Teria que viajar bastante, mas sua casa seria a Toscana, bem pertinho daqueles que amava.

Com a chegada de Beatriz, a casa e a vida de Quinn pareciam ter sido iluminadas por aquele pequeno anjo de luz. Sua vida encheu-se de alegria e trouxe uma energia que a fez ressuscitar a Quinn de antes do acidente! Ela retomou hábitos há muito deixados de lado, como cavalgar por suas terras acompanhando o plantio e a produção dos vinhos, inteirou-se novamente nos negócios e voltou a estudar novas espécies de vinhas!

O ar parecia ter ocupado novamente os seus pulmões! O coração batia outra vez... forte... feliz!

As mudanças na aparência e no comportamento dela eram não só evidentes, mas também contagiantes! Tudo passou a funcionar melhor tanto na parte produtiva da Vinícola, como na rotina da casa principal! Todos haviam sido contaminados por aquela boa vibração trazida por um ser que nada sabia, que sequer entendia existir... o anjo Beatriz!

À contragosto de Rachel, que ainda estava debilitada, Quinn contratou uma enfermeira para ajudá-la nos cuidados com a filha. Apesar das reclamações, acabou perdendo diante dos fortes argumentos e do poder de convencimento dela.

– Rachel, você ainda precisa de cuidados! Seu parto foi muito difícil e quase a perdemos! Por favor, não seja teimosa, aceite ajuda! Uma criança tão novinha carece de cuidados especiais e a enfermeira só vai estar aqui para te ajudar e não tirar a Bia de nós!

Quinn dizia tudo com um sorriso no rosto, como se falasse com uma criança birrenta!

Rachel estava emburrada dando o peito à filha, mas no fundo adorava todo aquele cuidado e, para não perder a pose, falou com altivez:

– Mas eu só vou aceitar essa tal de enfermeira até me restabelecer completamente! Não preciso de ninguém pajeando a mim e a minha filha, a não ser você, Kurt e Emma!

E por fim sorriu aceitando a vontade de Quinn.

Após quatro dias que haviam chegado do hospital, finalmente Quinn encontra a profissional que procurava. A enfermeira foi cuidadosamente selecionada dentre três profissionais indicadas pelo Dr. Giane. Por fim decidiu por uma que era solteira e sem filhos, pois precisava de alguém que estivesse disponível o tempo que fosse necessário. O salário era bem acima da média para aquele tipo de serviço e a mulher ficou extremamente feliz quando Quinn a chamou e firmou o contrato por três meses.

– Giovanna, você foi muito bem recomendada pelo Dr. Giane, suas qualificações são bem satisfatórias e você parece ter bastante experiência com crianças recém-nascidas.  
– Sim, Senhora. Eu trabalhei por dez anos em uma maternidade e unidade neonatal. Decidi sair para trabalhar por conta própria por questões pessoais, me sinto mais feliz profissionalmente estando sempre em lugares diferentes e atendendo famílias que precisem de mim por um tempo específico. Não pretendo mais me fixar a nenhuma clínica ou hospital.

Giovanna era uma mulher bastante interessante. Loira, alta, cabelos médios em um corte chanel clássico, corpo longilíneo, olhos claros, pouco mais de 30 anos e um ar sedutor. Não era exatamente a imagem de uma enfermeira tradicional, parecia com aquelas fantasias masculinas das enfermeiras sedutoras! Mas Quinn não via desse jeito, sequer havia notado beleza na mulher à sua frente. Estava com o currículo dela nas mãos e o achou muito bom, o melhor dos três e o fato de não ter marido e filhos que cobrassem seu tempo e sua atenção era um ponto a favor dela.

– Bem, na verdade a mãe da criança também precisa de alguns cuidados, mas ela acha que não precisa mais, então terá que ser paciente e atenciosa! Ela também pensa que pode cuidar da filha sozinha, mas como o estado de saúde dela ainda inspira cuidados, sabemos que ela precisa de ajuda e por isso você está aqui!

A mulher queria muito aquele emprego! Sabia da história de Quinn, do acidente, dos problemas que a acometiam vez ou outra, da sua homossexualidade e todos esses fatores eram por demais interessantes para ela!

Com um sorriso meigo falou demonstrando bastante animação com a nova função...

\- Fique tranquila, senhora Quinn, tenho experiência com pessoas arredias e adoro crianças! Acho que farei um ótimo trabalho em sua casa!

Distraída, Quinn não percebia os olhares insinuantes da mulher...

\- Então acho que estamos combinadas! A senhorita pode começar quando?  
\- Imediatamente!  
\- Que ótimo! Então venha comigo que vou apresentá-la à Rachel e a nossa princesinha!

Rachel estava em seu quarto com Beatriz no colo a fazendo arrotar. Já sentia vontade de sair do quarto, de se movimentar, mas o corte ainda não estava completamente sarado e o corpo ainda exigia cuidados. Sua anemia havia piorado depois da hemorragia sofrida e não podia fazer muito esforço sob risco de sentir os efeitos de uma hora para outra.

Pensava em como sua vida tinha dado uma guinada. Havia saído do egocentrismo absoluto, do individualismo sem remorsos, para uma vida cheia de afetos que jamais pensara um dia sentir e, menos ainda, receber!

Ter a filha em seus braços, cuidar dela, olhar para aqueles olhinhos que a buscavam cheios de reconhecimento, saber que seria responsável por aquele ser por muitos anos e que não se sentiria mais só no mundo como sempre fora, fazia sua alma encher-se de um amor sem medidas! Sentia uma alegria infinita em amar incondicionalmente e saber que também seria amada assim!

Beatriz havia enchido não só sua vida, mas também a de todos naquela casa de um amor sem precedentes, pelo menos para ela e Quinn! Sentia que ela também tinha um amor como o de mãe pela irmã! Costumava passar a manhã trabalhando na Vinícola, mas na hora do almoço voltava para casa e só saia se algo excepcional acontecesse. Quinn parecia querer estar perto delas todo o tempo que tivesse disponível. Sabia que voltar a trabalhar era importante para sua vida e sua autoestima, mas não queria perder nada da rotina e do desenvolvimento de Beatriz.

Além disso, Quinn e Rachel desenvolveram uma convivência extremamente harmoniosa, sentiam-se muito bem ao lado uma da outra! Passavam a tarde conversando e lambendo a cria, faziam todas as refeições juntas e, até mesmo no silêncio, apreciavam estar perto. Não precisavam estar falando, bastavam sentir a presença uma da outra para estarem bem! Apesar de terem personalidades distintas, pareciam se completar em suas diferenças: a impulsividade diante da ponderação, a ansiedade diante da calmaria, a altivez diante da simplicidade, o individualismo diante da generosidade, a carência diante da doação!

Rachel sentia que Quinn era seu contraponto em todos os sentimentos negativos que pudesse ter! Ela definitivamente trazia paz não só ao seu dia, mas ao seu coração!

Porém essa paz de vez em quando era perturbada por emoções novas e estranhas que sua enteada provocava nela. Já se pegara por várias vezes desejando tocar Quinn de forma diferente... lasciva! Vontade de tocar a pela clara e suave, sentir o cheiro natural dela, levemente almiscarado, emaranhar suas mãos no meio daquela cascata cor de avelã que eram os cabelos sedosos dela. E a boca... ai, aquela boca que tirava seu sono e que por infinitas vezes já imaginara beijar!

 _"Não... não... não! Tenho que tirar esses pensamentos de mim! Droga... não deveria pensar nela desse jeito! É a irmã da minha filha! Ela não me olha assim, jamais se interessaria por mim! Acho que nunca vai se interessar por quem quer que seja, a tal da Camille levou o coração de Quinn com ela!"_

Ainda lutava com seus pensamentos quando a porta do quarto se abre e Quinn entra acompanhada de uma mulher loira e alta vestida com um jaleco branco até quase os joelhos. A mulher ficou parada atrás de Quinn olhando atentamente para Rachel. Com seu jeito sempre calmo e a voz suave, Quinn fez as apresentações...

\- Rachel, esta é Giovanna, a enfermeira que contratei para te ajudar a cuidar do nosso anjinho e no que mais você precisar! Ela é muito bem qualificada e Dr. Giane a recomendou com louvor!

Com um belo sorriso e olhar atento, Giovanna falou tentando ser agradável...

\- Muito prazer, senhora Fabray! Estarei ao seu dispor para o que for preciso! Quero lhe informar que tenho muita experiência com bebês e gosto muito do que faço, por isso vai ser um prazer cuidar da senhora e de sua filhinha. Posso ver a pequena Beatriz?!

Um tanto esquiva e seca, Rachel responde...

\- Ela acabou de mamar e está arrotando... daqui a pouco vai dormir... é bom não agitá-la... vá resolver os detalhes com Quinn e depois te direi como quero que trabalhe!

E olhando com ar impaciente para Quinn falou...

\- Depois que terminar com ela, preciso falar contigo... a sós!

Frisou bem a última palavra.

Quinn já a conhecia muito bem para notar que não estava gostando nem um pouco da ideia da enfermeira, mas achava que era necessário, pelo menos nos primeiros três meses de vida de Beatriz! E quando queria, Quinn sabia ser convincente e teimosa também!

Fez um gesto de afirmação com a cabeça e saiu do quarto conduzindo Giovanna pelo ombro, o que não passou despercebido por Rachel!

Algo no jeito e no olhar de Giovanna não combinava com a ideia da enfermeira altruísta!

Quinn mostrou onde a enfermeira dormiria, em um aposento improvisado na saleta junto ao quarto de Beatriz, que por sua vez ficava ao lado do quarto de Rachel e em frente ao dela. Colocou a enfermeira a par dos horários da casa e da rotina básica de cada uma delas. Combinaram uma folga por semana, que poderia ser domingo ou segunda-feira, e Quinn decidiu tranquilizar a mulher diante da forma seca com que Rachel a havia recebido...

\- Bem, foi como eu te disse antes... eu tive que convencê-la a aceitar a ajuda de uma enfermeira, ela está um pouco arredia ainda, mas logo se acostuma com você, e quando ela baixar a guarda, verá o quanto é especial!

Giovanna notou o tom mais carinhoso que o normal na voz de sua interlocutora. Isso a preocupou, mas disfarçou bem.

\- Pode deixar, dona Quinn, eu saberei lidar com ela!  
\- Por favor, jamais entre em confronto com ela! Terei que dispensar seus serviços caso isso aconteça! Qualquer problema que venha a surgir, me comunique que saberei como falar com Rachel!  
\- Está bem!  
\- Vou deixá-la para que arrume suas coisas! Pode descansar até a hora do jantar. Peço para Emma vir chamá-la mais tarde.  
\- Obrigada. Acho que vou gostar muito daqui!

Quinn se retirou e Giovanna pensou...

 _"Desde que essa brasileira não me atrapalhe!"_

Giovanna havia saído do hospital em que trabalhara por dez anos por causa do seu envolvimento com a diretora da unidade. Era inegavelmente uma ótima profissional, mas tinha ambições acima da média para sua vida financeira. Quando percebeu que o caso de mais de dois anos jamais passaria daquilo, ela pressionou a diretora para que pelo menos desse a ela uma posição de destaque no hospital, afinal essa era sua intenção desde que começaram o romance. A mulher não concordou e sem pestanejar, Giovanna partiu para tentar realizar suas ambições de outra forma. Sabia que com sua qualificação conseguiria facilmente trabalhar com as famílias mais ricas da região e isso acabaria por trazer um dia a oportunidade que esperava para se dar bem.

E esse momento poderia estar surgindo agora, ali na Vinícola da família Fabray, a mais importante e rica de Montalcino e adjacências.

Todos na Vila conheciam a triste história de Quinn, assim como sabiam que ela nunca havia se relacionado com homens, exatamente como Giovanna, que viu ali naquele emprego a oportunidade de ouro para tentar conquistar aquela mulher sofrida, carente e muitíssimo rica, que cultivava sua solidão desde a morte da amada! Pensava...

 _"Se consigo conquistar essa mulher, nunca mais vou ter que limpar xixi e coco de criança nenhuma, nem aturar essas mães chatas que me torram a paciência com suas reclamações! Com o dinheiro que ela tem, vou ter a vida que sempre sonhei! E para melhorar, ela ainda é bem bonitinha, o que não será sacrifício algum, pelo contrário, acho que vou adorar seduzir a viuvinha desconsolada! Só espero que a madrasta não resolva atrapalhar a minha vida por aqui! Vou ter que ser bem cautelosa para não estragar tudo!"_

Beatriz já dormia no berço quando Quinn entra no quarto de Rachel. Esta a olha com ar de poucos amigos e começa a falar demonstrando irritação...

\- Você acha mesmo que vou deixar Beatriz aos cuidados dessa mulher?

Sem entender, Quinn retruca...

\- Ué e porque não?! O que há de errado com ela?!  
\- Ora, Quinn... ela parece que saiu das páginas da playboy direto pra cá! Você tem certeza da qualificação dessa sujeita? Será que Dr. Giane não a recomendou porque está caidinho por ela?

Quinn balançou a cabeça e riu do comentário que para ela parecia totalmente surreal...

\- Meu Deus Rachel, você não sabe nada da vida do Dr. Giane! Ele é completamente apaixonado pela esposa ainda, mesmo depois de mais de 30 anos juntos! Ele não faz o tipo safado que fica arrumando emprego pras amantes! Se ele a recomendou é porque de fato ela é qualificada! Acho que a aparência dela é muito boa e não vi nada demais com isso! Se ela é bonita, bom pra ela né?! Que diferença faz ter uma enfermeira bonita ou feia? Aposto como Bia nem vai notar isso!

Rachel ficou ainda mais irritada - _"Ela achou a enfermeira bonita!"_

\- Eu só acho que ela pode ter outras intenções aqui dentro, não gostei do jeito dela! Tem olhar de ave de rapina, como se estivesse à espreita, querendo algo ou alguém!  
\- Alguém? Não entendi! Isso aqui é uma casa de mulheres, quem ela poderia querer?

Definitivamente Quinn era totalmente desligada de tudo, principalmente que ainda era uma mulher atraente e extremamente rica, o que poderia atrair muita gente de olho nisso!

\- E você por acaso sabe qual é o "bichinho" da preferência dela?  
\- Hein?!

Impaciente Rachel explica...

\- Em que time ela joga... que banda ela toca...  
\- Do que você tá falando, Rachel?!  
\- Tá bom, Quinnie, deixa isso pra lá! É viagem da minha cabeça! É que não suporto a ideia de ter uma estranha entre a gente! Tava tão bom aqui só nós... eu, você, Bia, Emma, Kurt... pra quê essa mulher aqui?!

Quinn se aproxima de Rachel e pegando em sua mão diz carinhosamente...

\- Porque você ainda tem que recuperar suas forças, tem que estar forte para amamentar nosso anjinho, não pode fazer muito esforço e nos próximos meses vai perder muito peso devido à amamentação! Então admita que essa ajuda vai ser boa! Pelo menos experimente! Eu a contratei por três meses, mas se antes disso não se adaptar com ela, eu juro que podemos substituí-la quando quiser, tá bem?!

O calor das mãos de Quinn nas suas não a deixava raciocinar direito! Além disso, a voz dela era como um bálsamo entrando em seus ouvidos e relaxando seu corpo! Perdia seu poder de argumentação diante dessas sensações todas!

Foi subindo o olhar das suas mãos para os braços alvos, os ombros delicados, o pescoço elegante, a boca rosada, o nariz reto e parou fixamente nos olhos de mar pré-tempestade!

Com a voz rouca falou...

\- Acho que ninguém consegue dizer não pra você, Quinnie! Pode ter o que quiser de quem quer que seja!

Sentiu um leve tremor vindo de Quinn e ela imediatamente puxou as mãos para se livrar do contato tão próximo! Deu alguns passos para trás se afastando e baixou os olhos como se estivesse encabulada! O gesto deixou Rachel desconcertada mais uma vez e tentou disfarçar o mal estar soltando um suspiro de resignação ao comentar...

\- Tá bom, prometo não implicar mais com sua enfermeira, vamos dar uma chance a ela e ver como se comporta nessa casa! Vamos aproveitar que Bia dormiu e pedir que Emma nos traga um chá?

Quinn aceitou a sugestão e esqueceu o desconforto que a acometia em algumas ocasiões em que sentia Rachel a olhar de forma diferente e intensa demais!

Não podia alimentar um pensamento como esse, então simplesmente não permitia que ele se instalasse em sua mente!

E mais uma vez tiveram uma tarde agradável de risos e conversa amena!

Um pouco antes de descer para o jantar, Kurt vai ao quarto de Rachel e entra já comentando...

\- O que é essa enfermeira hein?!  
\- Nem me fale! Você viu o tipinho dela?! Essa aí não me engana, Kurt... sinto cheiro de piranha a quilômetros!  
\- E a Quinn aceitou na boa?!  
\- Ela não se tocou do tipo da fulana! Ela foi recomendada pelo Dr. Giane e parece que as qualificações são ótimas! Mas ela pode ser o Papa da enfermagem que não vai deixar de ter cara e jeito de piranha! Ela olhou pra mim com cara de sonsa e pra Quinn com olhos de predadora! Saquei logo a dela, quer apostar como vai se chegar na Quinn como quem não quer nada até dar o bote?!  
\- Que isso, Rachel... você acha mesmo que a mulher teria coragem pra dar em cima dela?!  
\- Posso apostar contigo que não só teria como veio pra cá com essa intenção!  
\- Mas você a viu por alguns minutos, como pode desconfiar de uma coisa dessas?

Rachel solta um longo suspiro de impaciência e responde...

\- Esqueceu o que eu fui? Uma puta reconhece a outra quase que instantaneamente e se ela for esperta como eu penso que é, também percebeu que não sou nenhuma tonta.  
\- Ah, mas vai ver que ela tá só querendo fazer o trabalho dela na boa. Dê um crédito pra mulher e nada de se precipitar nos seus julgamentos viu?! Já erraste muito com isso!  
\- Ta bom, mas vou ficar de olho nela, e você também! Não seja tão crente com certas pessoas. Nem todo mundo é Quinn! Gente assim é a exceção e não a regra, Kurt!

Kurt percebeu que o tom de Rachel havia ficado mais baixo e carinhoso ao falar no nome de Quinn. Ele já havia percebido há muito tempo que a amiga estava se envolvendo com a enteada de uma forma jamais imaginada por ninguém, menos ainda por ela mesma!

Diversas vezes havia observado o modo como Rachel olhava Quinn quando sabia que ela estava distraída: o rubor que preenchia sua face quando era flagrada por Quinn em algumas dessas horas; a tristeza que percebia se formar nos olhos da amiga quando a enteada se afastava e ficava esquiva; a alegria incontida quando ela se aproximava e a tratava afetuosamente; a forma como se referia a ela cheia de ternura na entonação da voz; o ciúme que percebia quando alguém mencionava Camille e, até mesmo agora, com a nova enfermeira!

Sabia que estava acontecendo com Rachel aquilo que ele sempre desejou que acontecesse, só não esperava que fosse numa situação como aquela e logo por alguém que não parecia corresponder aos sentimentos dela! Quinn era um amor de pessoa, mas era assim com todos! Até havia percebido um carinho a mais com Rachel, mas provavelmente por causa do tempo que passavam juntas e por ser ela a mãe de sua irmã. Não queria ver a amiga iludida com algo improvável!

\- Amore, já faz algum tempo que queria conversar contigo sobre umas coisinhas que tenho percebido no ar...

Rachel ficou alerta! Conhecia o amigo e pareceu antever o que viria a seguir...

\- Tá falando de que?  
\- Do que você está sentindo por Quinn!

Rachel gelou! De certa forma esperava que Kurt um dia abordasse esse assunto. Ele a conhecia como ninguém e deve ter percebido algo, mas mesmo assim sentiu um choque ao ser confrontada! Não sabia o que dizer... tentou ganhar tempo...

\- Como assim o que estou sentindo por Quinn? Eu gosto dela, ela me trata super bem, a minha filha também, o que eu poderia sentir por ela que não fosse um enorme carinho?!  
\- Paixão! Amor!

Rachel escovava os cabelos em frente ao enorme espelho do seu quarto. Virou-se imediatamente para o amigo com ar de indignação...

\- Ta louco, Kurt! Não repita isso nem brincando!  
\- Porque amiga?! Desculpe, mas ta mais do que na cara sua paixão por ela! Você já quase não consegue mais disfarçar e...  
\- Cala essa boca, seu maluco! Se alguém ouve um absurdo desses é provável que Quinn nos queira fora dessa casa, já pensou nisso?!

Rachel falava baixo, assustada! Kurt balançou a cabeça constatando o óbvio aos seus olhos...

\- Ela não nos colocaria pra fora dessa casa, ainda mais por causa desse motivo. Mas eu entendo seu medo de que ela descubra algo. Infelizmente eu também acho que ela não permitiria esse tipo de sentimento entre vocês.

Rachel intrigou-se. Sabia a resposta, mas queria ouvir a opinião do amigo...

\- E porque não?  
\- Porque ela carrega uma culpa que não a permite viver esse tipo de emoção! Amiga, ela pode até voltar a se envolver com alguém, mas acho difícil ela se permitir viver esse amor pelo simples fato dela achar que não merece! Ela sente uma culpa atroz pela morte do seu grande amor, então ela não vai se achar digna e merecedora de um novo amor pra vida dela. Ela vai querer se punir sempre, não vai aceitar ser feliz e nem fazer ninguém feliz, entende?!

Kurt dizia exatamente tudo o que Rachel sabia ser verdade, era como um ventríloquo de seus pensamentos... e tudo aquilo doía demais nela! Ele, então, arrematou...

\- Não quero que justamente na primeira vez em que você se apaixona por alguém, venha sofrer a rejeição desse amor! Eu posso parecer cruel em te dizer isso agora, Rachel, mas não alimente esse sentimento pela Quinnie! Ela não vai te corresponder e se por acaso vier a sentir algo por você, ela vai fugir desse sentimento, ela vai te rejeitar! Não quero que você sofra!

Rachel abaixou a cabeça e sem querer a lágrima que prendia escorreu pelo nariz e morreu no mármore do chão! Kurt a abraçou com força tentando aplacar a angústia que via estampada naquela face e disse acolhedor...

\- Eu vou estar aqui com você para o que precisar! Eu sei que tudo isso será muito difícil, inclusive fugir de um sentimento tão intenso! Não sei se vai conseguir, mas pelo menos tente! Tente sublimar, tente abstrair, tente mudar o olhar, o modo como a vê! Você sabe tão bem quanto eu que mesmo que ela sinta algo não vai aceitar, vai fugir! Já vi ela fazer isso com pequenos gestos seus de carinho, imagine se souber o que você de fato sente?!

Rachel não conseguiu mais conter o pranto e desabou nos braços do amigo! Seu desespero era angustiante...

\- É isso que chamam de amor, Kurt?! Essa dor sufocante?! Esse desespero em saber que não vou tê-la pra mim, que ela nunca vai me querer, que nunca vai me amar como amou Camille?! É isso? Se é, eu odeio sentir! Eu odeio amar assim! Eu não quero isso em mim... não quero! Me ajuda, Kurt... por favor, me ajuda!

Agarrava-se aos ombros do amigo como se dessa forma pudesse expurgar aquela dor, aquele sentimento que havia negado tanto, mas que assaltava sua alma por completo!

Kurt também chorou! Sabia que muito sofrimento ainda viria pela frente! Rachel já a amava e esse caminho era sem volta, pelo menos por um bom tempo!

\- Vou estar aqui, meu amor! Sempre que precisar me chame, vou estar aqui pra chorar com você! Não sei se vou conseguir te fazer mudar o que sente por ela, mas pelo menos você vai poder dividir comigo suas dores!

Segura o rosto de Rachel e olha firme nos seus olhos chorosos...

\- Você sabe que ninguém torcia mais do que eu para que você um dia se apaixonasse de verdade, mas jamais imaginei que pudesse acontecer dessa forma, justo por alguém que não vai corresponder ao que sente! Vai precisar ser forte e sublimar esse amor! Por você e por Beatriz, até o dia que ele se transformar em outro tipo de amor! Quem sabe você não encontra alguém que te tire dessa confusão toda?! Quando menos esperar um novo amor pode acontecer, amiga! Não se entregue! Não é de sua personalidade se entregar... FORÇA!

Enxugando as lágrimas, Rachel aquiesceu com a cabeça, aceitando as palavras do amigo. Com a voz embargada disse...

\- Eu sei que vou sofrer estar perto dela e não poder viver essa paixão fisicamente, mas eu juro que vou tentar mudar o que sinto! Ela não pode saber sobre como me sinto, Kurt... NUNCA! Eu não suportaria se ela se afastasse por causa disso! Posso amargar essa paixão platônica o resto da minha vida, mas não posso viver longe dela! Eu não sabia o que era ser feliz até conviver com ela, ser cuidada por ela! Eu me sinto tão bem, não posso me afastar! Eu prefiro amá-la em silêncio a ficar infeliz o resto da minha vida sem ela!  
\- Eu te entendo! E vou te ajudar no que for preciso! Tenho certeza que um dia irá encontrar alguém para amar completamente e que te ame também, minha querida!

Rachel abaixou os olhos e respondeu com a triste certeza que seu coração gritava...

\- É ela! Se ela nunca me quiser não haverá outro alguém! Posso até me relacionar com outras pessoas sexualmente, mas não amarei ninguém mais! Isso é fato!  
\- Como eu queria poder fazer algo! Não arrancar esse sentimento de você que é tão precioso, mas fazer Quinn enxergar e aceitar esse amor! Mas não se iluda, ela parece ter enterrado junto com Camille sua capacidade de amar dessa forma!

Rachel respirou fundo, levantou-se e foi ao banheiro lavar o rosto. Voltou refeita e pronta para descer, com o olhar altivo e seguro falou como a convencer a si mesma de suas palavras...

\- Ela não vai saber o que sinto! Vou tentar fazer o que disse, sublimar, transformar esse amor em outro tipo! Teremos bastante tempo pra isso, vou ficar aqui por pelo menos dois anos. Até lá muita coisa pode acontecer, até mesmo encontrar alguém interessante para dividir minha cama!  
\- Isso amiga! É assim que se fala! Confiança e tudo vai dar certo! Você vai superar isso e vou estar aqui pra te ajudar!

Num fio de voz Rachel concluiu...

\- Só não sei o que vai ser de mim se não conseguir...


	12. a enfermeira

A vinha e o girassol

 **Capitulo12**

 **A enfermeira!**

Quando Kurt e Rachel chegaram à sala de jantar Emma, Gigio, Quinn e a nova enfermeira já estavam acomodados apenas esperando por eles.

Giovanna estava sentada ao lado de Quinn no lugar que Emma costumava ocupar. Rachel sentava sempre de frente para Quinn e não gostou nem um pouco de ver aquela estranha ao lado dela tão próxima, lhe falando algo, baixinho, em confidência!

Não conseguiu evitar o longo suspiro de desagrado que saiu de suas narinas e boca. O ar estava pesado e Emma percebendo a tensão começou a servir a todos tagarelando sobre as novidades da Vinícola e como Beatriz estava cada dia mais esperta.

Todos conversavam animadamente sobre diversos assuntos, menos Rachel que estava longe, com seus pensamentos, suas angústias e se recolheu a um silêncio sepulcral. A única coisa que desviou seu olhar foi a mão da enfermeira tocar o braço de Quinn ao comentar algo, com uma intimidade que não havia entre elas.

Percebeu, então, que da mesma forma que já a vira se esquivar, Quinn retirou o braço e rompeu o contato com a mulher, mas não ficou sem graça como costumava ficar com Rachel, ela apenas afastou o braço disfarçadamente como se fosse pegar algo e depois continuou a conversa como se nada tivesse acontecido!

Rachel adorou o gesto e pensou...

 _"Se essa vagaba veio pra cá pensando em conquistar Quinn vai se dar mal! Ela não me quer, mas também não quer ninguém! Vou ficar de olho, mas acho que nem vou precisar me esforçar, Quinnie vai botar ela pra correr daqui quando perceber qual é a dela, senão eu mesma boto!"_

E trocou um olhar cúmplice com Kurt que tinha notado toda a cena.

Estavam tomando licor na varanda quando ouvem a babá eletrônica dar sinal de que Beatriz acordara. Rachel levantou para atender a filha e Giovanna foi atrás para começar seu trabalho, mas foi interrompida rispidamente...

\- Não precisa vir comigo, ela quer mamar e isso você não vai poder dar pra ela!  
\- Mas dona Rachel eu queria começar a ter contato com a sua filha e...  
\- Ela agora vai mamar e voltar a dormir! Amanhã você começa seu trabalho e te mostro o que fazer. Hoje não vou precisar de você!

E subiu as escadas terminando a conversa. Quinn fez um gesto para que a enfermeira não insistisse e falou complacente...

\- Hoje é seu primeiro dia, como disse antes, você tem que ser paciente e não entrar em confronto com ela! Aos poucos ela irá aceitar sua ajuda, apenas deixe as coisas se acomodarem!  
\- Sim senhora! Eu só queria ajudar!

E olhando para Quinn demonstrando cortesia falou...

\- Eu sei que fui contratada para cuidar de sua irmã e da mãe dela, mas sei que a senhora também precisa de cuidados por conta do grave acidente que teve. Por isso, quando quiser minha ajuda, se sentir mal, precisar de auxilio com os exercícios da sua perna, eu estarei totalmente ao seu dispor!  
\- Obrigada, mas pode se concentrar nelas, eu já tenho um fisioterapeuta que vem dia sim dia não e estou progredindo bastante! Vou iniciar a psicoterapia e não descuido dos remédios, portanto, elas que precisam de cuidados!

Educada como sempre Quinn finalizou a conversa se despedindo de todos...

\- Vou subir pra ficar com elas mais um pouco, boa noite a todos!

Quando entrou no quarto de Beatriz, Rachel estava com ela nos braços amamentando. Sempre que dava o peito à filha Rachel cobria os seios com um pano, porém dessa vez havia esquecido! A blusa que usava era num modelo que a obrigava a desnudar os dois seios para dar de mamar. Ao entrar no quarto, Quinn deparou-se com os seios descobertos da mulher e instintivamente baixou os olhos ao chão!

Seu desconforto foi tão grande que tinha começado a articular algumas palavras ao entrar no quarto, que acabaram morrendo em sua boca diante da visão de Rachel com os seios à mostra!

Não entendia o porquê do susto! Inúmeras vezes tinha visto Rachel completamente nua antes de Beatriz nascer! Ajudava-a tomar banho, a se vestir, a se despir... não tinha sentido aquela vergonha agora! Mas o embaraço com a cena era evidente e não conseguia evitar!

Completamente sem graça e gaguejando tentou dizer algo...

\- Des... culpe! Não sabia que estava... estava...

Percebendo a reação da mulher e como estava encabulada, Rachel falou tentando aparentar naturalidade...

\- Pode entrar, Quinnie... pegue aquela toalha que está no banheiro pra mim, por favor!

Quinn com a cabeça baixa e os olhos grudados no chão foi até o banheiro e trouxe a toalha pedida. Rachel cobriu os seios e falou com certa impaciência...

\- Pode olhar agora! Não vou mais usar essa blusa enquanto estiver amamentando, tenho quase que ficar nua para dar o peito a Bia!

Sorrindo sem graça Quinn disse...

\- Lembra que combinamos de ver um filme depois que Bia dormir? Quando ela acabar de mamar, eu faço ela arrotar e dormir enquanto você escolhe o filme. Se não tiver nenhum bom DVD, procure no canal pago, deve ter algo pra gente ver!

Feliz Rachel aquiesceu com a cabeça. Cada vez que Quinn demonstrava querer passar algum tempo ao lado dela, seu coração enchia-se de um conforto ímpar! Era uma sensação de bem estar acolhedora, plena! E todos os seus medos pareciam se diluir naquela alegria que se instalava em seu interior!

\- Tá bom... você prefere que tipo de filme? Comédia... romance... suspense... aventura?  
\- Comédia acho que vai cair bem, nada melhor que rir para acalmar os ânimos!

Desconfiada Rachel pergunta...

\- Porque diz isso? Que ânimos estão exaltados?  
\- Os seus com Giovanna! Ela só está aqui pra ajudar e não pra te deixar chateada!

Taxativa Rachel disse...

\- Não gosto dela! Tem algo que não bate, que não se encaixa! Mas deixa pra lá! Só quero que se lembre do que me disse, se eu não conseguir me adaptar a ela, você a dispensa ok?!  
\- Ok! Só te peço que tenha boa vontade com ela e não seja implicante à toa só para que eu a dispense! Não quero ser injusta!  
\- Não será! Se te faz bem, prometo deixar que ela me ajude com Bia.  
\- Que bom! Me faz bem sim, ficarei mais tranquila! Quero que você se recupere logo!  
\- Eu já me sinto bem! Só um pouco fraca de vez em quando, mas logo vou estar 100% outra vez!  
\- É isso que eu quero!

Beatriz olhava atentamente para a mãe e para a tia, desviava os olhinhos de uma para a outra como a se perguntar qual delas era a mais importante na sua vida. Afagando os cabelos finos e cheios da irmã, Quinn fala cheia de orgulho...

\- Parece que cada hora que olho pra ela eu a vejo maior! Ela é tão linda!  
\- Sim... ela é a mistura de nós duas! Tem traços meus, mas acho que é mais parecida contigo! Seu jeito de olhar... vivo reconhecendo suas expressões no rostinho dela!  
\- Acha mesmo?!  
\- Sim! Quer ver só uma coisa?

Rachel retira o bico do seio da boca da filha e segundos depois Bia franze o cenho fazendo cara de desagrado e puxa a mama de volta pra boca.

\- Viu só?! É a mesma cara quando você não gosta de algo! Faz essa linha aqui entre os olhos, um biquinho invocado, exatamente igual a você!

Sorrindo muito Quinn rebate...

\- Eu não faço biquinhos invocados! Como você sabe se raramente me irrito?!  
\- Sim raramente, mas quando está impaciente faz essa mesma carinha! Parece que já te conheço uma vida inteira, Quinnie!

O sorriso esmoreceu no rosto de Quinn dando lugar a uma face ruborizada, estava sem jeito novamente!

Como adivinhando, Beatriz termina de mamar e se volta para a irmã olhando-a atentamente, parecia pedir colo, mas era ainda tão novinha pra isso! Quinn a pega e começa seu ritual de todos os dias, mas Bia parecia não querer dormir tão rápido como das noites anteriores! Estava alerta e os olhos buscavam os da mãe e da irmã como a pedir ambas ali junto dela.

Ficaram por mais de meia hora brincando com a pequena até que ela cansou e finalmente adormeceu. Quando estavam saindo do quarto para ir para a sala de TV esbarram com Giovanna entrando na saleta contígua ao quarto da criança.

Quinn fala baixinho...

\- Ela já dormiu! Acho que agora não acorda tão cedo! Mas se acordar pode cuidar dela, estaremos na sala de TV. Boa noite!  
\- Boa noite!

Giovanna deu um falso sorriso para Rachel.

Havia percebido de imediato a antipatia da mulher por ela e queria descobrir exatamente porque! Percebera durante o jantar os olhares de desagrado de Rachel por ela estar sentada ao lado de Quinn. Ainda não sabia que tipo de sentimento era o dela, podia ser medo de ter seu posto de rainha da casa ameaçado, ou pior, uma paixão reprimida pela enteada! Mas ela descobriria e tentaria usar isso em seu benefício de alguma forma!

Um mês passou voando!

A nova rotina da casa era toda voltada em atenção ao novo membro daquela família... Beatriz! Rachel decidira não entrar em confronto com a enfermeira, a fim de agradar Quinn, que por sua vez se empenhava em manter Rachel ocupada toda vez que Giovanna cuidava de Bia, para que elas não se estranhassem!

Quinn passou a fazer psicoterapia e duas vezes por semana se deslocava até Montalcino para as sessões com um terapeuta de meia idade muito experiente na área de traumas. Desde o acidente ela não dirigia, mas adquiriu uma pequena scooter para percorrer os 15 km que separavam sua Vinícola da Vila.

Passou a observar com rigor os horários de sua medicação e a fisioterapia era sagrada, dia sim dia não, com uma profissional muito competente também indicada pelo Dr. Giane.

Cada dia mais sabia que era preciso recuperar-se, sentir-se novamente viva e bem para poder ser para Beatriz tudo o que seu pai não fora para ela! A irmã trouxera a alegria de volta para aquela casa e principalmente para sua vida!

E mesmo sem querer admitir, sabia que toda aquela energia não vinha somente da pequena Beatriz! Rachel também era responsável por sua vitalidade, por sentir-se tão bem e feliz!

Com a morte de Camille achou que sua vida havia terminado com a dela! Mas bastou um olhar para a barriga de Rachel e para seus olhos negros tão confusos, naquele dia em que a vira pela primeira vez, que sabia estar diante de algo que afetaria sua vida de forma definitiva! Só não fazia ideia, naquela época, que seria de maneira tão positiva!

Queria se convencer que era apenas Beatriz, mas sabia que Rachel influenciava sua vontade de voltar a ser a Quinn de antes muito mais do que admitia conscientemente.

Adorava ter sua atenção, ouvir suas histórias, o modo como amava incondicionalmente Bia e Kurt. Achava graça do seu modo de falar as coisas impulsivamente, do seu jeito engraçado de ser mal humorada, do seu humor ácido e irônico, da sua inteligência e perspicácia, do modo como olhava pra ela! Era sem dúvida uma mulher especial e com um histórico que a fazia merecer ser feliz!

E sabendo disso, Quinn tinha plena consciência de que jamais deveria alimentar qualquer tipo de sentimento em Rachel que não fosse o fraternal! Já havia notado a forma como Rachel tentava prolongar certos toques, o modo como a pegava olhando languidamente em sua direção, a vergonha que se estampava em seu rosto quando era pega num desses atos falhos! Por várias vezes havia sido acometida de "flashes" da época em que estava catatônica e vinha à sua mente cenas de Rachel acarinhando seu rosto, dizendo que a adorava!

Nessas horas ficava muito confusa, com sentimentos estranhos tentando invadi-la, mas imediatamente rechaçava cada pensamento inoportuno que tivesse!

Uma coisa era certa, não amaria de novo como amou Camille, e Rachel não merecia menos que alguém que estivesse inteira para ela!

Rachel era a mãe de sua irmã, a viúva de seu pai e não se permitiria jamais a leviandade de alimentar desejos que não deveriam vir à tona, que não deveriam existir!

Admitia pra si mesma que adorava cada momento que passava ao lado dela! Não era somente Beatriz fazendo parte de sua vida que enchia seu coração de alegria, era também a presença de Rachel que tornava tudo mais cheio de cores... mais vibrante... mais vivo!

Mas não permitiria que esse sentimento de bem-estar desviasse para algo que não podia mais oferecer a ninguém... amor de mulher!

Quinn era extremamente observadora. Por conta do seu jeito quieto e afável, as pessoas não imaginavam o quanto ela captava no ar certas coisas e, apesar de não querer dar o braço a torcer para Rachel, a enfermeira também a intrigava!

Giovanna estava sempre espreitando seus movimentos, ficava atenta a cada ato seu e quando menos esperava, lá estava ela próxima demais como uma cobra se esgueirando para abocanhar sua vítima!

Ela sempre encontrava uma forma de tocar em seu braço quando falava ou retirar uma mecha de cabelos dos seus olhos e isso a incomodava bastante!

Não era a mesma sensação que tinha com Rachel, se esquivava dela porque sabia ser preciso, mas no íntimo adorava sua proximidade!

Já com a enfermeira era um incômodo que beirava ao asco! Apesar de ser uma mulher bonita, Giovanna tinha algo em seu olhar que a fazia querer afastar-se de imediato! Era uma repulsa sem lógica, vinda somente do instinto, mas era assim que sentia!

Não dispensava logo seus serviços porque sabia o quanto ela era competente como profissional e Bia e Rachel ainda precisavam de cuidados especiais. Porém, tinha dias que desejava que ela sumisse da sua frente, com aqueles olhares devoradores! Tinha que concordar com Rachel, havia algo de falso nela! Estava atenta!

Numa manhã, Quinn já havia saído para o trabalho na produção, Rachel e Kurt conversavam na varanda após o café da manhã e a enfermeira estava no quarto com Beatriz trocando suas fraldas.

Kurt fala animado...

\- Essa oportunidade que Quinn me deu não tem igual, amiga! Vou ter que viajar para Buenos Aires semana que vem, mas estou tão feliz com esse trabalho... é um desafio! Agora o melhor você não sabe...  
\- O que é?  
\- Carlo vai poder ir comigo! Vai ser a nossa lua de mel! Desde que me mudei para casa dele ainda não tivemos muito tempo juntos... ele trabalha demais... eu também! Essa vai ser uma viagem maravilhosa! Estou tão feliz!

Percebendo a expressão de desânimo de Rachel, ele pergunta...

\- O que foi? Porque essa carinha desanimada?

A expressão da mulher se transformou de desanimada para irritada quando falou...

\- É essa vadia fantasiada de enfermeira! Não a suporto pela casa! Tento ser paciente só pra fazer a vontade de Quinn, mas por mim ela já estava na rua há muito tempo!  
\- Calma, amore, não vai ser só por 3 meses?! Então, já se passou mais de um mês que ela tá aqui, logo ela vai ser dispensada e estar longe!

Com um suspiro extremamente irritado, Rachel comenta...

\- Você tem que ver, Kurt, ela vive atrás da Quinn pela casa, nos jardins. Arruma sempre um jeito de falar com ela, de estar perto dela, de tocar nela... isso me deixa puta da cara!  
\- É... eu já reparei nisso! Mas seja paciente, não vá perder a razão com essa mulher!  
\- Eu não a suporto! Meu único consolo é que Quinn se esquiva dela pior ainda do que faz comigo! Tem que ver, ela não consegue esconder a cara de desagrado quando a mulher se aproxima demais ou fica de conversa mole. Quando a toca então, franze o cenho e faz aquele bico que nem a Beatriz quando está irritada! Nessas horas fico morrendo de vontade de rir na cara daquela vaca!

Ambos caíram na risada e nem perceberam que Giovanna se aproximava com Bia no colo. A enfermeira ao ver que conversavam, parou atrás da porta da varanda esperando escutar algo que a interessasse, sem ser notada.

Eles conversavam em italiano, já estavam acostumados a falar somente naquele idioma pela casa e isso facilitou a vida de quem os bisbilhotava.

Rachel continuou...

\- Não consigo ver Quinn irritada a ponto de gritar e enxotar alguém daqui, mas se essa mulher continuar insistindo em dar em cima dela, vou acabar me embolando com ela nessa casa e enchendo aquela cara cínica de murros! Vou escorraçar essa piranha daqui!

Afetadamente Kurt retruca...

\- Ai Bi, você teria coragem de fazer uma baixaria dessas?  
\- Esqueceu de como eu te defendia com unhas e dentes naquele orfanato?  
\- Mas nunca te vi se embolando com ninguém pelo chão, tinha sempre alguém pra te defender!  
\- Mas já peitei muito garoto folgado e muita vadia abusada que tentava dar em cima dos "Paizinhos"!  
\- Ai meu Deus! Esse seu lado de moleque de rua me assusta!  
\- Ter sido órfã e puta tinha que me servir de alguma coisa não é?!

Aquela frase estalou nos ouvidos de Giovanna como a melhor das melodias! Pensou animada...

 _"Eu sabia! Essa brasileira foi prostituta e deve ter sido dessa forma que conheceu o pai de Quinn! Por isso que ela implicou comigo desde o começo! Se sentiu ameaçada no seu reinado! Mas não é só você que pode se aproveitar dessa grana toda, putana, eu também posso ter a minha parte! Agora que sei quem você é de verdade, tente se meter no meu caminho, vou tirar sua máscara na primeira oportunidade!"_

Dias depois, Rachel desceu para o café da manhã e não encontrou Quinn, sempre faziam todas as refeições juntas! Estranhou o fato!

Sentou-se e chamou por Emma que chega à sala com o semblante carregado! Notando o fato, Rachel pergunta preocupada...

\- O que houve Emma? Onde está Quinn?  
\- No quarto e acho que não irá sair de lá hoje!

Rachel se levanta e pergunta apavorada...

\- Não me diga que ela ficou catatônica outra vez?!

Acalmando-a Emma responde com inflexão de extrema tristeza na voz...

\- Não, minha querida, não é isso! Hoje faz três anos que aconteceu o acidente! Três anos que nossa Camille se foi!

Rachel sentiu um aperto no peito, um vácuo em seu estômago, um mal estar súbito!

Voltou a sentar-se tentando acalmar a agitação que aquela notícia provocava em seu organismo! Procurava definir o que sentia: pesar pela moça morta, tristeza por Quinn ou ciúmes de Quinn?!

Saber que ela ainda sofria daquela forma, fazia os sentimentos de Rachel se agitarem num turbilhão de emoções, em sua grande parte nada boas e o ciúme era a mais latente!

Rachel comenta quase que pra si mesma...

\- Por isso ela estava tão cabisbaixa ontem! Ela não quis passear comigo pelos campos e nem ver o filme que escolhi depois do jantar. Ficou o dia inteiro com Bia no colo enquanto ela estava acordada e até dispensou aquele abutre com uniforme de enfermeira que fica secando ela por onde vai!  
\- Sim, eu sabia o porquê da tristeza dela, mas não quis comentar nada com esperanças de que ela passasse por esse dia melhor que das outras vezes, pelo menos por causa de Beatriz, mas quando vi que ela não desceu para o café, fui até o quarto dela e a encontrei como sempre... arrasada... desolada... sem querer falar com ninguém!  
\- Será que ela corre o risco de ficar catatônica outra vez? O médico disse que sempre que ela passa por algum estresse nervoso isso pode desencadear a crise!  
\- Acho que isso não vai acontecer! Tem dois meses que ela teve a última crise e nunca aconteceu de levar menos que quatro meses entre uma crise e outra! Mas hoje aposto como ninguém arranca Quinnie daquele quarto! É o dia dela chorar sua dor sozinha! Por isso te peço que vá vê-la, mas não force sua presença se ela pedir para ficar sozinha, esse é um momento só dela!

De repente percebeu que Giovanna chegara à sala sem que tivessem notado, trazia Bia no carrinho e perguntou com ar de preocupação...

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa com dona Quinn?

Extremamente irritada com aquela cobra sonsa, Rachel rebateu...

\- Nada que te interesse e seja da sua conta! Você está proibida de se aproximar de Quinn hoje, ouviu bem?! Fique longe dela! Ainda bem que seus dias estão contados nesta casa!

Giovanna apertou os olhos como se tivesse vontade de esbofetear Rachel, mas segurou seu ímpeto – _"se reagisse, com certeza aquela vagabunda atrapalharia seus planos!"_ – pensou!

Tentou saber mais de Emma, que explicou a situação de forma seca e sucinta. Também não gostava da moça!

Enquanto isso, Rachel subia para o quarto de Quinn.

Parou diante da porta e ficou pensando o que diria pra ela, não fazia ideia, só queria estar com ela para tentar amenizar sua dor! Deu leves batidas na porta, não houve resposta!

Chamou por Quinn e nada dela atender, decidiu ignorar os avisos de Emma e abriu a porta do quarto devagar...

Não estava pronta para o que viu!

Quinn estava no chão com dezenas de fotos dela e de Camille espalhadas por todo lado. Nas mãos uma camisola que levava ao rosto para aspirar enquanto chorava convulsivamente de olhos fechados!

Não notou a presença de Rachel!

Dizia palavras desconexas e, quando pensava que o pranto começava a cessar, ele surgia novamente com mais força ainda! Começou a olhar detidamente uma foto em que aparecia o belo rosto de Camille sorrindo apaixonadamente para ela! Tocou suavemente com a ponta dos dedos cada milímetro da foto, como se fizesse uma carícia no rosto da mulher que sorria. Nesse instante Rachel apurou a audição e conseguiu entender o que ela sussurrava em meio às lágrimas...

\- Meu amor... meu grande amor! Sinto tanto sua falta! Porque eu não fui com você? Eu que deveria estar no seu lugar! Você quis dirigir, lembra? Mas, eu peguei as chaves da sua mão! Era pra ter sido eu a ir embora, meu amor, eu que deveria ter morrido e não você!

Quinn parecia estar em transe e não percebia nada à sua volta que não fossem suas lembranças daquele dia fatídico, a culpa que a perseguia e do rosto alegre e bonito de Camille! Não viu Rachel parada junto à porta do quarto captando todo aquele sofrimento como se fosse em sua própria carne!

Ver Quinn no auge de sua dor provocava nela um sofrimento inenarrável! O ciúme que a acompanhara até aquele momento, havia sumido e dado lugar a uma vontade imensa de poder arrancar aquela dor de dentro da mulher que amava!

Sim, lutava tanto em admitir aquele sentimento, mas ali diante da angústia infinita de Quinn, o que mais desejava era que houvesse uma mágica que pudesse transferir todo o sofrimento dela para o seu coração! A mesquinharia do ciúme desvaneceu frente à grandiosidade do que sentia, um amor imenso e profundo que a fazia desejar estar no lugar da amada somente para não ver mais tanta mágoa... tanta culpa... tanta dor em seus olhos!

De repente se sentiu uma intrusa ali naquele quarto! Apesar da imensa vontade de abraçar Quinn e colocá-la em seu colo até que cessasse aquele choro, sabia que o que ela mais queria e precisava era estar só com seus fantasmas! Qualquer outra pessoa seria demais! Era um momento que pertencia apenas a ela e ninguém tinha o direito de se interpor em suas lembranças! Decidiu se retirar antes que ela desse conta de sua presença!

O dia transcorria de forma sombria, estava nublado e parecia ter absorvido a alma lúgubre das reminiscências de Quinn. Ela não saiu do quarto nem aceitou comer. Rachel também passou a maior parte do tempo em seu quarto e só saiu para alimentar Beatriz.

Por sua vez, Giovanna já a par de toda a história, não via a hora de anoitecer logo para ir até o quarto de Quinn confortá-la. Passara o dia planejando a forma como a abordaria, sabia que tinha que ser cautelosa, mas não perderia a chance de se aproximar dela no momento em que ela estava mais frágil e carente! Pensava que com certeza aqueles dois fatores estariam ao seu favor quando oferecesse seu ombro para a patroa chorar!

Era final de tarde e o cinza escuro já começava a dar lugar ao azul marinho da noite. Beatriz dormia depois da última mamada e Rachel estava fechada em seu quarto. Giovanna achou que era o momento certo para dar seu tão esperado bote! Em sua cabeça, tinha certeza que Quinn não resistiria às suas investidas! Sabia o quanto era bonita, envolvente e a mulher estava totalmente fragilizada com saudades do seu amor morto! Era o momento certo, assim pensava!

Colocou um vestido simples, mas de decote bem generoso, que deixava à mostra muito mais que o belo colo e a curva sensual dos seios fartos! Soltou os cabelos deixando-os esvoaçantes, borrifou gotas do seu perfume mais sexy e preparou-se para o ataque!

Chegaria meiga, sorrateira, como quem quer apenas ajudá-la a esquecer e quando visse, ela já estaria em seus braços! Já tinha agido dessa forma outras vezes e nunca havia perdido uma conquista sequer! Via ali a oportunidade perfeita para envolver a patroa em sua rede e agarrá-la de vez!

Rachel estava deitada em sua cama quando ouve gritos e vozes vindos do quarto de Quinn! Levantou-se de supetão assustada e correu para ver o que acontecia!

Ao abrir a porta do quarto dela ainda pode ver aquela enfermeira nojenta com as mãos sobre o corpo da enteada tentando beijá-la! Quinn empurrava a enfermeira com cara de asco e furiosa gritava para que ela saísse de seu quarto!

Uma nuvem negra tomou conta da razão e dos sentidos de Rachel, quando deu por si, estava sentada em cima de Giovanna socando seu rosto e a xingando de todos os nomes imundos que conhecia! Só voltou a ter noção do que fazia quando sentiu as mãos fortes de Gigio arrancando-a de cima da mulher! Sem se conter continuou bradando sua ira...

\- Sua vagabunda! Eu sabia que estava aqui só para dar o bote nela! Eu tinha certeza disso! Suma daqui! Vá embora dessa casa agora!

Com a boca sangrando e um tanto cambaleante a mulher se ergueu e tentou não perder a pose, tinha que tentar até o fim! Ignorando Rachel, falou com a voz chorosa para Quinn...

\- Estou apaixonada pela senhora, dona Quinn! Desculpe, eu tentei evitar esse sentimento, mas foi mais forte do que eu! Eu só quis ajudá-la quando a vi sofrendo tanto e...  
\- Putaaa... saia daqui!

Rachel estava descontrolada! Ver aquela mulher tentando beijar sua Quinnie era o cúmulo do abuso! Queria quebrar todos os dentes daquela boca desgraçada!

Emma amparava Quinn que estava com marcas de batom por todo o rosto, também não gostava da tal enfermeira e decidiu intervir...

\- Acho que é melhor fazer o que Rachel diz... pegue suas coisas e vá embora dessa casa! Não podia fazer isso com Quinn! Você a desrespeitou de todas as formas e num dia tão horrível para a vida dela! Vá embora!

Num ato de desespero por ver que seus planos estavam dando completamente errado, Giovanna insiste...

\- Eu não fiz por mal... desculpe dona Quinn... foi só o impulso da paixão que sinto! Não consegui mais me controlar nem esconder esse amor, eu a amo! Me deixe ficar!

Completamente fora de si ao ouvir aquelas palavras, Rachel só não avançou novamente para bater na mulher porque Gigio a segurava com firmeza! Gritou descontrolada...

\- Mentirosa! Você é uma cínica! Uma piranha dissimulada! Está aqui para tentar dar o golpe do baú em Quinn, mas ela não vai cair na sua conversa tosca! Ela jamais se envolveria com alguém asquerosa como você... suma daqui!

Então Giovanna despiu-se da capa de apaixonada incompreendida e voltou-se para Rachel sorrindo cinicamente...

\- Acha que todos são como você? A prostituta profissional que deu o golpe do baú aqui foi você e não eu! Não me julgue pelos seus atos! Você posa de madame, de rainha dessa casa, mas no fundo não passa de uma puta brasileira que ludibriou o pai dela e a todos apenas por ser mãe dessa criança aí! Você que não presta! Ela não te quer e nunca vai querer, ouviu bem?! Se eu não sou digna dela, você é menos ainda! Eu nunca precisei vender meu corpo para conseguir uns trocados, sou uma profissional reconhecida e sempre me sustentei do meu trabalho e não dormindo com qualquer um por dinheiro... sua prostit...

Mas antes que pudesse concluir suas ofensas, foi bruscamente interrompida pela voz áspera e indignada de Quinn...

\- Cale essa boca! Quem pensa que é pra falar assim dela?! Nem que passe duzentos anos você conseguirá ser uma parte sequer do que essa mulher é! Ela é honesta, sincera, muito mais digna do que você jamais será! Nunca vi traição ou dissimulação nos olhos dela, seu coração é bom, limpo, puro e ela sabe amar sem pedir nada em troca, mas pessoas como você não sabem o que é isso! Pegue suas coisas imediatamente e suma daqui! Ninguém precisa mais dos seus serviços... vá embora agora!

Rachel estava paralisada pela surpresa que aquelas palavras lhe causavam! Os demais, estáticos por não esperarem aquele tipo de reação em Quinn!

Mas a enfermeira não desistia facilmente e resolveu dar sua última cartada...

\- Acredite em mim... eu a amo, dona Quinn! Não jogue fora um sentimento como esse, só eu posso fazê-la esquecer sua falecida mulher!

Ao ouvir aquelas palavras os olhos de Quinn se encheram de uma fúria jamais imaginada por ninguém que assistia a cena! Ela desvencilhou-se de Emma e avançou para a mulher segurando seus punhos com uma ira incontida! Grunhiu entredentes como se quisesse estrangular aquela pessoa...

\- Nunca haverá ninguém no lugar de Camille! Ela será sempre única em minha vida! Não existe mulher que vá ocupar seu lugar dentro de mim! Nuncaaaaaa! Ouviu bem?!

E soltando-a bruscamente fez com que a enfermeira se estatelasse no chão! Gritou como nunca tinha feito antes com alguém...

\- Desapareça! Nunca mais passe nem perto dessas terras ou vai se arrepender amargamente do dia em que pisou nessa casa!

Então se afastou e virou as costas olhando pela janela...

\- Agora saiam todos! Quero ficar sozinha! Não ousem entrar novamente no meu quarto! Não quero ver mais ninguém hoje!

A enfermeira já havia sumido das vistas de todos para sair dali o mais rápido que pudesse! O jeito era passar pra outra, deu tudo errado dessa vez!

Emma e Gigio puxaram Rachel pelo braço e fecharam a porta deixando Quinn sozinha como ela pedira. Emma falou para Gigio...

\- Vá até o quarto de Beatriz e não saia de lá até essa mulher ir embora daqui de vez. Chame um dos colonos e diga para deixá-la em Siena. Não quero desculpas para que ela fique nem mais um minuto nessa casa!  
\- Deixa comigo que despacho ela pra bem longe!

Rachel estava em choque com tudo o que havia acontecido! Em poucos minutos um tsunami de emoções divergentes a atingiram de uma só vez! Indignação e ciúmes ao ver aquela mulher em cima de Quinn, raiva por vê-la tentar enganar com seu falso amor, alegria pelas palavras de Quinn defendendo seu caráter e uma enorme decepção ao ouvir suas palavras finais!

O recado havia sido dado e Rachel o compreendeu muito bem!

Não havia mais o que ser questionado nem discutido! Ou aceitava os fatos ou desistia daquela convivência! A escolha era sua porque a de Quinn já havia sido feita no dia em que o seu funeral saiu junto com o de Camille!


	13. o botanico

A vinha e o girassol

 **Capitulo13**

 **O botânico!**

Três meses se passaram desde o incidente com a enfermeira. A vida na Vinícola transcorria serenamente. Não tocaram mais no assunto desde aquele dia fatídico e a rotina foi retomada com maior prazer ainda. Depois de ter alguém tão incômodo pela casa por quase dois meses, voltar a ser somente eles, sem estranhos para dividir a convivência, deixava a todos muito mais relaxados e felizes!

Assim que foi liberada pelo médico, Rachel retomou sua velha rotina de exercícios e em pouco tempo já havia adquirido de volta a excelente forma que sempre tivera. Sempre que podia deixava Bia com Emma e ia de bicicleta até a Vila para fazer pequenas compras, adorava praticar "jogging" pela estrada que cortava toda a Vinícola ou caminhar por entre as vinhas, as oliveiras e os campos repletos de girassóis daquelas vastas terras, de preferência ao lado de Quinn!

Por conta desses saudáveis hábitos, Dr. Giane achava que não seria mais necessária outra cirurgia na perna de Quinn, ela melhorava cada dia mais e já não fazia mais uso da bengala. Em menos de seis meses tinha conseguido progredir na sua reabilitação de tal forma, que os quase três anos perdidos em inércia pareciam não tê-la prejudicado tanto.

O que mais preocupava a todos era uma possível crise de catalepsia e catatonia a qualquer momento. O médico acreditava que as doses mais fortes dos medicamentos não a fariam ter outra crise tão cedo, mas era bom não descuidar e estar sempre atento aos sinais que surgiam pouco antes dessa fase. O mais evidente era que Quinn ficava quieta demais, quase sem falar, se recolhendo no seu mundo e bastante ausente, dias antes de deflagrar os sintomas. Ou então um forte estresse emocional poderia desencadear a doença de repente, como acontecera da última vez. Mas todos tinham confiança no tratamento e na força de vontade que ela demonstrava em seguir minuciosamente as recomendações médicas! Sua recuperação era quase que total e progredia em velocidade geométrica, até quase esqueciam a gravidade das sequelas daquele terrível acidente!

Beatriz completaria 5 meses no dia seguinte e cada mês era comemorado por todos com uma pequena festa para os de casa e os amigos próximos que quisessem vir visitá-las. Emma preparava quitutes, uma deliciosa torta e dezenas de fotos eram tiradas por Quinn para registrar cada expressão de sua pequena princesa.

Haviam combinado fazer essa comemoração todos os meses até Bia completar 1 ano, quando então seria a festa anual. Quinn chega animada na sala com a irmã no colo...

\- Esse mês acho que a festinha da Bia será mais cheia que as anteriores. Os filhos de Emma já confirmaram presença e Marcelo trará a mulher e os gêmeos, Francesca virá com Laura e uma sobrinha pequena, Kurt com Carlo e convidei também Finn!  
\- Quem?

Rachel pergunta não reconhecendo aquele nome...

\- Finn... o Botânico que está me ajudando com as novas mudas. Estamos cultivando uvas perfeitas para fabricar um dos melhores espumantes da Itália e ele é muito competente no que faz!

Rachel sorriu lembrando-se de quem Quinn falava.

Finn estava na Vinícola há uns dois meses. Comparecia duas vezes por semana, a fim de acompanhar o desenvolvimento das novas vinhas que gerariam o espumante dos sonhos de Quinn. Uma bebida de Bouquet suave com leves notas frutadas, para agradar especialmente o paladar feminino!

Aquele era um projeto de Quinn que havia sido retomado desde o nascimento de Beatriz. A Vinícola já fabricava um espumante "Brut Extra Dry" de nome C. Lugano, um enorme sucesso de vendas no exterior, que era o orgulho daquela fábrica de sabores! Uma criação de Quinn e Camille, batizado com o nome desta última!

A ideia do novo espumante era também das duas, porém nunca chegara a sair do papel pela interrupção brusca do destino! Mas quando Beatriz trouxe de volta a esperança e toda a vontade de viver que havia se perdido, Quinn quis retomar seus planos e o nome do novo produto já estava em sua mente: "Piccola Bia"!

Por isso, contratou um botânico com experiência em videiras para auxiliá-la no desenvolvimento da espécie ideal.

Finn era filho de mãe francesa e pai italiano exatamente como Quinn. Havia estudado na melhor Universidade da Europa em botânica e prestava consultoria em diversos Vinhedos espalhados pela Itália e França. Era um homem bonito, moreno, com olhos castanhos claros, cabelos lisos escuros na altura da base do pescoço, extremamente educado e dono de um sorriso charmoso que o tornava encantador! Devia estar na casa dos 35 anos e por nunca estar muito tempo em um só lugar, costumava deixar para trás alguns corações partidos por onde passava!

Rachel já o tinha visto algumas vezes quando caminhava ou corria pelas estradinhas da propriedade, mas nunca chegaram a se aproximar. Sempre o avistava de longe nas estufas ou entretido em alguma conversa com Quinn. Tinha percebido que era um belo homem, mas não provocava ciúmes nela, pois sabia que Quinn nunca se relacionara com homens e não olharia para ele de outra forma que não a profissional ou no máximo como um bom amigo.

\- Essa menina vai ficar tão mimada! O quarto dela já não tem mais espaço pra tanto brinquedo! Todo mês eles trazem toneladas de bonecos e bichinhos de todas as formas, ela nem consegue brincar com eles ainda!

Rachel falava enquanto olhava com ternura Quinn brincar com Bia no colo. A menina estava às gargalhadas com as caretas que a irmã fazia. Sem dúvida ela era muito mais apegada à Quinn que a própria mãe! Muitas vezes quando começava a chorar só conseguia se acalmar no colo da irmã, mas isso jamais trouxe nenhum tipo de incômodo para Rachel, pelo contrário, tinha certeza que Bia era tão incondicionalmente amada por Quinn que considerava aquela ligação uma benção! De certa forma sentia-se também amada por tabela e isso sim era um alento para o seu coração!

Depois daquelas declarações sobre Camille no dia do embate com a enfermeira, Rachel decidiu camuflar ainda mais seus sentimentos por Quinn. Não tinha como lutar contra um amor que era considerado perfeito... o amor morto! Sim, querer disputar espaço com alguém que não a magoaria jamais, que nunca iria contra suas vontades, que seria sempre idolatrada e considerada insubstituível, era injusto demais!

Aceitou os conselhos de Kurt e tentava sublimar o que sentia por Quinn olhando para ela como alguém importantíssima na sua vida e na de sua filha, mas inatingível como mulher!

Às vezes a vontade de estar mais próxima dela era maior que qualquer sentido de razão, nessas horas disfarçava e tocava em suas mãos ou em alguma parte do seu corpo sem que ela suspeitasse de como seu coração se acelerava por apenas sentir a textura suave daquela pele!

Quinn adorava pentear os longos cabelos negros de Rachel, fazia isso desde que ela estava no hospital ainda e esses momentos eram sagrados e de completo deleite para Rachel! Sentia a escova deslizar por suas madeixas com cuidado, desembaraçando cada fio, acompanhadas da outra mão que Quinn usava para segurar as mechas e soltar os cabelos. Sabia que ela também sentia um enorme prazer com aquela atividade e o ritual nunca era interrompido até o seu final, quando ambas se afastavam com pesar!

Era um ato automático Rachel sair do banho e procurar Quinn com a escova na mão. Ela deixava qualquer coisa que estivesse fazendo para realizar aquela tarefa! Algumas vezes conversavam, em outras apenas se dedicavam a agir e receber... sem palavras!

Sem perceber Rachel sentia-se acarinhada por Quinn de várias maneiras: na escovação diária dos seus cabelos, na forma carinhosa e gentil com que era tratada, nos olhares cheios de ternura velada, nos sorrisos de cumplicidade. E todos aqueles gestos eram não só uma carícia, mas um conforto ao seu coração apaixonado!

Não havia como deixar de amá-la! Somente tentar tornar esse amor sua Relíquia Sagrada, daquelas que não se pode profanar com desejos pagãos!

No dia seguinte, a reunião estava animada! Bia passava de mão em mão como uma bonequinha que todos queriam pegar! Não estranhava ninguém e seus brilhantes olhos verdes acompanhavam a movimentação, atentos a tudo!

Orgulhosas, mãe e irmã tagarelavam sobre as últimas gracinhas que a pequena havia feito, quanto o último convidado chega... Finn!

Trazia nas mãos um cachorrinho de tecido e Quinn o apresentou a todos no recinto. Por fim, aproximou-se de Rachel que estava com Bia no colo e disse...

\- Essa é Rachel, viúva de meu pai e essa coisa linda aqui é a nossa Beatriz!

Olhando intensamente para Rachel, Finn faz um carinho no rosto de Bia, entrega o brinquedinho à mãe e estende a mão para cumprimentá-la...

\- É um prazer conhecê-la finalmente! Só a via de longe nas suas corridas ou de bicicleta, confesso que de perto a imagem é infinitamente melhor!

Rachel sorriu já percebendo o jeito de conquistador daquele homem. Cumprimenta-o simpática...

\- Prazer Finn! Quinn fala muito bem do seu trabalho! Espero que esteja gostando desse novo desafio!

Com um sorriso de canto e os olhos apertados, ele diz...

\- Adoro novos desafios... sempre! É o que impulsiona a minha vida! Estou sempre atrás de novidades!

Rachel notou o duplo sentido e Quinn olhava de um para o outro captando o interesse do rapaz em Rachel. Pegou Bia no colo e abaixando o olhar falou...

\- Fiquem à vontade, Francesca quer ficar um pouco com Bia.

Rachel e Finn então entabularam uma conversa sobre plantas, viagens pelo mundo, lugares exóticos, até que descobriu que ele havia passado uma temporada no Rio de Janeiro e, inclusive, falava um pouco de português! Daí pra frente, foram descobrindo diversos assuntos em comum que os mantiveram numa agradável conversa por longos minutos.

Rachel era uma mulher vaidosa que a vida toda estivera acostumada ao assédio das pessoas. Desde seu casamento com Russel e principalmente depois de sua morte, não sentia seu ego de mulher tão bem massageado como naquele contato com o botânico! Ele era um homem muito interessante, bonito, inteligente, articulado, conversava sobre diversos assuntos com conhecimento e bom humor e não deixava de jogar charme de vez em quando no meio do papo! Era sem dúvida um conquistador nato! Não escondeu seu interesse por Rachel desde o primeiro minuto e parecia nem notar as demais pessoas na casa!

Rachel de certa forma estava gostando do flerte! E qual mulher não ficaria envaidecida diante do interesse explícito de um homem jovem e charmoso como aquele?! Fazia um enorme bem ao seu brio, que há muito estava esquecido!

Porém, no fundo sabia que aquilo não passava de uma brincadeira para ela, um joguinho de sedução com o único intuito de saber se ainda era uma mulher desejável, de se sentir admirada, de saber que ainda tinha o poder de provocar e atrair alguém interessante! Era como se voltasse à adolescência e estivesse exercitando seu poder de sedução apenas para não perder a mão, era somente divertido!

Mas o casal, destacado de todos, não estava passando despercebido! Cada risada mais alta dada por um deles, imediatamente era acompanhada por olhos bem atentos: Kurt... Francesca... e Quinn!

Em certo momento da festa Kurt se aproximou deles e falou simpático...

\- O papo de vocês parece tá ótimo hein?! É a dupla mais animada da casa! A não ser Bia que tá escancarando as gengivas pra todo mundo que vê!

Ainda sorrindo do último comentário de Finn, Rachel responde...

\- Você não imagina, Finn conhece todos aqueles buracos que a gente tava acostumado a ir lá na Lapa, tanto os de samba quanto os de black music! Esse cara é uma enciclopédia em cultura pop!

Kurt sorri simpático...

\- É mesmo?! Que interessante! Então a partir de agora o que não vai faltar é conversa pra você dois porque essa aí adora um "underground"!

E aproveitando a deixa, o botânico diz...

\- Bom saber! Aqui em Montalcino não há lugares assim, mas posso ver algo em Siena, Arezzo ou Florença. Quem sabe não tiramos um final de semana para curtir o "underground" de uma cidade grande?! Claro que podemos ir todos juntos, inclusive Quinn!

Duvidando Rachel comenta...

\- Quinn gostar de submundo?! De bar fuleiro?! Acho difícil! Não consigo imaginá-la no meio de um lugar assim!

Neste instante ouvem a voz grave de Francesca que se aproximava do grupo...

\- Pois você pode se surpreender com ela! Antes de conhecer Camille, Quinn era a amiga mais festeira que eu tinha! Era ela que me arrastava para os lugares mais badalados aqui da Toscana! Chegávamos a ir à Roma, Paris ou Londres nas férias e nos feriados mais longos apenas para curtir as boates e festas das mais loucas que vocês podem imaginar! Ela sempre foi muito alegre e contaminava a todos com sua energia!  
\- Que surpresa saber disso! Ela realmente não tem jeito de mulher festeira, apesar de ficar muito à vontade com os amigos como agora. - Finn comenta.

Rachel olha para Quinn e tenta formar as imagens ditas por Francesca. Fala baixo, quase que para si mesma...

\- Adoraria ter conhecido ela nessa época!

Pegando-a pela mão, Francesca diz para os dois homens...

\- Me emprestem ela por um minuto? Assunto de meninas!

Francesca levou-a até o bar onde um garçom preparava drinks sem álcool e com sucos de frutas. Pegou um coquetel e deu outro para Rachel, brindaram e logo ela começa a falar sem rodeios...

\- Eu sei que nós duas tivemos pequenas rusgas desde que nos conhecemos, mas sei também o quanto você e sua filha fizeram bem para Quinn! Eu a amo como a irmã que nunca tive e sei que ela me ama da mesma forma, mas é inegável que desde que Camille morreu eu nunca mais tinha visto tanto brilho nos olhos dela! Parece a velha Quinn de antes do acidente, alegre, jovial, bem humorada e feliz! Só que algo me preocupa muitíssimo...

Rachel a olhava de modo direto e franco, esperou que ela continuasse...

\- Se não conseguir fazer Quinn olhar para você como mulher, vai partir dessa casa?

Rachel abalou-se! Não esperava aquela pergunta de ninguém! Não tinha resposta para aquilo e falar com Francesca sobre seus sentimentos estava fora de cogitação! Como ela sabia que amava Quinn?!

Tentando firmar a voz, respondeu...

\- Entendo sua preocupação com a saúde e o bem estar dela, mas essa é uma pergunta para a qual não tenho resposta! Não me sinto à vontade para falar sobre o que sinto com você! Desculpe Francesca, mas você não tem o direito de me confrontar dessa forma!

Olhando firme para Rachel, a mulher insiste...

\- Como melhor amiga dela eu tenho o direito de saber o que pode acontecer sim, porque depois é ela quem vai ficar aqui estraçalhada e nós que a amamos vendo ela morrer em vida!

Rachel indignou-se...

\- Mas as coisas acontecem na vida da gente sem que tenhamos controle sobre tudo! Alguém tinha como evitar o sofrimento dela pela morte de Camille?! Se eu for sistematicamente rejeitada terei que renunciar a uma vida normal de mulher já que ela nunca vai ser capaz de me dar o que deu à Camille?! Não poderei nunca mais me sentir amada e desejada?! Eu não tenho culpa dela não me querer!

A última frase foi dita quase em meio a lágrimas que a todo custo segurava para não dar vexame!

Rachel sentia raiva por Francesca saber do que sentia por Quinn e ainda por cima jogava nela a responsabilidade de manter a saúde física e mental da amiga, como se tivesse que anular-se completamente para manter as coisas exatamente como estavam! Mas e ela?! E a sua frustração por saber que não era e não seria correspondida no tipo de amor que sentia?!

Percebendo o pequeno descontrole de Rachel, Francesca a leva até a biblioteca para que os convidados não notassem que ela estava perto de chorar! Fecha a porta atrás de si e suavizando o tom de voz diz...

\- Desculpe, você tem razão! Não podemos jogar nos seus ombros a responsabilidade pelo bem estar dela. Você a ama e isso é um fato, por mais que você tente esconder! Eu sei que você se casou por interesse com Russel, mas também sei que o que sente por Quinn é verdadeiro! Está no seu rosto, nos seus olhos, na sua dedicação a ela! Não precisa se esforçar em disfarçar isso, não há como negar! Todos nós já sabemos!

Rachel chorava baixinho, tentando enxugar as lágrimas que borravam seu rímel.

\- Ela não me quer como mulher, nunca vai me olhar dessa forma! Eu sou jovem ainda e, mesmo que não ame ninguém como a amo, tenho o direito de me sentir desejada por alguém!  
\- Você está ser referindo ao botânico?  
\- E não foi porque me viu falando com ele que você me abordou com essa conversa?! Deve ter notado o interesse dele por mim! Tem receio de que? Que eu um dia arrume alguém que me leve para morar longe de Quinn?

Francesca balançou a cabeça em afirmativa. Rachel recobrou-se limpou o rosto e arrematou...

\- Por enquanto pode ficar tranquila, Francesca! Eu não tenho forças para me afastar de Quinn, não seria feliz vivendo longe dela, seja com quem for! Não consigo imaginar a minha vida sem falar com ela todos os dias, sem olhar seu rosto, seu sorriso! Mas não posso te garantir que será assim para sempre! Infelizmente não depende só de mim!

E finalizou a conversa voltando para a sala onde estavam os convidados.

Francesca sabia que ela estava absolutamente certa! Era mulher como ela e entendia perfeitamente suas razões! Apesar de temer pelo futuro da amiga, concordava com Rachel. Se Quinn não a queria, não era justo fazer uma mulher tão jovem e bela abrir mão de viver plenamente com outra pessoa tudo o que a amiga não estava disposta a dar-lhe. Seria injusto e egoísmo demais!

O restante da noite transcorreu muito bem! Ninguém percebeu nada de errado com Rachel, que por dentro vivia um turbilhão! Apenas Kurt viu que ela não estava tão natural como no começo da festa. Resolveu abordar a amiga...

\- O que foi hein?! Tá com uma cara estranha depois do seu papo com a Francesca! Ela encheu seu saco de novo foi?!  
\- Como sempre ela consegue arrancar de mim coisas que não quero falar!  
\- Foi sobre o bonitão ali ou sobre Quinn?  
\- Os dois! Ah, depois eu te falo o que aconteceu...  
\- Tá bom, mas cá pra nós, que homem é esse hein?! Simpático, agradável e lindoooo!  
\- Se controla, bicha! Agora você tá casadinho e com o homem dos seus sonhos e não me pareceu que Finn goste desse tipo de fruta que você carrega ai!  
\- Tô casado e muito feliz, mas não morri né?! Não tô de olho nele pra mim, tô falando de você. O cara tá babando na sua, mulher!

Impaciente Rachel retruca...

\- Você sabe muito bem que meu forte não é homem! Eu sempre tive vários por questões profissionais, mas por prazer sempre me diverti mesmo foi com as mulheres!  
\- Eu sei, mas também sei que você tá numa carência de fazer dó e não é sacrifício nenhum ser cortejada por uma maravilha dessas! Aproveite, boba, você também está viva!

Kurt tinha razão! Não era pecado algum se sentir bem em ser paquerada por um homem daqueles! Que se danassem os fofoqueiros de plantão! Russel estava morto há mais de sete meses, era solteira e não tinha compromisso com ninguém, então que mal havia em fazer um novo amigo?!

Finn foi o último convidado e ir embora, parecia querer ficar com Rachel o máximo que pudesse! Despediu-se de Quinn e Rachel o levou até a porta onde ficaram ainda conversando mais um pouco.

Quinn estava sentada no sofá fazendo Bia dormir, mas não perdia nenhum movimento dos dois que sorriam de algo junto à porta... finalmente ele se foi!

Ainda sorrindo Rachel senta-se ao seu lado e comenta com um suspiro...

\- Essa festinha foi agitada hein?! Criança correndo pra todo lado, gente diferente! Bia desmaiou né?!

Quinn olhava para a irmã com a cabeça baixa, não fez comentário algum!

Rachel continua a falar...

\- Gostei muito de Finn! Uma graça de pessoa! Sabia que ele morou no Brasil?! Mais especificamente, no Rio de Janeiro?! Tivemos assunto que não acabava mais!

Então Quinn a olhou cabisbaixa, com um sorriso amarelo nos lábios, como quem tenta parecer alegre pelo outro, e diz meio sem graça...

\- Que bom que encontrou alguém para interagir por aqui! Eu não costumo ser boa companhia sempre e ele parece ser uma boa pessoa. Você precisava de novos amigos!

Pegou Bia no colo e completou...

\- Pode deixar que eu a coloco no berço. Boa noite!

E deixou para trás uma Rachel pensativa...

" _Será que ela ficou chateada por eu ter gostado de Finn? Não deve ser ciúmes, claro que não! Deve ser o mesmo medo que Francesca tem, que eu arrume alguém e queira ir embora daqui levando Bia pra longe dela! No fundo acaba sendo egoísta como todo mundo!"_

Depois daquela noite, Rachel e Finn estreitaram a amizade! Tinham diversos assuntos em comum e as conversas eram sempre muito animadas entre os dois!

O botânico passou a acompanhar Rachel nas suas corridas no fim da tarde, nos dias em que estava na Vinícola. Quinn costumava acompanhá-la somente nas caminhadas e nos passeios de bicicleta. A cada dia deixava mais claro seu interesse em Rachel e ela, por sua vez, nem o incentivava nem o rechaçava. Fazia o papel de viúva que ainda não está pronta para recomeçar, o que de certa forma a ajudava a manter o rapaz a uma distância segura!

Gostava de ter alguém bonito e divertido para exercitar seu velho poder de atração, como um gato brincando com o indefeso camundongo antes de matá-lo! Rachel sabia que Finn, apesar de ser muito atraente, jamais passaria de brincadeira para ela! Só que as outras pessoas não sabiam disso!

Ele mesmo tinha certeza que levar aquela bela brasileira para sua cama era só questão de tempo e pouco tempo na opinião dele!

Já Quinn sentia-se cada dia mais incomodada com aquele flerte entre os dois! Sabia que Rachel tinha todo o direito de ter outros amigos, de encontrar alguém, de namorar, mas essa ideia fazia seu coração sentir uma tristeza imensa! Abaixava os olhos quando via os dois juntos, sempre sorrindo um para o outro! Não gostava de ouvir o tom animado com que Rachel se referia a ele. E sentia uma angústia inexplicável quando pensava que algo sério pudesse estar acontecendo entre os dois! Creditava todo esse desconforto ao medo de ficar longe de sua pequena Bia, do seu anjinho. E aquele receio aumentava cada vez mais!

Uma tarde Rachel entra ofegante na cozinha, após uma corrida com Finn. Quinn está sentada comendo um pedaço de bolo quando ela fala animada...

\- Estamos combinando uma ida até Siena para uma noitada em um bar super exótico que Finn descobriu! Vamos formar um grupo de amigos pra noite ser bem divertida, que tal?! Eu, você, ele, Kurt, Carlo... se quiser chame também Francesca e Laura!

Quinn ficou quieta olhando para o bolo em suas mãos, pensou e disse desanimada...

\- Não saio há muito tempo para bares! Não sei se vou conseguir me divertir e se quiser vir embora logo?! Siena não é tão perto assim!  
\- Ah, Quinn vamos! Por favor! Acho que vai ser ótimo pra você que não sai daqui há tanto tempo! Francesca me contou como costumava ser baladeira na época da faculdade, vamos! Não vai ser tão bom se você não for!

Tentou rebater ainda desanimada...

\- E Bia? Não podemos deixá-la sozinha e...

Rachel a interrompeu com as mãos na cintura...

\- Ai não me venha com essa! Sabe muito bem que Emma adora ficar com Bia e ela tem litros de leite meu armazenados no freezer, é só esquentar! Que outra desculpa esfarrapada vai me dar?!

Quinn sorriu vencida! Como dizer não para aquele rosto tão animado e bonito?!

Ficou então combinado o encontro entre os amigos no sábado seguinte! Rachel iria dirigindo com Quinn e em Siena encontrariam Finn, Kurt, Carlo, Francesca e Laura, que lá moravam.

Quinn consultou Dr. Giane para saber se podia suspender a medicação naquele dia, queria aproveitar e degustar um bom vinho ou Prosecco como há muito tempo não fazia! No final, acabara também ficando animada com a noite junto aos amigos!

O bar era realmente exótico! A decoração era toda inspirada nos grandes clássicos do cinema Italiano: "La dolce Vitta", "Il Gattopardo", "Armacord", "Satyricon" e outros tantos! Havia cartazes espalhados pelas paredes com cenas dos filmes, dos atores, dos diretores. O cardápio era também temático e a música ótima! O lugar estava repleto de pessoas interessantes que circulavam de um lado ao outro com seus drinks na mão, esperando ver e serem vistas! O ambiente era eclético desde a comida e bebida, até no visual, tipo e a idade de seus frequentadores. Podia-se ver belos jovens enturmados com pessoas mais velhas, artistas alternativos da região junto com turminhas GLS, rapazes e moças em busca de flerte e companhia, enfim, o lugar era vibrante!

Foram as últimas a chegar e os amigos fizeram uma enorme festa com a presença de Quinn, enquanto Finn se levantava para cumprimentar Rachel com um olhar de gula para o corpo bem feito que se destacava num belo vestido cor de sangue!

Quinn também estava especialmente bonita naquela noite e vestia saia longa verde com uma blusa justa na mesma cor num tom mais claro, que realçava seus olhos, destacava a silhueta elegante e deixava à mostra o colo alvo de seios bem torneados e discretamente convidativos!

Rachel havia se impressionado quando a vira pronta para sair e quase deixa escapar mais que uma exclamação de elogio, mas se conteve diante do olhar de Quinn para o visual dela... tinha um ar de desaprovação!

Tá certo que vermelho escuro era uma cor que a deixava ainda mais sexy, mesmo sem querer, mas o vestido tinha um corte clássico e simples, e não mostrava nada demais que a fizesse se envergonhar, então mesmo chateada com a reação dela, resolveu ignorar!

Por isso ficou tão feliz com os elogios de Finn! Sabia que estava muito bonita e se Quinn não gostava do estilo dela, era uma pena!

A noite começou bastante agradável, a conversa era generalizada e todos interagiam com muita diversão! Rachel sentou ao lado de Quinn e de frente para Finn, que não escondia seus olhares de admiração pela mulher!

Todos decidiram pedir Prosecco para incrementar o clima de festejo entre amigos e a mesa se tornou uma das mais animadas da noite! A cada nova garrafa, um novo brinde e as borbulhas do espumante espocavam nos narizes e bocas sorridentes!

Rachel se controlava, e após duas horas, havia bebido somente três taças de espumante. Sabia que deveria dirigir de volta quase 100 km até a Vinícola, e não queria arriscar-se nas estradas escuras até em casa! Percebendo tudo, Francesca diz a ela...

\- Pode beber à vontade porque vocês não vão voltar para a Vinícola de madrugada, de jeito nenhum! Minha casa é bem grande e há espaço suficiente para vocês se acomodarem, Quinnie conhece muito bem o lugar! Há um pequeno chalé anexo à casa só para hóspedes e poderão ficar lá com privacidade total! Quanto a roupa eu e Laura temos o suficiente para vocês duas!

Quinn levantando sua taça com um sorriso meio bobo, falou...

\- Ok, mamãe! A senhora que manda! Nada de voltar hoje!

Rachel olhou para Quinn e só então percebeu que ela parecia estar de pilequinho! Os olhos verdes brilhavam como duas esmeraldas finamente lapidadas, estavam mais apertados, o rosto num leve tom ruborizado, o sorriso permanente e fácil, a voz mais lenta que o normal! Sim, ela estava de pilequinho!

Preocupou-se, afinal ela não bebia nada alcoólico há muito tempo por causa da medicação forte que tomava desde o acidente. Ficou atenta para que ela não se excedesse.

Em certo momento Finn a chama para dançar e Rachel aceita. A música não era lenta e dançavam próximos, mas separados. Finn se aproxima do rosto dela e diz com voz sensual...

\- Venha para minha casa comigo! Deixe Quinn na casa das amigas e vamos passar a noite juntos! Há muito tempo espero por isso!

Instintivamente Rachel se afasta e diz agitada...

\- De jeito nenhum! Não posso deixar Quinn sozinha!  
\- Sozinha?! Mas ela vai estar com as amigas! Além disso, ela é bem grandinha e não precisa que você a ponha na cama para ninar não é?!  
\- Desculpe Finn, até gosto de você e confesso que me sinto lisonjeada com seu interesse, mas não posso corresponder ao que você quer!  
\- Porque não, Rachel?! Sabe que estou louco por você desde que a vi correndo pela primeira vez por aquelas terras, não consigo parar de pensar em você! Entendo que queira ser discreta porque o pai dela morreu não faz nem um ano, mas você é linda, jovem, não pode se privar de ser feliz por causa disso! Fica comigo!

Rachel balançou a cabeça em negativa, já estava começando a ficar incomodada!

\- Não vou pra sua casa! Não insista! Vamos continuar como bons amigos que somos!

E antes que pudesse terminar, Finn a pega e beija de surpresa! Sentiu a língua invadir sua boca e tentar arrancar dela algum gemido de prazer! A barba cerrada machucava sua pele, as mãos seguravam firme seus braços, sentiu toda a excitação dele junto ao seu ventre e procurou corresponder ao beijo para ver se empolgava seu corpo! Afinal, uma boa noite de sexo talvez ajudasse a levantar sua autoestima que estava lá no chão depois do olhar de crítica de Quinn para o seu vestido naquela noite!

Só que a empolgação não veio! Era como se beijasse um dos "paizinhos", não sentia absolutamente nada! E com essa sensação o afastou delicadamente de si. Gostava dele, mas tesão que era bom, nada! Não adiantava insistir! Falou contundente...

\- Desculpe, mas realmente não dá! Não vou conseguir, mesmo que seja só sexo, não vou conseguir! Sinto muito!

Desolado o botânico a soltou e disse com tristeza na voz...

\- Não entendo, a gente se dá tão bem! Porque não tentamos?!  
\- Porque não vai adiantar! Vou ser completamente honesta com você, apesar de você ser um homem muito atraente, eu não o desejo! Só isso!

Soltando um sorriso de resignação ele diz...

\- Você é a primeira mulher que me diz isso, em geral elas desejam e muito! Mas pra tudo tem a primeira vez né?! Até mesmo ser rejeitado! Ok, Rachel, seja como você quiser! Eu gosto de você como amiga de qualquer jeito e se não me quer como homem, pelo menos quero manter-me seu amigo! Pode ser?

Com um sorriso de alívio por ele ser um cavalheiro e não insistir, ela responde...

\- Claro que sim! Também adoro ser sua amiga!

Ao se virarem para voltar à mesa se depararam com todos olhando para eles sem disfarçar! Rachel ficou encabulada, pois não notara que a mesa tinha visão total de pista de dança! Todos viram o tal beijo, inclusive Quinn!

Totalmente sem graça e tentando parecer divertido, Finn comenta...

\- Calma pessoal, ninguém vai casar! Fui solenemente dispensado e só vou ter para lembrar aquele beijo delicioso! Vamos comemorar que é pra isso que estamos aqui, celebrar a vida e a amizade! Garçom, mais Champanhe!

Quinn olhava para Rachel de uma forma tão intensa que parecia querer arrancar sua alma pelos olhos e desvendá-la minuciosamente! Rachel não tinha a menor ideia do que se passava na mente dela, mas não conseguiu sustentar aquele olhar tão perturbador por muito tempo!

Virou de uma só vez a taça que lhe deram e completou novamente. Precisava relaxar de alguma forma!

O constrangimento durou alguns minutos, mas bastaram umas garrafas a mais de espumante e todos já estavam entabulando uma animada conversa outra vez! Os amigos pareciam não querer deixar que Quinn mudasse de humor e exigiam a atenção dela o tempo todo e tudo pareceu voltar ao mesmo clima de antes.

Um par de horas depois e todos já estavam bem altos pelo efeito do Prosecco! Decidiram pedir a conta e ir embora.

Já estavam se encaminhando para a saída do bar, quando alguém puxa Quinn pelo braço... era Giovanna!

A enfermeira estava acompanhada de outra mulher que ficou um pouco afastada enquanto ela abordava a ex-patroa.

\- Dona Quinn, que surpresa maravilhosa vê-la aqui! Será que podemos falar só um instante?

Completamente indignada Rachel tirou com força a mão que segurava o braço de Quinn e bradou para a mulher...

\- Como se atreve, sua cretina! Tire suas mãos nojentas de cima dela!

Vendo que Rachel estava se descontrolando, os homens a seguraram! Quinn parecia estar surpresa com a abordagem, mas estava também com a mente muito embaralhada pelo álcool! Olhou para a mulher e disse com cautela...

\- O que você quer de mim?  
\- Quero dizer que tudo o que fiz, ter me declarado, aquele beijo... foi tudo por amor!  
\- Beijo?! Ela conseguiu te beijar, Quinn? Essa vagabunda te beijou?

Rachel estava completamente fora de si e fazia força com os três homens que a seguravam e impediam que avançasse sobre aquela cara cínica!

Quinn estava confusa! Sim lembrava que Giovanna havia tentado beijá-la, mas estava num momento tão sofrido, chorando a morte de Camille, que nem sabe ao certo se ela conseguiu! Só se recordava da repulsa que sentira e de querer ela fora do seu quarto, depois Rachel apareceu e tudo se desenrolou da forma que sabemos...

\- Nã... não sei!

Estava tonta e não reagiu quando a enfermeira novamente a tocou...

\- É ela que não quer que arrume ninguém, ela quer manipular você para continuar controlando tudo! Olha pra mim, estou aqui dizendo que te amo e que posso ser sua a hora que quiser, basta me chamar e irei imediatamente! Só que enquanto essa víbora estiver na sua vida, ela vai tentar afastar qualquer pessoa que se aproxime, mas não porque se preocupa com você e sim para não perder o domínio sobre sua fortuna!

Rachel ficou possessa! Com os homens segurando seus braços, só conseguiu erguer as pernas para tentar acertar um chute naquela serpente peçonhenta, mas a mulher foi mais ágil e se afastou pronunciando baixinho e pausadamente cada sílaba...

\- PU-TA-NA!

Olhou para Rachel com ar de deboche e antes que alguém pudesse sequer suspeitar do que estava por vir, pegou Quinn pelo pescoço e deu-lhe um beijo escandalosamente provocante!

Completamente zonza pelo Prosecco e pela surpresa daquele beijo, Quinn a afastou lentamente de si! Se estivesse sóbria provavelmente teria sido mais rápida, mas estava sem forças para reagir! A coordenação motora estava comprometida e o raciocínio lento demais!

Todos assistiram a cena, aturdidos! Rachel parou de xingar a mulher e ficou observando Quinn. Seu coração parecia que ia explodir de angústia dentro do peito! Pensou...

 _"O que foi aquilo? Ela se deixou beijar por aquela vadia escrota?!"_

A mulher entrou em um carro e foi embora deixando todos boquiabertos e Rachel arrasada!

A adrenalina a fez ficar sóbria de imediato e sua mente parecia um letreiro em neon a todo instante piscando – " _Ela se deixou beijar!"_

Quinn parecia não ter dado tanta importância assim ao fato, balançou a cabeça em negativa sorrindo debilmente e com a voz pastosa falou...

\- Gente, vamos que eu já passei da conta aqui! Foi emoção demais para uma noite só! Tem muita gente maluca nesse mundo né não?!

Todos estavam igualmente bêbados e caíram na risada com o jeito gaiato de Quinn falar! Menos Rachel, que já se encontrava completamente sã de tudo que acontecia!

Pegou as chaves da mão de Francesca e encerrou a noite dizendo de forma áspera...

\- Eu dirijo até sua casa, amanhã venho buscar o outro carro! E vocês três vejam se conseguem abrir a porta do carro e achar o caminho para casa sem causar nenhum acidente! Se quiser eu chamo um táxi!

Carlo, que era o mais sóbrio dos três, disse acalmando a mulher...

\- Pode deixar que estamos bem pertinho e Finn dorme lá em casa mesmo! Eu posso dirigir!

Rachel olhou para Quinn e falou irritada, sem tocá-la...

\- Será que consegue andar até o carro?

Com um sorriso bobo no rosto ela respondeu...

\- Claro que sim! Não estou bêbada, estou só de pilequinho! Sabe que tem diferença?!

Sem responder, virou as costas e entrou no carro esperando que as outras fizessem o mesmo. Francesca foi na frente indicando o caminho.

Chegaram a casa dela e a mulher, mesmo cambaleante, arrumou roupas e toalhas, levando as duas até o chalé. Chegando ao quarto disse com indisfarçável malícia na voz...

\- Esqueci de avisar a vocês que só há uma cama de casal! Espero que não tenham problemas para dormir por causa disso! Boa noite e durmam com os anjinhos, quer dizer, com as anjinhas!

E saiu gargalhando da sua infame piadinha!


	14. frêmito

A vinha e o girassol

 **Capitulo14**

 **Frêmito!**

Rachel estava possessa! Não parava de pensar no beijo que a vadia da enfermeira havia dado em Quinn e na reação lenta e pouco enérgica dela! Agora estava ali naquele quarto, com apenas uma enorme cama de casal entre elas e Quinn parada na sua frente com cara de tonta! Tinha ganas de sentá-la em seu colo e encher aquela bunda magra de palmadas! Mas no fundo estava nervosíssima com toda a situação porque afinal, tinha que dormir junto dela!

Com a voz arrastada Quinn fala...

\- Ainda bem que a cama é grande porque eu sou pequena, mas você é grande!

Com raiva Rachel retruca...

\- Comentário mais idiota! Vá logo lavar esse rosto pra dormir! Você não devia ter bebido tanto!

Sorrindo e cambaleante Quinn obedece fazendo graça...

\- Ok mamãe...  
\- Não acho graça nenhuma nisso! Porque deixou que aquela escrota te beijasse?

Sem entender direito Quinn para junto a Rachel e diz...

\- Giovanna? Ela é mesmo abusada né? Não sei, ela veio e nem me deu tempo de nada... nem de pensar que dirá de reagir... quando vi já tinha aquela boca dentro da minha e a língua dela in...  
\- Chegaaa! Não quero saber! Eu estava lá e vi tudo, esqueceu?

Como se lembrasse de algo ruim, Quinn falou pastosamente...

\- Mas eu não tive culpa! E você? Porque deixou ele te beijar?

Rachel ficou surpresa! Não esperava que ela fosse comentar sobre aquilo! Levantou o rosto com altivez e respondeu...

\- Porque sou vaidosa! Ele é bonito e quis tentar ver se conseguia sentir algo por ele... mas...

Com aquela expressão já tão conhecida de Rachel, Quinn a olhou firme com o cenho franzido e um biquinho em formato de cereja, demonstrando o quanto estava contrariada! Foi até o banheiro, lavou o rosto, abriu o frigobar e tirou uma garrafa de água mineral sorvendo todo o seu conteúdo de uma só vez, parecia ressecada por dentro! Voltou-se para Rachel, que não tinha movido um centímetro sequer de onde estava, e perguntou...

\- Mas o que?  
\- Hein?!  
\- Correspondeu ao beijo para ver se sentia algo por ele... mas...

Nervosa, Rachel falou...

\- Mas nada! Eu não quis continuar e pronto! Já você, acho que adorou o beijo daquela vaca nojenta! Demorou uma eternidade para afastá-la! Porque fez aquilo?! Gostou do beijo?

Com absoluta sinceridade, Quinn responde...

\- Não! E você gostou do beijo de Finn?

Com uma incontida raiva sincera, também responde...

\- Não!  
\- Eu também não gostei!

Sem entender, Rachel questiona...

\- Não gostou de que?  
\- De ver vocês se beijando!

Tremendo por dentro, pergunta...

\- Por quê?

Abaixando a voz, ela diz...

\- Não sei, só sei que achei horrível ver! Tive vontade de sair correndo do bar! Senti medo...  
\- Medo de que? Que eu vá embora com ele e leve Bia? Isso não vai acontecer e...

Sem que esperasse Rachel terminar, ela sussurra...

\- Medo que você gostasse!

Rachel sente tremer por dentro! Está muito nervosa com aquela conversa, não consegue quinnietenar direito o que Quinn diz! Vira as costas pra ela tentando se refazer e não perder o controle, com a voz embargada fala quase que somente para si mesma...

\- Não tinha como gostar...

Quinn olha aquela mulher de costas e já não consegue mais raciocinar direito! A vontade de se aproximar, de tocá-la é tão intensa que suas têmporas começam a latejar! Olha os cabelos negros longos soltos em cascata pelas costas seminuas que o vestido deixava ver. Obedecendo a um impulso mais forte que sua razão, se aproxima e cola seu corpo junto às costas de Rachel. Aspira o odor que exala daqueles fios, encosta o rosto na altura da sua nuca e geme baixinho com o êxtase que causava um forte tremor em todo seu corpo! Queria se emaranhar naquela cortina de seda negra que eram os cabelos de Rachel, os cabelos que tanto adorava escovar!

Sussurra com a boca bem próxima ao ouvido de Rachel...

\- Porque não?

Quando sentiu o corpo de Quinn colar no seu e o rosto se embrenhar na sua nuca, Rachel pensou que fosse desmaiar! Era como se estivesse em um sonho e os calafrios que corriam por sua pele lhe davam a sensação de que perderia os sentidos a qualquer momento! De olhos fechados e sem noção exata do que dizia respondeu...

\- Porque pertenço a outra pessoa... porque só quero ser de outra pessoa...

Os bicos dos seios de Quinn espetavam deliciosamente as costas de Rachel, aspirava com a boca aberta o perfume que vinha daquela cabeça. Sem pensar no que fazia, deslizou uma das mãos e segurou a mão de Rachel, a outra subiu por entre as costas e ombros. Os dedos deslizaram na pele morena dourada deixando um rastro de arrepio e calor, se meteram pela nuca e se agarraram às raízes daquela selva de ébano! Quase gemendo, perguntou...

\- De quem?

Sem conseguir mais se conter, Rachel tenta se virar para ela, mas Quinn não deixa! Segura firme seus cabelos na base do crânio e cola ainda mais seu corpo ao dela! Insiste...

\- De quem quer ser?

Rachel está completamente fora de si! Tonta sem saber se era ainda efeito do álcool ou se era aquele desejo insano que lhe queimava as entranhas! As pernas flexionaram como se ela fosse cair, Quinn a agarrou firme e a mão que segurava a de Rachel, segurou com força sua anca! Correu pela base do fêmur e deslizou até a virilha, trouxe ela para mais junto ainda, apertou deliciosamente a parte interna daquelas coxas bem torneadas e esticou dois dedos que ficaram à milímetros do sexo de Rachel! Esta não aguentou mais e disse sôfrega...

\- Quero ser sua... toda sua... só sua... do jeito que me quiser! Sou louca por ti, Quinn... completamente louca por ti!

E então todo o resto de razão que insistia em vir à mente foi finalmente nocauteado pelo desejo violento e irrefreável que assolava aqueles dois corpos em chamas! Sem largar Rachel, Quinn cai de costas com ela sobre a cama, impediu que ela tirasse o vestido cor de carne! Seu sexo latejava de tanto tesão! Encaixou-se naquela bunda dura e gostosa da morena que já havia invadido seus sonhos mais secretos há muito tempo! Levantou o vestido, escorregou os dedos pela lateral da minúscula calcinha e encontrou um poço encharcado de desejo! O clitóris duro quase gritava implorando o toque, os grandes lábios inchados se abriam cada vez mais para sentir completamente a tão sonhada invasão!

Precisava sentir seu gosto! Trouxe os dedos lambuzados daquela baba translúcida até a boca e lambeu cada um deles como se fosse a melhor das iguarias! Rachel virou o rosto em sua direção e Quinn levou os dedos ainda com restos da excitação dela até sua boca, abriu os lábios com fome e acompanhou a própria mão sorvendo aquele néctar dentro da boca de Rachel!

As línguas dançavam juntas, frementes! Se sugavam... se lambiam... se mordiam explorando cada recanto de suas bocas ansiosas! Queriam mais... cada vez mais! Queriam se devorar!

Quinn abaixa as alças do vestido de Rachel e correndo as mãos pelo colo delicado puxa os dois seios dela para fora! Precisava senti-los inteiros em suas mãos! Estavam grandes, duros, cheios de leite! Os bicos enrijecidos eram levemente apertados arrancando gotas de leite e gemidos incontroláveis que Rachel deixava escapar dentro da boca de Quinn!

Sem saber como, arrancou a própria saia e ficou só de calcinha! Se esfregava sem pudor na bunda de Rachel e esta já sentia no corpo a umidade de Quinn atravessar o fino tecido da peça íntima e molhar suas nádegas... suas ancas... suas pernas!

Continuou apertando gostosamente um dos seios enquanto a outra mão voltou a descer e segurar firme sua anca trazendo-a para mais junto do seu sexo inflamado! Bamboleava os quadris numa busca frenética do prazer! Ronronava no ouvido de Rachel cada tremor que aquela deliciosa dança provocava em seu ventre!

Sem se conter mais, Rachel tira a calcinha e deixa de fora sua fenda empapada dos fluídos quentes que Quinn havia arrancado de suas entranhas! Abre as pernas jogando uma por cima do joelho dela e a outra languidamente abandonada sobre o lençol alvo, pega a mão que segurava seu quadril e leva desesperadamente ao seu sexo para aplacar aquelas sensações que a consumiam! Assim que sentiu os dedos de Quinn sobre seu grelo inchado, deixou sair o grito que estava represado na sua glote!

Quinn massageou aquele pequeno nervo de prazer ora leve, torturando sadicamente a morena, ora mais forte, arrancando gritos involuntários entremeados de gemidos incontroláveis!

Quinn sussurrava pequenas obscenidades no ouvido de Rachel, os olhos reviravam a cada nova onda que sacudia seu corpo! Há muito já não era mais dona de si! Colada às costas de Rachel era como se estivesse nela fundida, grudada como uma tatuagem de carne! E não conseguia parar de querer cada vez mais!

Levantou os quadris e com o movimento fez com que o de Rachel também se erguesse, abriu ainda mais as pernas dela e meteu-se em sua racha quente e encharcada como faca na manteiga! Senti-la por dentro era um deleite a mais entre tantos que aquele corpo lhe dava! Sentia seus dedos serem mastigados com vontade! O vai e vem começou lento, cadenciado e foi aumentando o ritmo à medida que os músculos internos de Rachel prendiam e soltavam cada vez mais urgente seus dedos! Pareciam que se comunicavam e iam ditando qual era o modo e a intensidade com que deveriam ser invadidos... explorados... flagelados!

Era uma luta! Sim, a luta da carne... do ardor... do desespero! Sentiam uma urgência em comer, ser comida, arrancar a essência daquilo que as faziam se entregar daquela forma tão sensualmente frenética!

A urgência de gozar começou a aflorar até se tornar insuportável reter! Não conseguiram mais segurar! Dizendo palavras completamente desconexas de tesão e júbilo, se entregaram ao gozo mais deliciosamente desesperado de suas vidas!

Rachel sentia como se sua alma tivesse deixado o corpo! Todo seu ser vibrava e parecia não mais conseguir parar! Os olhos se abriram e uma luz estourou em sua cabeça, era o gozo mais maravilhoso de sua vida! O peito arfava e o suor escorria em abundância, quase desfaleceu! Seu sexo começou a espirrar pequenos jatos de um liquido transparente e parecia que nunca mais pararia de gozar! Era tão forte, tão enérgico que imaginou estar se esvaindo em gozo! E de certa maneira estava! Havia acabado de ejacular pela primeira vez em sua vida!

Sentir aquele caldo quente inundando e escorrendo entre suas pernas, fez Quinn gozar mais uma vez! Sem querer arranhou as coxas de Rachel e gemeu em seu ouvido tantas palavras de tesão obscenas, que imaginou não ser ela a dizer tudo aquilo!

No auge de gozar tão intensamente, Quinn havia mordido mais forte do que imaginava o ombro de Rachel, sentiu a marca inchada de seus dentes colada à sua face que ali descansava os pequenos tremores que ainda teimavam em sacudir involuntariamente seus músculos!

Tentando fazer sua respiração voltar ao normal, Quinn sai languidamente debaixo de Rachel, se posta de joelhos na frente dela entre suas pernas sensualmente afastadas. O vestido vermelho estava todo embolado na altura da cintura, o sexo quase sem pelos brilhava rubro pelo gozo expelido, os olhos semicerrados pareciam agradecer a paixão daquele momento, a boca entreaberta implorava pela dela!

Passou as mãos firmes pelas duas coxas de Rachel, pensou no quanto adorava aquelas pernas bem feitas e de músculos fortes pelas corridas, aquelas pernas que tantas vezes olhou de soslaio, cobiçando com vergonha e temor! Tocou o vestido vermelho e falou com o olhar transbordando de desejo...

\- Adorei esse vestido! Estava linda nele!

Rachel sorriu surpresa e sentindo as mãos de Quinn já alcançando seus seios, perguntou gemendo de tesão...

\- E porque fez cara de quem não tinha gostado?

Quinn deitou por cima dela e apertando firme seus seios disse colada naquela boca de lábios cheios, carnudos, exalando luxúria...

\- Porque no momento em que olhei eu só conseguia pensar em como seria tirá-lo de você!

E beijou a boca que tanto queria! Um beijo longo, gostoso, quente, extremamente sensual! Daqueles que provocam calafrios até na alma!

Rachel tentou tirar a blusa de Quinn, mas ela impediu dizendo...

\- Não! Ainda não terminei!

Tirou finalmente o vestido carmim do corpo de Rachel a deixando completamente nua na sua frente! Beijou, lambeu e mordiscou cada pedaço que ia descobrindo! Vasculhou cada curva, cheirou cada canto e todas as marcas, sinais e cicatrizes que encontrava eram adoradamente acariciadas e beijadas!

Voltou a ficar de joelhos e abriu as pernas de Rachel, com a voz trêmula exigiu...

\- Abra bem, quero você toda exposta pra mim, sem pudores! Abra com as mãos e me ofereça sua buceta deliciosa! Quero que você se abra e se ofereça pra mim para que eu devore essa sua carne quente e molhada!

Rachel não conseguia acreditar que aquela mulher tão sexy e voraz era a mesma Quinn tímida e quieta com quem dividia a vida nos últimos oito meses! A voz rouca, as palavras cheias de vontade, de sacanagem, o desejo enlouquecido que a fazia quase perder os sentidos! Nunca sentiu tanto tesão na vida! Nunca quis tanto um corpo! Nunca amou tanto uma alma!

Fez o que ela ordenou, abriu seu sexo transbordando excitação e o ofereceu a Quinn como se fosse uma flor de carne! Falou quase delirando...

\- Vem, me devora inteira! Preciso sentir sua língua lá dentro! Sou toda sua... só sua!

Queimando pela febre do desejo, Quinn fez o que Rachel implorou, abocanhou seu sexo e o devorou com fervor! Sugou cada reentrância, meteu a língua o mais fundo que podia, chupou e lambeu o clitóris duro que se expunha todo para fora gritando por mais... mais e mais!

Meteu-se por dentro de sua fenda novamente e sentiu cada fibra de suas paredes internas comprimindo seus dedos! Fustigava, castigava seu sexo por dentro, queria mais daquele néctar! Boca, língua, dedos... tudo trabalhava incessantemente em prol de uma nova explosão de prazer! Queria de novo sentir o gozo líquido espirrar, só que dessa vez em seu rosto, para banhar-se toda no êxtase daquela deliciosa fêmea!

E desse jeito aconteceu! Rachel revirou os olhos e gemeu alto agarrando com força o lençol da cama! Convulsionou o corpo e sentiu milhares de fagulhas saindo de dentro de si para incendiar tudo ao redor! Sem ter domínio sobre o que acontecia, sentiu novamente esguichos de seu gozo espirrar na face de Quinn, que extasiada tentava capturar com a língua as gotas que escapavam!

Quando parou de tremer e voltou a si, Rachel ficou envergonhada! Nunca havia soltado tantos líquidos na hora do gozo! O lençol estava encharcado e não conseguia olhar direito para Quinn! Começou a tentar se desculpar...

\- Eu... eu... não sei o que é isso! Nunca soltei esses líquidos antes... eu... eu não sei porque... desculpe...

Com um sorriso de completo deleite nos lábios, Quinn a interrompe...

\- Shiiii... não se desculpe! Não há o que desculpar! Isso que aconteceu é maravilhoso! Você ejaculou! Poucas mulheres conseguem essa façanha! Tem que se sentir privilegiada por isso e não envergonhada! Eu gozei muito só em sentir você escorrendo toda por cima de mim, derretendo! Eu adorei! É simplesmente delicioso!

Emocionada, Rachel a puxa e se entregam a um beijo intenso e demorado!

Ficaram longos minutos explorando suas bocas! Não cansavam de beijar, de sugar suas salivas, de enlaçar suas línguas quentes!

Apesar de ainda sentir no sexo o latejar do último orgasmo, Rachel voltou a acender-se! Ansiosa tenta tirar a blusa de Quinn. Queria tanto beijar os seios dela, tocar sua pele por baixo da roupa, vê-la nua e mergulhar no seu sexo para oferecer a ela todo o prazer que tinha recebido! Mas ela a impede segurando com firmeza seus pulsos! Olhando intensamente para Rachel, ela diz...

\- Não! Não quero que me toque!

Surpresa, Rachel pergunta...

\- Por que não?! O que houve?!

Quinn se afasta do corpo de Rachel, rola para o lado e se senta na beirada da cama, de costas para ela. Com a voz dura diz...

\- Porque não quero ser tocada!

Sem entender o que acontecia, Rachel levanta-se e dá a volta na cama para ficar de frente para Quinn. Abaixa-se na frente dela e apóia as mãos nos joelhos da mulher. Olha firme nos olhos dela, que estão quase negros de tão escuros. Tenta ler o que está neles, mas ela desvia o olhar! Pergunta aflita...

\- Porque não?! Quero tanto poder explorar seu corpo todo como fez comigo! Te sentir nua junto de mim, sentir seu sexo no meu! Eu te amo, Quinn! Te amo tanto! Agora o que mais quero é descobrir tudo o que te agrada, todas as formas de te dar prazer! É passar a vida com você!

Então, todo o encantamento daquela noite mágica se desfez em segundos quando Quinn ergueu o olhar e encarou Rachel!

Sua fisionomia carregava um enorme constrangimento pelas palavras que Rachel acabara de proferir! Sentia vontade de sumir, de evaporar daquele quarto!

Em sua mente só havia um pensamento – _"Eu não tenho esse tipo de amor para oferecer a ninguém!"_

Segurou as mãos de Rachel e falou com o máximo de honestidade que podia...

\- Eu não posso retribuir esse tipo de sentimento que você tá me oferecendo, Rachel! Sinto muito, mas ainda me sinto morta por dentro para esse tipo de amor! Não consigo me deixar tocar, me entregar dessa forma! Desculpe, mas não consigo!

Rachel estava em choque! Balançava a cabeça em negativa como se estivesse no meio de um pesadelo! Para ela, o que havia acontecido minutos atrás naquela cama não podia ser considerado nada! Exclamou, tentando entender...

\- Não pode ser! Eu não acabei de fazer sexo sozinha aqui nessa cama! O que fez com meu corpo agora mesmo não foi alucinação da minha mente! Meu sexo ainda arde sentindo seus dedos, sua boca ainda está aqui nos meus seios! Você só pode tá brincando comigo!

Perturbada, Quinn levantou da cama e se afastou dela. Não conseguia pensar direito sentindo ainda vontade de beijá-la!

Mesmo correndo o risco de parecer cruel, achou melhor tentar ser sincera com o que sentia naquele momento...

\- Foi desejo, Rachel! Um desejo muito forte, não tenho como negar, mas foi só tesão! Eu não a amo e não sei se algum dia vou ser capaz de amar alguém de novo! Camille foi o grande amor da minha vida e continuo amando-a até hoje! Como posso amar outra pessoa?!

Rachel sentou na cama desolada! Em poucos minutos havia passado da suprema felicidade para a arrasadora decepção de saber que Quinn jamais corresponderia ao seu amor!

\- Então tudo o que fez foi movida única e exclusivamente pelo tesão?! Você me deseja com essa intensidade toda?!

Quinn a olhou francamente e respondeu...

\- Sim! Estou tentando ser completamente honesta com você! Não te amo, mas sinto um desejo alucinado por ti! Já há algum tempo venho tentando desviar o foco e não dar atenção a esse sentimento, mas hoje, quando a vi sendo beijada por Finn, senti tanta raiva daquela cena! Vontade de separar vocês dois com minhas próprias mãos! Não posso negar que você mexe muito comigo! Me faz sentir viva novamente, deixa meu corpo em chamas! Mas isso não é amor, Rachel, sabe disso!

Quinn suspira tentando escolher melhor as palavras...

\- Se eu tivesse nos meus vinte anos, até poderia confundir esse sentimento de posse com amor, mas eu tive muitas mulheres antes de Camille, depois amei e fui muito amada por doze anos, sei exatamente qual é a diferença! Não posso enganar você e muito menos a mim mesma! Nós duas não merecemos!

Com os olhos transbordando de lágrimas represadas, Rachel pergunta baixinho...

\- Isso quer dizer que não vai mais me querer?! Que tudo isso foi um engano e não devemos mais ficar juntas dessa forma?!

Quinn soltou um longo suspiro! Ver aqueles olhos d'água e o ar desolado de Rachel a fazia perder a razão! Queria abraçá-la, beijá-la e dizer que tudo era um engano para somente aplacar aquela dor que via em seu semblante, mas deixou a sensatez falar mais alto e respondeu...

\- Isso quer dizer que não posso fazer juras de amor, pois não seriam verdadeiras e você não merece menos que minha total sinceridade! Por isso, também não posso esconder que sinto uma atração sexual fortíssima por você e seria mentira dizer que não vou mais querer que se repita o que fizemos esta noite! Eu te desejo demais!

As lágrimas não caíram! Rachel as engoliu e olhou para ela com os olhos brilhando, constatou...

\- Não me ama, mas me quer na sua cama porque faço você se sentir viva! Porque te encho de tesão! É só carne... só desejo... sexo puro e cru, não é?!

Quinn engole em seco e balança a cabeça concordando. Rachel com um sorriso irônico prossegue...

\- Então você quer de mim o que a minha vida toda eu dei aos outros em troca de dinheiro... sexo! Vou continuar sendo o que no fundo eu sempre fui... uma puta!

Completamente constrangida, Quinn abaixa a cabeça e não tem mais coragem de encarar a mulher à sua frente! Com amarga ironia Rachel continua...

\- Eu nunca fui amada por ninguém! Acho que não é esse o meu destino! Mas para ser sincera, que diferença isso me fez até hoje?! Não estou aqui, inteira, viva e milionária?! Nunca senti falta desse amor que todos declamam aos quatro ventos e quer saber Quinn?! Nem sei se o que penso sentir é amor verdadeiro! Nunca senti! Não tenho parâmetro para comparar como você tem, como posso saber?! Pode ser só desejo também! E se for só desejo, ele logo acaba não é?!

E como uma felina prestes a atacar sua presa, Rachel se levanta e anda sensualmente até Quinn, pega a mão da mulher e a leva até seu sexo, sussurra com a voz rouca...

\- Se é isso que quer, então é isso que vai ter! Nunca mais irá ouvir da minha boca palavras de amor! E no dia que esse desejo acabar não haverá cobranças entre nós! Eu sei que ele vai acabar e aí, finalmente vou me livrar desse sentimento que me consome!

E sem que Quinn esperasse ela selou sua promessa com um beijo voraz, apaixonado!

Passaram a noite fazendo sexo! Quinn deu a Rachel prazer de formas inimagináveis, mas não se deixou tocar! Tinha seus orgasmos se esfregando no corpo de Rachel e com o desatinado desejo provocado pelos gemidos descontrolados daquela deliciosa mulher! Ver Rachel gozando era o seu melhor momento! Mas não se permitia ficar nua e nem ser amada por inteiro como Rachel tanto desejava!

No fundo achava que seria uma traição à Camille permitir ser tocada em sua intimidade, se entregar completamente na cama a alguém! A camiseta e a calcinha que deixava em seu corpo era a proteção necessária para manter-se fiel à memória do seu amor! Não era tão forte a ponto de resistir a uma mulher como Rachel, ao desejo louco que ela provocava em seus instintos, mas até o fim tentaria impedir que ela tirasse de si toda a entrega e todo o sentimento que somente Camille teve! Era sua culpa se ela não estava ali para desfrutar mais daquele amor e daqueles prazeres, então o mínimo que podia fazer era preservar-se em consideração a ela! Devia isso a sua eterna amada!

Dormiram juntas, com os corpos enroscados.

Quinn foi a primeira a acordar e sentiu nas mãos os seios de Rachel. Não queria deixá-los nunca mais! Com dificuldade levantou-se e foi ao banheiro fazer sua higiene. Ao voltar Rachel já estava sentada na cama, com os longos cabelos desalinhados cobrindo os seios que queria ver desnudos e de preferência em suas mãos e boca novamente!

Brigou contra seus pensamentos e abaixou o olhar quando notou o modo como Rachel a encarava, havia uma mágoa incontida naqueles olhos de ébano e machucava saber que era a causa!

Vestiu-se e falou com a voz baixa, tentando camuflar seu constrangimento...

\- Vou para a casa principal, Francesca já deve ter preparado o desjejum. Quer que te espere ou posso ir na frente?

Rachel também abaixou o olhar e fez um movimento de ombros que diziam "tanto faz"! Levantou-se deixando à mostra sua bela nudez! Sem virar-se para Quinn, entra no banheiro e responde...

\- Em quinze minutos estarei pronta, gostaria de ir para casa logo após o café!

Fizeram a refeição com as donas da casa num clima relativamente quieto. Não havia tensão, mas também não queriam falar muito. Quinn usou como desculpa a ressaca que na verdade nem sentia! Laura e Francesca perceberam que algo havia acontecido entre elas, mas decidiram ser discretas e não comentar nada.

O caminho de volta para casa foi feito em silêncio. Rachel fingia estar atenta à estrada sinuosa e Quinn fingia estar dormindo. Não havia mais o que ser dito depois daquela conversa franca da noite anterior e, menos ainda, após a forma quente e arrebatadora com que tinham continuado a fazer sexo pelo resto da madrugada!

Havia sido travado um acordo tácito entre as duas! Quinn não se entregava totalmente, por causa da culpa que carregava, mas também não conseguia evitar a vontade insana de ter Rachel cada vez mais! Mesmo ali naquele carro, sob o silêncio do constrangimento, não conseguia deixar de se deliciar com o cheiro que vinha dela, com cada cena vivida na madrugada! A boca aguava de tanta vontade de voltar a beijá-la! O ventre doía de tesão pelas lembranças!

Rachel por sua vez, apesar de se sentir de certa forma humilhada por não conseguir despertar amor em Quinn, mas somente desejo sexual, preferia ser dela daquela forma que não ser de jeito nenhum! Não trocaria as horas vividas naquele chalé por nada nesse mundo! Sabia que ela não a amaria como amou a mulher morta, isso estava claro na forma como não se permitia ser tocada. Mas ainda assim, naquelas poucas horas de completa loucura, Quinn havia mostrado a ela um tipo de sexo que, mesmo sua vasta experiência como prostituta de luxo, jamais tinha tido com ninguém! Não fosse pelas reticências dela em se entregar totalmente, teria sido perfeito, tanto física quanto emocionalmente!

Tentava convencer a si mesma das palavras ditas à Quinn de que não tinha certeza se era amor o que sentia por ela, podia realmente ser só desejo também e, pensar dessa forma, talvez ajudasse a tornar mais fácil a rejeição emocional daquela a quem tanto queria!

Mas uma coisa era certa, já que não havia parâmetro para comparar, como saber se de fato não estava confundindo o desejo exacerbado que sentia, misturado à maneira afetuosa e doce com que ela a tratava, com amor?!

No fundo podia ser só carência mesmo! E se isso fosse verdade, um dia o desejo se esgotaria e Quinn passaria a ser somente uma doce lembrança de um sexo maravilhoso! Tinha que se convencer disso, era o melhor a ser feito!

Chegaram à Vinícola e Emma veio recebê-las com Beatriz no colo! Ao avistar as duas mulheres juntas caminhando em sua direção, a pequena estendeu os bracinhos e jogou-se no colo de Quinn, mostrando as gengivas! Rachel sorriu conformada e comentou...

\- Sou eu que dou o peito pra ela, mas é para o colo de Quinn que ela se atira! Essa minha filha é uma traidora emocional! E não faz a menor questão de esconder isso, que descarada!

Acolhendo a irmã em seus braços Quinn fala emocionada olhando para Rachel...

\- Nunca me prive disso, por favor! Ela é a alegria da minha vida!

Rachel se aproxima e beija a filha, toca nas costas de Quinn e fala com toda certeza do seu coração...

\- Jamais faria isso com você e nem com ela!

Assim que pisou em seu quarto, o telefone particular de Rachel toca, era Kurt querendo saber por que elas haviam voltado tão cedo sem almoçar com eles. Rachel explica que estavam com saudades de Bia e queriam voltar logo para ficar com ela. Kurt percebendo o tom diferente na voz da amiga pergunta...

\- O que houve hein?! Não vá me dizer que brigou com Quinnie por causa daquela galinha da enfermeira?!

Rachel dá um longo suspiro e diz...

\- Que nada, Kurt... até parece que eu consigo brigar de verdade com Quinn!  
\- Então que voz é essa?  
\- Ressaca!  
\- Mentira! Conta logo o que tá acontecendo...  
\- Um mundo de confusão, de loucuras, de medo, de dor e de delícias está desabando na minha cabeça, só isso!  
\- Vou praí agora mesmo!  
\- Não Kurt, me deixa descansar esse domingo! Vai curtir seu homem e amanhã você passa por aqui pra gente papear.  
\- Ai, Bi... você vai me matar de curiosidade! O que aconteceu?  
\- A gente conversa amanhã. Beijo e me deixa quieta viu peste?!

Rachel estava de fato cansada, tanto física quanto emocionalmente! Sua mente girava em torno de pensamentos que não a abandonavam um minuto sequer! Além disso, Quinn a deixara exausta pelo embate da madrugada, jamais imaginara toda aquela volúpia, todo aquele fogo selvagem vindo dela que é sempre tão calma e controlada! Realmente era estranha a forma como ela lidava com suas emoções, parecia sempre tão tranquila e serena, mas por dentro era uma panela de pressão em ebulição e sua válvula de escape, agora Rachel sabia, eram a catatonia e o sexo!

Nada mais paradoxal!

Desceu para ficar um pouco com a filha. Ela e Quinn estavam no chão da sala com uma infinidade de brinquedos espalhados por todos os cantos. Se juntou a elas e brincaram felizes até a hora do almoço. Rachel deu o peito a Bia, colocou-a no carrinho e foram comer com Emma e Gigio!

Após a refeição, Rachel pergunta para Quinn...

\- Vai ficar aqui embaixo com Bia? Estou muito cansada, vou dormir um pouco. Quando ela quiser mamar de novo, leve ela até meu quarto.

Quinn aquiesceu com a cabeça e deitou no sofá com Bia no colo. Rachel surpresa perguntou...

\- Vai continuar brincando com ela? Não está cansada?  
\- Não!  
\- Nossa, que energia é essa!

Quando deitou, apesar da cabeça girar em mil pensamentos, o cansaço venceu e logo adormeceu!

Dormiu por quase seis horas direto e não se deu conta do tempo passar, estava mesmo exausta! Acordou sentindo uma mãozinha batendo em seu rosto! Era Bia que Quinn havia colocado ao lado dela para acordá-la! Falou sorrindo, imitando voz de criança...

\- Acorda mamãe... quero mamar de novo... quero você...

Rachel sorriu! Ser acordada pelas duas daquele jeito era bom demais!

Tirou um dos seios para fora e o deu para a filha sugar, olhou para Quinn e pediu displicente...

\- Pegue uma toalha no banheiro para eu cobrir.  
\- Não! Me deixe ver! Fica linda amamentando!

Rachel a olhou intensamente e comentou...

\- Ontem você também experimentou meu leite!

Quinn enrubesceu, mas com olhar malicioso falou...

\- Sim e foi delicioso! Aliás, todos os seus sabores são deliciosos!

Arrepiou!

\- Me beija!

Rachel pediu seca de vontade!

\- Não! Depois que Bia terminar de mamar, vou fazê-la dormir, aí vou descer e pedir que Emma prepare algo para comermos aqui em cima na sala de TV, e só então vou te dar todos os beijos que quiser!

Rachel adorou! Só a expectativa já a molhava de excitação! Perguntou fazendo muxoxo...

\- Mas porque não unzinho agora?!  
\- Porque senão vamos traumatizar Bia com uma cena de sexo nessa cama!

Rachel riu e disse sensual...

\- Não sabia que era tão tarada, Quinnie!  
\- Nem eu sabia!

E tudo foi feito como Quinn disse!

Na hora combinada foram para a sala de TV e a trancaram. Acionaram a baba eletrônica e colocaram um DVD qualquer, não era importante o filme, sequer sabiam o nome, não iriam ver nada mesmo! Rachel usava uma camisola bastante sexy com uma minúscula calcinha que mal cobria seu púbis! Quinn pôs um baby doll também bem pequeno que deixava à mostra, além do corpo magro, porém bem feito, as cicatrizes de sua perna!

Quinn recostara no sofá e pegou na mão de Rachel para que ela deitasse ao seu lado, porém ela resistiu! Não conseguia tirar os olhos daquelas cicatrizes! Não por achar feias, mas por querer tocá-las, senti-las em suas mãos, lamber cada uma delas! Queria muito beijá-las!

Sentou-se aos pés de Quinn e disse com ansiedade...

\- Eu sei que combinamos que eu não te tocaria, mas preciso tocar suas cicatrizes! Quero muito senti-las com a ponta dos meus dedos! Me deixe beijá-las, por favor!

Quinn estava surpresa...

\- Por que quer beijar algo tão feio?!  
\- Para mim elas não são feias! São parte de ti, da tua história, das tuas lembranças! Eu preciso senti-las, é meu jeito de aplacar suas dores!

Quinn a olhou profundamente, não sabia se queria compartilhar com ela as marcas de suas dores, mas antes que pudesse dizer sim ou não, Rachel tocou suavemente a maior delas. Começava na panturrilha e subia em diagonal até a lateral de sua coxa, era enorme! Teve seu percurso explorado delicadamente pelos dedos longos de Rachel, acariciou cada relevo, cada marca de ponto e, sem conseguir se conter mais, refez o caminho beijando delicadamente os lugares que antes havia tocado!

Quinn sentia a língua e os lábios de Rachel tocar tão levemente suas marcas que era como se ela beijasse uma pétala de flor!

O momento lúdico e de total delicadeza foi dando lugar a uma febre que começou a fazer o sangue de Quinn correr ainda mais rápido em suas veias!

Passara o dia inteiro pensando em Rachel, nas delícias do que haviam feito e seu desejo parecia não ter fim! Queria mais... muito mais!

Quando ela terminou a carícia, abriu as pernas de Quinn e deitou-se no meio delas, deixando seus sexos colados já completamente úmidos! Olhou dentro daqueles olhos de mar que tanto adorava e disse quente...

\- Tudo em você é lindo! Até as marcas do seu sofrimento! Quero meu beijo agora!

Completamente ensandecida, Quinn a beija com vigor! Se perde naquela boca quente e gostosa! Chegou a querer que o mundo acabasse para morrer grudada à boca de Rachel!

Retira em segundos a camisola e a calcinha dela sem nem saber como. Abocanha um dos seios sugando com vontade, lambuzando o rosto e alimentando-se do leite de sua fêmea!

Rachel enverga o corpo e deixa escapar um grito de prazer!

Quinn leva a mão até aquele sexo pingando de excitação! Está pegando fogo, latejando, vermelho pelo calor do desejo! Os dedos escorregam para dentro dele como se já soubessem qual caminho seguir e em que velocidade. A boca ainda mama sedenta, a outra mão a agarra pela bunda e trás para mais perto de seu tronco. À medida que entra naquela gruta quente com o anelar e o dedo médio, massageia o clitóris rijo com o polegar! Começa a imprimir um ritmo gostoso, cadenciado, como uma dança lasciva! Rachel rebola os quadris em busca de mais contato, morde os lábios com os olhos entreabertos e o rosto afogueado pela luxúria! Já não era mais dona de si nem de suas vontades!

Quinn olha a tudo embevecida! Não perde nenhum detalhe das expressões de prazer daquela mulher que a enlouquecia de tesão! Ela quase podia chegar ao clímax só de olhar Rachel gozando, era simplesmente delicioso!

E o orgasmo veio mais uma vez forte, inebriante, fazendo o corpo dela todo tremer como uma convulsão de êxtase! E novamente seu sexo soltou pequenos esguichos que molhou o ventre e a calcinha de Quinn!

Soltou o peso sobre o corpo dela e a abraçou forte, descansando a paixão da carne ainda trêmula!

Quando sentiu as batidas de seu coração acalmarem, sussurrou no ouvido de Quinn...

\- Nossa, que loucura! Como você consegue fazer isso comigo?

Quinn a olha de um modo totalmente lascivo e diz com os lábios já juntos aos dela...

\- Quero que sente na minha cara! Quero você rebolando daquele jeito gostoso se esfregando toda no meu rosto, na minha boca, sentada na minha língua!

Rachel estremece...

\- Que tesão ouvir isso!

Obedece e dança sensualmente no rosto de Quinn. Boca, língua, nariz, tudo era instrumento para fazer vibrar e trazer mais uma vez o gozo ensandecido àquele corpo bem feito!

Passados os espasmos que alteravam sua respiração, Rachel desce pelo corpo da mulher que mais uma vez a havia enchido de prazer e diz com os lábios trêmulos...

\- Quero sentir seu calor, preciso do seu corpo inteiro colado ao meu! Quero sua pele, seu suor, seu cheiro entranhado em mim! Vem... quer que eu fique de bruços?  
\- Não! Quero sentir essa buceta gostosa colada na minha! Deita no chão e abre as pernas!

Rachel obedeceu deliciada! E pelo resto da noite rolaram por todos os cantos daquele cômodo... se perdendo, se achando, se devorando, se adorando!

Depois foram para o quarto de Quinn e dormiram juntas, esquecidas de tudo o mais!


	15. a vinha quer sombra o girassol quer luz

A vinha e o girassol

 **Capitulo15**

 **A vinha quer sombra. O girassol quer luz!**

No dia seguinte, acordaram com batidas na porta. Quinn levantou-se e pôs o short do baby doll, fez gesto para que Rachel se cobrisse e abriu a porta. Do outro lado está Emma com Bia no colo com cara de choro. Fala afobada...

\- Não acho Rachel em nenhum canto dessa casa! Bia ficou horas se esgoelando de fome, acabei esquentando leite que tava no freezer e dei a ela! Vocês esqueceram a babá eletrônica na sala de TV! Por falar nisso o que aconteceu naquela sala de TV?! Parece que um furacão passou por ali e...

Calou-se chocada quando viu Rachel enrolada no lençol chegar junto à porta e pegar Bia no colo, dizendo...

\- Que maldade fizeram com minha pequerrucha?! Essa mãe desnaturada deixou ela com fome, foi?! Vem meu bebê!

Quinn ficou extremamente constrangida pela atitude de Rachel! Preferia que ela tivesse se escondido! Não queria todos sabendo que estavam dormindo juntas! Seu pai havia morrido há menos de um ano, não achava certo já exporem uma situação como aquela aos olhos de todos!

Sem se conter Emma perguntou ainda assustada...

\- Madonna mia! Vocês estão juntas?

Completamente sem graça Quinn diz...

\- Emma, por favor... meu pai morreu há pouco tempo, não queremos que essa história se espalhe por aí! Seja discreta o máximo que puder! Eu e Rachel foi só... foi só...  
\- Sexo!

Rachel responde com indisfarçável ironia na voz. Doía saber que Quinn tinha vergonha de ser flagrada com ela, que nem mesmo para Emma, que era como sua mãe, ela tinha coragem de dizer a verdade!

Mas afinal qual era de fato a verdade? Sexo, oras! Essa era a verdade! Significava somente um bom sexo para ela, então que assim fosse!

Rachel se aproxima de Emma e continua...

\- Desculpe Emma, não quero te chocar, mas é que eu e Quinn estamos sozinhas há algum tempo e descobrimos que nos sentimos atraídas uma pela outra, mas é somente sexo! Ela ainda ama Camille... e eu... bem, eu nunca amei ninguém! Então ficamos juntas, mas não significa que vamos ficar sempre entendeu? Eu sou viúva e desimpedida e ela também, não há nenhum tipo de compromisso entre nós!

Emma olhava de uma para outra mal refeita do susto! Tentando entender, pergunta...

\- Vocês dormiram juntas, mas não estão juntas é isso?  
\- Exatamente Emma! Por isso o que viu aqui não pode sair dessa casa, seriamos alvo de fofocas à toa, entendeu?!

A senhora balançou a cabeça concordando. Perguntou curiosa...

\- Mas porque não ficam juntas de verdade, já que se gostam?

Dessa vez foi Quinn a responder demonstrando certa impaciência...

\- Rachel já respondeu essa pergunta! Porque não nos amamos!

Emma fez uma cara estranha, de quem não acredita no que ouve...

\- Sei... entendo! O que se passa nessa casa, fica nessa casa! Eu e Gigio nunca falamos da vida de nenhum de vocês para estranhos. Vocês são minha família esqueceu Quinnie?! E não falamos da família para os outros... só entre nós!

E virando as costas para ir embora falou com naturalidade...

\- Da próxima vez não esqueçam a babá eletrônica ou então levem Bia para dormir comigo. Sabem como gosto de ficar com ela!

Quinn fechou a porta e olhou para Rachel com o cenho franzido e o tal bico característico de sua cara contrariada...

\- Porque apareceu aqui na porta? Ela teria ido embora sem te ver!

Irritada Rachel fala sentando Bia na cama...

\- É mesmo Quinn?! E até quando acha que esconderíamos dela o que se passa conosco?! A menos que ela fosse uma autista, tá na cara que ia acabar percebendo logo! A não ser que essa tenha sido a última vez! É isso que quer? Que tenha sido a última vez?

O coração de Rachel parecia querer saltar pela boca! O medo de ouvir que aquela noite maravilhosa tinha sido a última a fazia tremer involuntariamente. Quinn a olha intensamente, se aproxima dela devagar, senta ao seu lado e passa as mãos por entre os cabelos de Rachel trazendo a cabeça dela para bem junto do seu rosto, diz com a voz e o olhar firmes...

\- Tem razão! Ela acabaria descobrindo! E quanto a última vez, vou deixar para quando você enjoar de mim! Enquanto me quiser, eu a quero!

Rachel a beijou com força, desespero, alívio! Estava chateada por ter sido objeto da vergonha de Quinn, mas bastava ela chegar daquele jeito e esquecia de tudo para somente ser dela!

 _"Enjoar?! Então não sairia nunca mais daqueles braços!"_

Foram interrompidas pelos gritos da pequena princesa pedindo atenção!

Rachel contou o que tinha acontecido entre elas a Kurt, inclusive o acordo de que seria somente sexo! Kurt ouviu a história e no final deu uma risada de descrédito...

\- A quem vocês estão tentando enganar hein?! Só sexo é? Essa é boa! Vocês não se enxergam não? Basta olhar pra vocês e notar que são loucas uma pela outra! Que coisa mais idiota é essa?!

Impaciente Rachel explica...

\- Eu sou apaixonada por ela, mas ela não é por mim! É isso, Kurt! Ela não me ama e não posso fazer nada pra mudar isso! Então, que seja assim enquanto existir tesão entre nós, no dia que acabar ou alguém enjoar, acabou a brincadeira! Somos adultas!

Kurt olha pra ela e fala irônico...

\- Tá convencendo a quem dessas palavras? A mim ou você mesma?  
\- Para Kurt! Assim você não me ajuda em nada! Vamos acabar com esse assunto, não quero mais ficar falando disso com ninguém! Não temos nenhum tipo de compromisso e pronto! Estamos bem assim!  
\- Ok! Assunto encerrado! Até o próximo capítulo!

Era só sexo não era?! Então começaram a viver naquela casa dias de pura luxúria! Viviam como duas adolescentes que acabaram de descobrir as delícias do sexo! Se buscavam a todo o momento, o toque era sempre urgente, mesmo que discreto, os olhares se procuravam aonde estivessem, os sorrisos cúmplices sabiam quando era hora de se esgueirarem para algum canto isolado a fim de extravasar um beijo ansiado!

O desejo era tão latente que nas horas mais inesperadas do dia a urgência de querer uma a outra tinha que ser aplacada fosse no banheiro, no sofá da sala de TV, nos quartos espalhados pela casa, na biblioteca, dentro do carro! Não havia lugar certo e hora menos ainda!

Algumas vezes, depois do gozo, Rachel perguntava ofegante...

\- Essa febre um dia vai acabar não vai?!

Da mesma forma, Quinn respondia...

\- Acho que sim, senão vamos nos consumir até desintegrarmos!

E passavam-se dias, semanas, meses, sem que a febre diminuísse! Pelo contrário, a temperatura parecia aumentar à medida que se conheciam cada dia mais! A intimidade crescia e sabiam decifrar cada sinal do corpo uma da outra.

XXXXXXXXX

O aniversário de 31 anos de Rachel e o de 42 de Quinn, que era uma semana depois, chegam junto com a primavera! Decidiram comemorar juntas!

Optaram por um jantar entre amigos mais íntimos para estrear o novo espumante que seria lançado pela Vinícola: O "Picolla Bia" que estava quase pronto!

Fariam uma comemoração pequena porque a grande festa seria no aniversário de Bia, dali dois meses!

Chamaram os amigos de sempre e Ferdinand também foi convidado. Seu trabalho na Vinícola estava quase no fim e uma nova aventura o esperava em outras instâncias! Era a ocasião certa para aproveitar e se despedir. Foi acompanhado de uma bela jovem camponesa da região, mais uma que ficaria de coração partido!

Nunca mais havia insistido com Rachel, mesmo porque notara que algo havia entre ela e Quinn. As duas viviam se devorando com os olhos!

Quinn havia dado de presente para Rachel um delicado relógio cartier e o vestido usado naquela noite, um vestido vermelho, cor de carne, como adorava ver no corpo dela e mais ainda em tirar!

Rachel deu a Quinn uma aliança em três camadas, duas de brilhantes e outra no meio de rubis, também vermelho como ela tanto gostava! Entregou a joia dizendo sarcástica...

\- Não é anel de compromisso nem um pedido de casamento! Só achei tão delicado quanto você e queria vê-lo no seu dedo!

Estavam radiantes naquela noite! Os amigos festejavam com elas e Bia já estava quase dando seus primeiros passinhos, se apoiando em tudo e em todos que estavam por perto!

Rachel comenta com o grupo aparentando falsa decepção...

\- Adivinhem qual foi a primeira palavra que ela começou a balbuciar?  
\- Mamãe?

Pergunta Laura...

\- Não, quem dera! "Tanti"  
\- Tanti?  
\- Sim, o jeito dela de chamar Quinn!

E todos riem da desolada mãe.

A certa altura da festa chegam dois casais que não faziam parte do usual grupo de amigos de Rachel e Quinn. Esta última aproveitara o evento festivo, para convidar os dois principais distribuidores de seus vinhos para o Leste Europeu e Ásia, a experimentar a mais recente criação da Vinícola Gomide: O "Piccola Bia"!

Um dos casais era composto por um homem de meia idade e sua jovem esposa, pelo menos 30 anos mais jovem! Rachel lembrou dela própria na mesma situação com Lorenzo. Parecia que era algo tão distante e só um ano havia passado!

O segundo casal era bem compatível, ambos por volta dos 40 anos, bonitos, charmosos e bem sucedidos!

Quinn fez as apresentações e logo os quatro estavam interagindo com o restante do grupo. Percebeu que a mulher mais velha tinha uma intimidade com Quinn que os outros não tinham, pelo abraço carinhoso e demorado que deram logo na entrada.

Estranhou o fato!

O espumante foi apresentado para degustação e explicações técnicas e sobre a maturação da bebida foram dadas, com especial atenção aos dois homens.

Suas mulheres então ficaram mais afastadas conversando com Rachel.

Lyria era a jovem de 23 anos, meio tímida e observadora. Antonella, a mulher mais velha, tinha 41 anos, era sofisticada e um pouco esnobe. Entabularam uma conversa sobre amenidades e as Vinícolas da região. Moravam em Roma, mas estavam de passagem por Siena. Lyria demonstrava admiração pela região da Toscana que parecia parada no tempo, com suas vilas rústicas, o jeito ainda antigo de fabricar um dos melhores vinhos do mundo, o Chianti, e sua gente acolhedora e simples!

Já Antonella não tinha o menor apreço por aquela área! Não gostava do campo, detestava simplicidade e aquele dialeto falado na região a irritava profundamente! Por isso havia abandonado a Toscana há tantos anos! Havia nascido ali, em uma Vila menor que Montalcino, mais próxima de Siena, e estudara com Quinn na época do ensino médio. Aliás, não só estudaram juntas, como descobriram várias outras coisas juntas também! Mas quando chegou a época da faculdade, se mudou para Roma e lá adquiriu todos os trejeitos e ranços cosmopolitas, inclusive mudando o sotaque de seu italiano e incrementando sua natural arrogância! Estava no terceiro casamento, todos com homens ricos que a deixavam a cada divórcio, mais rica ainda!

Estava fora da Toscana há mais de vinte anos, mas sempre manteve algum tipo de vínculo, pois ainda tinha parentes que moravam por ali e seu atual marido era um dos principais distribuidores dos vinhos da região. Por isso sempre sabia de Quinn por pessoas próximas. Soube das várias mulheres que teve antes de conhecer Camille e da tragédia que se abatera sobre ela, da morte dos avós e do pai e da chegada da madrasta e sua irmã!

Invejava a fortuna que Quinn tinha e que, em sua opinião, não sabia desfrutar se enfurnando naquela Vinícola. Sempre tivera curiosidade em saber como Quinn estava, pois não esquecia os bons momentos que experimentaram juntas nas descobertas da adolescência.

Foram a primeira experiência sexual uma da outra! Ela com 15 anos e Quinn 16. Lembrava-se de todos os detalhes como se mais de vinte anos não tivessem passado! Vinha à memória como aquela adolescente inteligente, bem humorada e fascinante a havia encantado a ponto de sonhar em ter sua primeira experiência sexual com ela. Se descobriram juntas e chegaram a se apaixonar, mas a ambição de Antonella era maior que seus desejos românticos juvenis e, três anos depois, foi a causadora da primeira decepção amorosa da vida de Quinn! Partiu em busca de suas ambições de um dia se tornar uma "socialite" famosa por ser simplesmente rica e esposa de alguém bem sucedido e influente. Sabia que Quinn jamais seria alguém assim em sua vida. Dinheiro tinha de sobra, mas ambição pela fama e o "jet set" internacional, nenhuma!

Nunca mais tinha se envolvido com mulheres daquela forma, até chegou a ter algumas experiências com seus maridos a três, mas nenhuma outra a interessou como Quinn! Depois que foi abandonada por ela, Quinn sofreu, mas pouco tempo depois já estava refeita e apaixonada por outra! Já Antonella, apesar de ter tomado a iniciativa, demorou um pouco mais para esquecer.

Reencontraram-se há pouco mais de um ano, quando seu atual marido passou a ser o distribuidor da Vinícola Gomide para todo o continente Asiático e Quinn compareceu a um jantar de apresentação em Siena. Estava abatidíssima e andava com o auxílio de uma bengala. Foi um encontro agradável, cheio de boas lembranças, onde passaram a noite recordando seus tempos de adolescência e velhos amigos. Só não falaram de Camille, pois Quinn não permitiu! Semanas depois uma nova tragédia cairia sobre ela, a morte do pai num acidente aéreo!

Ficou agradavelmente surpresa naquela noite em ver como Quinn havia mudado naquele ano que ficou sem vê-la! Não usava mais a bengala, havia engordado pelo menos cinco quilos, estava com a pele, os cabelos e os olhos radiantes e cheios de vida! Uma transformação completa e impressionante! Parecia a menina sapeca e divertida da adolescência! O que a teria feito mudar tanto?! Será que finalmente havia conseguido esquecer Camille e acordado para a vida?! Diziam à boca pequena que a causa era não só sua pequena irmã, mas também a mãe dela! Aquela bela brasileira com quem conversava amenidades naquele exato momento!

\- Está gostando da Toscana, Rachel?  
\- Nunca pensei que um dia fosse dizer isso, mas estou adorando!

Antonella faz uma expressão de enfado e comenta...

\- Não sei como pode alguém deixar cidades como Rio de Janeiro, Paris, Nova Iorque, Roma para se enfurnar nessas montanhas! Sinceramente não conseguiria, sou urbana demais para uma vida no campo!

Rachel não simpatiza com ela! A acha fútil e pernóstica! Acaba se enxergando nela há um ano atrás quando chegou naquela região, tinha aquele mesmo modo de pensar. Falou com um sorriso condescendente...

\- Eu também pensava assim, mas ainda bem que descobri sentimentos que me fizeram mudar de ideia!

Antonella a fitou atenta, parecia que os boatos tinham um fundo de verdade!

Nesse instante Francesca se aproxima, já um pouco alterada pelo álcool, e fala com uma esfuziante ironia...

\- Ora ora... quem é vivo um dia dá as caras! Nunca pensei em encontrar a bela Antonella numa festa entre amigos nas montanhas, já que prefere as altas rodas da Europa! Ainda mais sendo a casa de Quinn! Como voltaram a ficar amigas?

Rachel estranhou a pergunta...

\- Como assim voltaram? Vocês já se conheciam?

Francesca mesmo responde...

\- Ah, não sabia?! Foram amigas de colégio. Sabia que Antonella foi a primeira paixão da vida de Quinn?

Pela expressão que Rachel fez, Antonella teve certeza que os boatos tinham de fato seu fundo de verdade e demonstra o quanto não gostava de Francesca no comentário que faz...

\- E você a primeira a querer atrapalhar nossa vida! Ainda bem que Quinn, apesar de ser sua melhor amiga, não dava ouvidos aos seus venenos contra mim, senão não teríamos ficado quase três anos juntas!

Rachel sente o estômago embrulhar! - _"Primeira paixão... amigas de colégio... três anos juntas!"_ Um terrível mal estar começou a tomar conta dela e virou a taça de Prosecco que estava em suas mãos de uma só vez, para tentar amenizar os efeitos daquela revelação! Estava surpresa e muito enciumada! Porque Quinn nunca mencionara aquela mulher?! Por isso a intimidade que havia notado entre elas quando abraçou demoradamente Quinn na sua chegada! Não se conteve e perguntou...

\- Seu marido sabe?

Com as sobrancelhas erguidas e ar de desafio respondeu...

\- Claro que sim! Temos um casamento aberto e sentimentos pequenos e mesquinhos como ciúmes não fazem parte da nossa relação! Mas não comentamos absolutamente nada porque Quinn é discretíssima e sei que não gostaria disso, sempre foi uma dama!

Sem perceber o que fazia, Rachel afastou-se das duas. A festa parecia ter perdido toda a graça! As pessoas vinham falar com ela e respondia como um autômato, na verdade sem ter noção do que diziam. Olhava Quinn de longe, conversando animada com seus distribuidores, e um sentimento de frustração e impotência assolava sua alma! Saber que ela havia se apaixonado, namorado e sofrido por aquela mulher que estava tão perto a incomodava demais!

Se retirou para um canto isolado da varanda. Precisava de ar e tentar acalmar o espírito do ciúme que a invadia! Cinco minutos depois seu silêncio foi interrompido por Francesca...

\- Desculpe ter sido tão desagradável lá dentro, mas eu tinha que te alertar sobre Antonella. Ela é uma caçadora de fortunas e me dá arrepios pensar que ela possa voltar a fazer parte do círculo de amigos de Quinn!

Profundamente chateada Rachel diz...

\- E o que te faz pensar que eu impediria Quinn de voltar a ser amiga dela ou o que mais ela desejasse?

Segurando Rachel pelos ombros, quase a sacudindo, Francesca responde com firmeza...

\- Acorda, Rachel! Quinn te adora! Ela jamais iria te contrariar!  
\- Quem te disse que ela me adora?! Você não sabe nada do que se passa dentro dela!  
\- E pelo visto você sabe menos ainda! Tenha mais confiança em você! Eu nem sei se gosto mesmo de você, mas sei que faz minha amiga muito feliz e isso me basta!

De certa forma Rachel até gostava da sinceridade mal educada de Francesca! Diz com a voz morrendo na garganta...

\- Ela não me ama, Francesca!  
\- É o que ela diz!  
\- Se é o que ela diz... é o que ela sente!  
\- Não exatamente!

Com esperança na voz, Rachel pergunta...

\- Ela te falou algo?  
\- Não! Jamais falaria! Não é da personalidade de Quinn fazer confidências a ninguém, nem mesmo pra mim que sou sua melhor amiga! Ela guarda tudo dentro daquele cofre que é seu coração, um cofre grande e pesado, mas que só ela tem a chave!

Rachel desanimou novamente...

\- Então como pode ter certeza?!  
\- Porque conheço minha amiga e certos sinais que ela dá, se não gostasse de você nem nessa casa estaria mais!

Rachel faz um muxoxo e fala melancólica...

\- Por Bia estaria sim!

Francesca retruca...

\- Você sabe tão bem quanto todos nós que não é só por Beatriz que ela está tão mudada e pra melhor! O que está acontecendo entre vocês duas é notório e salta aos olhos de todos! Não seja pessimista, você nunca me pareceu ser do tipo insegura!

Parecendo recuperar sua confiança, Rachel diz com altivez...

\- Pode deixar que vou manter essa tal de Antonella bem longe daqui! Posso até não ter o amor de Quinn, mas chega de concorrência!

Francesca sorriu e voltaram para a festa.

Quando entrou na sala, Rachel não viu Quinn. A procurou por todos os cantos e não encontrou. Antonella também não estava!

Começou a ficar ansiosa! O marido de Antonella conversava animadamente com o outro casal e não deu falta de mais ninguém naquela sala que não fossem as duas!

Decidiu buscar na enorme varanda que circundava a casa. Não demorou muito e ouviu vozes vindas de um canto isolado do alpendre. Ficou atrás de uma das portas de acesso ao local, de onde podia ver e ouvir as duas mulheres conversando com uma intimidade que fazia Rachel querer invadir o lugar e tirar aquela lacraia magricela do lado da sua Quinn pelos cabelos!

Conteve-se e apurou os ouvidos, se sentia uma idiota espionando! Antonella falava com uma voz sensual...

\- Devo confessar que fiquei muito surpresa em vê-la tão bem! Da última vez estava muito abatida e magra! Como se operou esse milagre?

Com um sorriso nos lábios Quinn responde...

\- Chama-se Beatriz! A razão da minha vida! Você viu como ela é linda?!

Apertando os olhos maliciosamente a mulher questiona...

\- Só sua irmã? Me parece que todo esse viço na sua pele e o brilho nos seus olhos não são só por causa da sua pequena irmãzinha!  
\- O que quer dizer?  
\- Que eu reparei como você a sua madrasta se olham, se tocam disfarçadamente e, principalmente, a cara que ela fez quando Francesca contou que nós namoramos na juventude!

Indignada Quinn pergunta?

\- Francesca o que? Ela não podia...  
\- Não podia por quê? O que tem de mal a brasileira saber se até meu marido sabe?!

Demonstrando irritação Quinn responde...

\- Sua relação com seu marido é problema seu! Já o modo como lido com as pessoas que convivem comigo é assunto meu! Não gosto desse tipo de interferência!  
\- Ok... mas Francesca sempre foi uma intrometida mesmo! Você sempre deu muita confiança pra ela... esse é o problema!  
\- Francesca é minha melhor amiga, ela às vezes passa da conta, mas é como uma irmã.  
\- E a sua madrasta? É o que na sua vida?

Visivelmente constrangida ela retruca...

\- Não sei do que está falando, ela é a mãe da minha irmã e viúva de meu pai!

Irônica Antonella provoca...

\- Humm... sinto cheiro de incesto no ar!

Quinn fica impaciente...

\- Olha aqui Antonella, não acho que tenha que conversar esse tipo de coisa com você! Nos reencontramos e foi muito agradável, mas agora você está entrando na minha vida de um jeito que não cabe há muitos anos, não temos mais esse nível de intimidade!

Sem se deixar abater ela se aproxima e faz um carinho nos cabelos de Quinn, dizendo sedutora...

\- Voltarmos a ser íntimas só vai depender de você, por mim nossa intimidade pode recomeçar agora!

Se esquivando com desagrado Quinn retruca...

\- Acho melhor voltarmos para a festa, logo vão dar por nossa falta!  
\- É a brasileira não é?!  
\- Do que está falando?!  
\- Você está fugindo de mim por causa dela! Sei que eu poderia fazer você recuperar sua vontade de amar novamente, mas ela atrapalha não é?!

Aborrecida e com a paciência já totalmente esgotada, Quinn fala duramente...

\- Guarde suas insinuações venenosas para você, Antonella! Eu não tenho nada com Rachel! Ela é apenas a mãe de minha irmã e não admito que você venha com suas maledicências contaminar a minha relação com ela!  
\- Ah, então admite que tem uma relação com ela?!

Fora de si ela repete num tom mais alto...

\- Não há NADA... ouviu bem?! Absolutamente NADA entre mim e Rachel!

Nesse instante Rachel sai de trás da porta e se deixa ver pelas duas mulheres! Sente uma dor tão lancinante no peito por ouvir as últimas palavras de Quinn, que não se importa que elas saibam que estava ali espionando!

Em sua mente só ouve o martelar daquela palavra que tanto a feria: _"NADA! Ela era NADA para Quinn!"_

As duas se surpreenderam! Quinn ficou vermelha e completamente sem ação! Antonella olhava sarcástica para ela e comentou debochada...

\- Que feio ficar ouvindo atrás da porta a conversa alheia! Isso é hábito comum no Brasil?!

Rachel não responde! Não ouvia nada mais! Era como se aquela mulher irritante não estivesse ali! Seus olhos marejados só conseguiam enxergar o rosto embaraçado de Quinn! Sentia-se tão humilhada como mulher! Doía demais saber da boca da própria Quinn que a relação mágica que julgava viver com ela, era em sua opinião NADA! Sentia como se ela estivesse esmagando seu coração com as próprias mãos!

Antonella deu de ombros e se retirou da varanda, deixando as duas sozinhas, cada uma delas com o peito agoniado de um modo diferente!

Sentindo-se culpada e covarde, Quinn tenta dizer aflita...

\- Não leve em consideração o que disse, eu só queria me livrar das perguntas estúpidas dela e...

Rachel a olha intensamente demonstrando toda a mágoa que havia em si! Sem dizer uma palavra sequer, vira as costas e deixa Quinn sozinha, angustiada, cheia de remorsos por saber o quanto a tinha ferido!

Rachel não volta de imediato para a festa, sobe em direção ao seu quarto, pois precisa se recompor! Não daria o gostinho à vaca da Antonella de saber o quanto suas provocações a tinham afetado!

Deixou cair as lágrimas que estavam represadas e chorou tentando aplacar a dor intensa que sentia! Estava magoada e decepcionada pela covardia de Quinn! Ela demonstrou vergonha de admitir perante a ex-namorada que as duas tinham sim uma relação! Provavelmente tinha dificuldades em admitir até para si mesma! Podia não ser um romance convencional e declarado, mas era concreto, rolava de fato e não devia ser camuflado como algo infame e vergonhoso, especialmente para alguém como Antonella!

Foi para o banheiro, lavou o rosto com água fria e refez a maquiagem, escovou os longos cabelos negros e aprovou o que viu no espelho. Conseguiria fingir que estava tudo bem! Era seu aniversário, a casa estava cheia de amigos e não deixaria que a presença daquela "caninana" estragasse ainda mais o restante de sua noite!

Ao sair do quarto depara com Kurt com uma expressão aflita no rosto...

\- Nossa, Bi... te procurei pela casa inteira! Porque se escondeu aqui?! Que cara de quem chupou limão é essa?!  
\- Cara de quem não vai mais deixar que ninguém arruíne minha noite mais do que ela já foi arruinada!  
\- O que aconteceu?!

Rachel contou tudo para Kurt, a mágoa começava a dar lugar a uma raiva incontida pela atitude de Quinn e pelo deboche de Antonella! Por fim sacramentou...

\- Vamos?! Ainda quero aproveitar a noite, afinal a festa também é minha!

Kurt desceu com ela desconfiado, tinha a impressão que alguma Rachel aprontaria para a tal da Antonella!

Assim que chegou à sala, viu logo o olhar aflito de Quinn buscar o seu! Ignorou-o!

Seu foco seria aquela "carne seca" esnobe que circulava sorridente pela casa! Ia acabar com aquele sorriso falso e com o caríssimo vestidinho Versace branco que empinava!

Pegou uma taça daquelas bem grandes, próprias para se degustar vinho tinto, encheu com prazer até quase a borda e aproximou-se displicente de onde Antonella conversava de nariz em pé com a tímida Lyria.

Um tropeço e pronto! O tecido nobre da delicada peça encheu-se do tom violeta escuro do chianti que trazia nas mãos! Perda total! Para completar a cena bufa, dissimulou uma expressão de surpresa seguida de desculpas fingidas!

A mulher ficou em choque! Com os braços estendidos para o alto e a boca aberta soltou um grito de horror ao ver que seu exclusivíssimo vestido estava arruinado pelo ataque daquela brasileira estúpida!

Olhou para Rachel como se a fuzilasse, assim que ouviu o pedido de desculpas acompanhado da cara mais cínica e deslavadamente mentirosa que já tinha visto!

Pessoas como Francesca, Kurt e Lyria fizeram um enorme esforço para não cair na gargalhada diante da cara da vítima! Ela de fato era insuportavelmente arrogante e mereceu a troça de Rachel!

O marido de Antonella se aproxima tentando ajudá-la e um dos garçons aparece com um pano nas mãos, a fim de minimizar o estrago, mas a mulher estava furiosa! Soltando fogo pelo nariz, cuspiu meia dúzia de impropérios e disse para o marido que a amparava...

\- Vamos embora agora! Por isso que detesto essa gente provinciana! Não sabem receber e ainda insultam o convidado dessa forma!

Quinn que até então tinha ficado calada, resolve falar em defesa de Rachel...

\- Sinto muito pelo que aconteceu, Antonella, mas Rachel pediu desculpas... foi um acidente! Faço questão de comprar outro vestido igual para que você não se sinta tão prejudicada!

O marido dela se manifesta calmamente...

\- Não se preocupe, Quinn! Incidentes acontecem e minha mulher está só um pouco nervosa! Depois acertamos os detalhes para distribuição e marketing do "Piccola Bia". Vamos querida... é só um vestido!  
\- Só um vestido?!

E saiu indignada proferindo toda sorte de grunhidos e insultos do seu repertório!

Rachel não conseguia conter a risada cínica e comentou jocosamente...

\- Que coisa hein?! Quem olha toda aquela pose jamais desconfiaria que tanta coisa feia pode sair daquela boca! E depois os provincianos somos nós! Se isso é ser fina e ter classe, prefiro continuar sendo desclassificada!

E não conseguiu mais conter a gargalhada que acabou acompanhada por outras que também se seguravam.

Quinn, apesar de tensa, também acabou achando engraçada a cena, mas se segurou e não riu para não atiçar ainda mais o falatório. Tinha sido educada para ser sempre uma boa anfitriã, mesmo com gente como Antonella!

Aproveitou um momento em que Rachel foi até o bar pedir uma bebida e disse com ar de riso...

\- Você foi muito cruel com Antonella! Pensei que ela fosse ter uma síncope!

Rachel olhou para ela friamente e disse seca...

\- Não fale comigo!

E deu-lhe as costas indo ter com os demais convivas. Quinn sentiu como se tivesse levado uma forte bofetada na cara! A expressão fria e distante de Rachel, seu olhar vazio, sua voz magoada...

Ficou estática com os olhos parados fitando o nada e um sentimento de abandono a invadindo que a deixava quase sem ar!

Percebendo o que se passava, Kurt se aproximou dela e disse discretamente...

\- Calma! Não fique assim! Ela vai ficar emburrada um tempo, mas logo esquece isso tudo! Acredite em mim!

Quinn o olhou com ar perdido e disse profundamente triste...

\- Eu juro que nunca quis magoá-la!  
\- Eu sei disso! Dê um tempo pra ela, logo as coisas voltam ao normal!

Quinn passou o resto da noite buscando Rachel com o olhar. Ela por sua vez, ignorava solenemente a mulher e fingia estar alheia e indiferente à presença de Quinn.

Os convidados se foram e a festa acabou!

Rachel pegou Bia, que dormia a sono solto, e subindo as escadas fala com Emma...

\- Muito obrigada por tudo, Emma! A festa foi maravilhosa, graças a sua dedicação! Só não foi perfeita por causa de uma erva daninha que invadiu o local, mas dei logo um jeito nela!

E foi colocar Bia na cama ignorando completamente Quinn que a seguia tentando se desculpar...

\- Rachel, por favor, me ouça! Eu só falei tudo aquilo porque não queria dar margem aos comentários de ninguém! Não acho que devemos expor nossas vidas para pessoas como Antonella! Ela faria tudo parecer vulgar... ordinário... eu só estava tentando nos proteger!

Agindo como se Quinn fosse invisível, Rachel continuou suas atividades sem se voltar na direção dela! Coloca Bia no berço e vai para o seu quarto, entra e quando tenta fechar a porta na cara de Quinn, esta impede com o pé e segura no braço dela tentando se fazer ouvir...

\- Rachel, por favor, não faça assim! Eu...

Mas antes que pudesse completar o que tinha a dizer, Rachel puxou com força seu braço e disse entredentes...

\- Não ouse me tocar nunca mais, ouviu bem?! Esta noite você me magoou de uma forma que nunca pensei ser capaz! Estou decepcionada com sua covardia, com sua fraqueza diante de perguntas de alguém tão insignificante como aquela mulher! Você sentiu vergonha de nós! Exatamente como se sente de uma puta que serve para trepar, mas só se for escondido! Ninguém pode saber que a Santa da Quinn se deita com uma vadia como eu! Não quero que fale comigo nem que me toque! E já que me considera um NADA na sua vida, com certeza não sentirá falta de me tocar nem de falar comigo!

E bateu a porta com força para insultar ainda mais Quinn!

Tinha vontade de gritar com ela, de socar seus braços, de chorar e dizer que estava doendo muito o que ela lhe fez! Mas colou a testa na porta e ficou ouvindo Quinn do outro lado desfilar um rosário de desculpas pela sua atitude. Até que ela cansou e Rachel também!

Duas semanas se passaram sem que Rachel permitisse a aproximação de Quinn. Nos primeiros dias ela ainda insistiu em tentar se desculpar, mas diante da forma gélida e indiferente que Rachel a tratava, decidiu aceitar e esperar que a mágoa dela passasse. Pensava: _"Mas e se não passar?!"_

Rachel, por sua vez, estava decidida a manter seu silêncio enquanto sentisse aquela dor a consumindo por dentro. Não permitiria que Quinn fosse mais um "paizinho" na sua vida, que a tratasse como uma prostituta de luxo que servia para aquecer sua cama, mas não para ser mostrada a ninguém!

Sim, a falta que sentia dela era enorme! Não conseguia dormir direito, as olheiras ficavam cada dia maiores em volta dos olhos e, muitas vezes, quase fraquejou ao flagrar o olhar arrasado de Quinn em sua direção, implorando silenciosamente para ser desculpada!

Mas aí voltavam as lembranças daquela noite, das palavras de Quinn afirmando que não tinha nada com ela, da cara de deboche de Antonella, de ter se sentido uma indigna de amor!

Cada dia sem que Rachel lhe dirigisse sequer um olhar, deixava Quinn mais arrasada! Descobria-se sentindo uma falta dela absurda! Mesmo a vendo ou sabendo que ela estava ali por perto, nunca sentira Rachel tão distante e isso a deixava completamente desolada!

Ela não fazia mais as refeições na mesma hora que Quinn, não falava com ela absolutamente nada durante o dia inteiro e nunca pegava Bia diretamente do colo dela, sempre pedia a Emma que fizesse isso!

Claro que não poder tocar, abraçar, beijar, fazer sexo com ela era terrível! Mas a falta que lhe faziam as conversas na varanda, os sorrisos compartilhados, os gestos ternos, era maior ainda e causava um vácuo por dentro que não havia entretenimento algum ou outra pessoa que pudesse preencher!

Era sábado e Kurt decidiu passar o dia com a amiga para ver se a convencia a deixar de ser cabeça dura e desculpar Quinn. Achava sinceramente que ela não merecia toda rigidez de Rachel e pensava em colaborar um pouco para amenizar o coração daquela teimosa!

Conversaram por horas, sem que Quinn aparecesse, e Kurt tentou de todas as formas fazer Rachel ver que ela estava sendo dura demais, não só com Quinn, mas também com ela mesma, afinal também sofria muito com a distância entre elas!

Mas a mulher sempre rebatia os argumentos do amigo com outros ainda mais fortes: a rejeição, o desamor, a falta de sensibilidade de Quinn com os sentimentos dela. Enfim, era complicado tentar fazer uma mulher humilhada em seu amor próprio passar por cima de suas quimeras e perdoar! Ela ainda não se sentia pronta pra isso!

\- Quando eu a desculpar tem que ser de coração, Kurt, ainda não sinto que é a hora! Cada vez que penso nisso, vem logo na mente aquele dia e me sinto acabada de novo!  
\- Mas querida, você tá se punindo também! Basta olhar pra você, pra sua carinha de sofrimento! Pensa que não sei que deve tá morrendo de vontade de voltar pra cama dela?!

Rachel ficou quieta, engoliu em seco e depois de um tempo falou em tom sofrido...

\- Eu sinto vontade de bater nela para expurgar toda essa minha raiva e depois cobri-la de beijos! Eu chego a tremer por segurar tanto uma vontade! Mas tenho que ser forte, ela foi muito cruel comigo!  
\- E agora você está sendo cruel com vocês duas! Pense nisso!

Despediu-se da amiga pra ir embora, mas antes lembrou...

\- Vou lá em cima falar com ela!

Quinn estava no quarto de Bia e lia um livro, recostada no sofá, enquanto a pequena dormia seu sono da tarde. Deu um sorriso triste quando viu Kurt parado na porta olhando para ela com cara de piedade. Ele falou carinhoso...

\- Vim te dar um abraço! Parece que você tá precisando! Mas também vim te falar uma coisa...

Quinn levantou e abraçou o também amigo, esperou que ele falasse.

\- Vai pra cima dela!

Ela o olhou com um riso assustado...

\- Como assim?!

Kurt faz cara de enfado e responde...

\- Ai, parece até que tenho que ensinar pra vocês como é que se faz as pazes!

Quinn abaixa os olhos de pura desolação...

\- Ela não quer me desculpar! Já tentei de todas as formas e ela sequer olha na minha direção ou dá uma palavra! Não sei mais o que fazer!  
\- Será que não sabe mesmo?! Duvido! Ela é louca por você e sabe muito bem disso, então deixa de ser boba e ataca! Já tem duas semanas que vocês não se falam e não se tocam! Não tá sentindo falta?!

Ela responde aflita...

\- Tanta que chega a dar uma dor física! Me sinto sem ar!  
\- Então chega desse sofrimento né?! Dê um basta nisso! E como é ela quem está magoada, então sugiro que seja você a tomar essa iniciativa, senão essa mágoa vai se agigantar e quando perceberem já estarão distantes demais pra uma reconciliação! É isso que quer?

Responde veemente...

\- Claro que não! Você tem razão... chega!

Kurt, então partiu com a sensação de dever cumprido!

Rachel já tinha deitado há mais de 40 minutos e rolava de um canto ao outro da cama sem conseguir pregar os olhos! Era a mesma coisa há duas semanas! Dormir sem Quinn estava sendo um exercício diário de força de vontade e resistência! Pela enésima vez mudou de posição e ficou de bruços cobrindo a cabeça com um dos travesseiros para ver se espantava a vontade que tinha de gritar por ela!

Não percebeu a porta de seu quarto ser aberta e alguém entrar sorrateiramente até sua cama, se esgueirando na escuridão do ambiente.

De repente Rachel sentiu uma mão tocar suas costas e sentou abruptamente na cama, assustada! O coração estava aos pulos e o ar parecia ter ficado preso nos pulmões!

Sabia quem era e o susto era justamente porque já tinha perdido as esperanças de que Quinn a buscasse ali. Queria tanto que ela tomasse aquela atitude há dias! Apesar de ainda estar magoada, pensou que ela nunca fosse tomar a iniciativa! Chegou a sonhar com ela invadindo seu quarto durante a noite como agora!

Mas não podia abrir a guarda tão fácil! Perguntou quase sem fôlego...

\- O que quer? Quem mandou entrar aqui?

O escuro do quarto não permitia que vissem a expressão uma da outra, tudo era percebido pelo som, pelo odor, pela respiração, pelo tato...

Quinn segurou firme no braço dela e espalmando suas costas a trouxe para mais perto, falou ofegante, porém decidida...

\- Chega! Não posso mais ficar um dia sem você! Não aguento mais! Minha cabeça dói, meu corpo todo grita por você, já não consigo fazer mais nada direito, nem mesmo pensar! Me perdoa, por favor! Não suporto mais!

Era aquilo! Tinha esperado por aquilo todos os dias desde a festa! Queria ela ali, implorando, confessando que sentia sua falta, que a queria, que doía nela também!

Rachel perdeu a razão! Tremendo involuntariamente, segurou forte a gola do roupão que Quinn vestia e disse com raiva e desejo...

\- Como eu queria não sentir essa vontade louca que sinto de você! Queria poder dizer que não me faz falta, que não ligo, que nunca mais me tocasse dessa forma... mas... mas... não consigo! É como se fosse morrer!

Ofegante, Quinn diz...

\- Não consigo mais ficar sem você! A falta que me faz me sufoca! Você é minha mulher e que se danem todas as outras pessoas e o que elas pensam! Se pra você me perdoar eu tiver que gritar pra todo mundo que estamos juntas, eu faço! Eu faço o que quiser, mas não me trate mais assim! Por favor, me perdoa!

Num impulso afogueado, Rachel tateou o rosto de Quinn, subiu as mãos agarrando-se aos cabelos dela com força, abriu os lábios e engoliu desesperadamente aquela boca que tanto adorava! Perdeu-se no gosto da saliva, nos arroubos ansiosamente retribuídos, nos longos minutos de uma deliciosa punição de sugadas fortes e mordidas de raiva represada! Beijou com paixão, com ardor! Era como uma náufraga em busca de salvação através da boca e do abraço que há tanto tempo ansiava!

Perderam o fôlego!

\- Nunca mais faça isso comigo, me humilhar daquela forma! Me senti um lixo! - pede enquanto puxa o ar!

Com todo sincero arrependimento que sentia Quinn diz...

\- Nunca... nunca mais! Você é minha mulher e a partir de agora diante de todos, não me importa mais nada... só você!

Esfregando os rostos uma na outra acompanhados de dedos que se tocavam incessantemente, Quinn sussurra...

\- Que saudade! Senti tanta falta dessa boca, desse toque, do seu cheiro de baunilha, do seu corpo! Você me enlouquece, Rachel!

Rachel segura firme o rosto dela e tentando enxergar o verde no breu do quarto, fala ofegante...

\- Você que me deixa louca! Louca de raiva, louca de tristeza, louca de ansiedade, louca de tesão, louca de paixão! - e puxando Quinn sobre seu corpo, implora... - Vem, preciso sentir o peso do seu corpo! Preciso te amar agora! Faz gostoso comigo!

Quinn a puxa de volta e diz com veemência...

\- Não! Hoje vamos começar diferente!

Sem entender Rachel senta-se novamente. Quinn pega sua mão e leva até a abertura do decote do roupão que vestia, desliza lenta e suavemente por entre a fenda aberta e deixa que ela alcance seus seios pequenos e delicados, completamente desnudos! A pele já estava toda arrepiada e com os mamilos eriçados, implorando pelo toque!

Diz com a voz arfando de desejo...

\- Quero que me tenha inteira, sem roupas, sem barreiras! Quero sentir o seu toque, a sua boca, sua língua na minha pele, seus dedos dentro de mim! Quero ser sua como você é minha! Me dar pra você como você se entrega pra mim! Venha, me toma! Entra em mim! - e busca a outra mão de Rachel guiando-a até seu sexo completamente encharcado de tesão!

Quase sem acreditar no que acontecia, Rachel se deixa conduzir por aquele passeio apaixonado! Quinn leva suas mãos a cada recanto de seu corpo, como que autorizando a exploração por todas as suas curvas e reentrâncias!

Sem perceber, duas lágrimas de Rachel escorrem pelas faces e se espalham entre os seios de Quinn que estavam sendo deliciosamente sugados! O momento era único! Um sonho acalentado há tempos e que agora se realizava completamente!

Os gemidos das duas mulheres soavam pelo ambiente e o cheiro de sexo impregnou o ar como um incenso de feromônios!

Quinn arfava e se entregava como não se lembrava de fazer a muito tempo! Sentia os dedos de Rachel imolando seu sexo numa deliciosa tortura de prazer! Meneava os quadris na ânsia de sentir mais, de buscar mais ainda, como se fosse possível! Queria ela toda!

Dizia frases obscenas e de completo desvario, não pensava mais e seu corpo era só sentir!

Gozou rápido e tão forte que o tampão de sua cabeça parecia que ia sair! Não conseguiu reprimir o grito que estourou em sua garganta ecoando pelos ouvidos de Rachel como a melhor das melodias!

Ela não esperou que Quinn se refizesse, deitou o corpo dela na cama e disse arfando...

\- Quero sentir seu gosto agora! Preciso beber você toda!

E colou sua boca no sexo besuntado pelo gozo e sem que pudesse esboçar qualquer reação, Quinn foi engolida... lambida... sugada... tomada com fome e ardor!

Gozou tão intensamente quanto antes e seus músculos convulsionaram involuntariamente pelo esforço desprendido! Sentia-se completa!

Rachel estava encantada! Nunca imaginara conseguir gozar somente em chupar alguém, mas foi o que aconteceu! Ficou tão excitada em ouvir os gemidos e ver a mulher que adorava tremer de prazer completamente entregue em suas mãos e boca, que o orgasmo veio sem que pudesse evitar... sem se tocar... sem aviso... de surpresa... delicioso!

Subiu o corpo sobre o de Quinn e a beijou profundamente, deixando em sua boca o gosto dela mesma, do prazer que tinha proporcionado a ela, da paixão que transbordava!

Os sexos se encaixaram e lambuzados inicrachelm uma dança deliciosamente erótica! Os corpos se enroscavam como se pudessem se fundir em um só! O barulho de suas excitações só fazia aumentar o frenesi que se avizinhava! Parecia que não teria fim aquele enlace de ancas remexendo num mesmo ritmo! Escorregavam... se prendiam... deslizavam outra vez... se abriam... se comiam famintas!

E mais uma vez a explosão, o tremor, o gozo libertador do corpo, mas carcereiro da alma!

As respirações começavam a retomar seu ritmo mais lento, mas os corações ainda bumbavam acelerados, pareciam ter a mesma cadência como se tocassem juntos a mesma canção! Permaneceram coladas e quietas por um longo tempo! Deleitando-se com o calor, os suores, o cheiro, o ar que saía da boca de cada uma delas e o latejar de seus sexos após o estouro do gozo!

Quinn foi a primeira a quebrar aquele momento, pedindo ainda colada à boca de Rachel...

\- Não vamos nunca mais brigar desse jeito, promete?! É tão precioso ficar assim com você que não quero me privar disso nunca mais!

Cobrindo seu rosto de beijos ela responde...

\- Sim, nada de brigas! É tudo tão deliciosamente perfeito que não admito brigas para atrapalhar! E ai de você que me desobedeça!  
\- Brigona! Minha flor! Meu Girassol!  
\- Girassol?! Mas nem loira eu sou! - Rachel exclama curiosa!

Com os olhos sorrindo e afagando delicadamente seu rosto Quinn explica...

\- Não é loira, mas é como os Girassóis destas terras! Você se volta para a luz, está sempre em busca do sol, da energia... em contrapartida nos dá sua vitalidade, seu calor, sua alegria mesmo mal humorada, sua beleza ímpar e esse sorriso que ilumina cada canto desse lugar e cada pedacinho da minha alma!

Sentindo uma forte emoção tomar de assalto seu peito, Rachel suspirou profundamente e séria falou tocando o lábio entreaberto de Quinn...

\- A culpa vai ser sua!

Sem entender direito, Quinn pergunta...

\- Minha culpa?! De que?!

Rachel então sussurra dentro da boca daquela que adora...

\- Se essa paixão não passar nunca, a culpa vai ser toda sua!

E se entregaram novamente àquela febre que consumia seus corpos, que anuviava suas mentes e que invadia afoita seus corações!

Quinn se deixou amar de todas as formas, numa entrega física até então impensada! Não imaginava ser capaz de se dar tanto a alguém novamente! E se deixou conduzir pelo resto da noite por onde quer que as mãos, a boca e o corpo de Rachel a levassem! Uma coisa tinha certeza, seriam sempre caminhos de doces torturas luxuriosas e maravilhas libidinosas!

A paixão estava lá, gritante, pulsante, ferroando seus corações e corpos sem cessar! Não podia mais ser ignorada, represada e muito menos negada!

Mas e o amor?! E aquele sentimento que alicerça toda uma vida em comum?! Que é a base que solidifica uma história a dois! Que é a brasa resistente que mantém um casal quando as labaredas da paixão já se apagaram! Que resta quando tudo o mais se vai!

E essa pergunta sorrateiramente se embrenhou e se escondeu como que envergonhada dentro do peito das duas mulheres e, para cada uma delas, trouxe diferentes questões, medos, dúvidas e incertezas!

Mas e o amor?!


	16. mas e o amo!

A vinha e o girassol

 **Capitulo16**

 **Mas e o amor?!**

– Vem comigo, quero te mostrar uma coisa!

Quinn descia as escadas, tinha acabado de fazer Bia dormir e ia ao encontro de Rachel quando ela se antecipa e a pega pela mão guiando até a biblioteca. Seguia a mulher com um sorriso mal contido nos lábios, pois sabia que sempre que ela queria algo lascivo a olhava com malícia e dizia aquela mesma frase.

Para implicar com ela Quinn fala...

– Se for para me mostrar os balanços semestrais das empresas, eu prefiro que você deixe para amanhã.

Rachel fecha a porta da biblioteca atrás de si e puxando Quinn pela cintura, sobe a outra mão até a nuca trazendo o rosto dela para bem perto e sussurra com paixão junto àquela boca adorada...

– O único balanço que vou te mostrar é o dos meus quadris... quer ver?

Uma hora depois ambas estavam enroscadas no pequeno sofá daquele cômodo quando Quinn pergunta com certa preocupação...

– Trancou a porta?  
– Fica tranquila, Emma tá muito ocupada preparando nosso jantar, ainda é cedo! Além disso, ela não abre mais porta alguma sem bater antes, sabe que podemos estar em qualquer lugar dessa casa!

Ambas riem bastante porque era absolutamente verdade.

Vários meses já haviam decorrido desde que o relacionamento afetivo delas passou a ser notório. Todos na casa, os amigos próximos ou não, ficaram cientes de que elas compartilhavam não só a mesma casa e a criação de Bia, mas também todos os aspectos de suas vidas.

Quinn fez como prometera, não escondia de ninguém que Rachel era sua mulher, sua companheira e como tal deveria ser tratada e respeitada. Mas mesmo que quisesse esconder isso não seria possível. A paixão entre ambas era tão latente que ficava difícil fingir frieza ou aparentar distanciamento!

Rachel muitas vezes tinha que segurar um pouco sua impulsividade, a fim de não beijar ou tocar ousadamente Quinn na frente de todos. Sabia que ela ficava constrangida com demonstrações explícitas de afeto na frente das pessoas, então procurava se policiar para não deixá-la sem graça. Mas quando sabia não haver ninguém por perto agia como naquele fim de tarde, buscava por ela em algum canto da casa e a abduzia para saciar sua vontade permanente de tê-la pra si.

Quinn era mais contida, mas nem por isso deixava de gostar e corresponder com ardor aos impulsos românticos de Rachel. Pelo contrário, muitas vezes ansiava por ser surpreendida em algum canto da casa e seu corpo até já respondia antecipadamente às expectativas do desejo absurdo que ela lhe provocava.

Depois que Beatriz completou um ano, Rachel começou a desmamar a filha para poder se dedicar com mais atenção aos negócios que Lorenzo havia deixado. Quinn fez como prometera, deixou a administração dos bens e das ações completamente nas mãos de Rachel, não se interessava por nada daquilo, já Rachel parecia gostar de ficar a par de tudo mesmo de longe.

Levou meses se inteirando dos negócios, estudando como funcionava cada um deles, estreitando o contato com os diretores, gerentes e executivos que administravam as empresas e com as corretoras que investiam no mercado financeiro o volume grosso do dinheiro deixado por Lorenzo.

Todos os dias ela se trancava na biblioteca e passava horas verificando os e-mails que informavam o desempenho de cada negócio, enviava outros e-mails, tirava suas dúvidas e, mesmo à distância, acompanhava a movimentação e o andamento dos bens de sua filha e de Quinn através de suas corretoras de valores, por telefone, internet e em reuniões virtuais.

Rachel descobriu-se com um traquejo para negócios que surpreendeu não só a todos como a si mesma! Não se sabia capaz de tratar com tanta habilidade sobre temas que julgava chato até pouco tempo atrás. Seu sonho era ser "dondoca" e de repente se vê fazendo multiplicar a herança que tanto havia cobiçado.

Quem freava a natural vocação de Rachel para gastar horas se dedicando ao trabalho que involuntariamente arrumou pra si mesma era Quinn. Sempre que achava exagerado o tempo gasto naquela biblioteca, ela entrava no local e com seu jeito sempre suave e extremamente convincente, acabava com o "expediente" do dia sem dar ouvidos para as objeções de Rachel.

\- Mas Quinnie, eu ainda não terminei! Preciso falar com os corretores ainda hoje antes das três horas para autorizar a venda de algumas ações que podem cair e...  
\- Eu e Bia queremos você agora, todo o resto pode esperar!  
\- Mas...  
\- Não tem "mas", a Bia tá chorando e eu te querendo perto de mim!  
\- Então depois não reclama se perdermos dinheiro!  
\- Não me importa o dinheiro, só não quero perder tempo demais longe de você!

E a discussão ali mesmo era encerrada com beijos e abraços apaixonados.

Certo dia, Rachel estava entretida com o trabalho na biblioteca, quando nota a chegada do carteiro. Ele trazia nas mãos, além da correspondência usual, um pacote retangular, um pouco maior que as outras cartas. Deu de ombros e voltou sua atenção para a tela do computador a sua frente.

Acabou ficando mais tempo que o normal trabalhando e quando deu por si, olhou o relógio e notou que havia gasto tempo demais ali dentro sem intervalo. Achou estranho Quinn não ter vindo interrompê-la como sempre fazia quando exagerava nas horas trabalhadas.

Foi até a sala e não viu ninguém, depois se dirigiu à cozinha e encontrou Emma preparando o jantar com Bia brincando em um cercadinho na copa. Beijou a filha e perguntou para a mulher...

\- Onde está Quinn? Não a vi a tarde inteira, nem mesmo veio me ver na biblioteca! Está na Vinícola ainda?

Com o semblante carregado Emma falou...

\- Ela recebeu uma correspondência e se enfiou no quarto até agora, posso imaginar o que seja...  
\- O que?  
\- A prestação de contas da Fundação Camille Lugano!

Rachel ficou estática e alerta! Não se lembrava de Quinn ter algum dia comentado sobre uma Fundação com o nome de Camille! Sabia que ela ajudava pessoas carentes através da doação de lucros do espumante que elas haviam criado, o "C. Lugano", mas uma Fundação era algo bem maior que mera doação de lucros!

Estanhando o clima um tanto pesado, Rachel pergunta a Emma com o cenho franzido...

\- Não sabia dessa Fundação! Quinn nunca comentou comigo! Quem administra?  
\- Os pais e o irmão de Camille! Depois do acidente eles passaram a se dedicar à Fundação, uma vez que Quinn não tinha mais condições de nada. Além disso, eles injetaram uma enorme quantia de dinheiro na Fundação quando Camille se foi. Era a parte dela na herança da família. Acho que acabou sendo uma espécie de conforto para eles se dedicarem a ajudar aos mais pobres.

Sem disfarçar o incômodo, Rachel questiona...

\- E o que Quinn tem a ver com isso agora?  
\- A Fundação foi criada antes da morte de Camille por elas. Os lucros do espumante eram destinados à instituição e as duas eram apaixonadas pela idéia de poder ajudar aos mais necessitados. Quando Camille se foi, a família dela assumiu o controle do projeto e destinou ainda mais dinheiro, o que tornou a Fundação algo grandioso! Eles ajudam pessoas carentes em vários pontos do mundo, na África, América do Sul, Ásia, além de ter várias ações aqui na Europa também. Eles ajudam crianças, idosos, doentes, ex-detentos, enfim, é um trabalho muito bonito!  
\- Mas continuo sem entender a correspondência que você disse que ela recebeu deles, o que tem a ver?  
\- Anualmente os pais e o irmão de Camille mandam uma correspondência para Quinn contendo um filme de todas as ações da Fundação ao longo do ano. É uma forma deles se redimirem por terem sido distantes delas por tanto tempo quando Camille era viva. Só se deram conta do quanto a filha havia sido feliz aqui nesta casa após a morte dela. Além disso, Quinn continua como uma das principais mantenedoras da Fundação e por isso eles fazem questão de mandar a prestação de contas e o filme.

Séria, Rachel conjectura como entendendo o porquê de Quinn não a ter procurado até agora...

\- Então ela está lá em cima vendo o tal filme? Provavelmente lembrando de tudo! Por isso não me procurou a tarde toda!  
– Eu sinceramente acho que a família de Camille gosta de lembrar Quinn de cada detalhe do projeto delas, principalmente de mandar junto imagens delas quando visitavam os lugares assistidos pela Fundação. Esses filmes sempre vêm recheados dessas imagens e isso deixa Quinn devastada!  
– Como assim?

Emma fala baixo, como que segredando algo...

– Acho que eles de certa forma culpam Quinn pelo acidente, mesmo sabendo que foi uma fatalidade! Não conseguem deixar de fazê-la lembrar que Camille não está mais aqui!

Sentindo um enorme desconforto, Rachel diz...

– Já não basta a própria Quinn estancar a vida dela por conta dessa culpa, ainda vem a família de Camille colaborar?! Era só o que faltava! Vou lá falar com ela!

Emma adverte em tom de preocupação...

– Tenha paciência, filha! Ela costuma ficar muito abalada vendo esses filmes!

Rachel se retirou já imaginando o que poderia encontrar. Aquela mesma cena do quarto de Quinn no aniversário da morte de Camille. Sentia uma angústia sufocando seu peito em saber que mais uma vez ela estaria arrasada remoendo-se em culpa pela morte do seu grande amor.

Subiu as escadas devagar, preparando-se emocionalmente.

A porta da sala de TV estava entreaberta e Rachel espreitou silenciosamente observando Quinn olhar fixo para a tela a sua frente. De onde estava podia ver perfeitamente as imagens que se descortinavam. O vídeo parecia estar no fim e uma cena do rosto de Camille, em close sorrindo, foi congelada por Quinn que ficou olhando por longos minutos para a bela mulher que lhe sorria na tela.

Rachel sentiu um nó a lhe apertar no peito. Detestava saber que Quinn sofria tanto ainda como se tudo tivesse acontecido há pouco tempo. Sentia-se impotente em não poder arrancar dela aquele sentimento e substituí-lo por amor... amor a ela, Rachel!

 _"Será que vai ser assim pra sempre? Vai chorar a vida toda e remoer esse amor que já não pode mais ser ao invés de dar ele pra mim?"_

Rachel pensava com frustração.

Entrou na sala e se fez notar. Quinn não a olhou, desligou o DVD e levantou-se com a cabeça baixa. Os olhos estavam injetados de tanto chorar, disse quase inaudível...

– Vou para o quarto. Não quero jantar!

Rachel sentiu vontade de segurá-la pelo braço e dizer que não suportava mais aquela sua atitude de autopunição. Que parasse de se torturar em culpa e que não amasse mais Camille daquela forma, pois ela estava ali implorando por aquele amor! Mas claro que não fez nada disso e deixou Quinn passar por ela com o coração em pedaços.

Sem se conter, ligou novamente o DVD e decidiu ver o que continha aquele malfadado vídeo.

Era um filme institucional muito bem feito que trazia imagens das obras realizadas pela Fundação ao longo do ano anterior. Um locutor relatava com detalhes os trabalhos feitos junto a diversas comunidades carentes espalhadas pelo Globo: eram orfanatos, asilos, hospitais, instituições de reabilitação, presídios. As cenas eram entremeadas por discursos de colaboradores da Fundação e de pessoas que eram beneficiadas pelas suas ações. As entrevistas eram comoventes e o resultado daquele belo trabalho era ali retratado somente em parte, para que fosse divulgado aos principais colaboradores e mantenedores da Fundação. Era uma prestação de contas detalhada com os resultados visíveis para que todos pudessem ver para onde iam os recursos aplicados no projeto criado por Camille e Quinn.

Rachel viu o envelope que o carteiro trouxera, aberto em cima da mesa e ao lado um calhamaço com balancetes das contas da Fundação. Era tudo muito organizado e bem administrado. De fato era um bonito projeto que atualmente a família de Camille gerenciava muito bem.

Voltou sua atenção para o vídeo quando cenas diferentes passaram a ser mostradas na tela. O locutor então começa a contar a história da criação da Fundação Camille Lugano, a partir dos sonhos daquelas duas mulheres, que com sentimento altruísta e de amor fraternal, decidiram dividir com outras pessoas o dinheiro que julgavam ser demais para elas.

A locução da história era ilustrada por cenas de Quinn e Camille juntas visitando crianças carentes em lugares miseráveis da África, Ásia e América do Sul, conversando com doentes e mutilados de guerra, verificando instalações de instituições financiadas pela Fundação, cumprimentando colaboradores.

Eram imagens que mostravam uma parceria e interação entre as duas mulheres incontestáveis. Elas caminhavam sempre lado a lado, dando atenção a cada pessoa que se aproximava, sem descuidar dos olhares cúmplices de uma para outra, acompanhados de sorrisos de um amor impossível de não ser notado.

Rachel percebia que até mesmo os gestos entre elas eram parecidos, as duas tinham o mesmo tipo físico: pele, olhos, cabelos da mesma cor, tinham a mesma altura, compleição física e até mesmo as vozes delas eram similares, sempre naquele tom suave e sereno. Enfim, era uma simbiose incrível e nunca antes vista por Rachel em outros casais!

 _"Francesca tinha razão, elas eram muito parecidas! Era como se fossem gêmeas!"_

Rachel pensou com pesar.

Dizem que isso é muito comum entre casais que tem tanta afinidade que acabam ficando parecidos no jeito de ser e às vezes fisicamente também.

Apenas saber como tinha sido o amor entre Camille e Quinn por terceiros era uma coisa, mas literalmente presenciar as cenas daquele amor era algo extremamente doloroso para ela! Ver ali passar pelos seus olhos aquelas imagens de afeto, de cumplicidade e de um amor grandioso, causava uma angústia sufocante! Tinha vontade de desaparecer! Sentia-se tão pequena em relação a tudo aquilo que via: a história das duas, as coisas boas que faziam juntas, os planos de vida realizados ali naquelas ações, e o pior de tudo... o amor que saltava aos olhos de todos! Aquele imenso amor que ambas compartilhavam e que tornava Rachel uma intrusa!

O filme chegou ao seu final e Camille falava para a câmera o quanto se sentia feliz e realizada em ter sua companheira como parceira de um projeto sonhado por muito tempo e que agora realizava junto com Quinn. O "take" final era a câmera se afastando um pouco deixando ver Camille estender a mão para Quinn e dar-lhe o mais lindo olhar de amor já visto!

E foi nessa cena que Rachel congelou a imagem, exatamente como Contance fizera, no belo rosto sorridente de Camille a olhar sua amada!

Perdeu a conta de quanto tempo ficou ali olhando para a imagem daquela mulher que tinha até mesmo detestado por causa dos ciúmes que sentia! Tantas vezes havia se questionado porque Quinn, uma mulher inteligente, culta, rica, havia se enterrado junto com sua mulher morta! Não entendia as sequelas daquele amor, o sofrimento que parecia não ter fim cada vez que uma data ou algo como aquele filme trazia Camille de volta de sua cova.

Mas olhando aquela imagem final, Rachel pareceu compreender tudo de uma só vez! O olhar de Camille para Quinn! Aquele olhar que transbordava um amor profundo e inquestionável!

Agora entendia porque Quinn jamais amaria alguém como amou Camille, porque talvez jamais tenha sido tão amada por alguém como foi por ela!

Vendo aquele filme, Rachel compreendeu o quanto Camille era uma pessoa especial, generosa, desprendida, preocupada com o próximo, como Rachel jamais sonhou ser. Não era da sua natureza todo aquele altruísmo, toda aquela dedicação ao sofrimento dos menos favorecidos pela vida, por isso não entendia.

Rachel estava do outro lado! Ela que durante toda a infância havia recebido a generosidade e ajuda de pessoas como Camille. E, infelizmente, não havia aprendido a retribuir nem entender porque as pessoas eram daquele jeito... simplesmente boas!

Sentiu-se mesquinha, pequena com seus valores menores ainda! Diante de uma mulher como Camille, sentia-se vulgar e fútil! Imaginar que Quinn poderia compará-las a deixava sem chão!

Camille era uma mulher de verdade em toda a essência da palavra e, mesmo depois de morta, havia deixado um legado de bondade e beneficência que mudava a vida de milhares de pessoas ao redor do mundo até hoje. Gente que ela nunca conheceu, mas que teve seus sofrimentos amenizados e novas oportunidades de melhorar sua condição, tudo pela bondade e desprendimento daquela mulher. Alguém que nasceu rica, mas que estendeu sua mão a pessoas que nem eram de sua nacionalidade, pessoas miseráveis, pobres, mutiladas, doentes.

Como se comparar a alguém tão especial?! Como invejar e querer para si um amor ao qual não fazia jus?! Como exigir que Quinn a amasse como amou Camille se não tinha para ela aquele mesmo olhar que via na cena congelada?!

Sentia-se muito feliz ali com ela e a filha, mas será que poderia viver uma vida inteira sem almejar outro tipo de prazer?! Prazer como aquele que encontrava ao ser admirada nas altas rodas do jet set internacional, como quando fazia multiplicar os milhões da herança deixada em suas mãos, como quando era reverenciada e até mesmo temida pelos empregados das empresas e as pessoas que a serviam.

Tinha tido uma vida de tantas privações, que seu prazer maior consistia em mostrar a todos que havia vencido! Que era forte e tinha superado toda a sorte de infortúnios pelos quais passara! Que havia superado a rejeição, as humilhações, o pouco caso dos homens que pagavam por seu falso amor em migalhas!

Sim, era uma vencedora! Mas jamais teria a grandiosidade de Camille! Jamais teria todo aquele amor incondicional pelo próximo! Jamais teria aquela simbiose com Quinn, toda aquela afinidade que havia visto entre as duas! Jamais seria Camille e por isso sabia que Quinn jamais a amaria tão intensamente como amou a mulher morta!

Essa constatação a dilacerava por dentro! Doía intensamente como uma lâmina a estripar-lhe o ventre! Não tinha como competir com aquilo!

Cobriu o rosto com as mãos e chorou copiosamente por longos minutos. Deixou sair mágoas antigas, as frustrações, a incapacidade de se fazer amar como Camille havia sido amada por todos!

Inveja!

Sim, sentiu inveja dela e pensou que até mesmo morta ela continuava sendo muito mais amada como Rachel jamais seria! Principalmente por Quinn!

Invejava, mas não sentia mais raiva dela! De fato ela era alguém digna de muita admiração e amor e então compreendeu porque jamais seria na vida de Quinn tudo o que Camille foi e ainda era.

Viu todo o filme mais uma vez, parando diversas vezes nas cenas em que Camille e Quinn surgiam. Era uma tortura masoquista, mas precisava fazer! Admirou ainda mais a rival morta, compreendeu o amor inabalável das duas que nem mesmo a morte fez esmorecer, entendeu que nunca teria aquele mesmo sentimento de Quinn e se perguntou se conseguiria continuar vivendo aquela fantasia de vida perfeita com ela.

Até quando?! Até quando Quinn acharia interessante e divertida a vida que tinham juntas? Até quando continuaria a admirar Rachel, se é que era admiração o que sentia e não pena! Até quando sobreviveria aquela paixão louca que viviam?!

E as respostas atormentavam a mente de Rachel na mesma velocidade que as perguntas: provavelmente todo o encanto se acabaria quando o desejo sexual se fosse! No dia que Quinn não sentisse mais atração física por ela, nada mais restaria. Ela não tinha a mesma profundidade de sentimentos que Camille, não era generosa daquela forma, não tinha uma personalidade tão interessante e afável como ela. No dia que não fosse mais novidade e que Quinn não a achasse mais atraente, o que sobraria?!

Rachel pensava que talvez ela fizesse força para manter tudo daquela forma para não perder a convivência com Bia. Era óbvio que a irmã era a razão de Quinn ter revivido, ter se recuperado tanto física quanto emocionalmente, mas naquela tarde teve certeza que essa recuperação era somente parcial. Quinn não esqueceria Camille jamais! E a vida delas agora parecia aos olhos de Rachel, apenas um arremedo, uma distração para a saudade infinita que Quinn sentia da mulher!

Levantou do sofá como se seu corpo pesasse toneladas. Não tinha ânimo sequer para sair daquele cômodo, mas tinha que prosseguir.

Jantou sozinha com Emma, que pareceu compreender o momento delicado e não comentou a ausência de Quinn. Depois subiu e fez Bia dormir.

Precisava de um banho. Entrou no quarto e viu Quinn coberta em posição fetal. Não sabia se deveria dormir junto dela. Acabou o banho e voltou ao quarto. Ela não havia se mexido.

Sentiu uma ternura imensa ao vê-la daquela forma. Era um sentimento estranho misturado à frustração de não poder fazê-la esquecer.

Deitou-se ao lado de Quinn e a abraçou aconchegando o pequeno corpo junto ao seu. Sentiu as lágrimas dela molharem seu braço e, sem conseguir se conter, chorou junto com seu amor.


	17. ciume,a erva daninha do amor !

A vinha e o girassol

 **Capitulo17**

 **Ciúme, a erva daninha do amor!**

No dia seguinte ao acordar, não encontrou Quinn na cama. Ficou longos minutos olhando o teto e pensando na vida que tinha com ela naquela casa. Conjecturou se de fato tinha alguma importância para ela que não fosse a de mãe de sua irmã. Havia conseguido dormir pouquíssimas horas e sentia-se exausta emocionalmente, quase sem forças.

Desceu e viu Emma na cozinha só, perguntou estranhando...

– Cadê Quinn e Bia?  
– Saíram para passear na Vinícola. Quinn está muito quieta hoje, mas Beatriz é um anjo nessa casa! Ela realmente consegue fazer Quinnie ter ânimo pra viver! Fez tantas gracinhas falando naquele idioma que só ela e Quinn entendem que não tem como ficar deprimida com uma benção como ela!

E fazendo um carinho nos cabelos de Rachel completou...

– Obrigada por ter trazido tanta alegria pras nossas vidas, por ter trazido de volta a felicidade pra essa casa!

Sentindo uma melancolia profunda, Rachel abaixou os olhos e decidiu sair em busca das duas.

Andou pela Vinícola tentando encontrá-las, após um bom tempo caminhando pelos arredores, decidiu perguntar a um dos colonos se as tinha visto. O rapaz disse que havia encontrado Quinn puxando Bia em um velocípede no caminho que levava à Capela.

Rachel encaminhou-se para a pequena estrada enquanto continuava a pensar nos fatos da noite anterior. Estava abatida e sentia-se apática, sem vontade de continuar tentando ser na vida de Quinn o que Camille havia sido.

 _"Afinal se esforçava tanto pra que? Jamais seria Camille! Quinn nunca a amaria daquela forma... nunca a olharia daquele jeito que viu no vídeo... nunca seria de fato sua como foi de Camille!"_

Quando chegou na Capela entrou e não encontrou Quinn. Decidiu circundar a pequena igreja e ir até o campo santo que ficava nos fundos: O cemitério da família Gomide.

Era um belo jardim muito bem conservado, ladeado por arbustos compactos, delicadamente aparados, cercado por flores multicoloridas, onde lápides de mármore coladas rente ao chão traziam a identificação de seus mortos.

Avistou Quinn de costas sentada junto a uma das lápides com Bia entre suas pernas brincando com as letras em alto relevo do túmulo. Parecia que ela conversava com Bia e lhe contava uma história especial, quem sabe alguma fábula infantil!

Chegou mais perto a pode ouvir o que Quinn dizia com emoção na voz...

– Ela era uma fada, Bia! A fada mais linda que essa terra já viu! A mais boa, gentil e carinhosa das fadas! E um dia eu quero que conheça e também faça parte das coisas maravilhosas que ela fez por tanta gente! Adoraria que você tivesse conhecido minha doce Camille, mas vai poder ver sua obra, tudo o que ela deixou de bom nesse mundo!

Beatriz balbuciava algo em seu ininteligível idioma particular, continuava a brincar alheia às lembranças da irmã e à dor da mãe, que a tudo ouvia se sentindo desmoronar.

Quinn continua...

– Sua mãe também aprenderia muito com ela, sabia? Acho até que seriam boas amigas porque tia Camille sabia compreender a alma humana como ninguém, com todas as suas limitações!

Rachel sentiu um violento golpe na boca do estômago! Era uma sensação horrível de dor e angústia! E novamente achou que seu tamanho tinha diminuído ao de uma bactéria!

 _"Limitações?!"_ – pensava indignada!

Queria morrer! Naquele momento queria muito estar ali em baixo daquela lápide de mármore gelado, no lugar de Camille!

Engoliu o choro que teimava em brotar nos seus olhos. Respirou fundo seguidas vezes para recuperar-se e poder se aproximar sem se descontrolar. A melancolia que sentia foi dando lugar a indignação e raiva. Sem conseguir se conter mais, abre a pequena portinhola de ferro que a separava das lápides e delas.

Com o barulho, Quinn se vira e a olha sorrindo, mas antes que pudesse se reerguer, Rachel pega Bia de seu colo e fala com a voz embargada de ressentimentos...

– Posso ser cheia de limitações e não ser PERFEITA como Camille, mas a mãe de Beatriz sou eu e isso você não pode tirar de mim! Não tente fazer minha filha admirar mais essa mulher que a mim! Você não tem esse direito!

Assustada e sem entender direito o que se passava com Rachel, Quinn se levanta e tenta argumentar diante daquela explosão que não conseguia assimilar...

– Rachel, não entendo! Porque diz isso?! Só trouxe Bia aqui para ver a Capela e as lápides... falava de Camille, mas ela ainda nem entende nada e...  
– Todos idolatram Camille! Confesso que depois de ver o tal filme até eu passei a admirá-la, mas trazer uma criança que ainda nem consegue falar para um cemitério e endeusar uma morta é demais da conta, não acha?!  
– Eu só estava conversando comigo mesma! Bia nem entende nada! Rachel, por favor, não fique tão aborrecida, me desculpe se não gostou que trouxesse Bia aqui e...  
– Não precisa falar comigo como se eu fosse retardada! Posso não ser tão inteligente, brilhante, cheia de qualidades e boazinha como sua eterna amada, mas eu não sou nenhuma idiota! Você tá querendo já incutir na minha filha a mesma adoração que você e todo esse povo daqui tem pela sua mulher morta! Mas eu não vou permitir isso!

O tom irritado e mais alto que Rachel usava acabou assustando a pequena Bia que começou a chorar estendendo os pequenos bracinhos em direção a Quinn, balbuciando...

– Tinnie... mama não... Tinnie...

Com o rancor crescendo em seu peito, Rachel diz sarcasticamente...

– Foi isso o que sempre quis, não é Quinn?! Me cobriu de gentilezas, carinho, fez com que me sentisse acolhida e querida aqui para somente tomar minha filha de mim! Foi isso que sempre quis!

Assustada e sem entender direito as acusações de Rachel, Quinn fala com medo...

– Pelo amor de Deus, Rachel! O que está dizendo?! O que houve com você?!

O choro de Bia fica ainda mais forte e ela faz força para ir ao colo de Quinn. Com a irritação crescente Rachel continua...

– Nunca mais traga minha filha a este lugar! E nunca mais ouse idolatrar essa mulher para ela! Bia pode até gostar mais de você que de mim, mas sou eu a mãe dela e não vou permitir que você tente fazer ela admirar mais outra mulher que a mim! Ela é a única pessoa que algum dia eu senti ser minha e não vou deixar você me tirar isso!  
– Eu nunca tive essa intenção, Rachel... você está enganada, eu te admiro muito e tanto Bia quanto eu adoramos você e...

Mas Rachel parecia não ouvir nada que não fosse sua frustração! Aquela terrível incapacidade de lidar com sentimentos de rejeição, de inveja, de egocentrismo mal trabalhado...

– Quer saber de uma coisa? Para mim você é uma covarde! Uma covarde que vive se escondendo embaixo desse amor imortal e perfeito! Porque não se enterra logo de uma vez aí nesse buraco?! Agora não vou deixar que estrague a minha vida por causa da sua incapacidade de amar!

Rachel começou a andar com Beatriz no colo, que continuava a chorar e pedir colo à Quinn. Esta por sua vez, caminhava atrás de Rachel tentando por em ordem os pensamentos e entender o que levou a mulher a ter aquele arroubo de ira.

 _"Só pode ter sido por causa do filme! Ela também viu e deve ter sentido ciúmes. E pra piorar tudo eu ainda trago Bia aqui. Ela tem razão, eu não deveria demonstrar tão escancaradamente meu amor por Camille! Isso a magoa!"_

– Rachel desculpe... pare um minuto e me ouça, por favor!

A mente estava anuviada pelo ciúme e pela frustração. O choro da filha piorava ainda mais o humor cáustico que fervilhava a mente de Rachel. Parou e entregou Bia à Quinn abruptamente. Disse áspera...

– Não adianta, é você que ela quer! Tome, ela só fica bem com você!

E continuou com mágoa na voz...

– Eu estava enganada! Você não me deu uma nova vida! Você me tirou a vida que eu tinha! Até mesmo minha filha você já tirou! Ela sente muito mais a sua falta que a minha! Mas o meu amor próprio eu não vou deixar você me tirar! Não vou ser uma mulher amuada e mal amada só porque você não consegue me amar!

Uma chuva de pingos grossos começou a cair. Parecia celebrar todo o ressentimento daquela alma atormentada. No colo de Quinn, Bia já não chorava mais e sorria feliz brincando com os pingos d'água, completamente alheia à tempestade de emoções entre as duas mulheres que se olhavam profundamente.

Rachel completou...

– A partir de hoje vou retomar as rédeas da minha vida! Fique com sua "amada imortal" e enterre-se com ela! Só não admito que influencie minha filha nessa sua obsessão macabra! Se souber que voltou a fazer isso, tiro Bia de perto de você sem pensar duas vezes, entendeu bem Quinn?!

Quinn estava paralisada pela surpresa e pelo medo!

Surpresa por não esperar uma reação tão negativa de Rachel. O ciúme a cegava sim, mas parecia haver algo mais... recalque, frustração talvez... ela não sabia definir ao certo.

Medo de perder as duas! Era apavorante a ideia delas irem embora dali a deixando sozinha outra vez! Amava Camille sem dúvida alguma, mas não conseguia mais conceber sua vida sem a pequena Bia a encher a casa de risos, choros, brinquedos, sujeira, alegrias!

Também não conseguia se ver mais sem Rachel! Ela podia nem acreditar nisso, mas nada na personalidade de Rachel a incomodava de fato! Adorava seu jeito de ser, conviver com ela, partilhar sua intimidade e sua cama. Não havia defeito que a irritasse ou fizesse pensar duas vezes se valia a pena dividir a vida com ela. Sentia-se completamente feliz com a família que o destino a havia dado de presente. Até mesmo acreditava que as duas eram o grande presente que Deus tinha mandado para ela, através da intersecção do anjo Camille!

Não podia acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo! A revolta de Rachel não fazia sentido para ela!

Chegaram em casa encharcadas pela chuva. Rachel subiu pisando duro e não olhou para trás uma vez sequer. Sabia que Bia seria bem cuidada por Emma e por Quinn. Estava transtornada e a ponto de ter uma síncope. Entrou embaixo do chuveiro de água morna e forte. Deixou que a ducha caísse sobre sua cabeça como se pudesse lavar todo aquele conflito que vivia.

Pensava com a alma em tormento...

 _"Eu não suporto mais isso! Não vou passar a minha vida competindo com a morta perfeita! Com uma santa sem defeitos! Logo eu que sou tão errada em tudo, limitada, como ela mesma falou! Não Quinn, eu não te amo incondicionalmente como Camille parecia amar! Meu amor quer ser correspondido e quer em contrapartida o seu amor também! Eu não me contento em ser um estepe na vida de ninguém, nem mesmo na sua, que foi a única pessoa que me fez sentir tudo isso! Não sou desprendida dessa forma, não sei amar sem retorno... talvez nem saiba amar de verdade!"_

E mais uma vez deixou suas lágrimas se misturarem aos jatos da ducha. Sabia que a decisão que havia tomado era dolorosa, mas talvez não doesse mais que a frustração de não ser amada!


	18. covardia

A vinha e o girassol

 **Capitulo18**

 **Covardia!**

O dia seguinte amanheceu ensolarado realçando ainda mais as alamedas cobertas de Girassóis cor de ouro. A tempestade do dia anterior havia deixado os campos parecendo ainda mais verdes. Quinn olhava sua Vinícola da varanda de seu quarto, sentindo uma angústia que não combinava com a paisagem que descortinava diante de seus olhos. Parecia pressentir o que estava por vir!

Mais cedo...

Depois do incidente no cemitério, Rachel não permitiu mais que ela se aproximasse nem quis ouvir suas explicações e desculpas. Passou o resto do dia trancada na biblioteca pensando no que fazer de sua vida e a noite ficou com Beatriz até que ela dormisse.

Não voltou ao quarto que dividia com Quinn, dormiu junto de Bia e antes que amanhecesse partiu daquela casa levando consigo uma pequena valise com meia dúzia de peças de roupas e todas as inseguranças de uma vida de rejeições!

Pegou o carro e foi para Siena. De lá pegaria um avião para Roma e depois outro para o Rio de Janeiro. Precisava colocar as idéias em ordem e não conseguiria isso estando tão perto de Quinn. Ainda não tinha certeza do que deveria fazer de sua vida. Muito menos se teria forças para viver longe delas.

No caminho relembrou os últimos momentos antes de deixar a Vinícola:

Olhar para a filha dormindo no berço e ter que deixá-la foi a decisão mais difícil que já tomou na vida! Antes de sair, voltou umas cinco vezes pensando em levá-la também, mas sabia que não seria o melhor para Bia. Não estava abandonando a filha! Mas tinha certeza de que se a levasse, ela sentiria uma falta terrível de Quinn, muito mais que da própria mãe. Era inegável o apego das duas e pensou que faria muito menos mal se não a tirasse de Quinn.

Não era o melhor para Rachel, mas era o melhor para a filha e, sem dúvida, para Quinn também. Nos seus delírios de insegurança, Rachel pensava...

 _"Quinn pode até sentir minha falta no começo, principalmente do sexo, mas depois acostuma. Mas se eu levar Bia, ela não vai suportar! Pode até morrer e eu não quero carregar essa culpa comigo! Minha pequena Beatriz também vai sentir minha falta, é claro, mas menos do que sentiria da irmã. Ela também sofreria demais e poderia até ficar doente... será que vou conseguir?!"_

Acarinhou o rostinho suave da filha e a beijou várias vezes antes de partir! Com os olhos transbordando, disse baixinho...

\- Não estou te abandonando, meu anjinho... virei sempre te ver! Só preciso não estar tão perto da sua irmã agora e se te levar sei que vai sofrer demais a falta dela, mais que de mim! Mamãe vai voltar logo, prometo!

E se foi quase sem conseguir enxergar o caminho de tantas lágrimas a lhe inundar os olhos e a alma.

 **Mais tarde...**

Quinn saiu do quarto e tentou se preparar emocionalmente para o confronto com Rachel. Sentia uma opressão estranha no peito, uma angústia que somente era explicada pelo desentendimento que tivera com ela no dia anterior.

Havia passado a noite toda quase em claro pensando na melhor maneira de dizer a ela que não se sentisse tão insegura. Adorava de verdade cada minuto que passavam juntas e não era somente por Beatriz. Rachel já ocupava um espaço em sua vida e em seu coração que não tinha como negar. Estava de fato apaixonada por ela e isso era incontestável!

Claro que ainda sentia um enorme remorso toda vez que percebia o quanto estava mais feliz a cada dia. Remorso por ter sido a causadora da morte de Camille e ela não poder estar ali para ser feliz também, pois havia tirado esse direito dela! Mas apesar de saber que carregaria essa culpa para sempre, não podia deixar de admitir que Rachel tinha tocado seu coração de um jeito que somente Camille havia conseguido!

Tinha escolhido cuidadosamente cada frase que diria para ela, a fim de convencê-la a não sentir tanto ciúmes de sua falecida mulher. Sabia que toda aquela insegurança que Rachel sentia era fruto de seu próprio comportamento e não queria magoá-la de novo. Se desejava aquela mulher na sua vida, tinha que fazê-la se sentir segura e sem dúvida alguma maculando a história linda que estavam vivendo.

Ajoelharia se fosse preciso, pediria milhões de desculpas e faria qualquer coisa para que ela acreditasse em seu amor e ficassem bem outra vez!

Não negava que amaria Camille para sempre, mas começava a acreditar que também podia voltar a ter uma vida plena de amor com outra mulher, e essa mulher era indubitavelmente Rachel!

Sabia que Rachel também sentia algo muito forte por ela e não era somente sexo. Isso lhe deu confiança para, com passos firmes e decididos, procurar por ela no quarto de Bia e declarar seus sentimentos.

Abriu a porta devagar para não assustá-las. O quarto já estava claro e Bia em pé no berço lhe balançava os bracinhos pedindo colo sorrindo. Rachel não estava no quarto!

Olhou em volta e pegando Beatriz no colo decidiu procurá-la pela casa, mas antes que saísse do cômodo, notou um pequeno pedaço de papel sobre a cama ao lado do berço. Na frente uma inscrição: "Para Quinn".

Pegou-o e começou a ler seu conteúdo sem conseguir acreditar nas palavras ali escritas com a caligrafia que já conhecia tão bem! À medida que lia, as pernas fraquejavam e os olhos escureciam. Só não desmaiou porque o sentido de proteção foi mais forte e segurou firme Bia antes de descer com ela ao chão.

Releu diversas vezes o tal bilhete sem conseguir acreditar! E aquelas palavras passaram a ser como um mantra às avessas que não saía de sua mente...

 _"Não quero mais esse tipo de vida pra mim! Jamais estarei à altura do seu amor perfeito e acho muito injusto competir com alguém que nem um corpo tem! Vou voltar para o tipo de vida que sempre almejei e que me fazia feliz antes de te conhecer! A menina do orfanato não acha mais graça em brincar de casinha! Fique tranquila que continuarei a cuidar dos negócios e a prestar contas de tudo. Que fique bem claro que não estou deixando Beatriz para trás! Vou querer vê-la sempre! Eu apenas acredito que ela ficará melhor com você que comigo e sofrerá menos assim! Entrarei em contato em breve, mas gostaria que respeitasse minha vontade de não falar com você por enquanto. Ligarei para saber de minha filha e quero falar somente com Emma! Não me procure e respeite minha decisão! Será melhor assim!_

 _Rachel."_

 **Seis dias depois...**

Rachel chegou ao seu apartamento em Ipanema, no Rio de Janeiro, e ao abrir a porta, a sensação era de que entrava em uma câmara de gás letal. Não reconhecia a decoração que tinha feito pessoalmente e com muito orgulho de seu bom gosto na época. O cheiro de ambiente fechado misturado à maresia entrava em suas narinas e deixava uma sensação nauseabunda de que não queria estar ali! Nem mesmo a bela vista que tinha do mar conseguia aplacar a angústia que devastava suas entranhas!

Lembrou-se da alegria que sentiu quando comprou aquele belo imóvel com o dinheiro de Lorenzo. Na ocasião se imaginava uma vitoriosa, afinal pra alguém saída de um orfanato pobre chegar a ser dona de um apartamento como aquele num dos metros quadrados mais caros do mundo, era uma glória pessoal!

Mas naquele começo de tarde, olhando o mar sem fim num tom de azul royal realçado pelo forte sol do verão carioca, Rachel sentia-se muito mais pobre que quando vivia no abrigo! Nada tirava a sensação de choro iminente que não a abandonava. Nada preenchia o imenso vazio que tomava conta de todo seu ser. Nada parecia ter sentido e era como se a vida que vivera antes de ir para a Toscana não tivesse sido dela. Era outra pessoa!

Parecia que jamais voltaria a sorrir!

Desfez a pequena valise que havia trazido. Decidira deixar quase todas as suas roupas na Vinícola, porque cada vez que vestisse uma delas, seria invadida pelo cheiro daquele lugar, pelo cheiro de Quinn! Compraria roupas novas!

Começou a fazer uma faxina naquele imenso apartamento. Nem lembrava mais quando fora a última vez que tinha feito aquele tipo de trabalho doméstico, mas precisava se ocupar com algo. Abriu as janelas, tirou o pó de cada móvel e cada canto, limpou banheiros e cozinha, colocou novas roupas de cama e banho, tornou o lugar habitável.

À medida que trabalhava, chorava na mesma proporção suas mágoas e sua saudade! Não havia completado uma semana ainda que deixara a Vinícola e a falta que sentia de Beatriz e Quinn parecia lhe sufocar! Já havia emagrecido a olhos vistos e o apetite parecia ter se evaporado junto com sua sanidade!

Relembrou os dias até chegar ao Rio. Deixou o carro no aeroporto de Siena e foi para um hotel para tentar viajar no dia seguinte, mas um feriado havia lotado todos os vôos para Roma. Nas 48 horas que passou em Siena, quase desistiu de tudo e voltou, mas teimosamente acabou levando adiante a intenção de passar um tempo no Brasil. Ficou alguns dias em Roma e seu celular não parava de tocar, sempre com os números de Kurt e Francesca, achou melhor não atender. Quinn parecia ter acatado o seu pedido, pois o telefone da Vinícola não tentou chamá-la nenhuma vez sequer, nem mesmo Emma tentou falar com ela.

Imaginava como será que Bia e Quinnie estariam naquele momento, se sentiam a falta dela, se estavam comendo direito, se Quinn tentaria encontrá-la mesmo com aquele bilhete estúpido que havia deixado para trás.

Não acreditava nas palavras que ela mesma tinha escrito naquele papel! A dor imensa que invadia seu peito naquele momento não era menor que a dor de não ser amada por Quinn. Afinal, sentia-se muito feliz com a vida que levavam juntas e amava cada minuto da rotina daquela casa.

Menos de uma semana e já começava a perceber que a frustração de nunca vir a ser uma Camille na vida de Quinn poderia ter sido perfeitamente digerida. Não precisava ter sido tão radical e deixado para trás as duas pessoas mais importantes da sua vida! Nada fazia sentido sem elas! Não via beleza em coisa alguma sem elas! Não sentia prazer em absolutamente nada sem elas!

Pensava angustiada...

 _"Que besteira eu fiz?! Burra, idiota! Agora eu tô sofrendo muito mais! Que importa se ela nunca vai dizer que me ama?! E a vida maravilhosa que tínhamos juntas?! E o jeito carinhoso e apaixonado que ela me tratava?! E as nossas noites de loucuras juntas?! E o amor imenso que ela sente pela minha filha?! Eu me sentia feliz ao lado dela como nunca fui! Quem precisa ouvir "eu te amo" diante de tudo isso?!"_

Rachel se punia mentalmente e as noites em claro se sucediam sem trégua. A saudade das duas era incomensurável e a cada dia via-se mais sem rumo e num caminho que não tinha sentido algum!

O celular toca outra vez e no visor vê o nome de Kurt. Decidiu que já é hora de falar com o amigo...

\- Oi Kurt.  
\- Meu Deus, Rachel! O que aconteceu com você?! Está bem?! Tá aonde?! Por favor, me diga que vou até aí agora!

Kurt estava aflito, mas muito aliviado por finalmente conseguir falar com a amiga...

\- No Rio de Janeiro!  
\- O que? Você foi para o Brasil? Você é louca, mulher! O que deu em você?  
\- Eu surtei, Kurt! Não sei explicar... eu quis sumir! Quinn não me ama... acho que até Bia não me ama... por isso não tive coragem de trazê-la comigo!  
\- Que monte de bobagens é essa que você está dizendo?! Como assim elas não te amam?! Você tem noção do que fez com elas?! Tem noção do mal que causou naquela casa?!

Kurt não usava mais o tom preocupado de antes, mas sim de extrema indignação...

\- Como assim? Você foi lá, Kurt? Aconteceu alguma coisa com elas?  
\- Claro que aconteceu! Você é muito irresponsável e sem noção das coisas mesmo, viu Rachel?!

Nervosa em saber, Rachel pergunta tremendo...

\- O que aconteceu com elas, Kurt? Fala logo, pelo amor de Deus!  
\- Ou você é muito fria ou então uma completa estúpida! Prefiro acreditar na segunda opção! O que você acha que poderia acontecer? Bia chora o dia todo chamando por você, teve febre durante dois dias seguidos, mas agora já está melhor! Se sua intenção é perder o amor da sua filha, então continue sumida sem dar notícias, você está indo muito bem nessa tarefa! Logo ela te esquece!

Silêncio. Rachel se sentia um monstro em fazer sua filha sofrer daquela forma. Kurt continua num tom de ironia raivosa...

\- Já Quinn, acho que você conseguiu trazer de volta aquele espectro de mulher que ela era quando a conhecemos. Parabéns, Rachel! Acaba de deixar arrasadas duas pessoas maravilhosas, como se sente com isso?! Como se sente ao fazer tanto mal aqueles que você dizia mais amar na vida?! Que tipo de amor é esse?!

Rachel já não conseguia mais segurar as lágrimas e o pranto veio forte, convulsivo! A culpa que sentia era tão grande que misturada à saudade fazia a angústia se agigantar e travar sua voz! Do outro lado, Kurt ouvia os soluços e percebeu o quanto a amiga estava confusa e sofrendo também. Tinha certeza do quanto ela amava a filha e Quinn e somente sentimentos muito mal resolvidos poderiam ter feito ela tomar aquela atitude impensada.

Deixou que ela chorasse por longos minutos, depois suavizando o tom de voz disse...

\- Pode chorar! Sabe tanto quanto eu que fez uma enorme besteira! Mas também sabe que sou seu amigo e vou estar ao seu lado sempre! Me conte o que houve...

Entre soluços Rachel falou...

\- Medo... insegurança... frustração... foi isso que houve! Eu sou uma imbecil!

E começou a contar para Kurt cada detalhe dos eventos que desencadearam aquele monte de atos estabanados.

Quando terminou seu relato, já não chorava mais e a única coisa que tinha em mente era o tamanho da estupidez que havia praticado. Só uma certeza tinha no coração... voltar para a Toscana... voltar para onde sentia ser seu verdadeiro lar... voltar para seus dois amores!

\- Estou voltando pra casa, Kurt!

Exatamente dez dias depois que havia saído da Vinícola naquela fatídica manhã, Rachel retorna a Siena com o coração cheio de saudades e de esperanças de chegar logo na Vinícola e receber os beijos e abraços de sua filhinha e de sua amada!

No Aeroporto encontra Francesca e Kurt esperando por ela com cara de poucos amigos!

Sente vergonha!

Francesca se adianta, pisando duro e com o dedo em riste esbraveja para Rachel...

\- Eu só vou te dizer uma coisa... se fizer isso outra vez, eu mesma acabo com sua raça!

E girando nos calcanhares foi embora deixando Rachel de boca aberta.

\- Ela é louca né?!

Sem achar graça do comentário da amiga, Kurt diz num tom neutro...

\- Louca é você! Ela tem razão, apesar de eu jamais permitir que ela cumpra a promessa!

Abraçou Rachel e completou...

\- Só vim ver se você estava inteira e bem. Não faça mais idiotices do que as que já fez! Foi suficiente! Trouxe meu carro para que você volte para a Vinícola, não vou levá-la até lá porque tenho uma reunião muito importante com distribuidores. Depois Carlo me leva para buscarmos o carro.

Rachel aquiesceu e, apesar da bronca, sentia o conforto do abraço amigo. Kurt continuou...

\- Mais uma coisa, ninguém sabe que voltou! Portanto, esteja pronta para qualquer tipo de reação! E não se esqueça, seja humilde e reconheça que errou!

No caminho para a Vinícola, Rachel ia refazendo em pensamentos cada frase que queria dizer a Quinn. Pediria desculpas por ter sido tão imatura e não saber lidar direito com suas emoções negativas. Cobriria ela e Bia de beijos até que não houvesse mais dúvidas de que estava arrependida e que essa fuga estúpida jamais se repetiria outra vez!

Quando parou diante da casa principal, seu coração parecia que ia saltar pela boca! Rufava tão forte que achou que alguém pudesse ouvi-lo se chegasse mais perto! Saltou do carro e instintivamente olhou para a varanda do quarto de Quinn, viu seu vulto por trás das janelas, oculto pela forte luz que cintilava refletida no vidro.

Sentiu as pernas fraquejarem!

A porta da casa estava como sempre aberta. Entrou devagar, na expectativa do que iria encontrar. A sala parecia vazia, mas de repente vê surgir Emma trazendo Beatriz pela mão! A senhora gorducha e bonachona arregala os olhos e solta um grito de surpresa!

\- Ela voltou! Graças a Deus voltou!

Rachel então sorriu encantada e ajoelhou no chão para receber a filha que corria cambaleante em sua direção, estendendo os bracinhos e com os olhos brilhando, também gritava sua alegria em ver a mãe...

\- Mama... mama... qué mamaaa!

O abraço foi tão esperado e saudoso que imediatamente ao sentir o corpinho da filha junto a si, sua alma encheu-se de alegria e de uma esperança enorme de que tudo daria certo dali pra frente... de que nenhum mal poderia existir!

Beatriz começou a mostrar à mãe seus brinquedos preferidos e falava sem parar no seu dialeto próprio que somente Quinn entendia completamente. Era a forma dela de dizer o quanto tinha sentido sua falta!

Não se cansava de beijar e abraçar a filha com os olhos aguados de tanta emoção!

Emma sorria ao vê-las tão felizes com o reencontro. Os dez dias pareciam ter sido meses e era claro que não se cansariam tão cedo daqueles chamegos.

Também se aproximou de Rachel e disse com certa repreensão na voz...

\- Porque nos deu esse susto, menina? Porque fugiu? Não sabe como ficamos devastados sem você aqui! Me diga que não fará mais isso... que não irá embora nunca mais!

Com um sorriso emocionado ela abraça Emma e diz com sinceridade...

\- Nunca mais, Emma! Sei que fui uma idiota em agir assim... desculpe! Eu prometo que nunca mais faço isso outra vez!

\- NÃO PROMETA O QUE NÃO PODE CUMPRIR!

A frase dita num tom alto e severo chamou a atenção das duas mulheres que olharam estáticas Quinn parada no alto da escada de acesso aos quartos!

Rachel estremeceu da cabeça aos pés! Jamais poderia imaginar aquele tom como um trovão vindo da boca da sempre suave Quinn! Assustou-se e perdeu a voz!

Emma se afastou e disse tentando pegar Bia no colo...

\- Vou deixar vocês a sós! Venha minha linda, vamos comer seu mingau da tarde...

Beatriz agarrada às pernas da mãe não parecia querer ser afastada dela tão cedo. Sorrindo para Quinn aponta a mãe e fala...

\- Tinnie, mama... aqui... vem Tinnie... mama meu!

Quinn desce as escadas e se aproxima de Rachel sem olhar nos seus olhos. Fixou em Bia e a pegando no colo diz, de costas para Rachel...

\- Sim, meu amor! Ela voltou! Vá papar seu mingau com Emma...

Bia fez que não queria ir, esticou o corpo para descer ao chão e começou a chorar pedindo colo à mãe. Com pena da filha, Rachel se aproxima e diz para Quinn que continuava de costas pra ela...

\- Pode deixar que eu dou o mingau dela, Quinn... ela quer ficar comigo e...

Mas antes que pudesse concluir, Quinn entrega Beatriz para Emma e diz energicamente...

\- Leve ela para a cozinha agora! Depois ela pode ficar com a mãe o tempo que quiser... agora não!

Rachel sentiu o peito apertar! Nunca vira Quinn agir assim com a irmã, sempre fazia todas as suas vontades! Pressentiu que não teria uma boa recepção da parte dela.

Assim que Emma se retira, Quinn respira profundamente e se vira para Rachel com o semblante duro como pedra. Encara ela com o olhar mais gélido que Rachel jamais imaginara em ver no rosto daquela mulher sempre tão doce!

Rachel retraiu-se, sentiu medo!

Quando abriu a boca, o som da sua voz era gutural, cheio de ira incontida, de mágoa sem fim...

\- COVARDE! VOCÊ NÃO PASSA DE UMA RELES COVARDE! TENHO NOJO DE GENTE COMO VOCÊ... EGOÍSTA, INDIVIDUALISTA, FÚTIL! NÃO MERECE O AMOR DA SUA FILHA! ALIÁS, NÃO MERECE O AMOR DE NINGUÉM!

Rachel sentiu um choque chacoalhar seu corpo dos pés à cabeça! Nem nos seus piores pesadelos havia imaginado aquelas palavras e principalmente aquele tom vindo de Quinn! Conviviam por quase dois anos e durante todo aquele tempo nunca havia visto ou ouvido nada semelhante àquela explosão de ira! Mesmo quando aborrecida ou contrariada, nunca vira ela alterar a voz com ninguém daquela forma, nem mesmo no incidente com a enfermeira! Não conseguia acreditar que aquela mulher que lhe dizia palavras tão duras, com os olhos vermelhos e injetados de raiva, era a mesma Quinn doce e meiga pela qual havia se apaixonado! Estava irreconhecível!

Tentou dizer algo, mas estava muito nervosa e a voz saiu gaguejante e trêmula...

\- Eu... eu... queria dizer que... não vou mais embora... eu... eu... juro... de... desculpe...

\- DESCULPAS?! ESTÁ ME PEDINDO DESCULPAS?! SUA CÍNICA! POR QUE VOLTOU? JÁ NÃO TINHA NAS MÃOS O DINHEIRO E O PODER COM OS QUAIS SEMPRE SONHOU? POR QUE VOLTOU?

Os gritos de Quinn não permitiam que Rachel quinnietenasse suas idéias direito, acabava falando o que lhe vinha à mente, sem filtros...

\- Con... Quinnie, acredite em mim... eu... eu... sei que fui covarde... me... me senti insegura... com ciúmes do... do seu amor por Camille... eu quis sumir! Sei que fui infantil... mas... mas vi a tempo e voltei pra vocês... eu a... amo vocês!

Quinn solta uma risada irônica cheia de sarcasmo! Não havia humor algum naquele riso! As narinas inflam e os olhos apertados soltam faíscas de ira! Diz com amargura...

\- E você sabe lá o que é amor?! Você é mais uma interesseira como tantas outras que conheci antes de Camille! A única coisa que te move e estimula é o dinheiro! Mas nem mesmo administrar toda a herança deixada por meu pai foi suficiente não é?! O que quer mais?! Ah, sim... deve sentir falta de outros amantes... afinal estava acostumada a ter vários homens e mulheres não é mesmo?!

Rachel não conseguia se expressar direito! Estava tão abalada com a reação de Quinn que tudo o que pensava dizer parecia cinismo. Mesmo assim tentou...

\- Não foi nada disso! Eu já disse... senti ciúmes... queria ser amada como você amou Camille... estava insegura... frustrada por não conseguir e...  
\- Cale essa boca! Não ouse se comparar a alguém como Camille! Você jamais terá sua grandeza de espírito, sua nobreza de alma, sua generosidade! Você é vulgar, mesquinha, interesseira! Se fosse Camille no meu lugar, ela com certeza sentiria pena de você, por ser tão vil. Mas eu não sou tão boa como ela foi, por isso o que sinto por você agora é NOJO! Nojo dos seus valores, da sua personalidade covarde, da sua dissimulação! Teve coragem de abandonar sua própria filha dizendo que não queria mais brincar de casinha comigo! Você é uma desclassificada e não merece nem o amor de Bia! Eu te DETESTO e só te aceito de volta nessa casa por causa dela!

Rachel estava tão chocada com as palavras duras atiradas em seu rosto que não conseguia nem chorar! O bolo se formou entre o estômago e a faringe e achou que nunca mais ele fosse se diluir de tanta angústia. Não tinha mais coragem de tentar se defender, não sabia o que dizer por que no fundo também acreditava naquelas palavras! Fora tão imatura em sua atitude impensada de fugir que dava razão a Quinn...

 _"Não merecia o amor de ninguém!"_

Quinn gira o corpo para ir embora, mas antes de começar a subir as escadas, parece se lembrar de algo e volta na direção de Rachel. Com o semblante carregado de revolta, conclui entredentes...

\- Não tente se aproximar de mim... você me dá asco! Outra coisa, se somente pensar em fugir outra vez levando Beatriz, eu juro que vou te perseguir até o inferno e acabo com você! Nem que seja a última coisa que faça na vida! Eu acabo com você!

E se foi deixando Rachel em pedaços!


	19. nuvens negras

A vinha e o girassol

 **Capítulo19**

 **Nuvens negras!**

A reação de Quinn ao seu ato infeliz deixou Rachel arrasada! Não conseguiu encontrar palavras para se defender diante dela e nem para si mesma. Havia agido num impulso infantil, sem racionalizar as consequências do mal que poderia causar aos que mais amava. Tinha visto o quanto os amigos ficaram preocupados, a falta que fez para filha tão amada, a decepção que causou na única mulher que realmente importou em sua vida!

A reação contundente de Quinn a tinha afetado sobremaneira. Não sabia mais como reagir diante dela, se deveria tentar dizer algo mais para justificar sua atitude idiota, mas dizer o que? Se nem mesmo ela acreditava nas suas próprias desculpas! Havia sumido por causa de sentimentos pequenos, mesquinhos como o ciúme, a insegurança, o orgulho ferido, o egocentrismo exacerbado. Então, no fundo acreditava que Quinn tinha razão, ela foi leviana, fútil, egoísta!

E agora?! O que fazer para reconquistar o respeito e a confiança de Quinn?!

Não tinha a menor maturidade para lidar com relacionamentos. No fundo nunca tivera uma relação normal de casal como a que estava tendo com Quinn nos últimos meses. Pelo menos não uma onde sentimentos verdadeiros estivessem envolvidos. Com Russel era um casamento por conveniência, de ambos os lados, diga-se de passagem. Com os outros homens que conheceu era apenas uma puta de luxo, sustentada para ficar à disposição deles de acordo com suas conveniências. Com as mulheres, nunca havia estado mais que duas noites com uma. Portanto, nunca houve um relacionamento normal, baseado em amor, paixão, companheirismo, troca!

Nunca namorou! Nunca se envolveu afetivamente com ninguém! Nunca antes tinha se apaixonado, mesmo que não fosse daquela forma tão intensa! Por isso, toda a sua imaturidade emocional ficou evidente em não saber como lidar com aquela avalanche de emoções que a relação mal resolvida com Quinn provocou!

Mas como colocar tudo isso em palavras e mostrar a Quinn o quanto estava sinceramente arrependida?!

Pela reação dela, antevia um período extremamente difícil e que esta empreitada não seria nada simples! Mas de uma coisa tinha certeza... usaria de todas as suas armas, toda a sua força de vontade e, principalmente, todo o seu amor para fazê-la ver que tinha aprendido a lição e não agiria dessa forma outra vez!

A saudade imensa que sentiu das duas quando estava no Rio de Janeiro, a forma como se viu seca e sem vida longe delas, foi a prova contumaz de que seu lar era agora a Toscana, aquela Vinícola, junto de Bia e Quinn! Faria o que fosse preciso para mostrar-lhes isso!

Kurt veio no dia seguinte pegar o carro que emprestou a Rachel. Aproveitou para saber em que pé estava a situação entre elas:

\- Péssimo! Está tudo péssimo! Ela não fala comigo, aliás, nem olha na minha direção! Kurt, você tinha que ouvir as coisas terríveis que ela me disse! Ela me odeia!  
\- Que isso, mulher! Quinn odiar alguém?! Não estamos falando da mesma pessoa!

Pelo semblante arrasado de Rachel, Kurt começou a acreditar que não era exagero da amiga.

\- Ela me disse tantas coisas horríveis! Mas no fundo eu sei que ela tem razão! Eu agi como uma criança mimada que faz birra quando não lhe dizem aquilo que quer ouvir! Eu fiz Bia sofrer, ela chegou a ficar doentinha com febre! Fiz Quinn sofrer de angústia por não entender minhas razões, por não saber onde eu estava, por ter sido mais uma decepção na vida dela! Ela não tem culpa de não me amar como amou Camille, mas ela me dava todo o amor que podia me dar, e eu fui uma egoísta em não aceitar, em querer mais!

Rachel suspirou resignada ao admitir suas fraquezas...

\- Mas como poderia eu querer mais amor se eu mesma não sei amar?! Ela tem razão, Kurt, sou uma egoísta, com um ego maior que minha altura, uma infantilóide que nunca soube conquistar o amor de ninguém!  
\- Que besteira é essa que tá dizendo, Bi?! Você sabe o quanto eu te amo e se estou aqui neste lugar foi graças a você! Você me deu muito amor sim e sabe disso!  
\- Foi diferente porque você era meu companheiro de infortúnios, Kurt. No fundo nós dois nos escorávamos um no outro para não pirarmos naquele lugar, com aquela vida de merda! Depois, quem nós tínhamos que não fosse um ao outro?! Claro que nos amamos, não tivemos outra opção!

E abraçou o amigo dando um sorriso triste. Kurt aquiesceu, sabia o que a amiga queria dizer. Pegou-a pelo rosto e olhando firme em seus olhos disse...

\- Eu só tenho uma coisa pra te dizer... não desista! Faça ela ver que você está aprendendo, mas que não há nada mais importante nesse mundo que estar aqui, ao lado delas! Você errou, agora corra atrás do prejuízo! Reconquiste essa mulher porque ela vale à pena! Pega sua felicidade de volta!

Rachel balançou a cabeça concordando. Não precisava dizer nada porque sabia que o amigo estava certíssimo. Agora cabia a ela tentar consertar todo o estrago que tinha feito com sua fuga!

Tomou uma decisão! Se Quinn era uma rocha de mágoa, ela seria a água que aos poucos quebra a pedra e atinge seu interior. Mesmo que ela fosse fria e a escorraçasse ela sabia que algum sentimento Quinn deveria ter porque senão seria indiferente a tudo aquilo e não estaria com tanta raiva e tão magoada.

Faria o que fosse possível para ter de volta o respeito e a admiração de Quinn, mesmo que não tivesse nunca o amor que sonhava, queria de volta o carinho, a atenção, os cuidados, o sexo delicioso e a paixão que viviam.

Tinha fugido por não ter o amor que ela sentia por Camille, por não ter um amor que não era de fato seu! Agora estava de volta para ter outra vez o que Quinn já havia dado a ela, a felicidade de ter uma família, de sentir pertencer a alguém, de ser querida e respeitada, de ser mulher dela de todas as formas!

Voltou para conquistar o SEU amor e não o de Camille!

Primeiro tinha que saber se Quinn ainda sentia atração física por ela. O tesão que sentiam uma pela outra era um forte aliado nos planos de reconquista de Rachel. Ela poderia até resistir no começo, mas se cedesse um pouquinho que fosse, seria a porta de entrada para as investidas daquela mulher insanamente apaixonada.

Rachel retomou as atividades que estava acostumada antes, só diminuiu consideravelmente o tempo que dedicava ao trabalho. Percebeu que participar do desenvolvimento diário da filha era muito mais importante que qualquer outra coisa. Além disso, queria estar o mais próxima possível que pudesse de Quinn, mas ainda não tinha conseguido muita coisa.

Quinn estava muito calada desde que ela voltou há dois dias. Não falava com Rachel e sequer olhava na direção dela. Saía pela manhã e se ocupava da Vinícola até a hora do almoço, depois ficava com Bia um pouco e antes do jantar se trancava no quarto impedindo qualquer tentativa de aproximação por parte de Rachel.

Mas nossa anti-heroína não desistiria assim tão facilmente.

Na tarde seguinte tinha terminado seu trabalho na biblioteca e chegou à varanda principal onde Quinn olhava Bia correr empurrando seu triciclo de um lado ao outro do extenso alpendre. Ela estava de costas para a porta e acompanhava Bia fazendo suas estripulias com um arremedo de sorriso nos lábios, parecia estar muito triste!

Sem conter a vontade terrível que sentia de tocá-la, aproximou-se e chegou a boca bem próxima ao ouvido de Quinn, sussurrou com o hálito quente a roçar na pequena orelha...

\- Ela está linda... a nossa Bia!

Quinn levou um susto que quase fez seu coração saltar pela boca! Levantou em um salto só e olhou Rachel com o verde-mar num turbilhão! Pela primeira vez em dois dias, olhava diretamente nos olhos dela e Rachel viu a ira dentro deles! Disse entredentes para não assustar a pequena que continuava a brincar alheia à animosidade entre elas...

\- Nunca mais faça isso! Não quero que se aproxime de mim!

Com o rosto pegando fogo pelo desejo imenso de tocá-la, Rachel pareceu não ouvir! Segurou firme a gola da blusa que Quinn usava com uma das mãos e com a outra se meteu por baixo de sua nuca se embrenhando nos cabelos avelã. Trouxe o rosto dela para bem perto do seu e suas respirações passaram a ser uma só corrente. Não pensava em mais nada que não fosse engolir aquela boca que lhe fazia tanta falta e sentir de novo seu gosto inesquecível!

E assim fez!

Sentiu os lábios tocarem os de Quinn com energia, numa ânsia fomentada pela saudade e pela paixão que fazia todo seu corpo tremer! Invadiu aquela boca sentindo a umidade e o calor se misturar aos da sua, querendo tragar para si toda a saliva que brotava daquele recanto amado! Sentiu as mãos de Quinn tentando afastá-la, mas contraditoriamente a boca correspondia às lambidas e sugadas que Rachel continuava a dar-lhe! Gemeu dentro dela, mordeu de leve o lábio inferior, passou a língua pelos cantos e puxou a cabeça de Quinn para mais junto ainda da sua. Estava enlouquecida de saudades e nem se deu conta que estavam na varanda externa da casa, onde qualquer pessoa poderia vê-las, inclusive Beatriz, que sem entender o que era aquele embate diante de seus olhos, achou melhor interromper pensando ser uma briga.

Sentindo a pequena puxar a barra de seu vestido, Rachel afrouxou o abraço e soltou Quinn, que com a respiração ofegante bradou...

\- Sua... sua... como ousa fazer isso?! Como... como ousa me tocar?! Eu te detesto! Tenho nojo de você!

Também nervosa, mas com a certeza de que ainda mexia com Quinn pelo menos fisicamente, falou com a voz rouca pelo desejo...

\- Mentira! Você não tem nojo de mim! Se tivesse teria limpado a boca quando te soltei! Ao invés disso, taí saboreando meu gosto! Você ainda me quer!

Limpando a boca com o dorso da mão, Quinn diz com raiva...

\- Não quero! Você matou tudo em mim! Não quero nada de você! Nunca mais me toque!

Sem entender o que se passava, Beatriz começa a fazer cara de choro e balbucia...

\- Não Tinnie... mama meu... biga não!

Atordoada Quinn pega Bia no colo e a beija para tranquilizar a pequena. Rachel olha profundamente pra ela, beija o rostinho da filha e aproveita que Quinn não pode recuar para não assustar Bia, ela faz uma carícia nos cabelos e no rosto dela e diz...

\- Calma, filha! Tinnie não tava brigando com mamãe... Tinnie fazia carinho na mamãe... assim ó...

E novamente beija os lábios de Quinn, mas dessa vez de leve aspirando o perfume que vinha dela.

Quinn fechou os olhos e retraiu todo o corpo. Como detestava sentir aquela lava incandescente a consumindo por dentro pelo toque de Rachel.

Beatriz sorriu feliz e na sua inocência infantil beijou a irmã e a mãe para mostrar que entendia o carinho delas.

Emma chega na varanda e percebe o clima tenso no ar. Quinn entrega Bia pra ela e entra na casa quase correndo, subindo as escadas em direção ao seu quarto. Rachel faz um gesto para que Emma fique tranquila e vai atrás dela. Sobe os degraus de dois em dois e alcança Quinn antes que ela chegasse ao quarto, ofegante diz...

\- Quinn, eu só quero que você me perdoe e me dê uma segunda chance! Eu sei o quanto fui imatura, estúpida, egocêntrica! Você tem razão em tudo o que disse pra mim, só não tem razão em uma coisa... eu posso nem merecer ser amada, mas sei perfeitamente o que é amor... é Bia... é você! Acredita em mim, eu te...

Colocando as mãos na frente do corpo para que Rachel não se aproximasse mais, Quinn não a deixa terminar a frase e diz indignada...

\- Nem termine o que está pra dizer por que eu não acredito em você! Você mostrou sua verdadeira face quando disse que não queria mais esse tipo de vida, que preferia aquela que você já conhecia e que te fazia feliz! Então me faça um favor, volte para sua antiga vida de festas e glamour e me deixe em paz! Você é muito baixa em usar a própria filha pra me subjugar às suas safadezas, aos seus caprichos! Eu não suporto seu toque! Fique longe de mim!

E entrou no quarto batendo a porta com força, sem dar chance para Rachel argumentar mais nada.

Rachel suspirou resignada! Sabia que a batalha definitivamente não seria fácil, mas queria era vencer a Guerra, então não esmoreceria diante do primeiro confronto!

Pelo menos aquele beijo tinha valido a pena! Pensava com esperanças...

 _"Ela correspondeu! Sim, ela também quis me sentir... tocou minha língua com a dela... me sugou, quis me beijar! Ela pode até lutar contra isso, mas ainda me quer e vou aproveitar essa fraqueza, afinal no amor e na guerra vale tudo não é mesmo?!"_

Mas na manhã seguinte, os planos de Rachel em reconquistar Quinn seriam novamente frustrados ou pelo menos adiados.

Ao acordar ouviu um burburinho diferente vindo do lado de fora. Quinn costumava ser a primeira a acordar e levar Bia para o desjejum matinal, mas não reconheceu a voz dela entre as vindas do corredor.

Abriu a porta preocupada e logo avistou o Doutor Giane entrando no quarto de Quinn seguido de Emma e o marido. Bia chorava no carrinho tentando se desvencilhar do cinto que a segurava. Quando viu a mãe, estendeu os braços pedindo colo.

Antes de pegá-la, porém, Rachel entrou no quarto de Quinn seguindo os demais já antevendo o que estava por vir. E sua apreensão foi confirmada! Quinn apresentava o mesmo estado de catatonia que já vira antes! Era examinada pelo Doutor Giane, enquanto Emma chorava e Gigio a amparava preocupado. E aquela mesma cena já vista há quase dois anos se repetiu como um "Dèja vu" desagradável!

Dessa vez Quinn não estava na cadeira, mas sentada na cama encostada entre os travesseiros, com um álbum nas mãos. Aproximou-se e já sabia que fotos eram aquelas, já tinha visto antes, eram as fotos de Camille. Mas no meio do álbum havia uma foto solta, uma intrusa no meio do belo sorriso da falecida, uma foto de Rachel ao lado de Quinn naquele dia no Bar em Siena.

Rachel estranhou e foi tomada pela surpresa. Não conhecia aquela foto! Lembrou que Francesca e Laura haviam tirado várias fotos naquela noite, mas nunca teve interesse em pedir cópias e jamais imaginou que Quinn tivesse uma delas, justamente a que estava somente as duas! Elas sorriam na foto, Quinn olhava diretamente para a câmera, mas Rachel olhava Quinn, com cara de apaixonada, como já estava na época e não admitia! Fora pega de surpresa, totalmente à vontade e sem saber que estava sendo fotografada! E de repente se deu conta de que via ali naquela foto o mesmo olhar que Camille deu à Quinn no video! Era o mesmo olhar de amor desmedido!

Lembrou que aquela noite foi a primeira que estiveram juntas, que se amaram, que se permitiram! Quinn em parte e ela totalmente entregue àquela paixão insana!

Rachel pegou a foto e com os olhos marejados e a voz embargada diz...

\- Mais uma vez minha culpa! Eu provoquei isso discutindo com ela ontem! Eu sinto vontade de morrer!

Enxugando as lágrimas, Emma coloca as mãos nos ombros de Rachel e diz consolando-a...

\- Não filha, isso aconteceria mais dia menos dia. São as sequelas do acidente e um aborrecimento qualquer pode desencadear isso, até mesmo uma notícia ruim na TV.  
\- Mas eu vivo aborrecendo ela, Emma! Ela ficou furiosa com a minha ida para o Brasil, mas deve ter reprimido isso para não atingir Beatriz, por isso ficou assim agora!  
\- Ela não ficou furiosa. Ela ficou devastada!

Emma diz desolada. E continuou no mesmo tom...

\- Nem do chão queria se erguer quando a encontrei com seu bilhete na mão! Pensei que naquele dia mesmo ela ficaria desse jeito, mas acho que tem razão, ela não se entregou porque tinha Bia!

Rachel não tinha voz para dizer mais nada! Seu peito havia sido tomado por uma enorme agonia e o remorso novamente a atingiu como uma avalanche!

Doutor Giane, que tinha terminado seus exames preliminares, diz intrometendo-se no diálogo...

\- Isso mesmo, Senhora Gomide! Ela está novamente catatônica por conta de algum grave aborrecimento! Não tenho intenção alguma de apontar culpados, apenas quero dizer que evitem esses estresses contínuos, pois eles de fato desencadeiam a reação catatônica que ela desenvolveu com o acidente.

E guardando seus instrumentos suavizou o semblante falando com certo entusiasmo...

\- Mas posso ser otimista dessa vez! Ela não tinha uma crise dessas há dois anos e isso é fantástico! Ela costumava ter crises cerca de três vezes por ano! Isso mostra que a medicação que tenho ministrado com as sessões de psicoterapia tem surtido um efeito melhor do que o esperado! Pelos exames iniciais, posso afirmar que ela não ficará nesse estado por muito tempo, e se meus prognósticos se confirmarem, acho que Quinn caminha bem para uma possível cura!

Apesar de tristes, a esperança se instalou no coração de todos e anuviou a tensão gerada pelo estado de Quinn. Mas doutor Giane ainda tinha mais a dizer para Rachel...

\- Não a estou culpando, senhora, mas peço que se contenha mais e evite confrontos acirrados com minha paciente. Eu a conheço desde que nasceu e sei que não é dada a brigas. Estou chamando sua atenção como um velho amigo da família que adora essa menina e que está se afeiçoando a senhora também. Quanto mais tranquilidade ela tiver em torno de si, melhor será o efeito da medicação e mais rápido ela poderá sair desse estado. E minha esperança é que essas crises fiquem cada vez mais esparsas até não acontecerem mais!

Com o olhar úmido, Rachel garantiu...

\- Pode deixar, doutor. Vou cuidar dela o tempo todo, como fiz da última vez. Vou mostrar o quanto é amada por todos nós e juro que não haverá mais brigas!  
\- E nem fugas!

Repreendeu Emma.

Rachel abaixou o olhar e aceitou sem retrucar a reprimenda daquelas pessoas, que assim como ela, também queriam somente o bem de Quinn.

E mais uma vez aquela casa preparou-se para viver sua rotina em função de sua dona. Rachel voltou a dormir no quarto junto de Quinn. Fazia questão de dar todas as refeições a ela e a medicação como da primeira vez. A levava para passear pela Vinícola e conseguiu fazer Bia entender que a irmã estava num momento peculiar.

Era tocante ver como a pequena havia absorvido bem aquela mudança e tratava Quinn como alguém que requer atenção especial. Fazia carinho o tempo todo, mostrava seus brinquedos, contava longas histórias que ninguém mais entendia, beijava a irmã onde pudesse alcançar e muitas vezes pedia para ser posta no colo dela, onde dormia aconchegada.

Rachel continuava seu trabalho na administração dos bens das duas, mas também não descuidava da produção da Vinícola, exigindo que Gigio viesse todos os dias colocá-la a par dos acontecimentos, para mais tarde contar a Quinn cada detalhe do andamento da produção no Vinhedo.

Conversava com ela como se ela estivesse normal. Contava o que se passava na Vinícola, as peripécias de Beatriz, as novidades nos jornais e na TV, suas reminiscências de infância e adolescência, suas alegrias e vicissitudes, lia para ela. Comentava cada assunto como se ela pudesse responder e queria muito que ela o fizesse logo, mesmo que fosse para escorraçá-la de perto dela depois.

Logo os amigos ficaram sabendo do estado de Quinn e não demorou para que Kurt, Carlo, Francesca e Laura viessem vê-la. Estavam todos na sala, inclusive ela na cadeira de rodas olhando para o nada, quando Francesca se volta para Rachel num tom acusador...

\- Tá vendo só o que sua fuga estúpida fez com ela?! Acha mesmo que tem condições emocionais de fazer parte da vida de alguém como Quinn?! Ela é sensível, especial e não esse monte de estrume que você está acostumada!  
\- Francesca, você não tem o direito de falar com Rachel assim! Só piora tudo!

Laura intervém indignada com a atitude grosseira da mulher. Francesca rebate...

\- Tenho sim, ela é como se fosse minha irmã e já disse que não vou deixar essa aí destruir a vida dela com seus caprichos de criança egocêntrica que acha que o mundo gira em torno do seu precioso umbiguinho!  
\- Fran...

Mas antes que Laura pudesse retrucar mais uma vez, Rachel disse resignada...

\- Deixa, Laura! Ela em parte tem razão! Eu agi de forma estúpida mesmo, sem maturidade, querendo puni-la por não me amar! Entendo Francesca que com sua sutileza de paquiderme falou apenas a verdade!  
\- Melhor ser um paquiderme que uma mulherzinha infantil que não sabe como reagir ao achar que é menos amada do que merece! Você quis o que não te pertencia, aquele amor era para Camille! Porque não conquistou o seu próprio amor? Ela nunca poderia te amar como amou Camille porque vocês não são iguais! Entenda que não há medida para o Amor! Ele é diferente para cada pessoa, em cada situação, em cada tempo, com suas histórias particulares e únicas!

Rachel sabia que ela tinha toda razão, mesmo a verdade doendo como um punhal em seu estômago. Kurt decide falar para apaziguar os ânimos...

\- Vocês duas amam Quinn cada qual a sua maneira. Porque não dão uma trégua e pelo menos se tolerem para trazer vibrações positivas pra nossa amiga, hein?!

Rachel levanta, se aproxima de Quinn e deita a cabeça em seu colo, fica assim por alguns minutos e em seguida diz se virando para Francesca...

\- Você me irrita com esse seu jeito de intrometida-sabe-tudo, mas sei que adora ela também, então para de me encher o saco com essas acusações e me ajuda a ser melhor pra ela tá bom?!

Soltando o ar fortemente pelo nariz, Francesca concorda fingindo contrariedade...

\- Tá bom, vou te aturar por causa de Quinn, mas já disse, se vacilar outra vez eu mesma dou um jeito em você!  
\- Nossa, que medo!

Rachel debochou! E todos perceberam que a animosidade entre elas viraria camaradagem com o tempo.

Mais tarde Rachel pega a foto que encontrou com Quinn e pergunta para Laura...

\- Lembra dessa foto? Acho que foi você ou Francesca que tiraram naquele dia do bar.  
\- Claro que lembro. Enviei para o e-mail de Quinn as fotos que tiramos naquela noite. Você não tinha percebido que tirei a foto, veja como está natural!

Com tristeza Rachel concorda...

\- Sim, estava com ela junto ao álbum de Camille quando a encontramos no quarto, catatônica.

Francesca se aproxima das duas e pega a foto dizendo com sua habitual altivez...

\- Quando vi essa foto eu comentei com Quinn para que reparasse na sua cara de apaixonada pra ela! Então, se imprimiu a foto, foi porque gostou do que viu!  
\- Ela tava me comparando com as fotos de Camille! Não tinha que fazer isso... somos tão diferentes!

Suspirando com impaciência Francesca fala...

\- Ela não comparava você à Camille! Ela devia estar era se punindo por sentir por você algo parecido que sentia por ela. Quinn se pune diariamente por causa daquele maldito acidente e se descobrir apaixonada por você trouxe de volta toda a culpa e remorso multiplicados!

Kurt se aproxima e finaliza apertando-lhe a ponta do nariz...

\- A sabichona aí tem razão, Lerdinha! Pense nisso!

Naquela noite, a temperatura em torno da região da Toscana havia caído consideravelmente. Os aquecedores foram ligados, mas a temperatura foi mantida baixa para evitar choque térmico. Rachel preparou a cama com um edredom mais grosso e arrumou da forma que Quinn gostava de seus travesseiros. Pegou-a na cadeira e a fez andar até a cama.

Quando estava nesses estados de catatonia, Quinn deitava sempre de barriga para cima olhando fixamente o teto até os olhos fecharem. Naquela noite, porém, deitou meio de lado, com os braços atravessados na direção em que Rachel deitava. Olhava fixamente um ponto qualquer na parede lateral à cama e por poucos centímetros não olhava diretamente para Rachel. Esta se deitou e deixou uma luz baixa e difusa vinda apenas do pequeno abajur de sua mesinha de cabeceira, que a deixasse olhar para Quinn sempre que abrisse os olhos, coisa que fazia várias vezes durante a noite.

Virou o corpo de frente para ela e começou a conversar como fazia todas as noites antes de ser vencida pelo cansaço...

\- Eu fui tão mesquinha em invejar o amor que você tem por Camille! Francesca tem razão, sou uma incompetente que não consegue cultivar um amor que seja para mim, um amor meu! Quis o amor que era dela e que vai ser dela sempre!

Esticou a mão e tocou o rosto de Quinn suavemente fazendo as pálpebras dela tremerem, continuou...

\- Você me dava amor sim... no jeito que me olhava... no modo como me tratava com dignidade e respeito... nas minhas vontades que sempre fazia questão de satisfazer... na paixão com que amava meu corpo! Sim, você me amava a sua maneira e eu me sentia tão feliz quando percebia nos pequenos detalhes os indícios desse amor! Só que deixei meu ego falar mais alto e o ciúme cobriu como uma nuvem negra essa percepção! Eu tenho tanta raiva de mim mesma por ter feito isso conosco! Será que um dia você vai conseguir entender os meus motivos imbecis e voltar a ser a minha Quinn tão adorada?!

As pálpebras de Quinn começaram a mover-se freneticamente e Rachel notou que ela de alguma forma estava absorvendo o que era dito. Teve receio de estar perturbando suas emoções e decidiu parar com aquelas declarações. Chegou mais perto ainda de Quinn, virou o corpo dela para o lado oposto ao seu e encaixou-se como uma concha nas costas dela. Puxou as cobertas e tornou aquela cama um ninho perfeito de aconchego. Aspirou o perfume que vinha dos cabelos e do pescoço de Quinn. Abraçou-se mais ainda a ela e sussurrou próxima ao seu ouvido...

\- Eu te amo!


	20. gata e rata !

A vinha e o girassol

 **Capitulo20**

 **Gata e Rata!**

A catatonia de Quinn durou exatamente duas semanas! Como Doutor Gianne havia previsto, a medicação fez efeito melhor que o esperado e o organismo se recuperava mais rápido que todos os prognósticos. Mas como sempre, Quinn acordou sem conseguir recuperar de pronto a fala.

Emma entra correndo na biblioteca para dar a boas novas à Rachel...

\- Ela voltou! Estava com Bia no colo e de repente começou a brincar com ela e a segurou! Vem ver!

Rachel corre até a sala, o coração aos pulos por saber que sua Quinn havia voltado do seu mundo obscuro. Chega à sala e vê Bia no colo de Quinn falando sem parar e brincando com os dentes que o sorriso de Quinn mostrava.

Sem se conter nem pensar no que fazia, Rachel se debruça sobre elas e pegando o rosto de Quinn entre suas mãos a faz olhar diretamente nos seus olhos, e diz emocionada...

\- Que bom que voltou pra nós, meu amor!

E a beija nos lábios, extremamente feliz!

Bia olha e ralha com a mãe...

\- Não mama... Tinnie dodói... massuca Tinnie não! Abiu olho... denti!

Rachel sorri feliz, enquanto Quinn desfaz o sorriso em desagrado...

\- Sim, filha, Tinnie abriu o olho e sorriu! Agora ela vai poder brincar com você de novo!

E aproximando a boca do ouvido de Quinn para que somente ela ouvisse, diz num tom quente e malicioso...

\- E comigo também!

Quinn franze o cenho e faz um enorme bico característico de sua contrariedade, mas não conseguia falar, expressar sua indignação pelo abuso de Rachel em beijá-la e se insinuar daquela forma.

Rachel acha graça da expressão de Quinn e dá de ombros, procurando aproveitar aquele momento junto delas.

Em poucas horas Quinn já fazia todos os movimentos normalmente e os amigos foram então avisados e chamados para um jantar de comemoração aquela noite.

A casa ficou cheia: Jordi, Carlo, Francesca, Laura e os filhos de Emma também vieram para festejar a recuperação da amiga de mais uma crise. Ela não podia falar, mas demonstrava no rosto a alegria em ter todos ali junto dela. Rachel também estava muito feliz e Bia corria de um lado ao outro tentando agradar a todos.

A noite agradável terminou e os convidados se foram sabendo que tudo estava em paz novamente.

Será?!

Quando Rachel entrou no quarto para se preparar pra dormir, Quinn fez um gesto de que não a queria ao seu lado na cama. Com o semblante fechado e gestos rápidos demonstrava que não queria saber de discussão àquela hora. Rachel teria que voltar para o seu antigo quarto.

Ela retruca indignada...

\- Você tá mandando eu voltar para o outro quarto? Não me quer aqui junto a você?

Quinn mostrou com firmeza que não.

 _"Não vai ser fácil! Ela é dura na queda!"_ \- Rachel pensava.

\- Tá bom, não vou te contrariar... mas só quero te dizer uma coisa...

Aproxima-se de Quinn que tenta desviar das mãos dela, mas em vão! Rachel a segura firme junto ao corpo, era maior, mais forte, Quinn ainda estava debilitada.

Deveria ter escrúpulos por conta disso? Diga isso a alguém perdidamente apaixonada!

Cola sua boca à de Quinn e diz com calor...

\- Você já foi minha, Quinnie, e sei que ainda me deseja! Não vou desistir de nós! Vou te pegar de volta de qualquer jeito! Pare de resistir! Eu sou muito perseverante e vou tomar você pra mim outra vez... vai ver... é só questão de tempo!

Quinn tenta desviar o rosto, mas não consegue ser mais ágil que a boca gulosa daquela mulher desvairada à sua frente. Rachel toma a boca que tanto deseja pra si e o beijo louco e apaixonado faz as pernas de ambas fraquejarem e elas caem sobre a cama. Rachel por cima, dominando, não permitindo que a luta seja justa e fazendo as parcas tentativas de Quinn de afastá-la parecerem um arremedo de resistência!

Embrenha as mãos nos cabelos de avelã e aprofunda sua invasão sugando deliciosamente a língua que Quinn não sabia onde pôr. Ela geme dentro da boca de Rachel e esta fica sem saber se é de prazer ou de agonia por não conseguir resistir.

Mas a razão há muito já havia ido embora! Rachel sussurra...

\- Essa vontade que sinto de você tá me matando! Deixa eu esfregar assim só um pouquinho... quero te sentir... preciso tanto de você...

Rachel aperta ainda mais o corpo dela junto ao seu. O desejo é tão intenso que seu ventre dói e sente latejar dentro de sua fenda toda a excitação que precisa dar vazão. Já está toda molhada e com movimentos ritmados começa a se esfregar toda em cima do sexo de Quinn. Sente que ela tenta, se esforça, mas não consegue impedir que os fluidos do seu tesão escapem por entre as pernas que languidamente se abrem para receber sua algoz!

Lutar contra o desejo é doloroso e feroz! A temperatura ambiente era baixa, mas o calor provocado pelo embate daqueles corpos fazia as duas suarem em abundância! Esfregavam seus rostos na mesma cadência que seus corpos e as línguas buscavam a pele por toda a face e pelo pescoço, para depois voltar a se encontrar dentro de suas bocas! Quinn luta, mas já não afasta mais Rachel de si, na verdade se pudesse se fundiria nela para tentar aplacar aquela febre insana! Arranha seus braços e costas!

Quer puni-la, quer punir-se!

Morde a boca de Rachel, segura com força seus cabelos e curva os quadris pra sentir ainda mais o contato que a enlouquece! Se apertam com tanta força que as marcas seriam inevitáveis! As pernas se enroscam, se abrem e se entrelaçam novamente na gula fremente do prazer! As duas começam a dançar embaladas pela busca do êxtase que está cada vez mais perto, roçam com vigor suas vulvas cobertas pelos tecidos inconvenientes de suas roupas.

Os gemidos não podem mais ser contidos, a força do gozo é tão intensa que não há como camuflar o arrebatamento que atinge as duas em seguidas ondas de prazer! Rachel deixa sair o grito de luxúria abafado dentro da boca de Quinn que suga cada molécula daqueles lábios cheios, enquanto também geme seu gozo, tremendo involuntariamente os músculos desobedientes.

As roupas estão amassadas e molhadas sobre a pele, as respirações ainda ofegantes, a carne trêmula pelo esforço desprendido, os olhos cerrados para melhor sentir, os sexos pulsando em pequeninos orgasmos que teimavam em não acabar!

Exausta Rachel se deixa vencer e deita ao lado de Quinn. Respira profundamente seguidas vezes para recompor um pouco da sua mente. Olha pra ela e diz com o coração descompassado...

\- Sou sua completamente! Não poderia permitir que outra pessoa me tocasse dessa forma! Te pertenço mesmo que não me queira! Não depende mais de mim! Está totalmente fora do meu controle!

Quinn não a olha, vira-se para o lado oposto e encolhe as pernas junto ao peito, sentindo vergonha de sua fraqueza! Rachel entende o recado e diz conformada...

\- Tá bom, vou fazer o que quer... vou para o quarto de hóspedes, mas um dia vou voltar para o meu quarto de uma vez... aqui do meu lado da cama, juntinho contigo... e será você a me pedir isso!

E sai com o corpo mole e a mente em ebulição!

Poucos dias depois daquela noite, Quinn voltou a falar. A rotina da casa e de cada uma delas parecia ter voltado ao normal. No entanto, uma perseguição no estilo "gato e rato" passou a ser empreendida por Rachel sem trégua! Quinn fugia, Rachel corria atrás!

Era uma caçada velada, meio que disfarçada em toques demorados, em olhares lânguidos, em suspiros apaixonados, em encoxadas lascivas pelos cantos, mas era uma caçada implacável!

Quinn era assediada sem compaixão e Rachel era o carrasco daquela pena infligida diariamente. Se fosse outra situação caberia um processo por assédio sexual explícito, pela forma inclemente com que Rachel massacrava seu alvo/vítima com olhares, suspiros e toques abusados!

Mas para Quinn a luta era injusta! Fazia o possível para se manter longe dela, só que o jeito envolvente e sedutor daquela mulher a deixava sem forças, pelo menos fisicamente. O máximo que conseguia era manter suas convicções racionalmente porque o corpo já não a obedecia mais!

A qualquer hora do dia podia ser surpreendida pelos ataques inesperados de Rachel!

Uma tarde, havia acabado de deixar Bia dormindo no seu cercadinho e decidiu subir para o quarto e ler até que ela acordasse. Ao pisar no primeiro degrau, sente alguém agarrá-la pela cintura e ser abduzida até o canto escuro embaixo da escada!

Rachel a segura firme para não deixar escapar, se cola às costas de Quinn e despudoradamente esfrega seu sexo nas nádegas de sua prisioneira enquanto sibila ofegante junto ao ouvido dela...

\- Shhhh... que saudade do seu cheiro... da sua pele... do seu corpo! Vem, me deixa te sentir... te quero tanto!

Atordoada e com o tesão já molhando entre as pernas, Quinn tentar rebater com a voz entrecortada e baixa...

\- Me solta, sua ninfomaníaca! Não quero que me toque!  
\- Mentirosa! Você adora sentir minhas mãos tocando seus seios... os biquinhos... assim ó...

E sibila gostoso quando ouve Quinn gemer diante do seu toque abusado que cobre os dois seios, apertando-os cheia de vontade!

Desce uma das mãos pela barriga e ventre e levanta o leve vestido que Quinn usava. Os dedos ousados se metem pela fresta da calcinha e encontram um lago de excitação permeado por uma carne quente, inchada e dura de desejo!

\- Ahhh, que delícia! Toda meladinha pra mim!

E se esfregando sem pudor algum, desfia todo seu vocabulário luxurioso e obsceno nos ouvidos de sua vítima, fazendo-a gemer ainda mais alto, sem conter os movimentos dos quadris que agora rebolavam por conta própria.

Enquanto Rachel diz palavras de paixão, Quinn xinga tentando inutilmente apresentar algum sinal de resistência...

\- Vadia... (geme)... não pode me tocar assim... (geme)... te detesto... putana... (geme mais alto!)

Rachel puxa Quinn pelos cabelos espessos e traz sua boca para fazê-la calar aquelas deliciosas tolices de quem está magoada. Beija com paixão sua ofensora e prossegue invadindo o sexo de sua amada, completamente encharcado, aberto e dominado pelo seu toque!

Não demora muito e um orgasmo intenso toma os dois corpos, convulsionando-os em espasmos seguidos, fazendo tremer as pernas que amolecem e levam as duas ao chão, ainda encaixadas!

Ficam na mesma posição por longos minutos, até que o compasso de seus corações volte ao ritmo normal. Quinn é a primeira a tentar se levantar, mas as pernas ainda estão trêmulas, perde o equilíbrio e volta a cair nos braços de Rachel, que a ampara com o rosto ainda afogueado pela paixão...

\- Fica mais um pouco...

Quinn consegue se desvencilhar do abraço e segurando as mãos de Rachel para que ela não voltasse a envolvê-la diz contrariada...

\- Pensa que vai me fazer mudar de ideia só porque eu te desejo?! Tá muito enganada! É só tesão e um dia vai acabar e quando acabar é só meu desprezo que vai ter!

Quinn consegue se erguer e sair de perto daquela mulher que era seu maior tormento!

Rachel permanece sentada, encostada na parede, embaixo da escada! Leva os dedos até o nariz e aspira o cheiro da fêmea que foi sua, lambe os restos do prazer que lhe foi dado tão ardentemente e pensa com um suspiro de satisfação...

 _"Não vai acabar tão cedo, minha amada! Vai ficar viciada até não poder mais viver sem mim!"_

E outros embates como aquele aconteciam ao longo dos dias, pelos cantos da casa ou em lugares ermos do Vinhedo. Rachel era sempre acintosa, ousada, despudorada! Tomava de assalto o que julgava ser seu por direito... os desejos de Quinn! Esta, por sua vez, evitava, fugia, mas cedia sempre, sem forças e dominada pela forte atração que sentia!

\- Vagabunda!  
\- Linda!  
\- Te odeio!  
\- Te adoro!  
\- Você me dá asco!  
\- Mentira!  
\- Interesseira... vulgar... ordinária!  
\- Minha delícia... gostosa... sou louca por ti!

Esse era o diálogo básico que travavam antes de se entregarem a mais uma luta corporal que culminava sempre em gozos lancinantes e arrebatadores, entremeados pelos gemidos agoniados: de um lado por não ter completamente e do outro por não resistir como deveria!

\- Isso aqui é só sexo e do mais vil que possa existir! Não vai ter outra coisa de mim! Será que você não tem um pingo de amor próprio?! Porque insiste comigo desse jeito se sabe que não vou ser sua outra vez?! - Quinn costumava perguntar!  
\- Porque você já é minha! Mesmo negando isso, mesmo sem querer! Seu corpo já é meu! Por isso tomo ele na hora que quiser! Ele é meu, Quinn! Você é toda minha! Do mesmo jeito que eu sou sua! Pode xingar, negar, tentar resistir, mas sou sua de qualquer jeito! Sua vadia, sua ordinária, sua interesseira, me chame do que quiser, desde que eu seja sua... só sua! Sua mulher! - Rachel respondia com convicção! E cada vez que derrubava os frágeis muros que Quinn tentava erguer para se proteger, convencia-se ainda mais disso!


	21. outra vez nao !

A vinha e o girassol

 **Capítulo20**

 **Outra vez não!**

Mais de um mês decorrido desde que a sensual e arisca batalha entre elas havia começado e eram raros os dias em que gemidos incontidos não eram largados pelos cantos daquela casa! O amor era feito em pedaços em qualquer lugar para saciar o corpo, mas a alma acabava craquelada pela entrega não ser completa!

Até quando suportariam?! Quem deixaria cair primeiro a toalha da resignação e da entrega?! A obstinada Rachel em sua caçada incansável ou a resistente Quinn que se mostrava uma caça difícil de capturar completamente?!

A resposta seria dada em breve, pelas artimanhas que o destino apronta quando quer mostrar aos seus fantoches de carne que nem sempre podem assumir certos riscos sem que as consequências de suas escolhas venham cobrar seu preço!

Os dias mais frios trouxeram a temperatura ideal que mantem úmidas e viçosas as vinhas da Toscana, sempre cobertas pelas gotículas geladas do orvalho da manhã. Mas com o frio vieram também os resfriados inoportunos que acometem a população da região naquela época do ano.

Beatriz começou a apresentar os sintomas típicos de um resfriado leve comum em crianças daquela idade. Doutor Giane foi chamado e a pequena foi devidamente medicada para não permitir que o muco se acumulasse e a febre pudesse surgir.

Francesca estava fazendo aniversário e decidiu comemorar com uma reunião entre amigos em sua casa. Ligou diversas vezes para convencer Quinn e Rachel a comparecerem e por fim, acabou conseguindo a adesão das duas prometendo que elas poderiam ficar poucas horas e voltar logo para junto de Bia que ficaria bem aos cuidados de Emma.

Rachel chegou à sala onde Quinn já a esperava, arrumada. Bia ainda brincava no cercadinho e quando vê as duas prontas para sair começa a chorar fazendo manha. Emma prontamente a pega no colo e acalma a pequena que faz beicinho querendo ir também. Rachel diz penalizada...

\- Quinnie, acha mesmo que devemos ir? Ela tá doentinha e tenho medo que tenha febre enquanto a gente tá fora!

Preocupada Quinn concorda...

\- Acho que tem razão, melhor não irmos... vou ficar preocupada com ela o tempo todo!

Com a menina no colo mais calma e já apresentando indícios de sono Emma diz...

\- Porque não esperam ela dormir e vão? Ela ficará bem comigo! E qualquer coisa que aconteça ou ela tenha febre eu ligo imediatamente pra vocês!

Elas acataram a ideia de Emma, esperaram a menina dormir e foram para a festa sem muita empolgação.

A noite acabou sendo mais divertida do que as duas esperavam, porém não conseguiram curtir da mesma forma que seria se Bia não estivesse enferma. Duas horas depois que haviam chegado, Quinn faz sinal para Rachel a fim de irem embora. Francesca vendo o gesto se aproxima e diz...

\- Ah, fiquem mais um pouco! Porque não ligam para Emma e vejam como estão as coisas? Daqui uma hora mando servir o bolo, então libero vocês, combinado?!

Elas se entreolham e resolvem fazer a vontade da amiga, mas antes ligam pra casa para ter notícias de Bia. Emma as tranquiliza dizendo que a menina dorme serena e não apresenta febre. Então relaxam e decidem aproveitar mais um pouco daquela noite agradável junto aos amigos.

Em determinado momento, Rachel servia-se de uma taça de espumante e Francesca aproveita para cutucar a "amiga"...

\- Um passarinho me contou que as paredes daquela Vinícola estão prestes a ruir por conta do terremoto que vocês duas provocam quase todos os dias por lá! Se fizer minha amiga enfartar, eu juro que acabo com você também!  
\- Tenho certeza que não foi Quinn que te falou isso! Já posso até imaginar quem seja esse tal passarinho, que tá mais pra libélula fofoqueira e saltitante que qualquer outra coisa, não é Kurt?!

O amigo que estava há poucos metros fez cara de desentendido.

\- E Quinn não vai enfartar por causa do que fazemos, portanto guarde suas ameaças fajutas pra quem acredita na sua cara de má!

E virou as costas deixando Francesca com cara de riso.

Rachel volta para o belo jardim da casa onde a maioria dos convivas se misturavam em pequenos grupos ou dançavam animados. A conversa com Francesca tinha inspirado ideias libidinosas em Rachel que começou a buscar Quinn em volta com o olhar.

De repente a encontra bem próxima a uma das amigas de Laura da qual não se recordava o nome, mas lembrava ser bonita e estar disponível, o que não a agradou nem um pouco! A mulher jogava charme para Quinn sem a menor cerimônia e segurava em seu braço enquanto soltava uma sonora gargalhada por algo dito por ela. Rachel começou a cobrir o espaço que as separava com o foco apenas naquela dupla à frente de seus olhos, já não enxergava mais nada a sua volta que não fosse a mão daquela intrusa no braço de sua mulher!

Chega perto das duas e ainda vê os últimos resquícios do sorriso que Quinn retribuía àquela estranha, que se desfez no instante em que notou o olhar furioso de Rachel sobre a mão de Moira, a amiga de Laura, que de imediato a retira do braço de sua interlocutora. Sem esconder o ciúme estampado em sua face Rachel diz...

\- Estava te procurando!  
\- Moira, Rachel... Rachel, Moira!

Quinn faz as apresentações. Sem conseguir disfarçar o incômodo com o evidente interesse que aquela mulher demonstrava por Quinn, Rachel responde com desagrado...

\- Laura já nos apresentou!  
\- Moira me falava sobre uma peça muito engraçada que está acontecendo no Teatro de Siena, disse que os atores são muito bons e...  
\- Podemos ir? Estou preocupada com nossa menina... com licença, Moira...

E sai arrastando Quinn pela mão apertando seus dedos mais forte que o normal!

Quando já não podiam mais ser ouvidas por ninguém, Rachel desabafa...

\- De mim você foge, mas basta uma oferecida qualquer jogar charme e já abre esse sorriso flertando com ela! Pelo menos me respeite porque aqui todo mundo acha que estamos juntas!

Quinn puxa a mão com força e indignada retruca...

\- Eu não estava flertando com ninguém, apenas conversava! Quem te deu o direito de vir tirar satisfações comigo desse jeito?! Eu falo com quem quiser e se tiver vontade de flertar com alguém, eu vou fazer entendeu bem?!

Nervosa Rachel diz...

\- Experimente! Experimente flertar com alguém pra você ver o que eu faço! Você é minha mulher e tem que me respeitar!  
\- Não sou sua mulher! Nós apenas fazemos sexo! Você é a mãe da minha irmã e viúva do meu pai, não é nada minha! Portanto não me venha com esse sentimento de posse ridículo porque eu não estava fazendo nada e nem paquerando ninguém! E quer saber do que mais? Não te devo satisfações! Vamos embora!

Quinn deu por encerrada a discussão e com passos largos voltou para dentro da casa a fim de se despedir dos amigos. Rachel seguiu logo atrás, aborrecida pelas palavras duras que ouvira e envergonhada pelo ciúme que não conseguia disfarçar!

Já dentro do carro, de volta para a Vinícola, Rachel dirigia com cautela pelo caminho estreito que ligava Siena a Montalcino, ambas em silêncio total. A noite estava fria, mas o céu negro como breu era coberto por estrelas reluzentes que pareciam muito maiores que vistas da cidade e iluminavam de prata a estrada que as levava para casa!

Sem se conter mais, Rachel diz com a voz baixa...

\- Desculpe!

Quinn permanece quieta! Rachel continua...

\- Tenho medo que se interesse por alguém... tudo entre nós é tão frágil!  
\- E acha que com esse tipo de atitude vai melhorar as coisas?!

Quinn pergunta menos irritada. Rachel prossegue...

\- Não! Me ajuda a melhorar! Eu nunca namorei sabia?

Quinn a olha surpresa! Rachel sorri com amarga ironia e diz...

\- É verdade! Sempre fui amante, objeto sexual, micheteira, mas nunca tive uma relação romântica com ninguém! Não sei como fazer direito, como me comportar... sou uma burra em matéria de relacionamentos, uma idiota insegura e infantil!

Quinn se mantém calada, não sabe o que dizer, não quer abrir a guarda! Rachel olha para o céu e vê a lua branca como um holofote clareando o caminho. Já é madrugada e mais uma vez por impulso age sem pensar. Para o carro no acostamento da estrada deserta e nem dá tempo para que Quinn comece a protestar. Avança sobre ela e a beija com toda certeza do mundo que somente aquela mulher era a dona definitiva do amor que nunca imaginou existir em seu coração!

Mas ele estava lá! Sempre esteve! Somente esperando para se manifestar quando ela chegasse!

Era como se amasse Quinn desde sempre, mesmo quando não a conhecia! Por isso antes dela, apenas vagava pelo mundo batendo cabeça e fazendo bobagens! Tudo só começou a fazer sentido quando a encontrou, a reconheceu e permitiu que seu mundo fosse invadido e modificado para que finalmente passasse a viver!

Como sempre acontecia, Quinn tenta resistir por ínfimos segundos até desistir e se entregar ao prazer que aquela louca lhe proporcionava! Rachel a puxa para cima de seu colo e com as mãos embrenhadas naqueles cabelos de seda sussurra com paixão...

\- Me ajuda a ser melhor! Não desista de mim! Sou tão apaixonada por você!

E deixando os sentidos tomarem conta da situação, Quinn não luta mais e se rende àquela súplica agoniada! Deixa que Rachel arrie as alças de seu vestido e exponha à sua lascívia aqueles montes traidores que já estavam com os mamilos duros e prontos para serem imolados pela boca carnuda que tirava sua paz!

Rachel direciona seus dedos atrevidos para invadir a gruta quente e melada que já sentia molhar seu ventre mesmo sobre o tecido da calcinha. Quando entrou em sua fenda, sentiu a carne mastigá-la com vigor e fome, fazendo seus dedos escorregarem facilmente para dentro dela e logo em seguida serem expulsos com um lamento que os trazia rapidamente de volta. Quinn bamboleava as ancas numa dança sensual e erótica que hipnotizava sua parceira de luxúria, buscando o vai e vem ritmado que aqueles dedos impunham ao seu sexo inflamado! A boca sugava seus seios indo de um ao outro com a língua ávida e sedenta que não queria deixar escapar um poro sequer de seu toque deliciosamente úmido!

Quinn não é mais dona de si! Não tem mais controle sobre seus sentidos nem sobre sua mente. Tudo está anuviado pelo turbilhão que se avizinha, fazendo sua boca dizer coisas que não quer deixar escapar... murmura... geme... morde os lábios e se contorce para deixar vir todo o gozo que reverbera no seu corpo até alcançar cada molécula de Rachel. Se abandona sem pudor... grita... se esfola na ânsia de conseguir mais daqueles dedos! Os espasmos demoram a passar... grita outra vez e quase perde o fôlego!

Rachel tem razão, pelo menos naqueles instantes, não se pertence mais!

Encantada como sempre, Rachel a abraça e beija apaixonadamente. Ela descansa no colo daquela mulher insana que a levava ao delírio, mas logo procura recuperar a razão e diz, tentando se convencer de suas palavras...

\- Você não é minha dona! Pare de agir como se fosse! Só tem o meu corpo porque eu sou fraca e admito isso! Mas o meu coração eu não te dou!

Com os olhos brilhando de desejo ainda não saciado, Rachel rebate...

\- Não me importa se não quer me dar seu coração... eu o tomo pra mim! Já tenho seu corpo!  
\- Abusada!  
\- Deliciosa!  
\- Te detesto!  
\- Te adoro!  
\- Não vai me ter toda!  
\- Já tenho!  
\- Me leva daqui!  
\- Me chupa!

E Quinn obedece! E a madrugada avança! E os orgasmos se multiplicam fazendo seus gritos ecoarem com o vento frio das montanhas!

Mais de uma hora depois de terem interrompido a viagem, elas se vestem e Rachel retoma o volante para seguir radiante de volta pra casa! O coração ainda batia forte, mas o corpo estava saciado e feliz! Olha para Quinn com a satisfação brotando em seu rosto em forma de um sorriso bobo! Pensa...

 _"Tudo começa a ficar bem outra vez. Ela também me quer na sua vida. E ao seu modo, acho que me ama! Me sinto feliz como antes!"_

Liga o carro e seguem pela estrada ainda escura, mas com o céu já começando a dar tons de azul cobalto.

Quinn a olha de soslaio e admira o belo perfil de nariz reto e com a ponta levemente arrebitada, que fazia Rachel parecer ainda mais atrevida! Relembra todos os acontecimentos desde sua chegada repentina até a Vinícola e se detém nos momentos de paixão que viviam há um par de anos! Olha de novo para ela e percebe que ainda tem um leve sorriso abobalhado nos lábios... aqueles lábios abusados e exigentes que não se cansava de beijar!

 _"Ela tem razão! Já me tomou por inteiro! Não me pertenço mais! O que de fato é meu nesse corpo que não passa de um espectro sem ela?! Que sentido tem lutar contra se ele só consegue ser e viver por causa dela?!"_

Os pensamentos insistiam em provocar Quinn, em desafiar suas emoções!

De repente olhos vermelhos refletindo assustados a luz do farol pegam de surpresa a feliz condutora daquele veículo! O volante gira de um lado ao outro desgovernado! Os freios fazem os pneus gritarem em agonia sua fricção no asfalto crespo! O carro gira várias vezes! A ovelha desgarrada salta apavorada para expiar sua culpa! Elas se olham em pânico e sabem que o precipício está logo ali ao lado! Rachel não domina mais a direção e se joga para proteger seu amor! Um forte impacto faz o carro virar seguidas vezes e os gritos saltam por seus vidros estilhaçados, morrendo ao longe na noite que termina!

Rodas girando... fumaça no ar... silêncio!

\- Não! Outra vez não!

Quinn arrasta o corpo para fora do carro pela janela quebrada! Aquela mesma cena! O mesmo filme tantas vezes visto e relembrado em sua mente por anos a fio!

Um animal no meio do caminho... um rosto feliz... o susto... gritos... um carro com as rodas para cima... um sonho morto!

Consegue sair do carro e procura Rachel em desespero! A porta se abriu e ela foi jogada para fora! Grita e implora aos céus que não façam isso novamente com ela!

Vê o corpo dela inerte a alguns metros dali! A via ainda está escura, mas se aproxima com pavor do que vai encontrar! Prefere morrer a passar por tudo de novo!

Se agacha e olha com cuidado o corpo cheio de ferimentos! Ainda respira! Corre para o carro e tenta encontrar uma das bolsas onde pode pegar o telefone e pedir ajuda!

Encontra!

Chama o socorro e depois Francesca!

Os 15 minutos que a Policia Rodoviária e a ambulância levaram para chegar ao local pareciam ter sido horas!

Ficou todo o tempo acariciando os cabelos negros empapados de sangue e sentindo a respiração cada vez mais fraca em sua face!

 _"Ela não pode ir! Não pode! Não vou conseguir sobreviver novamente a essa dor!"_

O desespero de Quinn mantinha seu corpo anestesiado. Não sentia dor alguma no corte profundo acima da testa nem nos vidros entranhados em seus braços e pés! Só queria que os paramédicos se concentrassem em Rachel!

Foi na ambulância junto dela. Os procedimentos de emergência começaram a ser feitos já na ambulância. O estado dela parecia ser grave e a agitação dos médicos confirmava isso!

Um dos médicos tentou examiná-la, mas se desvencilhando com rispidez Quinn bradou...

\- Cuidem dela! Eu estou bem! Ela que precisa de vocês! Não a deixem morrer, por favor, não a deixem morrer!

Quando chegaram ao hospital, Francesca, Laura, Kurt e Carlo já estavam esperando por elas aflitos! Os paramédicos entram com a maca levando Rachel num estado deplorável e Kurt se desespera ao ver a amiga daquele jeito...

\- Como ela está? Ela tá viva?! Me diz que ela não morreu! Eu quero minha amiga viva! Me ajuda, meu Deus!

E chora amparado pelo companheiro.

A maca some dentro do centro cirúrgico e a agonia e desolação se abatem nos que ficaram do lado de fora. Quinn está olhando fixamente para a porta por onde Rachel havia sido carregada. Parecia estar catatônica, mas na verdade estava em choque! Antes mesmo que alguém pudesse prever e tentar ampará-la, ela vai ao chão num desmaio de exaustão emocional!

Só volta à consciência dois dias depois. Doutor Giane havia sido chamado e achou melhor mantê-la sedada pelos dois dias seguintes, a fim de evitar uma nova crise de catatonia provocada pelo choque extremo!

Quando abre os olhos está sozinha no quarto, senta-se no leito para lembrar o que tinha se passado. E aquele pesadelo retornou com maior força ainda. Lembrou-se de cada detalhe daquele dia: Bia resfriada, a festa, os ciúme de Rachel, a discussão, a paixão, o riso bobo, a ovelha de olhos vermelhos, o giro no ar, gritos, Rachel caída no asfalto!

Levantou-se da cama e sentiu as pernas fraquejarem, firmou-as e notou que estava bem. Não havia quebrado osso algum, os ferimentos se resumiam a alguns cortes mais profundos na testa próximo ao couro cabeludo e diversos arranhões e hematomas nos braços, pernas, tronco e cortes nos pés. Se recuperaria rápido, pensou, mas e Rachel?

Sai do quarto com o coração aos pulos e doendo em agonia! Encontra com uma enfermeira que a aborda...

\- Dona Quinn, não devia ter saído do seu quarto! Volte por favor!  
\- Rachel... cadê ela? Quero vê-la... preciso vê-la... Rachel!

A enfermeira tenta tranquilizá-la, mas sem dar as informações que pedia...

\- Vamos... volte para o seu quarto que já vou chamar o médico para conversar com a senhora!  
\- Cadê ela?! Ela... ela não morreu né?! Me diga... ela morreu?!

A enfermeira consegue levá-la de volta ao quarto e chama o médico assustada com o desespero de Quinn. Em poucos minutos o médico chega com uma expressão preocupada. Enquanto examina Quinn ela o bombardeia de perguntas sobre Rachel. Ele termina todos os procedimentos antes de dizer...

\- Acalme-se! Nesse estado não vai ajudar em nada e ela vai precisar muito de ajuda!

O coração de Quinn dispara, mas pelo menos sabe que ela está viva ainda! O médico continua...

\- Eu e doutor Giane estamos cuidando de vocês duas! Achamos por bem manter a senhora sedada para que seu organismo se recuperasse mais rapidamente e não sentisse tanto o trauma de um acidente desse tipo. Ainda mais que já passou por isso antes e com consequências terríveis!  
\- Doutor, eu quero vê-la... preciso vê-la, por favor!  
\- Ela está na UTI ainda, senhora! E vamos ter que mantê-la lá por enquanto!  
\- Ela vai se recuperar? Me diga, Doutor... ela vai ficar boa?!  
\- Não sabemos ainda, mas estamos confiantes que sim! Vou explicar melhor o que aconteceu com ela.

E o médico então põe Quinn a par de todos os traumas que Rachel tivera com o acidente.

Na verdade elas tiveram uma sorte incrível de saírem vivas, pois o carro havia batido com violência em uma pedra grande no acostamento, pedra esta que acabou por evitar que o carro despencasse mais de 20 metros ribanceira abaixo! O impacto com a tal pedra fez o veículo capotar várias vezes e a porta do motorista se abriu catapultando Rachel para fora do veículo. Quinn teve muita sorte, pois conseguiu sair intacta daquela batida violenta!

Rachel já não teve tanta sorte! Com o arremesso para fora do veículo, acabou quebrando o braço, uma das pernas, algumas costelas e sofreu uma grave concussão pela forte pancada na cabeça! Ela estava em coma induzido e os médicos aguardavam que o edema cerebral reduzisse para que a pressão craniana baixasse e eles pudessem trazê-la de volta à consciência e poderem avaliar melhor o estado em que se encontrava a paciente.

\- Ela vai conseguir se recuperar, doutor?  
\- Não sabemos ainda! Só vamos conseguir avaliar os danos quando ela voltar à consciência! Pelo menos não houve sangramento no cérebro e isso já é motivo de muita esperança. Até lá é mantermos a calma para que possamos ajudá-la no que ela precisar. Por favor, tranquilize-se! Estamos confiantes!

Mais tarde recebe a visita dos amigos, que ficam felizes em vê-la bem e fisicamente recuperada. No entanto, emocionalmente, Quinn está em pânico! Quando vê Francesca e Kurt segura nas mãos de cada um deles e diz arrasada...

– Me digam a verdade! Ela vai ficar boa não vai?! Isso não pode tá acontecendo outra vez! Não vou conseguir perder de novo o amor da minha vida!

Com os olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar, Kurt fala com um sorriso sem entusiasmo...

– Vai ter que repetir essas palavras letra por letra quando ela voltar. É tudo o que ela sempre quis ouvir de você!  
– Vamos ter confiança! Algo me diz que ela vai sair dessa e vou poder voltar a implicar com ela como sempre faço!

Francesca tentou fazer graça, mas o humor no local estava em baixa.

Quinn teve alta naquele mesmo dia, porém pediu ao médico que a autorizasse a continuar indo ao hospital, aguardando as reações de Rachel. Ficou hospedada com Francesca, mas passava pelo menos 12 horas por dia na sala de espera do hospital aguardando novidades sobre ela.

Emma também era hóspede na casa de Francesca para que Beatriz pudesse não sentir tanto a falta de suas duas mães.

Três dias depois, o médico chega com novidades: a sedação seria retirada aos poucos para que Rachel fosse recuperando a consciência e os médicos pudessem avaliar se a pancada na cabeça havia deixado alguma sequela e quais seriam.

Os médicos pediram que Quinn tivesse paciência, pois ela poderia nem mesmo abrir os olhos tão cedo. Ela pediu ansiosa...

\- Por favor, Doutor... então me deixa pelo menos olhar pra ela um pouco pelo vidro, posso?!  
\- Sim, pode! Já faz isso todos os dias mesmo, só não pode tentar tocá-la como fez ontem, ok?!

Quinn aquiesceu, lembrando que havia entrado no quarto dela e falado por longos minutos sobre tudo o que sentia: seus medos, suas inseguranças, seu amor por Camille, seu amor por ela. Tinha esperanças que ela pudesse escutar ou absorver suas palavras de algum modo. E quando a enfermeira a flagrou e teve que sair, não resistiu e tocou de leve seus lábios nos de Rachel para selar sua confissão!  
\- Ok, Doutor! Eu só quero estar aqui quando ela acordar. Vai ser bom ver um rosto conhecido depois desses dias todos apagada.

Mais um dia se passou e Rachel não dava sinais de recuperar a consciência. Quinn já começava a se apavorar! Estava exausta, mas faria daquele hospital a sua casa até que Rachel voltasse!

Olhou em volta e notou que estavam todos ocupados com alguma atividade ou descansando após o almoço. A enfermeira encarregada do leito de Rachel tinha acabado de sentar e conversava com outra completamente distraída. Quinn achou que seria uma boa oportunidade de falar novamente para ela, pegar em sua mão, dar a ela um pouco de calor, fazer com que soubesse que estava lá, só esperando por ela para irem embora.

Aproximou-se do leito sorrateiramente e olhou consternada sua amada entubada, com vários cateteres espalhados pelo peito que a monitoravam 24 horas e o rosto cheio de arranhões e hematomas que já começavam a suavizar a coloração roxa.

Ela se aproximou, pegou na mão fria de Rachel e disse com a voz embargada...

\- Meu amor, como fui estúpida em não perdoá-la logo, como fui estúpida em não entender suas razões, se você tinha todas elas pra me deixar! Eu tenho sequelas que me deixam catatônica por semanas, sou bem mais velha que você, vivo em um lugar remoto e distante do mundo que você gosta, vivia falando do meu amor insubstituível por Camille, o que obviamente a deixa completamente insegura e magoada! Eu fui a maior estúpida de nós duas! Você fugiu e eu me enterrei como você mesma dizia!

Deixou as lágrimas rolarem, já acostumadas com o caminho daquelas faces. Levou a mão de Rachel até seu rosto e aspirou o odor que tanto amava. Prosseguiu...

\- Mas agora eu sei que apesar de ainda amar Camille, eu também posso amá-la com a mesma intensidade ou quem sabe mais até! O amor não é limitado como nós somos! Eu fui burra em achar que podia amar somente uma vez na vida! O amor que sentia por ti gritava na minha cara, no meu corpo, no meu coração o quanto eu já te amava há tanto tempo! Gritava a cada minuto pedindo para ser reconhecido, para ser libertado, mas eu não ouvia! Não ouvia meu coração porque queria me punir por estar sentindo novamente tudo o que senti por Camille e ter sido a responsável por ela não estar mais aqui, viva!

Afaga os cabelos de Rachel e continua...

\- Então acontece tudo outra vez! Nós duas no carro na estrada escura, um animal na pista e tudo se acaba em segundos! Mas você não se foi como Camille, ainda está aqui comigo e que os anjos permitam que volte logo pra mim! Não se entregue, fique comigo, com Bia, nós te amamos e precisamos de você aqui!

E sem se dar conta do que fazia, Quinn aperta a mão de Rachel e enterra o rosto nela, onde as lágrimas escorrem sua dor! Balbucia com a voz embargada pelo pranto...

\- Meu Deus, não me tire a minha vida outra vez porque dessa vez não haverá recuperação! Se você se for, eu também não vou conseguir ficar aqui e o que vai ser da nossa Beatriz?! Volta amor, minha vida, volta logo pra mim!

O choro convulsivo de Quinn acaba chamando a atenção da enfermeira que quando percebe que ela está tocando a paciente em coma, vem chamar-lhe a atenção e tirá-la de lá.

\- Senhora Quinn, o médico já disse que não era para a senhora tocar na paciente, isso pode trazer alguma infecção para ela! Por favor, fique só pelo vidro! A senhora pode contribuir para agravar o estado dela se alguma infecção oportunista a acometer num momento como esse!

Em desespero Quinn não solta a mão dela e diz...

\- Ela tem que saber que estou aqui... que vou ficar aqui até ela acordar! E se ela não acordar, não vou conseguir sobreviver sem ela!

A enfermeira tenta retirar a mão de Quinn que segura firme a de Rachel, mas de repente ela sente os dedos da mulher em coma apertar-lhe a mão!

A enfermeira nota o movimento e Quinn sente a pressão na pele e na alma! Elas param de discutir imediatamente e ficam estáticas por alguns segundos, quando a voz baixa e cautelosa da enfermeira se faz ouvir...

\- Vou chamar o médico!

O coração de Quinn pareceu parar por um momento, mas ela sente um novo movimento nos dedos de Rachel envolvendo sua mão por completo, então ele voltou a bater como um bumbo descompassado! E outros movimentos se seguiram... e outros... e outros...

Em poucos minutos o médico entrava na UTI seguido do Doutor Giane e da enfermeira. Desta vez Quinn permitiu que eles a afastassem de Rachel, não sem antes perceberem a força que Rachel fazia para não deixá-la ir. Os olhos não abriam, mas a mão já mostrava agilidade suficiente para segurá-la pedindo que ficasse.

Com a emoção sufocando-lhe o peito, Quinn ficou olhando pelo vidro a movimentação dos médicos sobre Rachel. Quando um deles acionou uma pequena lanterna focando a luz em um dos olhos de Rachel, as pálpebras se movimentaram e a pupila se contraiu! Ela estava voltando!

Agora o pranto de Quinn era de alegria!

Levaram horas fazendo testes, exames e monitorando a paciente. Ela não abria os olhos, mas os dedos se movimentavam claramente como que buscando novamente o toque de Quinn. Esta por sua vez, não desgrudava um minuto sequer do vidro daquele aquário, que lhe permitia ter uma visão completa do leito. Estava ansiosa para que ela abrisse logo os olhos, mas não foi naquele dia que ela o fez!

Muito contrariada, Francesca conseguiu convencer Quinn a ir descansar um pouco até o dia seguinte. Quando chega na casa da amiga, Beatriz estende os bracinhos chorosa, também sentia muita falta da mãe!

\- Eu também quero ir pra casa, meu amor! Só estamos esperando a mamãe ficar boa para irmos embora! Ela já vai ficar bem! Tudo vai ficar bem!

E a pequena só conseguia dormir nos braços da irmã.

No dia seguinte chega bem cedo ao hospital e vai direto para o aquário da UTI. Olha Rachel pelo vidro e nota que ela está sem o tubo de oxigênio. Os olhos estão fechados, parece dormir! Verifica que não há ninguém por perto e mais uma vez quebra as regras do local. Aproxima-se do leito e pega na mão de Rachel. Sente um leve tremor vindo dela, chega o rosto bem perto e beija de leve os lábios daquela que tanto ama.

Como nos contos que se lembrava de ouvir da mãe e da avó, a princesa Rachel treme as pálpebras e aos poucos vai abrindo os olhos, como se estivesse fazendo um esforço sobre-humano para olhar quem a beijava!

E era outra princesa!

Elas se olham e o ônix negro encontra-se com o verde mar em tempestade!

Rachel tenta focar o olhar, mas encontra certa dificuldade, as imagens estão ainda meio tortas e a cabeça dói bastante. Tenta dizer algo, precisa dizer, mas parece que a voz que sai não é a dela...

\- Con... Quinnie... voltei!

Com os olhos transbordando, Quinn responde...

\- Minha amada, sabia que voltaria! Estava só te esperando! Eu e Bia queremos levar você logo pra casa!

Nesse momento chega o aparato médico para novamente avaliar o estado da paciente. Quinn foi mais uma vez afastada, agora sob protestos também de Rachel. Para não atrapalhar os exames, teve que se retirar para a sala de espera, extremamente contrariada, mas com o coração explodindo de esperança!

Ligou para todos a fim de dar as boas novas. Em pouco tempo a sala estava abarrotada com os amigos e até mesmo Emma levando Beatriz. Quinn achou que seria bom que ela visse a filha o mais rápido possível.

Após horas de espera e agonia, Doutor Giane traz notícias da paciente...

\- A concussão foi forte e, como era previsto, ela perdeu a memória do dia do acidente. Não se recorda porque saiu de casa naquela noite e muito menos dos eventos que se sucederam depois. Só lembra-se da filha estar resfriada e de Quinn preocupada.

Todos estavam estáticos aguardando mais detalhes, nem um zumbido era ouvido, o médico respira fundo e continua...

\- Mas agora vem a parte boa! A memória parece estar preservada para os acontecimentos do passado, fora o dia do acidente, e espero que para o futuro também. Ela não apresenta sequela em nenhum dos sentidos: visão, audição, olfato, tato e paladar. Todos perfeitamente preservados. Movimenta todos os membros, mas sente muitas dores ainda, o que nós iremos controlar com a medicação certa. Ainda está um pouco atordoada e confunde realidade com fantasia em certos momentos.  
\- Como assim, doutor?

Quinn perguntou preocupada...

\- Bem, não queria falar isso assim, mas ela parece estar tendo certos delírios com anjos, lugar bonito e...

O médico parecia estar extremamente constrangido em dizer, mas pela insistência de todos, ele prosseguiu...

\- E Camille! Ela balbuciou que encontrou Camille... é delírio pós-traumático! Isso também é comum em situações como essa e...

Quinn já não ouvia mais o médico e apenas pediu para vê-la um pouco e levar Bia. Ele concordou, desde que não ficassem muito tempo, pois mais do que nunca ela precisava de descanso absoluto, inclusive de emoções.

Ao olhar a filha nos braços de Quinn, Rachel parece esquecer toda a dor que sente no corpo e na cabeça! Abre um sorriso de felicidade e agradece estar ali para poder tocá-las, senti-las, estar com elas, viver com elas!

\- Mama... dodói... vem mama... pa casa.

Beatriz puxa a mão da mãe como se ela pudesse se levantar e ir com elas. Um sorriso débil sai dos lábios de Rachel e ela diz ainda fraca...

\- Mamãe já vai com vocês!

Abraçar e beijar Bia era uma benção para ela! Rachel olha Quinn e diz emocionada...

\- Que bom que eu pude voltar! Tinha que estar com vocês!

Quinn a beija e fala com o coração pleno de alegria...

\- Você é a nossa vida! Só estamos esperando para levá-la de volta pra casa... a nossa casa!

Rachel sorri com os olhos cheios de amor e Quinn aproveita para dizer o que lhe vai no fundo da alma...

\- Eu te amo Rachel! Com todo meu ser, eu te amo! Não precisa ter ciúme nem invejar o amor que vivi com Camille! Agora eu amo profundamente você e esse amor é pleno, sem comparações! Ele é todo seu... todo pra você... só você... minha amada!

O coração de Rachel parece que vai saltar de tanta felicidade, ela diz convicta...

\- Eu sei!

Sem entender Quinn pergunta...

\- Sabe? Sabe o que?  
\- Que você me ama! Um amor meu, só meu! Sem comparações e sem dividir! É um amor só pra mim, unicamente meu! Não é o amor de Camille! É o meu amor!

Quinn acha graça do jeito altivo e cheio de convicção de Rachel. Ela vai até o aquário e entrega Bia para Emma, depois volta para ficar mais à vontade com Rachel nos últimos minutos que ainda lhes restam.

Debruça-se sobre ela e a cobre de pequenos beijos. E tentando provocá-la um pouco, pergunta fazendo graça...

\- E como tem tanta certeza assim?

De repente Rachel fica séria e diz em um tom confidencial...

\- Ela me disse!

Estranhando a resposta, Quinn pergunta...

\- Ela quem?  
\- Camille! Estive com ela!

Descrente, Quinn retruca...

\- Meu amor, foi um delírio por causa da concussão! Doutor Gianne falou que é comum nesses casos!  
\- Não Quinnie! Não foi delírio! Eu estive lá! Um local diferente de qualquer outro que estive nesse mundo! Tinham pessoas que mais pareciam anjos e levitavam ao redor e Camille era uma dessas!  
\- Por favor Rachel, não lembre esses sonhos... você não pode se aborrecer com nada disso e...  
\- Não foi um sonho, Quinn! Foi real! Eu senti... eu vi... eu estive lá!

Vendo que a mulher estava se alterando, decidiu não contrariá-la e passou a ouvir a história que ela queria contar.

\- Ela estava ainda mais linda que nas fotos e agora não sinto mais ciúmes do seu amor por ela! Não sinto porque ela me explicou... é um amor que transcende a morte... um amor antigo e profundo... como o que você tem por mim e eu por você! Eu sei que me ama Quinn, como amou Camille, e que a nossa história também irá além dessa vida! Você tem razão, ela é um anjo!

Quinn estava comovida com as palavras de Rachel, sentia que era o modo dela de se redimir e dizer que não deixaria mais que a insegurança e o ciúme a afastasse dela e de Bia outra vez. E se o delírio era para o bem, então que não argumentasse com ela seu ceticismo. Mas Rachel percebe...

\- Não acredita em mim não é mesmo?!

Quinn abaixa os olhos e beija a mão dela apaixonadamente. Rachel olha e sorri condescendente, sabe que Quinn pensa ser delírio. Acena para os amigos que estão fazendo gestos e mandando beijos pelo vidro do aquário e para sua querida Bia.

O médico então se aproxima e diz...

\- Bem, por hoje chega de visitas e animação! A senhora precisa descansar e se continuar melhorando dessa forma, amanhã mesmo já sairá desta UTI e irá para o quarto.

Todos fazem muxoxo e Quinn diz com os olhos brilhando...

\- Amanhã eu volto, meu amor! E se for para o quarto vou poder ficar o tempo todo com você e até dormir aqui ao seu lado, não é doutor?!  
\- Sim claro! No quarto pode.

Rachel sorri feliz, sente que seu corpo irá recuperar rápido, e ter o amor de sua família lhe dava ainda mais energia para uma recuperação total! Já estavam todos fora do quarto e Quinn já saía jogando um beijo para ela, quando Rachel diz como se lembrasse de algo não muito importante...

\- Ah, Quinn... já ia esquecendo de dizer...  
\- O que?  
\- Camille pediu que logo que eu ficasse completamente boa, você me levasse até aquela ilha que era o refúgio de vocês, próxima a Capri. Ela disse que me mostrasse a árvore onde escreveram suas iniciais e que colocasse a minha lá também porque agora, o seu amor é meu!

Em choque, Quinn sente seus olhos se inundarem! Seu coração está descompassado e suas pernas não saem mais do lugar! Não consegue articular palavra alguma e é carregada para fora do quarto pelo médico como um autômato, enquanto vê o sorriso de alegria de Rachel ficando para trás.

Apavorada pelo que tinha ouvido e com o rosto afogueado, diz aturdida, sem que os outros pudessem entender sobre o que falava...

\- Ela não tinha como saber! Ninguém sabia, só eu e Camille!

Kurt e Francesca perguntam em uníssono...

\- Saber o que?  
\- Da ilha... da árvore... das iniciais! Ninguém jamais soube!  
\- Do que está falando, Quinnie? - pergunta Emma, preocupada.  
\- Depois eu conto! Quando Rachel voltar pra casa, nós contamos!

E saiu dali com os pensamentos em turbilhão, mas com o coração em paz, sabendo que aquela história seria longa e atravessaria os tempos!

Sentia-se privilegiada!

Deus havia mandado um anjo para sua vida, um anjo chamado Camille, que amaria para sempre e que mesmo de longe ainda cuidava de sua felicidade! Ela lhe mostrava que não havia mais razão para culpa, não há como lutar contra a fatalidade, são os desígnios da força suprema!

Depois Deus mandou uma mulher, com todas as virtudes e defeitos para que pudesse aprender e ensinar o que era amar plenamente alguém que não tivesse alma de anjo!

Amar o perfeito é mais simples, mais fácil, natural!

Amar a imperfeição é exercitar o amor em sua plenitude, é superação, é dádiva!

Naquela noite, antes de deitar-se, abriu a janela e agradeceu aos céus a vida maravilhosa que se descortinava aos seus olhos! O manto negro estava completamente infestado de estrelas reluzentes que pareciam lanternas prateadas em festa por aquelas almas que encontravam, enfim, um caminho de harmonia e amor!

E feliz agradeceu numa prece:

 _"Obrigada!"_


End file.
